Tu amiga fiel
by christydechiba
Summary: Te vi mirarla con amor, te vi darle los besos que siempre he deseado yo. Pero a pesar de que en cada caricia que le das me destrozas el corazón, no puedo más que sonreír y desearte felicidad por que siempre seré… tu amiga fiel.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**La trama es mia, con errores y todo.**

**06/30/2011**

_**En este dia tan especial deseo felicitar a una linda personita, que a pesar de que ella siempre tendra al amor de mi vida a su lado, no le guardo ningun rencor. Y tambien felicitar a su linda nena, hija de ellos dos. **_

_**Por que deseo que continues asi, siendo tan linda y siempre sonriendo y alegrandome los dias. Solo te pido una cosa, no me dejes tan manoseado a mi amor.**_

_**Sin mas que decir...**_

_**Feliz dia Serena Tsukino , feliz dia Chibiusa.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 1<strong>

_ ¡Feliz cumpleaños!_se escucharon las risas y aplausos de sus compañeros

_ ¡No puede ser!_ entro ella mirando feliz la muestra de cariño de todos ellos.

_Vamos_ su amiga la tomo de la mano para conducirla donde se encontraba el pastel_ No debemos tardar tanto, esos diablillos tienen los minutos contados.

Serena sonrió y soplo la vela con la forma de un veinte y uno. Así era tenia por fin la edad para poder viajar y desempeñar el trabajo que siempre quiso. Ser voluntaria en una organización por la salud y educación de la infancia. Ahora tenía la edad requerida para hacer ese viaje, solo sería cuestión de llenar la solicitud. De que vieran su capacidad para esto y después si la aceptaban trabajaría con lo que más le gustaba: los niños.

_ ¿Y qué pediste?_ sonrió Mina mirando a su amiga_ Por favor que sea un hombre_ susurro bajito para que no la escucharan.

_ ¡Claro que no!_ la miro sonrojándose_ No sé por qué dices eso.

_Sera porque nunca te he conocido novio alguno_ señalo ella pensando_ Bueno tu atractivo amigo no cuenta.

_Es que no tengo tiempo_ quiso cambiar el tema_ Sabes que estoy enfocada en prepararme para este proyecto donde poder viajar y a la vez realizar mi mayor pasión.

_Si lo sé_ suspiró ella_ La enseñanza y ver que todo niño reciba un trato justo y humano.

_Si así es_ asintió emocionada.

_Bueno chicas, será mejor que devoremos todo esto_ se acercó Lita _ Ya casi es hora de que entren los niños del receso.

Todos felicitaron a la rubia cumpleañera, era muy querida en la pequeña escuela donde trabajaba. Sus compañeras veían el amor que le tenía a todos a esos pequeños. Tenía ángel para que estos le hicieran caso y además todos terminaban queriéndola como la gran persona que era.

Llego al apartamento de Mina y Lita las cuales vivían juntas para compartir los gastos. Había llevado ahí sus cosas para no tener que ir hasta su casa que quedaba un poco lejos desde la escuela.

_Vamos Serena_ Mina le sonrió_ No tarda en llegar, terminamos contigo y luego nosotras.

_ ¿Si irán verdad?_ miro a su amiga quien sacaba el vestido que había elegido para esa ocasión.

_Claro que si_ sonrió Lita_ Pero ya es tarde y te ayudaremos a arreglarte. Luego nos iremos nosotras en tu auto.

Rápido se metió a la ducha y salió fresca y oliendo maravillosamente. Sus amigas le ayudaron con el peinado y el maquillaje. El espejo le devolvía una hermosa imagen de ella y pensó si algún día el se fijaría en ella, se sacudió la cabeza. Era una tonta al seguir pensado que un día se fijaría en ella. Eso jamás pasaría él tenía una relación con una elegante y hermosa mujer. Ella no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad con ese hombre el cual solo la veía como su amiga fiel.

Desde que quedó huérfana a la edad de cinco años cuando sus padres fallecieron en un accidente y sus tíos Luna y Artemis se hicieron cargo de ella fue a vivir a la mansión de los Chiba donde ellos trabajaban. Aun lo recordaba y una sonrisa en sus labios se formó al hacerlo.

**FLASH BACK**

__**Aquí es tu habitación amor_ Luna le mostro el hermoso cuarto_ Espero que estés cómoda.**_

**__Si tía_ sonrió ella mirando triste la foto de sus padres que estaba en la cómoda._**

**__No llores amor_ se arrodillo a su lado al ver las lágrimas que brotaban de los ojitos de la niña_ Sé que es difícil, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho, mucho mi amor._**

**__Yo también tía_ la abrazo lo más fuerte que le permitía sus pequeños bracitos._**

**__B...bien_ se aclaró la garganta, no debía llorar delante de la niña_ Hoy preparare tu comida favorita._**

**__ ¿Pasta?_ sus ojos se iluminaron._**

**__Así es ¿Sabías que al niño Darién también le gusta?_le acaricio la mejilla tiernamente_ Tu y él se llevaran bien._**

**_Serena solo asintió, había visitado a sus tíos en otras ocasiones y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer personalmente al hijo de los señores para los cuales trabajaban sus tíos. Y ese día en la noche lo conoció, quedo maravillada con el cuándo este entro a la cocina pidiéndole a Luna que le sirviera un poco más de la deliciosa pasta que había preparado._**

**__Hola_ le sonrió el_ ¿Así que tú eres Serena?_**

**__Sip_ se sonrojo un poco_ Soy yo._**

**__ Mi mama me habla mucho de ti_ se sentó junto a ella mientras Luna le servía_ Esta ilusionada con tener un nuevo bebe y que sea una niña._**

**__ ¿Y tú qué quieres?_ lo miro comer de su propia pasta._**

**__Pues, no se_ siguió comiendo del plato de ella_ Una niña no sería bueno, no podría jugar con ella_ se encogió de hombros_ Pero mi mama esta ilusionada con la idea de una._**

**_Darién y ella se llevaban muy bien a pesar de la diferencia de edad. En ese tiempo el tenía doce años pero aun así este siempre tenía tiempo para ella. _**

**_Cinco años después mientras miraban las estrellas en la casa del árbol que había construido el padre de él, había pasado algo que la dejaría marcada para siempre._**

**__Es muy lindo_ suspiro ella_ Algún día viajare a la luna._**

**__Si claro_ sonrió él_ No sé por qué a las chicas les gusta esto._**

**__A ti te gusta_ dijo sonriendo_ Solo que te haces el duro por tus amigos._**

**__Claro que no_ la observo como ella seguía viendo el cielo estrellado_ Además esto lo hice por ti, tú eras la que quería subir para ver más de cerca las estrellas._**

**__Es que es hermoso_ siguió mirando ignorando la mirada de él._**

**_Estaba tan concentrada que nunca lo espero, solo supo que desde ese día jamás lo volvió a ver como solo un amigo. _**

**_¡La había besado! Un ligero beso que no duro ni un segundo pero para ella fue lo más hermoso._**

**__Lo siento_ de inmediato se disculpó_ Espero que no lo tomes a mal, no fue mi intención._**

**__N...no te preocupes_ aun estaba sorprendida_ Y…yo…_dudo_ no importa._**

**__Vaya_ suspiro tranquilo_ No me lo tomes a mal, pero no quiero que nuestra amistad se pierda._ Le tomo la mano_ Eres mi mejor amiga._**

**__Si, tu mejor amiga_ volvió su mirada al cielo para que no notara la decepción en sus ojos._**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

Desde ese día lo miro de forma diferente, siempre lo había visto como un amigo, un hermano. Y con ese beso le abrió la puerta de un nuevo mundo; el amor. Un amor que no conocía pero lo hizo en el instante que la beso.

Creció junto a él, pero solo siendo su confidente la que siempre estaba ahí para escucharlo. Como la pequeña hermana que él debía cuidar y jamás como la mujer en la que se estaba transformando.

Miro como salía con mujeres y sentía morirse cuando no llegaba en las noches a la mansión. A pesar de no tener ninguna experiencia amorosa sabía lo que sucedía entre un hombre y una mujer.

Muchos veían rara esa amistad por la diferencia de edad, pero era algo difícil de explicar. Era como si tuvieran una conexión la cual los hacía saber cuando algo estaba bien con uno o con el otro.

Aunque era una buena suerte que él jamás imaginara los sentimientos que la rubia sentía por él. Se moriría si se enterara.

A la edad de dieciocho se fue de ahí, no podía soportar verlo junto a la mujer que se decía seria la futura esposa de él. Su tía se había quejado y puesto muy triste pero al final entendió, ella sabía sobre los sentimientos que la rubia tenía por él.

Era un libro abierto para todo el mundo, menos para él quien siempre le sonreía y le platicaba de sus problemas. Y si no fuera porque lo amaba se hubiera sentido muy orgullosa de esa confianza que tenía con ella pero escucharlo hablar sobre sus problemas, inquietudes, sus sueños.

Pero cuando le platicaba de las mujeres que conocía era muy doloroso pero más cuando le hablo de la mujer que había conquistado su corazón eso la estaba matando. Y todo esto lo escondía detrás de una sonrisa sin que este supiera que le estaba destrozando el alma.

El sonido de un claxon la saco de sus tristes pensamientos, Mina y Lita le sonrieron al verla sonrojarse ella se volvió para no hacer caso a las miradas divertidas de ellas, así que rápidamente se retoco el maquillaje se puso un poco de perfume y examino la imagen que le devolvía el espejo. El fino vestido en tirantes color negro de satén con flecos la hacía verse muy hermosa. Un nuevo pitido la hizo tomar rápidamente su bolso y salir.

Al salir lo vio ahí recargado en el auto enfundado en un traje que le quedaba a la medida, simplemente se veía perfecto. Una chica paso a su lado sonriéndole coquetamente a lo cual el pelinegro el correspondió con una sonrisa torcida, una sonrisa que ella ya sabía era solo para corresponder el gesto y nada más.

Se acerco a él y pudo ver como este recibía de su nueva admiradora seguramente su número telefónico. Solo sonrió y vio como la chica se alejaba meneando exageradamente las caderas, el pelinegro solo negó con la cabeza y doblo el papel metiéndolo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

_ ¿La llamaras?_ dijo al subirse al asiento del copiloto cuando este le abrió la puerta.

_Claro que no_ le respondió después de haber subido el_ Sabes que respeto mucho la relación que tengo.

_ ¿Entonces? _ señaló con la mirada donde se había guardado el papel.

_ ¿Querías que lo tirara delante de ella?_ dijo sorprendido_ Por favor Serena, soy un caballero.

_Eres todo un caso Darién_ sonrió la rubia y miro como este arrancaba internándose en el trafico.

_Serena, quiero pedirte un favor_ dijo el sin quitar la vista del camino.

_ A ver ¿Dime?

_Quiero que seas mi dama de honor_ la miro alegre.

_ ¿Tu dama de honor? Explícame eso_ lo miro extrañada.

_ Bueno…está bien te lo diré_ saco una cajita de su saco y lo abrió dejando ver un hermoso anillo de compromiso_ Hoy le pediré matrimonio.

_ ¿M…matrimonio?_ ella miro el anillo como si fuera una bomba_ ¿Hoy lo harás?

_Si, por fin le pediré que sea mi mujer_ lo volvió a guardar.

_ ¿Pero no debe ser ella quien me pida eso?_ Pensó en la mujer de la cual estaba enamorado él.

Ella le había dejado muy claro que le molestaba la amistad que había entre ellos dos. Además de que no la consideraba de su mismo nivel social, algo que nunca le dijo a Darién sabiendo que este tal vez no le creería y pensaría que solo eran celos por que le dedicaba más tiempo a su novia que a ella su amiga.

_No es eso_ empezó a reír_ Deja te explico, quiero que seas mi padrino_ vio que ella lo seguía mirando extrañada_ Eres mi mejor amiga y quiero que estés ahí a mi lado. Compartiendo conmigo esta felicidad que siento, se supone que es debo pedírselo a un amigo…

_ ¿Y luego?_ levanto ella la ceja esperando su respuesta.

_Tengo varios amigos pero ninguno a quien le tenga tanta confianza como a ti_ dijo algo apenado_ Por eso quiero que tú me acompañes.

_O sea ¿quieres que este junto a ti en el altar?_ lo dijo con dificultad_ Ahí para cuando te cases con ella.

_Si, así es_ le tomo la mano apretándosela_ Te quiero mucho Serena y quiero que estés ahí.

_Yo también te quiero_ contuvo las lagrimas y agradeció la oscuridad de la noche que no dejo ver lo que le dolía decir esto y que él no supiera cuanto era que lo quería_ Si eso te hace feliz…acepto.

_Muy bien, gracias Serena_ suspiro satisfecho.

_No te garantizo nada Darién_ dijo sin ninguna emoción.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?_ la miro extrañado.

_ Ya cumplí la edad que se requiere para poder tener el trabajo que quería.

_ ¿Todavía estas con la idea de ir a esos lugares a impartir clases?_ dijo molesto

_Es mi sueño_ lo miro altiva_ Además de que quiero conocer lugares, gente, otras culturas_ suspiro ella anhelante._ Alejarme de ti_ pensó al final.

_No quiero que este lejos de mi_ dijo triste era como si hubiera escuchado esto último.

_Mira, cualquiera pensaría que estas enamorado de mi_ dijo ella en broma.

_Claro que no_ ella noto el ligero sonrojo de él_ Es solo que eres como una hermana para mí y quiero lo mejor para ti.

_Solo una hermana_ dijo en un susurro.

Un susurro que el pelinegro no escucho y siguió platicando de diferentes cosas haciendo que por un momento ella olvidara el dolor de saber que el hombre que amaba se casaría.

Al llegar el ambiente era agradable, durante el tiempo que vivo ahí siempre le hicieron un pequeño festejo con los amigos más íntimos de la familia y de ella. Pudo observar que sus amigas Mina y Lita estaban ahí mezclándose con esa gente rica. Las dos al principio se sintieron intimidades por todo eso pero luego vieron que había gente que no se fijaban en la cantidad que tuvieran en su cuenta si no en la clase de persona que eran.

Todos estaba muy alegre y los invitados conversaban y reían sobre las travesuras de ella. Sabían que era una persona llena de alegría y muchos de ahí la tenían en una alta estima. Recorrió el lugar mirando y saludando a la gente que conocía.

_Mucho gusto _ la saludo un invitado que jamás había visto antes_ Es un placer conocer a tan linda mujer.

_Perdón… ¿Su nombre es…?_ retiro su mano después de que este la había besado.

_El es Malachite_ Irene se acerco para presentarlos_ Es un gran amigo de la familia.

Serena miro al hombre, nunca lo había visto.

_Ha vivido todo este tiempo en África_ le explico ella_ Es dueño de una de las más grandes minas de piedras preciosas.

_Es un placer_ Serena le sonrió e Irene lo miro mandándole una advertencia.

_El placer es absolutamente mío_ sonrió el al ver el rubor de la rubia_ Vaya es asombroso aun ver a una mujer sonrojarse.

_Serena es una mujer muy especial_ explico Irene viéndolo ahora más duramente_ No es como el resto que tú conoces.

Malachite sonrió y solo se encogió de hombros, era un buen amigo de la familia Chiba. Y por lo mismo Irene tenía esa ventaja de poder darle unos cuantos sermones, ella tanto Endimión eran unos buenos amigos.

_Mira, aquí viene mi hijo_ sonrió ella_ Vaya pensé que no la invitaría_ de inmediato su sonrisa se borro al ver con quien venía.

_Vamos Irene, cuando dejaras esos celos maternales_ la rubia miro a la mama de Darién.

Era una hermosa mujer de pelo negro y unos hermosos ojos grises. Tenía un perfecto cuerpo y era una persona muy querida por todo aquel que la conocía. Endimión y ella formaban uno de los matrimonios más enamorados y sólidos.

Tanto ella como su tía conocían los sentimientos que tenia por Darién, las dos la apoyaban y trataban de que saliera con chicos para que dejara atrás ese amor que la lastimaba. Sonrió al recordar las veces que su tío Artemis, Endimión e incluso Darién habían "entrevistado" a dos de los chicos que se había animado ella a algo más que una simple amistad.

Los tres los habían interrogado e impuesto reglas que lo único que hicieron fue que estos dirigieran su atención a otras chicas, ellos alegaron que si estos no querían algo serio con Serena era porque solo querían jugar con ella. Y eso era algo que ellos jamás permitirían, nadie haría llorar a su pequeña princesa.

Cuando Luna e Irene se dieron cuenta les dieron un buen regaño, no debían meterse en esos asuntos. Debían dejar que ella eligiera y tomara sus propias decisiones fuera para bien o mal.

_Nunca los dejare_ Irene la saco de sus pensamientos y miro hacia donde ella lo hacía_ Llámalo instinto materno el que siento.

_Es lógico que la invite es su novia _ dijo triste y esto no paso desapercibido para Malachite.

**DARIEN…**

El pelinegro llevaba de la mano a su novia mirando orgulloso a la mujer que formaría parte de su vida, la amaba de eso estaba seguro, compartían muchas cosas y además tenían los mismos intereses. Miro el reluciente anillo que lucía ella.

Había aceptado después de proponérselo a la luz de la luna en el jardín, ella no era muy romántica se podría decir que era más practica pero era algo que no le afectaba y así la quería. Miro hacia los invitados y su mirada se topo con la de ella.

Serena era su mejor amiga, una hermana, su confidente una chica a la cual quería mucho. Miro a las personas cerca de ella y pudo ver la mirada de su madre la cual dejaba notar claramente que su futura esposa no era de su agrado. Vio al hombre que estaba cerca de la rubia y vio la mirada que este tenía para ella, para su amiga, para Serena.

Malachite era un amigo de sus padres, no era un viejo ni sabía que fuera un hombre que estuviera de un lado a otro con las mujeres.

Pero aun así le molesto la mirada que tenia hacia ella, hacia su amiga. La miro detenidamente y pudo observar las curvas que se apreciaban muy bien en ese vestido, su hermoso rostro estaba ligeramente maquillado y le gustaba, y su pelo rubio le caía como una cascada hasta la cintura. No había notado que había crecido tanto, sacudió la cabeza alejando ciertos pensamientos ella era como su hermana pequeña.

_ Amigos_ llamo este la atención de todos_ Estamos aquí celebrando el cumpleaños de una gran amiga y por lo mismo que estoy tan feliz de ver que ella está logrando sus metas_ tomo de la cintura a su prometida_ Quiero compartir en este día la noticia que se le hará feliz…me caso, esta hermosa mujer me ha dado el sí después de tanto tiempo.

**SERENA…**

Todos empezaron a aplaudir y felicitar a la pareja, ella se quedo en silencio mirando la sonrisa que este tenía para la mujer que pronto seria su esposa, viendo como la tomaba y la acercaba más a él para besarla. Pudo notar la mirada triunfante y llena de satisfacción que le dirigió.

_Respira, solo respira amor_ su tía Luna se había acercado al verla así_ Déjalo ir, es momento de dejarlo ir.

_Lo se_ dijo conteniendo un sollozo_ Es solo que aun no estaba lista, a pesar de que me lo dijo aun no estaba lista tía.

_ No te preocupes Serena_ Irene la abrazo_ Un día encontraras a alguien que te ame _ miro hacia su hijo_ Solo espero que Darién nunca se arrepienta por haber sido tan ciego.

_Olvídalo Irene_ Luna le susurro_ Deja de hacer que mi niña se ilusione, se que la vez como una hija y hubieras querido que así fuera. _ Miro a su sobrina que parecía ajena a la conversación_ Pero es momento de que ella deje esto que la lastima tanto.

_Tienes razón Luna_ miro el rostro de la rubia _ Lo siento.

Las dos miraron como el pelinegro recibía las felicitaciones de Endimión y Malachite. Se veía la radiante sonrisa de Darién el cual se veía feliz y realizado, mientras que la mirada de su prometida era vacía y sin ninguna emoción.

_Necesito aire_ la rubia se soltó del agarre de ellas y salió. No soportaba seguir ahí y ver como lo perdía.

Respiro profundamente tratando de controlar las lagrimas, no debía llorar, no podía hacerlo, no más. Sintió el abrazo confortante y solo recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga.

_Lo siento Serena_ la miro viendo el rostro triste de su amiga.

_No te preocupes Mina, esto pasaría tarde o temprano_ suspiro y miro como Lita se unía a ellas.

_ Es un idiota_ dijo muy enojada Lita.

_No, la idiota soy yo_ Serena se sentó en una banca y sus amigas se reunieron con ella_ Jamás me debí aferrar a un sueño tonto y estúpido. Pensando que algún día el me vería más que un amiga.

_No te preocupes Serena_ Mina dijo alegre_ Es cuestión de que conozcas a un chico guapo.

_Si, uno muy guapo, alto, con músculos…

_Con mucho dinero, moreno…_ siguió Mina.

_Con unos bellos ojos azules y un hermoso pelo negro_ completo Serena con un suspiro.

_Bueno, ya acabamos de describir a Darién_ sonrió Mina_ Ahora es momento de enfocarnos en alguien más.

Las tres empezaron a reír y entre las risas las lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de Serena. No podía contener más el dolor y la tristeza de saber perdido el amor de su vida.

_Lo dejare de amar_ dijo firme limpiándose las lagrimas_ Aunque me tenga que arrancar el corazón.

_Bueno no seamos dramáticas_ dijo Mina pensativa_ Con que encontremos a un chico guapo veras que lo olvidaras.

Serena sonrió, no cabía duda que para su amiga eso era muy fácil decirlo. Solo esperaba que así fuera.

_ ¡Aquí estas!_ se oyó la voz del pelinegro_ Te estoy buscando, para que me des mi abrazo.

_Si claro_ se levanto y sus amigas se retiraron _ Es que estoy algo cansada_ lo abrazo_ Felicidades, me da mucho gusto verte tan feliz.

_Si así es, soy tan feliz Serena_ la separo un poco de él para verla_ Y mas sabiendo que serás mi padrina

_ ¿Tu padrina?_ se empezó a reír_ Bueno si así quieres presentarme, está bien.

_No te he dado tu regalo ¿Verdad?_ la miro divertido y le entrego una cajita_ Aquí tienes.

_Darién es hermoso_ un hermosa cadena con un dije en forma de corazón brillo a la luz de la luna cuando ella lo saco de la caja_ No te hubieras molestado.

_Fue idea de Hotaru_ sonrió feliz y la tomo_ Y mira_ tomo el dije y miro como lo dividía a la mitad.

_ ¡Son dos mitades!_ miro como este le ponía la cadenita con la mitad.

_Así es, uno lo tendrás tú y el otro yo_ se puso de inmediato la de él y la volvió para que la rubia mirara la inscripción.

_La tuya dice mi nombre_ dijo sorprendida y miro la de ella viendo que el nombre de él estaba en la suya_ Es hermosa.

_Así es, tal vez estaremos lejos debido a que cada uno tomara ya diferentes caminos_ tomo los dos dijes._ Pero esto nos tendrá unidos, tu nombre y el mío, tu mitad y mi mitad._unio las dos mitades.

Serena lo miro entre lágrimas y solo lo abrazo. A lo cual este solo sonrió y olio el suave perfume que los envolvía, el aroma de ella era embriagante y se desconcertó por un momento haciendo que la separara de él.

_Bueno tendré que darle las gracias a Hotaru_ se rasco la cabeza por los nervios_ Ella me dio la idea y sabia que te encantaría.

_ Si, ella me conoce muy bien_ sonrió al pensar en su amiga_ ¿Y por qué no está aquí?

_Por que ya es tarde_ le dio un ligero jalón de pelo_ Ella no es como tú que se escapaba para salir a mirar las estrellas y la luna.

_ ¿Estas diciendo que era una rebelde?_ le dio un puñetazo juguetón.

_Claro que no_ sonrió_ Es solo que mi hermanita es mas de leer libros que andar de aquí para allá, seguramente está leyendo uno ahora a escondidas de mi madre.

_ Es muy inteligente_ pensó en la pequeña la cual solo tenía siete años_ Y me deja sorprendida la manera en que ve la vida, la verdad es muy niña muy linda.

_Así es_ la tomo del brazo_ Vamos adentro, Beryl salió a buscarte pero al parecer se fue para el otro lado del jardín.

_Si, puede ser_ dijo algo temerosa de pensar que esta pudo haber escuchado algo de la plática que tuvo con sus amigas_ Por qué no la he visto.

_No te preocupes_ entraron a la fiesta_ En un momento la encontraremos.

Los dos estuvieron platicando cuando de pronto la figura de Beryl se hizo notar y de inmediato se dirigió hacia ellos.

_Amor_ hizo un puchero_ Que bueno que la encontraste, tenia rato buscándola_ de inmediato los separo y se pudo en medio de ellos.

_Estaba en el jardín_ sonrió él y le beso la mejilla_ No sé cómo no la viste.

_No puse atención a esa área_ encogió los hombros_ Así que solo me asome y me volví a meter.

Serena suspiro tranquila pensado que las había escuchado, le sonrió tratando de no dejar ver lo nerviosa que se sentía. Pero la pelirroja no se la devolvió, solo una mirada le hizo saber que si la había escuchado. Había escuchado del amor que sentía hacia el pelinegro y vio una sonrisa de burla.

_Amor, no debo perderte de vista a ti_ dijo sensual abrazándolo_ No quiero que ninguna mujer te aleje de mi.

_ ¿Por qué dices eso? Sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti_ le dio un ligero beso_ Que solo te amo a ti.

_Lo sé amor, lo sé_ miro a la rubia dejándole saber quién era ahí la ganadora y sonrió complacida al ver como esta solo bajaba la mirada.

* * *

><p><strong>Listo, muchas gracias a todos los que siguen pasando por mis otras historias.<strong>

**Espero que esta tambien sea de su agrado y contar con sus comentarios para ver que le podemos cambiar.**

**Y si, hoy lo quise subir por ser el dia de nuestra querida Serena Tsukino y Chibiusa.**

**Video especial en mi canal de YouTube para ellas en este dia.**

**Felicidades chicas...Serena te encargo a MI Darien.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**La trama es mia**

**con errores y todo.**

**(Y si me da pena admitirlos, pero creo que el microsoft word esta haciendo un buen trabajo =P)**

**7/2/2011**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 2<strong>

Los días pasaban rápido, los preparativos estaban avanzando rápidamente y cada día que pasaba era una tortura para ella. Había enviado su solicitud para el trabajo y esperaba poder alejarse de ahí lo antes posible.

Le había explicado una de las personas de la organización que la paga no era mucho debido a que eran una fundación que solo dependía de las donaciones de empresas y personas interesadas en ayudarles. Eso a ella no le importaba, no vivía en abundancia y sabia que este trabajo le ayudaría a olvidar y también a encontrar un nuevo rumbo en su vida.

_ ¿Estas bien?_ la voz de el la hizo volver a la realidad.

_Si, claro que si_ sonrió para dejarle ver que así era.

_No me engañas Serena, te he visto triste y distante_ la tomo de la barbilla para hacer que lo mirara_ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es por alguien, un hombre quizás?

Serena se sonrojo intensamente al pensar que diría el si le dijera que se trataba de él. Que él era el causante de sus desvelos y de esa tristeza que arrastraba con ella. Le dolía intensamente ver que cada día que pasaba lo alejaba definitivamente de él.

_Tal vez_ susurro conteniendo las lágrimas.

_ ¿Lo amas?_ la miro fijamente.

_Si, lo amo_ suspiro_ Pero él jamás se fijara en mí, no es un hombre que se podría fijar en mi.

_ ¿Y por qué no? ¿Acaso es ciego?_ dijo molesto de pensar que idiota no vería la hermosa persona que era Serena, más allá de lo físico era su interior la que la iluminaba.

_No…es algo complicado_ miro sus manos para no mirarlo a la cara.

_ ¿Es casado? _ dijo conteniendo la ira_ Acaso te ilusiono y ahora salió que no es libre.

_No…bueno si…yo…_ lo miro impotente ¿Cómo decirle? ¿Cómo?_ Olvídalo Darién, el no es para mí así de simple. Déjalo así.

Darién la miro alejarse y se sintió mal por ella, quería que fuera feliz. Su amiga merecía ser feliz y rogaría porque ese hombre abriera los ojos y no dejara ir a tan hermoso tesoro.

Verla así triste y melancólica lo tenía destrozado. Ojala el pudiera mandar en los sentimientos de ese hombre y hacerlo ver el amor que la rubia sentía hacia él.

Más tarde en la mansión de los Chiba, el pelinegro se acerco a su madre para ver si ella sabía algo respecto a Serena.

_Oye mama_ el pelinegro miro a la mujer que estaba arreglando unas flores en la estancia_ ¿Serena te ha hablado de algún hombre?

_ ¿Cómo que de un hombre?_ Irene lo miro fijamente.

_Si, ya sabes algún novio o pretendiente_ se acerco y quito una hoja marchita del arreglo.

_Pues no, desde el día que ustedes le espantaron a los que trajo a casa en una ocasión desde ahí no me ha comentado nada_ sonrió al verlo sonrojarse.

_Bueno eso fue un error_ recordó el día que "entrevisto "a esos dos chicos_ Como sea ¿Sabes tú algo?

_No, ya te dije que no ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

_La noto triste_ pensó en la mirada de la rubia_ Y ella no es así.

_Deberías mirar más atentamente hijo_ sonrió su madre triste.

_ ¿Qué debo mirar?_ dijo frustrado_ Quiero ayudarla, no me gusta verla así.

_Pues eso es algo que no puedes evitar_ le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla_ Podrías, pero no quieres.

_No te entiendo mama_ la miro impotente.

_ El tiempo dirá hijo, el tiempo dirá.

Se alejo de él dejando al pelinegro pensando en lo que le había dicho y espero que pronto encontrara la respuesta a el por qué la tristeza de su amiga.

Faltaban solo unas semanas para la boda y Serena estaba acostada en su cama sin poder dormir. Era una tortura ir a las pruebas del traje de Darién, ver los arreglos junto a Beryl que siempre insistía que ella debía acompañarla alegando que ella como la mejor amiga de Darién sabría los gustos que él tendría.

Sabía perfectamente que ella sabía sobre los sentimientos que tenía hacia el novio y no entendía por qué no le dijo nada a Darién. Era una agonía verlos ahí juntos y ver la mirada triunfante de la pelirroja.

Solo esperaba que pronto le llegara la respuesta que esperaba y pronto se alejaría de ahí. Dejaría atrás este dolor que la estaba consumiendo.

Estaba por dormirse cuando se oyó que alguien tocaba a la puerta. El lugar estaba afuera de la ciudad y no contaba con vecinos cercanos, algo que tanto sus tíos como los demás le decían que no era algo seguro, pero a ella le gustaba.

_ ¿Quién es?_ pregunto pegando la oreja a la puerta.

_Serena, soy yo_ la voz de el la tranquilizo.

_ ¿Darién?_ abrió la puerta_ ¿Qué paso? ¿Está todo bien?_ lo miro entrar directo a la sala.

_Me dejo Serena_ dijo derrumbándose en el sillón enterrando su cara entre sus manos_ Beryl termino el compromiso.

_ Pero… ¿Por qué?_ vio que estaba tomado, el olor a alcohol le llego desde donde estaba _ ¿Te dijo el por qué?

_No, solo me dejo una nota diciendo que no podía continuar con esto_ levanto la vista para mirarla_ Tengo desde la mañana buscándola y nadie de su familia me da razón de ella._ miro el anillo de compromiso_ Solo me dieron esto.

_ Y has estado tomando_ fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta.

_Si…yo…es que…_ se pasó las manos por el pelo en signo de frustración_ No se qué paso ¿Que fue que la hizo cambiar de opinión?

_Tal vez aun no estaba lista_ se sentó frente a el_ Hay mujeres que necesitan más tiempo.

_Serena, llevábamos cuatro años de noviazgo_ la miro molesto_ ¿Dime cuanto más se necesita para darse a la idea?

_Bueno una cosa era algo informal_ se levanto al ver su mirada_ Ya un compromiso más serio que implicaba matrimonio era para lo que no estaba preparada.

_ ¿Y por qué no me lo dijo de frente?_ grito_ ¿Por qué? ¡Maldita sea!

_Darién, cálmate_ se acerco a él y lo tomo de las manos_ Tal vez solo está asustada y cuando se sienta más tranquila volverá y aclarara esto.

_ ¿Lo crees?_ la miro lleno de esperanza.

_Claro que si_ le sonrió_ ¿Quién dejaría ir un partido como tú?_ trato de bromear.

_Gracias Serena_ se levanto tambaleándose un poco_ Sabia que me haría bien venir contigo_ le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla_ Sera mejor que me vaya.

_Estas loco_ lo vio dirigirse a la salida_ No puedes manejar así, no sé como llegaste así sin causar ningún accidente.

_ No estoy tan tomado_ sonrió el_ Pero me gusta que te preocupes por mí.

_ ¿No quieres quedarte?_ el pelinegro se volvió a mirarla.

_ Pues… no se_ miro a la rubia la cual vestía un hermoso pijama de dos piezas en satén_ S…si tienes lugar_ se aclaro la garganta_ Y no te incomodo acepto.

_Claro que no incomodas tonto_ sonrió ella y subió las escaleras para preparar la habitación extra que tenia.

Darién miro atento la forma de su trasero al verla subir.

¡Demonios! Sacudió la cabeza, no debía tener esos pensamientos. Serena era su amiga, su mejor amiga. El alcohol lo estaba afectando, lo mejor sería dormir un poco ya mañana seria un nuevo día y sacaría de su mente ciertos pensamientos.

Se acostó en el sillón pensando el por qué Beryl lo había dejado, tenia días notándola rara pero pensó que serian los nervios de la próxima boda. Ella no mostraba mucho sus emociones pero debió dejarle saber cómo se sentía, si no estaba lista aun para dar ese paso la hubiera entendido y no dejarlo así sin ninguna explicación.

Suspiro pensando en todo lo que vivió con Beryl, ella era hija de unos amigos de su padre. Desde que la conoció lo cautivo con su gracia elegante y su belleza. Tenía un porte de reina, era muy diferente a las mujeres que había conocido.

No trato de llamar su atención ni mucho menos de insistir en que la invitara de nuevo a salir cuando lo hicieron por primera vez. Le gusto mucho que no se sintiera impresionada por la fortuna de su familia y que no viera que la relación de ellos podría ser una unión de intereses.

Habían tenido un largo noviazgo y como cualquier pareja tuvieron sus altas y bajas. En varias ocasiones terminaron, pero al final estaban juntos. Pensó que esta vez por fin podría realizar su sueño de formar una familia como la que tenían sus padres. Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y poco a poco se quedo dormido. Sonrió al pensar que Serena tenía razón, una vez que Beryl se tranquilizara volvería.

_Serena_ dijo en un suspiro.

La rubia lo miro dormir, verlo así tan vulnerable le partía el corazón. No soportaba verlo sufrir y esperaba que la mujer que lo tenía así recapacitara.

_Te amo tanto Darién_ susurro quedo_ Que por lo mismo ruego que ella regrese y te devuelva tu sonrisa.

Tomo unas mantas y lo cubrió. Lo mejor era dejarlo ahí y no tratar de despertarlo, ya mañana hablaría más claro con él. Sonrió y apago las luces, subió y se acomodo en su cama pensando que habría pasado para que Beryl lo dejara ¿No lo amaba en realidad? ¿Acaso Irene tenía razón sobre ella?

Irene siempre le dijo que no estaba a gusto con la relación de ellos dos, sentía que Beryl no amaba de la misma manera a Darién como este a ella. Tal vez lo quería, como se quiere algo en ese momento y luego ya no. Y eso no era lo que ella quería para su hijo.

¿Pero como no amar a ese hombre? ¿Cómo no tener ese sentimiento hacia él? Era perfecto, era el hombre que ella siempre amaría.

Y con estos pensamientos se durmió.

El aroma a café lo despertó y abrió los ojos lentamente viendo las cortinas floreadas del ventanal. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Miro más atento y vio la decoración.

_ Serena_ sonrió tranquilo.

_ Darién, si quieres almorzar algo será mejor que muevas ese lindo trasero tuyo_ grito la rubia desde la cocina.

_Veo que has mirado con atención _ le respondió riendo.

_ No seas vanidoso y levántate_ se asomo y lo miro simulando estar enojada_ Te deje ahí algo para el dolor de cabeza_ se volvió a meter a la cocina_ Llamo Irene, le dije que estabas bien.

_ ¡Demonios! Se me olvido hablar con ella_ se tomo las pastillas_ Serena, ¿Tienes aun mi ropa de deporte?

_Si, está en el cuarto de invitados_ se asomo nuevamente_ Te deje todo listo para que tomes un baño.

_Eres un amor_ se dirigió a las escaleras y entro al cuarto.

Ahí estaba su ropa perfectamente doblada y entro al baño, el agua fue muy relajante y se puso del shampoo que seguramente era del mismo que usaba Serena, olía a rosas. Era un agradable aroma, suave y envolvente.

Aspiro el aroma y sonrió, la imagen de la rubia inundo sus pensamientos. Sonrió al recordar cada momento vivido con ella. Rápidamente se acabo de duchar y bajo a almorzar con Serena.

Todo estuvo delicioso y entre plática y plática se le olvido el motivo que le llevo ahí. El abandono de Beryl.

_Vamos Darién_ lo animo la rubia al ver su mirada_ Deja de ponerte así y sigue con tu vida.

_No sé si pueda_ miro hacia el reloj de la pared sin verlo en realidad_ Creí que por fin formaría la familia que siempre he soñado.

_ Y lo harás_ le tomo la mano_ Deja que el tiempo corra y Beryl se calme con esto de la boda_ sonrió triste sin que lo notara el_ Ya verás que todo lo aclararan y seguirán adelante con esto.

_Si, tienes razón_ dijo mas animado.

_Bueno, deja levanto esto y nos vamos_ se levanto y el pelinegro lo hizo también ayudándole a limpiar todo_ Irene quiere ver que harás y también la familia de Beryl se comunico con ella para decirle que están mandado los comunicados a la prensa que la boda se ha cancelado.

_ ¿Sin consultarme?_ dijo molesto.

_Te estuvieron llamando_ le dijo sonriendo_ ¿En qué lugar lo aventaste?

_No se_ dijo pensativo_ Creo que cuando fui a su casa y sus padres no me supieron decir nada de su paradero.

_La compañía telefónica que tienes seguramente gana mucho contigo_ sonrió ella al verlo sonrojarse_ Te he dicho muchas veces que no debes desquitar tu coraje con tus celulares.

_Bueno es una forma de relajarme_ se encogió de hombros_Ademas ya estaba viejo.

_Si como no_ sonrió ella.

Los dos salieron y fueron a casa de los padres de Darién, afuera la prensa lo esperaba. No hubo forma de evitarlos.

_Señor Chiba_ grito un reportero_ ¿Es cierto que se ha cancelado su boda? ¿Acaso solo son los nervios? O ¿Acaso infidelidad?_ Esto último lo dijo viendo a la rubia.

_ ¡Idiota!_ gruño entre dientes.

_No te preocupes_ puso su mano sobre la de el_ Enfócate en sonreír y no decir nada.

_Si, lo dices tan fácil_ dijo entre dientes simulando una sonrisa_ Pero quisiera partirle la cara a este tipo.

_Solo hace su trabajo_ miro por el retrovisor como se cerraban las rejas y atrás quedaban las cámaras_ Es cuestión de la gente si cree o toma en serio ciertas notas que suban.

Bajaron del auto y entraron a la mansión donde de inmediato salió Irene y Endimión.

_Hijo, me has tenido tan preocupada_ le dio un beso en la mejilla_ Tu padre me dijo lo que paso.

_ ¿Estas bien hijo?_ Endimión lo miro preocupado.

_Estoy bien_ dijo con una sonrisa a medias_ Es solo…_ dudo_ Debió de avisarme, decirme lo que sentía.

_Beryl solo piensa en ella y no en los demas_dijo molesta Irene.

_Por favor mujer_ Endimión la miro molesto_ No es el momento cariño.

_ Entonces ¿Cuándo Sera?_tomo de las manos a su hijo_ Mira, se que Beryl y yo no nos llevamos bien. Pero no es por eso que la juzgo, si ella fuera tu felicidad yo no diría nada.

_Ella es mi felicidad mama_ la miro serio queriendo dejarle en claro lo que sentía_ La amo y sé que ella a mi también.

_ ¿Estas seguro?_ lo miro profundamente.

_Olvídalo Irene_ intervino nuevamente Endimión_ Tu hijo ya esta grandecito para que le digas con quien debe o no debe casarse o amar.

_Si tienes razón_ se volvió hacia la rubia que los miraba seria_ Es solo que soy su madre y deseo su felicidad.

_Ella lo es_ dijo firme su hijo mirándola seguro de lo que decía.

_Vamos a mi despacho Darién_ le pidió Endimión_ Hablaremos sobre esto y veremos que haremos con la prensa y los invitados.

_Si vayan_ Irene tomo a la rubia de la mano_ Yo veré con Serena todo lo demás, cancelar el vestido, flores, el menú…ya sabes esas cosas por las que tanto nos esforzamos y la novia no tomo en cuenta.

_Vamos Irene_sonrio Serena subiendo con ella las escaleras_ Déjalo ya, mejor hagamos todo eso.

Las dos subieron y entraron a la recamara de Irene donde se veía todo un caos. Muchas de las invitaciones aun estaban ahí al igual que anotaciones de las cosas que exigía Beryl.

_ ¡No has mandado todo esto!_ miro algunas invitaciones que debieron entregarse desde hacia tiempo.

_Por favor no digas nada_ se sentó afligida en la cama_ Me aferraba a la esperanza que mi hijo recapacitara y viera la mujer que en realidad es Beryl.

_Irene, esa es una decisión que el debe tomar_ miro lo demás_ Para bien o para mal debes dejarlo elegir.

_Si, lo sé Serena_ dijo triste_ Pero como sea, mira ella tomo la sabia decisión_ la miro contenta.

_ ¡Serena!_ la rubia no pudo decir nada al ver quien entraba.

_ ¡Hotaru! Hola linda _ abrió los brazos para recibirla_ ¿Cómo estas?

_Bien, ya sabes que la bruja no se casara con mi hermanito_ sonrió muy contenta.

_ Irene_ miro a la madre de la niña que solo fingía leer uno de los papeles_ Deja de decirle así.

_Yo nunca le he dicho así_ simulo estar ofendida.

_ Claro que lo has hecho_ entro Luna y le sonrió a la rubia.

_Bueno, tal vez una o dos veces lo mencione_ hizo un gesto con las manos restándole importancia al asunto.

_Solo lo dice cuando Darién no oye_ le susurro Hotaru a Serena quien solo sonrió.

_Bueno, como sea no debe andar repitiendo lo que escucha por ahí jovencita_ le apretó ligeramente la nariz de la pequeña quien solo sonrió.

_Está bien_ se sentó junto a ella.

Después de un rato bajaron para comer, el día pintaba para ser muy largo debido a las cancelaciones de gente importante. Además de lidiar con la prensa la cual ya había sido llamada para comunicarles que mañana se daría una rueda de prensa.

Endimión, Darién y la familia de Beryl se habían puesto de acuerdo en que dirían que la cancelación se debió a los nervios de la novia y que en su dado momento ella daría su versión. Y que las relaciones entre las dos familias no afectarían los negocios que tenian las dos empresas y que tal vez se diera una fusion mas adelante. Algo que muchos expertos lo veían como algo innovador pero a la vez arriesgado.

Ya en la noche cuando acabaron con todo por fin respiraron tranquilos. Los hombres se fueron a jugar un poco de billar al salón de juegos mientras las mujeres se fueron al jardín para poder tomar un café y platicar sobre algunas cosas.

_Entonces ¿Sigues con esa idea?_ Irene la miro sobre su taza de café.

_Claro que si_ dijo ilusionada la rubia_ Espero poder ir a esos lugares, quiero conocer gente, la cultura, ver a esos pequeños que necesitan tanto.

_Bueno, podría hablar con unos conocidos_ la miro sonriente_ ¿A qué lugar quieres ir?

_No quiero usar influencias ni nada de eso Irene_ dejo su taza de café sobre la mesita_ Quiero que tomen en cuenta todos mis estudios, que vean que si quiero comprometerme y que no lo vean que lo tomo como una aventura y ya.

_Tienes razón_ le sonrió complacida con la repuesta.

_Serena, podrías subir conmigo_ bostezo Hotaru.

_Claro que si amor_ la abrazo y se encamino con ella hacia adentro.

Tanto Luna como Irene las miraron, las dos se querían mucho. La pequeña Hotaru siempre decía que sonaba que Serena fuera en verdad su hermana. Algo que Irene y Endimión también querían, Serena era una luz que iluminaba todo cuanto le rodeaba.

Irene hubiera deseado que el amor que sentía la rubia por su hijo fuera correspondido, estaba segura que Beryl solo veía la relación de ella con Darién solo era una fusión y no un matrimonio basado en el amor. La sentía fría e indiferente ante las muestras de cariño que su hijo le hacía.

Esperaba que esta nueva separación fuera la definitiva y su hijo viera la gran mujer que era Serena y dejara de verla como una hermana.

_Olvídalo Irene_ Luna se sentó frente a ella_ Déjala ir.

_ Oh, vamos Luna_ sonrió ampliamente_ Déjame soñar.

_Si, te dejo_ dijo sonriendo al ver su mirada de inocente_ Pero no quiero que mi niña salga lastimada.

_Si Darién abre los ojos a tiempo Serena será feliz_ tomo un poco mas de café_ Sabes que lo ama y si esto paso es por algo, tal vez es el momento de que Serena deje de ser la amiga y se convierta en la mujer que a él le conviene.

_ No puedes obligarlo a tomar una decisión así_ la miro seria_ La ha visto durante años como una hermana, como su amiga. No será fácil y mucho menos creo que tu hijo la note cuando ha estado también cegado durante años por esa mujer.

_ ¿Tampoco te agrada verdad?_ sonrió complacida.

_No, pero no por eso voy a intervenir_ dijo enseguida.

_Yo no he intervenido_ la miro sorprendida_ Te juro Luna que no lo he hecho, no sé por qué Beryl tomo esta decisión.

_Entonces así déjalo Irene_ le dijo triste_ Deja que tu hijo abra solo los ojos.

_ Pero me da miedo que cuando lo haga sea muy doloroso para el_ miro hacia donde salían los hombres que se veían sonrientes.

_ Entonces tendremos que estar ahí para apoyarlo_ puso su mano sobre la de su amiga_ Para dejarle ver que estaremos ahí.

_Muchas gracias Luna_ le sonrió_ Eres una gran amiga.

Luna solo asintió apretando más la mano de su amiga y volvieron la vista para ver a los hombres saliendo hacia donde ellas estaban.

_Hola amor_ saludo Endimión a su esposa.

Irene le sonrió y se sentaron los cinco platicando de cualquier cosa para distraer a Darién quien se veía afligido.

Este sonrió ante sus intentos y miro hacia la ventana de su hermana, seguramente Serena esta con ella leyéndole un libro. Ahí estarían las dos sonriendo y bromeando sobre cosas de la escuela de Hotaru.

_Serena_ suspiro tranquilo y sintió como si un peso se le quitara de encima.

_Oye Serena_ Hotaru dejo el libro dentro de su mochila de la escuela.

_ Si, ¿Dime?_ se acostó junto a la niña cuando esta se metió en la cama.

_ ¿Por qué no te casas tu con Darién?_ la miro inocentemente_ Casi todo está listo, solo cambia el vestido ese esta horrible.

_Bueno, no me caso con el por qué no me lo pidió a mi_ sonrió ella ante la inocencia de la niña_ Además tu hermano ama a Beryl el no puede casarse con alguien que no ame_ luego dijo seria_ Pero eso del vestido que quede entre nosotras, a mí tampoco me gusta.

Las dos empezaron a reír y Hotaru la abrazo.

_Yo te quiero mucho Serena_ se separo de ella un poco para verla_ Y Darién también te quiere.

_Si, lo sé amor_ la miro triste_ Pero no de la forma en que amaras a la que se convertirá en tu esposa y madre de tus hijos.

_Pues entonces es un tonto_ dijo molesta cruzándose de brazos.

_ ¿Quién es tonto?_ la voz del pelinegro se escucho a sus espaldas.

_ ¡Tú! Por no amar a Serena_ lo enfrento la niña mirando enojada a su hermano.

_Claro que la amo_ sonrió este y Serena contuvo la respiración.

_ ¿En serio?_ este asintió.

_Claro que si, la amo como te amo a ti_ se acerco y el abrazo sin notar la mirada furiosa de su hermana ni la de decepción de la rubia_ Ahora es hora de dormir, mama dijo que si no lo hacías no te compraría el libro que querías.

Ante esto Hotaru de inmediato se acomodo y no insistió en el tema. Serena la acomodo, le dio un beso y salió con el pelinegro de la habitación después de apagar las luces.

_ Bueno ¿Qué harás el fin de semana?_ la miro con esos hermosos ojos los cuales la hacían perderse.

_Nada ¿Por qué?

_Creo que necesito unas vacaciones_ la tomo del brazo y bajaron las escaleras.

Los dos salieron y se reunieron con los demás, la plática fluyo alegre y sin mencionar en ningún momento a Beryl y lo del compromiso roto.

* * *

><p><strong>Listo, un cap. mas.<strong>

**He tenido mas de 200 visitas, se imaginan si me dejaran los 200 comentarios ufff andaria pegada del techo de la pura emocion...pero creo que la mayoria de visitas es mia jajaja.**

**Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo con esta nueva historia y espero que sea de su agrado conforme avance.**

**Feliz dia =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**La trama es mia.**

**07/06/2011**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 3<strong>

Había pasado un mes desde ese día, todo había quedado casi olvidado y tanto ella como Darién estuvieron paseando en los días libres de ella. Endimión se había hecho cargo de los asuntos importantes para que su hijo pudiera descansar y dejar de enfrentar a la prensa que lo estuvo acosando por cierto tiempo.

Pero tres semanas después de lo sucedido se enfocaron en el escándalo de una famosa cantante y dejaron de lado el compromiso roto de Darién y Beryl.

De ella no se sabía nada por el momento, según los padres de ella estaba retirada en un lugar donde podía estar relajada y pensar sobre lo que quería de su vida. Al menos eso fue lo último que le dijo Darién cuando hablaron sobre ella. Desde esa vez no se volvió a mencionar.

Hotaru estaba feliz de esto porque podía salir con ellos dos a esos paseos, los cuales con la pelirroja no podía debido a que siempre eran salidas a fiestas, cenas y bailes. Además de que Beryl demostraba claramente no tener paciencia para los niños, algo que el pelinegro parecía no notar.

Pero como notarlo si delante de el fingía tolerar a la que sería su cuñada, su pequeña cuñadita. Hotaru se estremeció al recordar la manera como lo decía y se alegraba que Beryl no apareciera. Tal vez su hermano se daría cuenta que a la que en verdad amaba era a Serena.

Miro hacia la playa donde estos dos jugaban como unos niños y sonrió. Corrió hacia ellos para unírseles y con un pensamiento en mente se imagino que ahí estaban los tres y que pronto ellos dos tendrían un bebe, un hermoso bebe que los uniría mas.

_Estoy agotado_ Darién se dejo caer en el sofá de su lujoso apartamento.

_Tu querías ir a la playa_ dejo ella su pequeña maleta_ Además Hotaru estuvo muy contenta con esto.

_Si, se lo merecía por haber salido tan bien de sus materias_ miro a la rubia la cual se veía hermosa con el bronceado que había adquirido.

_Bueno, lo mejor será que me vaya_ se levanto de donde se había sentado_ Fue maravilloso, pero es hora de volver a mi casa.

_Quédate_ la miro sonriendo_ Estas tú también de vacaciones y me sería más fácil que irte a buscar.

_Míralo, así que no valgo la pena para que vayas a sacarme de mi casa para invitarme a salir_ lo miro fingiendo molestia.

_Oh, vamos compadécete de mi_ puso su cara triste_ Vives casi al otro lado de la ciudad.

_Si, pero merezco ese sacrificio_ levanto la barbilla mirándolo altiva_ Soy muy hermosa, llena de encantos y discúlpeme si lo ofendo señor_ se mordió un poco los labios para no reír_ Pero mi agenda la tengo llena y usted solo me ha hecho quedar mal con mis miles de admiradores.

_Pues olvídate de esa agenda_ dijo serio_ Tu eres solo mía.

La rubia se puso seria al notar el modo en que lo dijo, nunca lo había escuchado así. Tan molesto, tan enojado…tan posesivo.

_Si, claro_ trato de bromear_ Muéstrame la factura de que soy tuya y ya veremos_ sonrió para tratar de que el quitara esa cara.

_S…si…_ se aclaro la garganta_ La tengo ahí con otros papeles, la buscare después._ luego la miro sonriendo_ Me debes ese deseo

_ ¿Te debo que…?_ lo miro extrañada.

_Si ¿recuerdas cuando tenias unos doce años?_ dijo alegre_ Fue mi cumpleaños y no tuviste dinero para comprarme nada por gastar tus ahorros en curar a un perro de la calle.

_Si, lo recuerdo_ hizo memoria_ ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?

_Pues que me diste un papel diciendo que sería un cupón que podría cambiar el día que yo quisiera_ la miro profundamente_ Por lo que yo quisiera.

_ ¿Aun lo guardas?_ lo miro sorprendida, le había dado ese pedazo de papel que ella había hecho poniendo que era algo que el cambiaria el día que quisiera y por lo que quisiera

_Claro que si_ dijo entre risas_ Así que creo que lo cambiare por un deseo y mi deseo es que te quedes aquí durante tus vacaciones

_Eres un tonto Darién_ sonrió ella mirándolo reír_ Cuando lo encuentres veremos, dudo que lo tengas aun.

_Bueno está bien, vamos te llevare a tu casa_ tomo su maleta y se dirigieron hacia la salida.

Poco después estaba acostada mirando la ventana, la noche era hermosa. Suspiro satisfecha al ver que Darién estaba saliendo adelante después de su compromiso roto, no sabía cuando Beryl volvería y nuevamente ellos dos saldrían y arreglarían las cosas. Pero por lo mientras ella estaría allí para apoyarlo y escucharlo.

Como siempre lo hacía, como su amiga fiel.

El día estaba hermoso y termino de mandar las cartas para los padres de familia de sus alumnos dándoles las gracias por los maravillosos obsequios que le dieron al final del curso. Agradecía esos detalles porque era muestra de que estaba haciendo un gran trabajo y agradecía mas ver las sonrientes caras de sus niños y las excelentes notas que sacaban.

Iba a su pequeño jardín cuando sonó el teléfono.

_Si ¿Diga?_ saludo

_Hola Serena_ la voz del pelinegro la hizo estremecerse.

_Hola Darién_ se sintió aliviada de que no la viera y notara su sonrojo_ ¿Sucede algo?

_Mujer ¿Crees que siempre te llamara por qué sucede algo?_ dijo entre risas_ Bueno pues no ¿Quería saber si puedes ir conmigo a una cena benéfica.

_ ¿Y qué paso con todas tus admiradoras?

_Olvídalo, ellas quieren consolarme y hacerme ver que serian la esposa perfecta_ dijo fastidiado_ No tengo ganas de lidiar con eso.

_Está bien_ sonrió al pensar en todas esas mujeres y las madres de algunas que habían tratado de llamar la atención del pelinegro_ ¿A qué horas pasaras?

_Como a las siete, primero quiero llevarte a cenar_ dijo serio_ No quiero que te pases toda la noche molestándome que tienes hambre.

_Es que sirven unos platillos tan raros y tan pequeños_ dijo avergonzada.

_Si, seguro.

Riéndose se despidió de ella, Serena solo sonrió y salió al jardín para regar sus flores. Necesitaba relajarse y estar ahí lo hacía.

Pensó en su solicitud, pronto tendría respuesta y dependiendo de esta hablaría con Mina y Lita para ver si podían quedarse a cargo de su casa, no quería venderla y pensó que sería buena idea decirles a sus amigas que se fueran a vivir ahí las dos.

Era una casita pequeña, pero contaba con un terreno muy amplio el cual ella quería mantener por que le agradaba verse rodeada de la naturaleza. Fue una gran inversión que hizo con una parte del dinero que habían dejado sus padres pero valía la pena.

Era su hogar y algún día cuando dejara atrás su amor por Darién o al menos encontrara a alguien que le hiciera sentir aunque fuera un poco lo que sentía por el pelinegro lo formaría. Tendría un montón de niños para que no se sintieran solos como ella se sentía a veces.

Algún día lo lograría.

La cena era todo un éxito y Darién estaba muy relajado platicando con varios conocidos, tenía razón muchas mujeres intentaron acercarse a él para dejarle ver que ellas gustosas lo consolarían de la forma que él quisiera.

Pero el pelinegro de inmediato acercaba más a Serena y dejaba ver la forma posesiva en que la tenía tomada de la cintura haciéndoles ver que tenía a la mujer que él quería a su lado y no necesitaba de ninguna.

Serena sonrió y encogió los hombros al ver que algunas la miraban valorando lo que llevaba, era un vestido elegante color blanco de seda el cual la hacía ver etérea. Su joyería consistía en el regalo que le había hecho el pelinegro la cual llevaba en ese momento en la muñeca y unos aretes de diamantes regalo de sus tíos.

_Serena.

El pelinegro se acerco a ella y pudo notar lo hermoso que se encontraba con ese esmoquin. El color negro lo hacía parecer aun más peligroso. Serena trato de mitigar su excitación y sujeto fuerte la copa de vino que tenía en la mano.

La blancura perfecta de su camisa resaltaba el intenso azul de sus ojos. El estudio a la rubia de arriba abajo y al fijar su vista en su rostro observo el sonrojo de ella y este enarco una ceja.

_Serena_ sonrió tomándola del codo para dirigirla a quien quería presentarle_ Te presento al príncipe Diamante.

_Encantado señorita_ sonrió el atractivo peli plateado besando su mano al ser presentado_ Es un gusto conocer a tan hermosa mujer.

_No empieces_ gruño Darién molesto.

_Mi amigo, conocer a tan preciada joya tuya es un honor para mí_ sonrió al ver lo posesivo de su amigo_ Pero no te preocupes mi corazón esta cautivo ya.

_Así está mejor_ sonrió este mirando a Serena quien solo lo veía confundida_ Lo siento Serena. Diamante sabe el inmenso cariño que te tengo y anda de conquistador para molestarme.

_Es un gusto conocer a un buen amigo de Darién_ sonrió ella mirando a el príncipe que la veía fascinado.

_Tienes razón Darién_ sonrió complacido_ Sus ojos son tan transparentes que no se ve ninguna muestra de falsedad en ella.

_ ¿Qué tanto le has dicho de mí?_ miro molesta al pelinegro quien solo sonrió.

Estuvieron hablando de diferentes cosas y Serena supo que Diamante estaba felizmente casado. Su esposa no pudo asistir debido a que estaba un poco indispuesta, mientras que su hermano se encontraba arreglando asuntos de estado que requerían su presencia pero quería primero cumplir con este compromiso.

A pesar de ser un príncipe y de ser próximamente rey después de que su padre dejara el poder en sus manos era un hombre sencillo y agradable el cual pudo observar que estaba muy interesado en sacar a todo su pueblo adelante y convertirlo en una nación prospera y llena de orgullo.

Así transcurrió la noche y la rubia no noto que Darién la miraba fijamente.

La veía tan natural, sonriendo sin fingir una pose o que escuchaba las pláticas de la gente con la que estuvieron conversando. Serena escuchaba y daba su opinión en cada tema y era agradable escuchar a una mujer que tenía sus propios pensamientos y no los que algunas decían solo por complacerlo a él o a los demás.

La miro reír de algo que le había dicho Diamante y pensó en los días que la había visto triste, esperaba que hubiera dejado atrás a ese hombre que la hacía sufrir y le robaba el brillo de sus ojos. Ella se merecía un hombre que la amara sin ningún miedo y libre de todo.

Días después Serena y Darién estaban cenando cerca de su apartamento cuando el auto de este se descompuso. Estaban ahí adentro cuando empezó a llover y la grúa no llegaba.

_Vamos Darién_ sonrió al verlo tan molesto_ Ve las cosas buenas de la vida.

_ ¿Buenas?_ la miro indignado_ Este auto es uno de los mejores y se queda parado así nada más y aparte esta lluvia.

_Mira ya casi no llueve_ agarro su bolso y abrió la puerta_ Estamos cerca de tu apartamento ¿Por qué no vamos caminando?

_ ¿Estas loca?_ la miro sorprendido al verla correr_ ¡Espera Serena!_ de inmediato cerro el auto.

Ya llamaría al servicio de grúas por tan pésimo servicio, rápidamente la alcanzo y riendo fueron saltando los charcos que se habían formado. Al llegar les abrió el conserje que al verlos sonrió y los dejo pasar, una vez en el elevador empezaron a respirar con dificultad después de haber corrido.

_Iré a cambiarme_ se alejo Serena hacia el cuarto de invitados_ Pero primero préstame una de tus piyamas para poner a secar mi ropa.

_ Te daré una playera yo en realidad no uso piyama _ sonrió este al ver que la rubia se quedaba con la boca abierta y fue a buscarla.

El pelinegro se cambio rápidamente y entro a la pequeña cocina para poner un poco de café, seguramente a Serena le encantaría así que fue a buscarla para decirle que se apurara antes de que se enfriara.

_Olvídalo Mina_ escucho a la rubia hablando por su celular_ No mas citas a ciegas.

¿Citas a ciegas? ¿Acaso Serena salía con alguien? Se aproximo un poco más para escuchar.

_Ya dije que no, te hablo luego.

Oyó una maldición apagada y algo que cayó al suelo. Había acabado con la plática y para no sentirse como alguien que escuchaba detrás de la puerta se acerco a la puerta que estaba entreabierta esperando encontrar a una Serena lista. Pero cuando lo hizo sus ojos captaron algo que le puso el cuerpo en tensión.

El cabello mojado de Serena le caía en largos mechones sobre sus pálidos hombros. Estaba semidesnuda y pudo observar sus largas y delgadas piernas. Y sus torneados glúteos estaban cubiertos por una deliciosa braga de seda y encaje negros.

La miro secarse con la toalla y nunca en su vida había visto que una mujer se viera tan sensual al hacerlo. Se volvió un poco y Darién se inflamo por dentro, frente a el los abultados senos de ella se unían y elevaban de una forma muy erótica. Pudo notar que el sujetador apenas podía contenerlos.

Quien le hubiera dicho que ella tendría un gusto tan exquisito para la ropa interior. Bueno si alguien se lo hubiera dicho le partiría la cara. Al verla, la excitación se apodero de él.

Ella soltó otra maldición cuando la pinza que sujetaba su hermoso cabello se soltó dejando totalmente suelto aquella melena rubia. Uno de los mechones aterrizo en la curva de uno de sus senos. Darién elevo la vista haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contenerse. Hechizado no podía moverse y descendió su mirada para ver la delgada cintura y el vientre plano, sus caderas se extendían desde la cintura con tanta generosidad y perfección…

Observo como la rubia llevo las manos hacia atrás para quitarse el sostén y no pudo contenerse más.

_ Serena_ apenas le salió voz al contener la pasión que sentía.

_ ¡Darién!_ se tapo con la toalla sin poder evitar que el sostén se le bajara un poco.

Y no lo pudo resistir mas se acerco a ella y la tomo en sus brazos.

Serena ahogo un grito de sorpresa bajo su boca, el beso la tomo desprevenida y solo se quedo por un momento con los ojos abierto. Pero de pronto se encontró correspondiéndole de igual manera.

Al terminar de besarla se separo un poco de ella para mirarla, el brillo en los ojos de él le envió un cosquilleo a todo su cuerpo, especialmente a los senos. No tuvo tiempo de sentir ningún complejo ni de pensar en lo que sucedería después. Darién la agarro de las manos y la llevo a la cama con un suave movimiento la recostó boca arriba.

Y el grande y moreno se coloco sobre ella. Serena sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar, estaba ahí con el hombre que amaba que sentía que todo era un sueño. Y entonces la volvió a besar y supo que no era así, era real. Él le soltó las manos y ella instintivamente le abrazo por el cuello y se arqueo hacia él, apretando sus senos contra el torso desnudo de él. ¿En qué momento quedo semidesnudo?

Serena no pudo pensar más, nunca imagino sentirlo así. La realidad superaba las fantasías que tenia con él. Parecían hechos a la medida. Parecía saber lo que ella quería por que la acariciaba y besaba donde lo anhelaba la rubia. Darién profundizo el beso, succiono su lengua y mordisqueo los labios, besándola apasionadamente en la mandíbula y el cuello, hasta alcanzar sus senos.

El tomo uno en la mano y después el otro, acariciando su suave y firme piel. Serena respiro entrecortadamente ver sus senos en manos de él le resulto muy erótico que no pudo soportarlo. Cerró los ojos y grito cuando él se acerco a su boca uno de los pezones y succiono fuerte, jugueteo con la lengua y mordisqueo antes de succionarlo de nuevo. Continuo haciéndolo hasta que Serena creyó que estallaría de puro placer.

_Por favor…_rogo entre jadeos.

Movió las caderas siguiendo un ritmo silencioso y lleno de pasión. Su vientre era fuego y miro a Darién. Este la miro, ella tenía las mejillas encendidas y pudo ver la necesidad de ella.

_ ¿Estas preparada?

Ella asintió sin dudarlo, siempre ha estado preparada para él.

_ Si, por favor hazlo_ murmuro jadeante.

El sonrió mientras ella sentía que ahora estaba completamente desnudo al igual que ella. Noto la poderosa erección de el que se apretaba contra su vientre. Por puro instinto deslizo su mano hasta ella y se sonrojo al notar lo grande y dura que era.

El hizo una mueca y aparto su mano suavemente.

_Por eso tengo que ver si estas lista amor_ la beso_ Ten paciencia…yo también lo deseo.

Serena dio un pequeño grito cuando sus grandes manos trataban de entreabrirle las piernas, era un movimiento demasiado íntimo al ver lo que este intentaba. Pero solo una mirada basto para que ella lo hiciera, una mirada pidiéndole que confiara en el.

Ella cerró los ojos y se llevo un puño a la boca para acallar el gemido cuando sintió su aliento en el íntimo espacio entre sus piernas y después la sensación de su boca, su lengua y la forma en que la acariciaba le hicieron volar.

El exploro sus pliegues mas secreto chupándola, introduciéndose en ella con la lengua, lamiéndola y succionando el clítoris hasta hacerla venirse en su boca.

Ella sintió que se alejaba por un momento, oyó un cajón y algo al rasgarse y de inmediato se puso sobre ella, con sus muslos fuertes entreabrió sus piernas y sintió como jugueteaba con ella. Moviéndose de adelante y atrás, recorriendo sus pliegues húmedos y provocando un gemido en ella de frustración. La necesidad de algo la cegaba y no sabía que…

Poso sus manos sobre los hombros de él, brillantes de sudor. Algo tan erótico la hizo reír de placer.

_Darién, por favor…_ susurro ronca elevando las caderas buscándolo_Estoy preparada.

EL sintió que perdía el control y entonces la penetro de una sola estocada. Pudo sentir el desgarramiento de su virginidad y la miro avergonzado por haberle causado dolor.

_Estoy bien…_ la miro que tenía los ojos cerrados_ Por favor…

La penetro profundamente sintiendo que estaba hecha para él y que encajaban perfectamente. Se quedo quieto para que ella se acostumbrara a su presencia y de pronto sintió que ella se movía. Darién se hundió mas en ella, clavándola en la cama. Serena le abrazo de la cintura con una pierna y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, agarrada todavía de sus hombros. Mientras él se retiraba y volvía a adentrarse nuevamente en ella.

Darién continúo con movimientos lentos, aumentando cada vez más el placer. Serena sintió que su cuerpo empezaba a temblar cuando él le doblo la otra pierna hacia atrás, abriéndola aun más para él, haciendo con esto que profundizara más y más cuando sus movimientos se volvieron mas rápidos y urgentes.

Serena sintió que llegaba a algo tan enorme y fugaz que se tenso. Darién inclino su cabeza, sujetándola y la beso profundamente.

_Relájate, Serena…Todo está bien…déjate llevar.

Sujetándose de él lo miro, se veía tan apasionado y bajo la vista notando los dijes que sin querer parecian estar unidos. Al verlos sintió que se le hinchaba el corazón y al final cerró los ojos para sentir el maravilloso orgasmo que la alcanzo con tal intensidad y duración que apenas se percato en la propia de Darién que estallo dentro de ella. Fue tanto el placer que al final se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

* * *

><p><strong>Listo un cap. mas.<strong>

**Si, lo se. Muchas esperaban que Serena partiera y el se diera cuenta que la amaba. Peeeero...habra sorpresas, no todo sera color de rosa. Creo que estoy obsecionada de primero hacerlos sufrir a los dos en cierta forma para que mas adelante su amor sea total y sin ninguna duda.**

**Ahora a esperar a ver que hace Darien, por que segun el ama a Beryl.**

**Como creen que reaccione despues de esto?**

**Muchas gracias por los cometarios, alertas y todas las visitas.**

**Oigan una pregunta...lo debo cambiar a M...o la categoria en que lo tengo esta bien? **

**Feliz dia.**

**Y si actualizo pronto chicas... se lo que se siente que te tengan mucho tiempo sin saber que pasara y mas cuando lo dejan en lo mas emocionante.( A quien le llego la pedrada jajajaja)**

**Asi que ahi esta...ya que ma~ana le toca a mi amiga que muy buena onda me la presta...ya saben sigo con el problema de no tener compu.**

**Cualquier duda que pueda responder me dejan saber...depende de que quieran saber les respondo el dia de hoy.**

**Asi queeee a comentar...digo si pueden y quieren hacerlo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**La trama es mia**

**07/08/2011**

_**Espero que sea de su agrado este cap. lo estuve revisando para ver que no se escapara ningun detalle, trate de plasmar los sentimientos de ellos dos despues de lo de esa noche.**_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por lo mismo lo subo hoy por que muchas se quedaron con ganas de saber lo que pasaria al dia siguiente. **_

_**Asi que a disfrutarlo.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 4<strong>

**DARIEN…**

Darién se pasó la mano por el pelo molesto, sabía perfectamente que estaba huyendo en cierto modo. Y eso lo tenía furioso, el no huía. Pero después de lo que paso con Serena en la noche, estaba muy excitado aun y muy turbado por los sentimientos que habían despertado en el. No podía fingir una escena así de simple como con cualquiera de sus aventuras.

Incluso con Beryl no sentía esta excitación, ella siempre era la que tomaba la iniciativa al estar juntos y siempre era la que se levantaba de la cama y se iba solo mandándole un beso de despedida. No sabía cómo actuar con Serena.

Había recibido una llamada de su padre diciéndole que había problemas en una de las empresas, al parecer algunos pequeños socios no estaban de acuerdo con la fusión de las empresas Chiba y Metalia. Al parecer habían empezado un tipo de huelga, necesitaba ir. O al menos eso era lo que sentía.

Tomo la llamada mientras aun dormía Serena y estaba vistiéndose cuando la vio despertarse. Al verla así le dieron ganas de quitarse todo nuevamente y poseerla de nuevo.

Cerró los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás recargándose en el asiento del jet privado. Pero los abrió bruscamente porque lo único que podía ver era la figura de Serena toda mojada, en sus ojos llenos de pasión, en el momento que ella lo acogió en su húmeda calidez. Había sido…no sabía cómo explicar este sentir. Casi sintió la calidez de sus senos apretados a su torso, podía oír los latidos de su corazón incluso ahora, lentos al principio y luego rápido en cada embestida de el hasta que habían llegado juntos al máximo placer.

_ ¡Maldición!_ dijo en voz baja.

Necesitaba olvidar lo que había pasado ¿Y que si hubiera sido el mejor sexo que había tenido en su vida? Eso no significaba nada ¿O sí? ¿Por qué sentía que Serena había tocado una parte muy profunda de el?

Negó con la cabeza esas ideas, el amaba a Beryl y tenía mucho tiempo que no tenia sexo, solo que no debió dejar escapar esa frustración en Serena.

Ella no tenía la experiencia ni era como las otras mujeres con las que solía salir, ella no sabía nada de cómo funcionaba aquello. Seguramente ella también sintió esta necesidad, después de todo ella mismo le había dicho una vez que amaba a un hombre. Tal vez entregarse a él fue una forma de dar un paso adelante para olvidarlo. Si eso era, ella había dejado atrás ese amor no correspondido y que mejor que su amigo para ayudarla.

Pero por más que se lo decía a sí mismo no se sentía bien. Y porque demonios a punto de llegar a su destino tenía una erección apretándose contra sus pantalones a treinta mil pies de altura y la única que podía aliviar su dolor no podía tenerla nuevamente.

**SERENA…**

Serena había superado la salida fría y abrupta de Darién a la mañana siguiente. Se convenció a si misma que era algo sin importancia, que los dos lo deseaban aunque fueran por motivos distintos cada uno. Recordó esa noche y tembló de excitación. Se levanto furiosa consigo misma por permitirse soñar con algo que nunca seria y al hacerlo se tambaleo ligeramente.

Tomo un poco de agua y con un dolor intenso recordó el momento en que había despertado ese día.

Se sentía tan pesada, tan satisfecha, tan completa. Se estiro perezosamente y había abierto un ojo antes de darse cuenta de donde estaba. Totalmente desnuda y adolorida en ciertos músculos de su cuerpo había sonreído feliz y de pronto recordó donde estaba. Se levanto un poco tapándose con la sabana y vio la mirada fría y muy despierta de Darién quien estaba ya vestido.

Ni tiempo tuvo de explicar algo o de avergonzarse, el fríamente le dijo que tenía que marcharse debido a un problema en una de las empresas y no sabía cuándo volvería. Se comporto tan frio que parecía que nada había sucedido entre ellos dos.

Y la dejo ahí, sola y triste con la única evidencia que todo había sido real al ver la mancha de sangre perdida de su virginidad y el dolor que recorrió su cuerpo cuando se movió para tomar un baño.

Una vez sola se refugió en la ducha dejando salir las lágrimas que contuvo al ver la mirada de él. ¿Solo de eso se trato? ¿Solo sexo? ¿Volverían las cosas a la normalidad? ¿Volvería a verla como una amiga? Lloró amargamente al pensar que no solo nunca tendría su amor, si no que también perdería su amistad.

**TIEMPO DESPUES…**

De esto había pasado más de un mes y había tratado de hablar con él. Pero siempre le decía su secretaria que estaba muy ocupado y no podía atenderla. Había visto a Irene y Endimión cuando visitaba a sus tíos pero no quería preguntar nada a ellos por miedo a que vieran la verdad en su rostro.

Miro el sobre que tenía en sus manos. Tenía que hacerlo tarde o temprano y con esto en mente rasgo el papel para abrirlo.

Diez minutos después Serena estaba sentada mirando la hoja como si fuera a saltarle encima. Sonrió para sí misma nomas de imaginarse que eso pasaría.

¡Positivo! Había dado positivo. No podía ser, Darién había tomado precauciones el uso condón esa noche. Pero algo se coló en su mente algo que pensó había soñado.

**POV SERENA**.

_Sintió unas manos acariciando sus senos y que algo duro atrás de ella. De pronto unos labios besaban su espalda y ella no hizo más que acercarse más a esas manos que la acariciaban._

_Luego sintió que una de las manos bajaba lentamente a su intimidad abriéndola ligeramente para luego sentir que la penetraba._

_Fue una sensación tan placentera que gimió suavemente mientras sentía el aliento detrás de cuello y unos labios los cuales la mordisqueaban y besaban._

**FIN DEL POV.**

Ahora sabía que no fue un sueño, casi hasta podía sentir las caricias y la sensación de sentirlo dentro de ella. Todo entero y sin ninguna barrera.

Pero viendo la hoja de la clínica que confirmaba que estaba embarazada se levanto de inmediato y dejo de pensar en el. Necesitaba verlo y hablar con él. No sabía cómo reaccionaría y esperaba que la amistad entre ellos no se destruyera por algo tan hermoso. Al menos para ella lo fue y esta nueva vida la hacía sentir miedo pero a la vez una inmensa felicidad.

Salió a su recamara y miro los pequeños botines que había comprado cuando algo dentro de ella presentía que estaba embarazada. Sonrió alegre al ver que su cuerpo le había avisado sin necesidad de ninguna prueba de la vida que ya crecía dentro de ella.

Los miro detenidamente eran tan pequeñitos, tan hermosos, tan frágiles. Los guardo en la caja de puros junto a la hoja donde decían sobre los resultados y una pequeña nota. Sabía que Darién ya no fumaba pero quería darle una sorpresa. Esperaba primero bromear con él antes de dejarle caer la noticia.

Hotaru le había pedido que fuera a su casa para que le ayudara a ver lo de su próxima fecha de cumpleaños. Además que le había dicho que Darién llegaría ese día.

Salió hacia su auto y arranco, esperaba que las nauseas no la tomaran desprevenida ese día y que sospecharan lo que en verdad pasaba con ella. Quería que primero Darién lo supiera.

Llego y se estaciono a un lado de un auto que nunca había visto antes. Tomo un poco de agua para dejar de sentir la ligera nausea que la inundaba, bajo del auto mirando el que estaba al lado del suyo se llevo una mano al pecho sintiendo algo raro dentro de ella.

_Hola Serena_ salió Hotaru a recibirla_ Que bueno que llegaste, ven quiero mostrarte algo.

_Vamos primero al despacho_ Irene salió seria detrás de la pequeña _ Hotaru dile a Luna que Serena ya llego.

_Si mami_ la niña la miro confundida y corrió a hacer lo que le había pedido su madre.

_ ¿Sucede algo Irene?_ ella la siguió y entraron al despacho.

_ Darién llego cariño_ la miro triste.

_Si, eso ya lo sé_ sonrió nerviosa al ver la forma en que la miraba ¿Darién le habría dicho algo?_ Hotaru me dijo que llegaría hoy pero que no sabía a qué hora.

Nerviosa Serena se paseo por el despacho mirando sin ver los libros que ocupaban los estantes. Tomo uno sin siquiera ver el titulo y dejo la cajita que traía con ella sobre los demás.

_No llego solo_ ella se volvió abruptamente y miro a la madre de Darién_ Llego con ella.

_ ¿Con…Beryl?_ se apoyo en una silla que estaba cerca de ella al sentir el ligero mareo.

_Si, así es. Pero no es todo amor, Beryl…_ se acerco a ella, pero antes de hacerlo la puerta se abrió.

Levanto la vista y lo vio. Ahí apoyado en la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y una camiseta blanca dándole un aspecto muy varonil.

El se acerco y se detuvo frente a ella, haciendo que se le detuviera el corazón por un instante y luego le latiera muy rápido por la cercanía de este.

Ahí estaba frente a ella…

_Has vuelto…

A pesar de que había bebido agua un poco antes sentía la boca totalmente seca.

Darién sonrió con dureza y mirándola fríamente.

_He dejado ciertos asuntos sin resolver…_ dijo con dureza tomándola del codo _ Esto es más importante.

_S…si claro_ tartamudeo un poco por el contacto del pelinegro_ ¿Pudiste arreglar algo?

_ Un poco_ no la miro y ella se sintió confusa ante la frialdad de él.

_Darién, no hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte_ dijo Irene mirándolo duramente.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba? Beryl volvió, seguramente estaría feliz él. Después de todo había vuelto la mujer que amaba ¿Por qué estaba así? ¿Acaso creía que le armaría una escena por lo que sucedió entre ellos?

Lo miro a los ojos sonriendo dejándole saber que todo estaba bien. Pero la mirada de el era fría sin ninguna emoción.

_No te metas madre_ siseo el conteniéndose_ Debí ver claramente lo que pasaba y no dejar que esto creciera mas.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ lo miro confundida.

_ ¡¿Qué pasa? ¡Te diré que pasa!_ la apretó más fuerte del brazo y ella ahogo un gemido de dolor_ Tu obsesión por mi me ha costado mucho.

_ ¿Mi obsesión?_ lo miro asustada, nunca lo había visto así.

_ Dime Serena ¿Me amas?_ la miro con odio _ ¡Contesta maldita sea! ¿Me amas?_ la apretó mas fuerte al ver que palidecía, seguramente una treta para hacerse ver como la víctima.

_Y…yo…s…si_ dijo contendiendo las lagrimas, más que por el dolor. Era la humillación de aceptar de esa manera lo que sentía por el _ Sí, te amo_ lo miro para ver lo que causaban en el estas palabras, pero lo único que vio fue desprecio y odio ante lo que acababa de revelar.

_ ¿Así que me amas? Y por eso tanto tu como mi madre has estado tratando de una manera horrible a Beryl_ la acerco mas a él gritándole todo esto ante la mirada atónita de Irene.

_ ¡Darién!_ grito su madre mirando como la rubia palidecía_ ¡Déjala!

_No, es hora de que las dos dejen de meterse en mi vida_ la miro con rabia_ Tu con tus fantasías de convertir a Serena en una hija mas y ella con su obsesión por mí que confunde con amor, cuando en realidad lo único que le interesa es subir de posición social_ soltó una carcajada_ Si en verdad me amara me hubiera dejado ser feliz junto a la mujer que elegí para casarme y no le hubiera dicho nada.

_ ¿Pero que hice? ¿Qué dije?_ pregunto confundida Serena mirando a ese hombre que ahora se le hacia un extraño.

_ Deja de fingir que no sabes, que eres una buena amiga_ la hizo tambalearse un poco cuando este la zarandeo_ No me amas, nunca me has amado._ al oírle decir eso fue como una bofetada para ella.

Serena se soltó furiosa de el por la impotencia y el dolor que sentía al ver como despreciaba el amor que sentía hacia él. Pero el la agarro de nuevo y ella cerró los ojos y para horror suyo sintió que se le llenaban de lagrimas. Una le resbalo por la mejilla. Advirtió que la mano que la sujetaba fuertemente cedía un poco.

_ Serena…_ dijo sin soltarla y paso sus manos por los brazos frágiles de ella.

Vio la lágrima deslizándose por la mejilla pálida de ella y se maldijo en silencio, sintiéndose un canalla por gritarle así. Pero lo merecía, en verdad que lo merecía.

Sus mejillas estaban bañadas en lágrimas. El estaba acostumbrado a las escenas femeninas, muchas de sus amantes lo hacían para convencerlo de sus sentimientos, pero aquella escena era diferente. Ella no gritaba y sabía muy bien que ella detestaba que la vieran llorar.

_ Serena…_ dijo secándole una lágrima con la mano.

Ella pareció volver en sí y le aparto la mano. Por fin abrió los ojos y al ver el dolor en su mirada, el quiso abrazarla.

_ ¿Darién? Amor ¿Está todo bien?_ la femenina figura de Beryl bajaba las escaleras y con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas se acerco a ellos_ No amor, por favor no…

_Deja que arregle esto_ soltó a la rubia para tomar en brazos delicadamente a la pelirroja_ Sube y descansa.

_ No, quiero que subas conmigo y olvidemos esto_ lo miro triste_ No quise decir nada de lo que sabía porque no quiero verte discutir con tu madre_ dirigió su mirada hacia Irene que la miraba sin creerle_ Serena me dijo todo esto porque pensó que sería lo correcto.

_No tenía ningún derecho_ miro a la rubia que se encontraba casi arrinconada mirando confundida a la pareja_ Yo te amo a ti, ella sabía perfectamente que lo que me unía a ella era solo una amistad.

_Si, pero ella pensó que al decirme que te amaba y que Irene la prefería a ella…_ se mordió los labios conteniendo un sollozo_ Yo quería que todos estuvieran felices, pensé que tu tal vez si la amabas y que en este tiempo lejos verías la verdad.

_ La única verdad aquí es que Serena te mintió sin importarle a quien podría afectar _ dijo duramente sin importarle la figura que parecía encogerse ante ellos.

_ Por eso me fui Darién, cuando ella me dijo que te amaba y que seguramente también tu lo harías si yo no estuviera…_ se acurruco en su abrazo_ Que Irene también sería feliz con esa noticia.

_ Pero yo no_ la aparto un poco para hacer que lo mirara_ Siempre he sabido lo que siento.

_ ¡Serena!_ la voz de Luna lo hizo volverse, se veía muy molesta_ Ven acá cariño.

Miro como la abrazaba y le dirigía una mirada furiosa a él ¿Por qué lo hacía? Aquí la única culpable era ella ¿O no lo era? El también debió de ver lo que supuestamente sentía ella hacia él. El siempre la trato como una hermana, nunca le hizo ver nada más ¿O sí? De pronto recordó lo sucedido esa noche y se inmediato se tenso al sentir como le hormigueaban las manos al imaginar desnuda a la rubia.

¡Demonios! Pensó. No podía sentir eso cuando en sus brazos estaba la mujer que amaba.

_Nos vamos de aquí_ la voz de Luna lo hizo volver a verlas_ Artemis te llevara a casa.

Miro como Serena solo asintió, estaba totalmente pálida y sujetaba su brazo. Al mirar detenidamente miro las marcas de sus dedos ¡La había lastimado! Apretó la mandíbula impotente por no poder decir nada. Ya todo estaba dicho y no debía dejar ninguna duda sobre ello.

_Luna, no puedes irte_ suplico Irene_ Esta es tu casa.

_No mas Irene_ se volvió para mirar duramente al pelinegro_Tu hijo ha lastimado mucho a mi niña y no dejare que lo haga más repitiendo las mentiras de esta mujer.

_Eso no es cierto_ lloro aun mas Beryl_ Ella misma ha reconocido que lo ama ¿Cómo podría saberlo yo?

_Cualquiera se habría dado cuenta_ le grito Luna_ Aquí el único ciego es el.

Señalo hacia Darién quien solo permaneció callado ante lo que decía ¿Acaso era cierto? ¿Lo amaba? No podía ser, el nunca vio nada.

_Vámonos tía_ susurro la rubia aferrándose a su tía_ Por favor, vámonos.

_Si cariño_ le acaricio el pelo_ Artemis llévatela yo preparare nuestras cosas.

_Vamos linda_ Artemis la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo con él.

Darién los miro salir y sentía la necesidad de correr detrás de ellos, decirles que no se fueran. Decirle que no lo dejara, que la necesitaba.

Cerró los ojos y suspiro fuerte y al abrirlos vio la mirada atormentada de Beryl.

_ ¿Darién?_ dijo quedo mirándolo angustiada_ ¿La amas?

_No…_ sintió un dolor profundo al decir lo siguiente_… no la amo_ y diciendo esto se fue con ella a la habitación que usaba cuando visitaba a sus padres.

Irene siguió a Luna a la casita que usaba ella y Artemis. La vio recoger sus cosas y se sintió muy mal al verla hacerlo.

_No te vayas Luna_ dijo sollozando_ Eres mi mejor amiga, eres de mi familia.

_ Te agradezco todos estos años en los que me has brindado tu amistad y has dejado que forme parte de tu hermosa familia Irene_ suspiro y la tomo de la mano para que se sentara junto a ella_ Pero no puedo permanecer en un lugar donde han lastimado a mi niña.

_ Darién le pedirá disculpas_ se acomodo el pelo en señal de nerviosismo_ Endimión hablara con él y le hará ver las mentiras de Beryl.

_No, eso no lo solucionara_ dijo triste_ Serena le confesó el gran amor que sentía por él y tu hijo se lo echo en cara. Ella no olvidara ese dolor Irene.

_Siempre hemos estado juntas_ movió las manos nerviosamente_ Artemis y tu son muy importantes en esta casa.

_Si, lo sé. Pero no puedo quedarme y ver como Serena se queda sola con su dolor_ se levanto y siguió empacando_ Nos necesita y no creo que quiera venir aquí y soportar ver a tu hijo aparecer en tu casa.

_ ¡No lo dejare entrar!_ dijo furiosa_ ¡Es un tonto!

_ Es tu hijo Irene_ sonrió al ver el gran cariño que ella le tenía a su sobrina_ Y por lo mismo debes estar ahí para él. Cuando al fin vea la verdad.

_ ¡Mami! ¡Mami!_ los gritos de Hotaru las hicieron volverse hacia la entrada de la recamara_ ¿Es verdad? ¿Serena se ha ido? ¿Nunca volverá?

_ ¿Quién te dijo eso?_ dijo conteniéndose, ella sabia quien le había dicho eso.

_Beryl, mama_ sollozo en su regazo_ Dice que nunca volveré a verla, que Darién la odia ¿Es cierto mama?

_No la odia cariño_ acaricio su pelo queriendo transmitirle paz_ Es solo un pelea de amigos.

_Eso quiere decir que se contentaran_ sonrió entre las lagrimas_ Que ella me vendrá a ver y nuevamente saldremos los tres juntos a pasear.

_Si amor, así será_ sonrió abrazándola ante la mirada enojada de Luna_ Amor, ve a la casa en un momento iré.

La niña asintió y se limpio las lágrimas.

_ ¿Por qué le dices mentiras?_ Luna siguió con lo suyo.

_ ¿Qué querías que le dijera?_ cerró los ojos_ Que era cierto, que su mejor amiga tal vez no la volvería a ver.

_Tienes razón, será muy doloroso para ella_ término de empacar.

_Como sea te visitare ¿Iras a vivir con Serena entonces?_ se levanto

_Si, ahí estaremos con ella_ la abrazo_ Te extrañare amiga, pero puedes irnos a visitar todos los días si quieres.

_Ahora que venga Endimión ¿No se que pasara?_ trato de no llorar mas.

_ Por favor dile que no haga nada_ pensó en que este seguramente le daría una buena reprimenda a Darién y aparte obligarlo a pedir disculpas_ Serena no querría verlos discutir por su causa.

_Pero no puedo dejar que las mentiras de esa mujer destruyan la amistad de ellos dos_ dijo impotente.

_ El la destruyo en cuanto creyó en ella_ salió hacia afuera y dejo sus maletas _ Tantos años de amistad y él creyó el primer cuento sobre Serena_ se sentó en las escaleras no quería entrar y verlos ahí adentro.

Irene se sentó junto a ella y esperaron juntas a Artemis. En cuanto este llego subieron sus cosas, lo demás luego enviarían a un camión de mudanzas para transportar lo más pesado.

Los miro partir, su amiga, su hermana. Sus amigos se iban y sabía que ya no sería lo mismo, que Endimión se sentiría también muy mal porque en verdad consideraban a ellos dos parte de la familia. Miro hacia la ventana de la habitación de su hijo y miro la figura de Beryl la cual sonreía.

Apretó los puños impotente y entro a la mansión. Ya no se sentía esa calidez y presentía que a partir de ese día no brillaría el sol en esa casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Listo.<strong>

**Que les parecio?**

**Si, lo se es un idiota. Mis Darien lo son en mis historias jajajaja.**

**Se que hay detalles y cosas que son necesarias a veces explicar, pero en cada cap. conforme avance se sabran esas cosas.**

**Mas adelante sabran mas sobre ese reencuentro entre Beryl y Darien.**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, visitas y alertas. Esos son los que me animan a continuar.**

**Asi que a comentar, digo si tienen tiempo y ganas de hacerlo.**

**Feliz dia.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**La trama es mia**

**07/09/2011**

_**Lo subo por que este es cortito. Ahi explica un poco lo que siente Darien y el por que se fue Beryl.**_

_**Y el dolor de nuestra querida Serena.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 5<strong>

Darién miro por la ventana como Artemis arrancaba y se alejaban de la mansión. Beryl había ido a la cocina por un poco de agua no se sentía bien.

Sabía que había actuado mal, como un bruto con Serena. No era la manera de decirle que él no correspondía a esos sentimientos que ella tenía por él. Pero ella no debió de decirle a Beryl eso para separarlos. Si en verdad lo hubiera amado hubiera dejado que se casara con la mujer que había elegido como esposa.

Se paso las manos por el rostro impotente y al hacerlo el olor de ella lo inundo. Ese aroma a rosas, un aroma que lo tenía obsesionado desde que la dejo esa mañana. Nunca había sentido esa necesidad por ninguna mujer, ni siquiera por Beryl. Tal vez era algo pasajero, algo que con el tiempo olvidaría.

_ ¿Estas bien amor?_ tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando entraron hasta que la voz de ella y unos brazos lo rodearon_ Por favor, no quiero verte discutir con tus padres.

_No te preocupes_ se zafo de su abrazo, lo sentía inapropiado_ Esto queda aquí, no hay necesidad de hablar más de este asunto.

_Gracias amor… por creerme_ ella se acerco y trato de besarlo pero el pelinegro se volvió un poco causando que el beso se lo diera en la mejilla.

_Tengo que ir a ver lo de la empresa_ se arrimo hacia su cama para arreglar algunas cosas_ Regresare pronto para poder hablar más tranquilos.

_Está bien amor_ sonrió complacida_ En lo que estas fuera veré lo de la boda.

_Si, lo que sea_ dijo indiferente sin tomarle mucha atención.

Beryl sonrió y se acerco a la ventana para observar el paisaje y la escena que se desarrollaba a sus pies. Ahí abajo sentadas en las escaleras de la entrada principal estaban esas dos mujeres. Las odiaba tanto a las dos.

Irene con sus aires de grandeza, ella y su matrimonio perfecto que la tenían asqueada. Formando la familia ideal de la que todos hablaban. Y Luna la sirvienta que a pesar de ser solo una criada se sentía como en su casa. Y la estúpida de Serena con sus miradas llenas de amor para Darién, odiaba su sola presencia.

Ella tenía siempre la atención de Darién, siempre estaba ahí con él. Ahí a su lado como si fuera su lugar, su verdadero lugar era en el basurero como lo que era: nada.

Miro como se despedían las dos amigas y sonrió complacida al ver que su plan había salido muy bien. Darién le había creído todo lo que le dijo cuando lo fue a buscar, sus padres le dijeron donde podía encontrarlo. A ellos les convenía que ella se casara con Darién para poder ser parte del imperio Chiba debido a que ellos casi estaban en la ruina.

No lo amaba, nunca lo amo. Era un buen amante pero hasta ahí llegaba su afecto por él. Miro como Irene la miraba y sonrió más al verla como se contenía.

Se volvió y miro al pelinegro que se metía al baño, suspiro anhelante al recordar a su amante con el cual se había ido cuando rompió el compromiso. El si era todo un hombre, lo deseaba tanto que podía asegurar que tal vez era amor.

Desgraciadamente el no convenía por el momento en sus planes, era rico pero no tanto como el pelinegro. Y ella no dejaría una vida de comodidad por ese tonto sentimiento.

Sonrió al recordar cómo fue que supo del amor de la tonta de Serena, había salido esa noche a buscarla el día del cumpleaños de la rubia y también el día que Darién había anunciado su compromiso. Sospechaba de los sentimientos de la rubia pero no estaba segura. Y ese día la escucho como se lo confesaba a sus amigas.

No quiso dejar que la vieran y se fue a otra parte del jardín, sabía que esa información tarde o temprano le serviría. Por lo mismo no dijo nada, además que le encantaba verla sufrir cuando besaba a Darién o lo acariciaba delante de ella. Era gratificante verla sufrir, ver como sus ojos se nublaban al contener las lágrimas.

Sonrió alegre y se dejo caer en la cama satisfecha al ver que todo salía perfectamente, solo era cuestión de arreglar todo para casarse con Darién, asegurar la fusión y después lo dejaría. Encontraría la manera de separarse de él quedando ella como la víctima. Sería estupendo dejarlo hecho nada.

**LEJOS DE AHÍ…**

Serena estaba acostada hecha un ovillo, algo había muerto en su interior cuando escucho las duras palabras de Darién. Su amor por él la condeno, sentía como si una mano helada le estuviera oprimiendo el corazón hasta romperlo en mil pedazos.

Sabía que tal vez el jamás sintiera amor por ella, pero soñó que tal vez un poquito de su corazón llegaría amarla como mujer. Soñó con un futuro juntos, en la felicidad que tendrían cuando supiera lo del bebe ¡Que necia había sido!

Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza por negarse a derramar lágrimas por él.

_Darién.

Susurro entre sollozos sin contener mas las lagrimas una y otra vez, sin saber cómo podría soportar el resto de su vida el aniquilador dolor que desgarraba su alma. Lo había perdido, había perdido su amistad por las mentiras de Beryl.

Sabía que ella la odiaba pero nunca que llegaría al extremo de mentir e incluso involucrar a la madre de Darién.

¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de un imposible? ¿Por qué no podía terminar con este dolor? Si así como lo amo debía despreciarlo por haber dudado de ella. Si lo amaba y si eso era lo peor que le había sucedido a él, entonces dejaría de amarlo.

Pero por que al decirse esto una y otra vez no podía dejar de sentirse así. Vacía y sin nada.

Lloro hasta que se quedo dormida, su tía subió para ver cómo estaba y se acerco a ella acariciándola maternalmente. Sabía que algún día tendría que saber que Darién no correspondería a sus sentimientos cuando él los descubriera, pero jamás imagino que de esta manera tan cruel.

Cerró las cortinas de las ventanas y salió de la habitación despacio sin hacer ruido, no quería despertarla y que siguiera sufriendo. Lo mejor era que descansara y por un momento olvidarse de todo.

Bajo hacia la cocina donde Artemis estaba preparando algo de cenar, Serena se había negado a comer y tenia días que la notaba pálida. Esperaba que estuviera bien y que no fuera algún problema alimenticio. Cuando se despertara tendría algo rico de comer, la obligaría si fuera necesario a que comiera algo.

_Estará bien_ Artemis le dio un beso en la frente_ Serena siempre ha sido fuerte.

_Si, lo sé_ suspiro y le ayudo a picar las verduras_ Pero sé que esto la sobrepasa, decirle al hombre que siempre has amado tus sentimientos y que él no los creas_ pico con más fuerza_ Y que aparte los desprecie por las mentiras de esa mujer.

_Amor_ puso sus manos sobre las de ella para que no se lastimara_ El tiempo lo cura todo, será difícil para ella pero lo lograra. Ya lo veras.

Luna asintió y siguieron platicando de cómo acomodarían sus cosas y viendo cómo ayudar a Serena con esto. Por lo cual no notaron la figura que permanecía cerca de la puerta escuchando.

Tenían razón, pensó Serena. Saldría delante de esto.

Puso una mano en su plano vientre e imagino la vida que crecía dentro de ella, esta bebe le daría la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo. Su amor por el padre quedaría en el olvido, mientras que el amor de madre se impondría para iluminar su vida otra vez.

Y al fin se durmió tranquila con esto en mente, así seria. Lo olvidaría.

Los días pasaron lentamente había pedido en su trabajo que la disculparan pero no podía ir por motivos de salud. Aun no podía olvidar las palabras duras y frías de Darién al igual que sus miradas llenas de odio. Sabía que tenía que seguir y tratar de continuar con su vida.

Pensó también que debía hablar con Darién, decirle sobre el embarazo. No podía mentirle sobre esto y esperaba que el dolor que sentía al recordar la forma en que el la trato disminuyera un poco. Tal vez así encontraría el valor para enfrentarlo y decirle que esperaba un hijo de él.

De pronto recordó el día que llego a la mansión.

_ ¡El paquete!_ se levanto del tronco donde estaba sentada.

Había salido a caminar para no ver la cara de preocupación de sus tíos, necesitaba salir y respirar aire fresco.

Había olvidado la cajita donde puso las botitas de bebe junto con los resultados y una nota. ¿Dónde la había dejado? En el despacho, en el estante de libros. Si, ahí la dejo. ¡Dios! ¿Y si alguien la encontraba?

No, nadie la vería. Seguramente la echarían a la basura pensando que se trataba de una caja de puros, los cuales ya nadie fumaba en esa casa. Algunas de las chicas de la limpieza la tirarían sabiendo perfectamente que hacia bien. Irene no quería que ni Endimión ni Darién retomaran el vicio de fumar nuevamente.

Suspiro tranquila, al menos estarían cara a cara cuando se lo confesara. No quería que se diera cuenta así. Lo mejor en este momento era dejarle ver que este bebe no lo usaría para retenerlo, ni mucho menos para conseguir su amor.

Irene y Endimión los visitaban casi seguido junto con Hotaru. Todos trataban de no mencionar a Darién e incluso Hotaru hacia enormes esfuerzos por no hacerlo. Darién era su ídolo, su héroe, su todo. Pero podía notar que algo no iba bien.

_La odio Serena_ sollozo un día que salieron a pasear por el área que rodeaba la casa_ Siempre se la pasa quejándose de todo, su chillona voz no me deja leer, ni concentrarme._ la niña emito la voz de Beryl_ _"Darién, amor verdad que es lindo" "Darién podemos ir a ese baile" 'Podemos cenar aquí"__ termino enojada_ Siempre es salir y salir a pesar de que mi hermano llega cansado ella está ahí esperándolo.

_Yo, no sé qué decirte amor_ sonrió triste.

_ ¡Oh! Lo siento Serena_ de inmediato se tapo la boca al ver la mirada de la rubia_ Mi mama me había dicho que no mencionara el nombre de mi hermano frente a ti.

_No te preocupes_ la miro sonriendo_ Estoy bien.

_ ¿Por qué no se hablan tú y el de nuevo? Vieras el genio que se carga_ se tiro al pasto_ Ya no es el mismo.

_Nuestro problema será difícil de resolver_ se acostó junto a ella_ Pero algún día volveremos a ser amigos.

_Ojala_ suspiro Hotaru cruzando las manos detrás de su cabeza mirando las nubes pasar_ Ojala lo hagan pronto.

Así transcurrieron dos semanas y un día sus tíos le habían dicho que saldrían a cenar Irene y Endimión. Era una salida que hacían cada mes y ella no quería echarles a perder sus planes. Su tía Luna no quería ir para no dejarla sola y ella solo sonrió y el dijo que estaría bien.

Estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala a punto de revisar el correo, cuando de pronto el sonido de que alguien llamaba a la puerta la sobresalto. Seguramente a su tía se le olvido algo y sonriendo abrió la puerta.

_ ¡Tú!_ miro sorprendida a la persona que estaba frente a ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Listo.<strong>

**Hoy tendre la compu debido a que la cu~is de mi amiga se alivio ayer, asi que volvera hasta el lunes o martes. Asi que aprovechare estos dias para terminar esta historia la cual ya tengo adelantada. **

**Y bien...**

**Que les parecio?**

**Darien tiene sus dudas, pero Beryl lo ha sabido manejar.**

**Muchisimas gracias por todas las visitas y comentarios. **

**Quien creen que sea? Darien, Beryl o un viejo enamorado que vuelve del pasado?**

**En el siguiente cap. se aclararan muchas cosas.**

**Asi que espero sus lindos comentarios, esos son los que me animan a continuar.**

**Feliz dia.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**La trama es mia**

**07/10/2011**

_**Bueno aqui esta, desperte y vi el monton de comentarios y me animaron a subir el siguiente cap.**_

_**Muchisimas gracias a las nuevas personitas que han comentado, eso me motiva a seguir e imaginar mas cosas.**_

_**Asi que a disfrutarlo.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 6<strong>

_Si, yo _ dijo con una sonrisa irónica_ ¿Puedo pasar?

_ Si, pasa_ Serena se hizo a un lado mientras el perfume que dejo detrás le inundaba la nariz_ Siéntate por favor_ evito las nauseas que la inundaban.

_ ¡Vaya!_ dijo mirando a su alrededor_ Bonito lugar, no cabe duda que juntarte con gente de nuestra clase te dejo buenos gustos.

_ ¿Qué quieres Beryl?_ Pregunto molesta Serena, no soportaba ni su presencia ni mucho menos el perfume que le estaba provocando unas ganas intensas de vomitar.

_Dejarte en claro que Darién es mío_ la miro fríamente_ El y yo nos casaremos.

_ ¿Casarse?_ dijo sorprendida, Irene no le había dicho nada.

_ ¿No te dijo tu querida Irene?_ sonrió ella_ Claro, como causarle dolor a la pobre enamorada_ dijo aparentando preocupación_ Pobre de ti, aquí sola sabiendo que el hombre que amas se casa conmigo. Mientras que a ti solo te uso para calentarle la cama durante mi ausencia.

Beryl miro como la rubia palidecía y sonrió complacida al ver que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Había notado frio y distante al pelinegro, por más que intento seducirlo este dejaba en claro que estaba muy cansado por estar viajando de un lado a otro solucionando las huelgas que se estaban organizando. Decía que una vez solucionado y en su luna de miel toda estaría bien.

Pero ella sabía que no era eso, sabía perfectamente que un hombre que deseaba a una mujer por muy cansado que estuviera respondería. Y ahora veía la verdad, Darién había estado con Serena, la muy zorra.

_Vaya, vaya…_ empezó a reír_ En serio pensaste que él te vería como algo serio, que lo conquistaría por tener sexo con el_ rio mas fuerte_ Eres patética, en serio me das lastima. Darién me dijo que lo hizo en un momento…ya sabes de necesidad y tu como tonta pensaste que lo hacía porque sentía algo por ti, que patética.

_Sera mejor que te vayas Beryl_ dijo Serena conteniéndose y tratando de mostrarse calmada_ Si venias a decirme sobre tu boda con él, ya lo hiciste_ se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla_ Así que vete.

_Si, me voy_ se levanto del sillón_ Estas consciente de que ya no es necesaria tu presencia en nuestra boda, no creo que tengas el descaro de ocupar un lugar que ya no te corresponde_ la miro de arriba abajo_ Ya sabes el de…amiga.

_Esta claro, ahora vete por favor.

_Bueno, ha sido un placer enorme verte_ se volvió antes de que la rubia cerrara la puerta_ Una cosa más, evita escenas durante mi boda _ sonrió perversamente_ Estoy embarazada y Darién desea que todo salga bien para que yo sea feliz y este tranquila.

Se volvió complacida a ver el dolor en la mirada de la rubia la cual solo cerró la puerta sin decir nada. Y no era necesario sabia que la había herido profundamente y sonriendo se puso sus lentes subió a su auto y salió de ahí velozmente.

Serena se dejo caer poco a poco sobre la puerta después de que la cerró, escucho el auto de ella partir y hasta que no escucho ningún sonido comenzó a llorar, desde lo más profundo de sus ser. Lloro con más fuerza al recordar la forma en que se entrego a él.

_ ¡Estúpida! Estúpida, estúpida _ se dijo a si misma _Por favor Dios ayúdame_ se abrazo tratando de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo

Entre lagrimas observo una foto donde estaba ella con Darién, lo había admirado cuando lo conoció y el beso que le había dado esa noche cuando era una niña aun, hizo que lo amara. Durante años lo amo en silencio y el solo la uso. Solo fue buena para calentarle la cama en ausencia de la mujer que el amaba. Sus gemidos de dolor trataban de contenerlos, estaba llorando por algo que ya sabía pero se negaba a creer.

Darién no la amaba y jamás lo haría, tan solo fue una sustituta. Estuvo ahí para cuando el sintió la necesidad de estar con alguien, como si fuera una cualquiera, como una más de sus tantas amantes.

Quería levantarse pero no podía, era tanto el dolor, la humillación por saberse usada que solo se quedo ahí hasta que mitigara un poco el dolor.

¡Un hijo! Beryl tendría un hijo de él. Nunca podría decirle que estaba embarazada, no podría decirle que esperaba también un hijo de él.

Seguramente pensaría que lo estaba haciendo para separarlo de la mujer que amaba y ella no quería eso, no quería que su hijo fuera odiado por ser tal vez la causa de que el no fuera feliz. Su hijo jamás pasaría por el dolor ante el rechazo, nadie despreciaría su amor por pensar que este lo alejaba de la felicidad.

Se levanto de ahí y se sentó en el sillón. Miro fijamente los papeles que estaban sobre la mesita y uno en particular llamo su atención. Lo tomo y al abrirlo una sonrisa floreció en sus labios.

**DIAS DESPUES…**

Estaba afuera de la mansión Chiba mirando los adornos, Irene le había dicho que por el momento solo se celebraría el matrimonio por el civil. Darién no contaba con tiempo debido a los viajes que tenía que hacer y Endimión también estaba algo ocupado resolviendo lo de la nueva sociedad con los padres de Beryl.

Vio al juez salir y al ver la mirada sonriente de todos supo que por fin se había casado. Ahora Darién era un hombre casado y estaba con la mujer que amaba y muy pronto la madre de su hijo. Miro por última vez hacia las rejas, a través de ellas miro lo elegante de la fiesta. Una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla y la limpio furiosa, seria la ultima.

_ ¿Todo bien señorita?_ pregunto el taxista cuando ella subió

_Si, todo bien_ trato de sonreírle se veía preocupado por ella_ Por favor al aeropuerto.

_Por supuesto_ sonrió el al verla un poco más tranquila.

Serena se recostó un poco y cerró los ojos.

Ya se había despedido de sus tíos en la casa, no quería que la vieran llorar además de que quería ir personalmente a ver con sus propios ojos que Darién se casaba. Era una tonta, ella misma se torturaba al haber ido ahí.

Pero necesitaba verlo ella misma para así tratar de arrancarse este amor, que por más que se lo repetía que él no se lo merecía no podía olvidar ni dejar de sentir.

Sus tíos habían llegado tarde ese día cuando Beryl la visito, ella no les comento nada para evitar más problemas. Sabía que su tía Luna iría a reclamarle a Darién por haber mandado a su prometida a alterarla más.

Les mostro la carta que le había llegado habían aceptado su solicitud, solo era cuestión de que se presentara el día que estuviera lista y tendría el trabajo. Sonrió alegre al ver como los rostros de ellos se iluminaron, era una buena noticia porque sabían que era un sueño que ella tenía desde hacía mucho además de que le serviría para mantenerse ocupada y olvidar.

Ella preparo todo y sus tíos quedarían a cargo de su casa la cual pensaban usar para hacer un tipo de campamentos, esto idea de Irene debido al día que Hotaru y Serena habían acampado un día ahí en la propiedad de la rubia. Así que eso los mantendría ocupados, no tenían necesidad de trabajar debido a que tenían el dinero suficiente para permitirse ese pequeño lujo.

_Hemos llegado señorita_ la voz del taxista la despertó, se había quedado ligeramente dormida.

_Si, gracias_ se bajo y él le ayudo con las maletas_ Muchas gracias_ le sonrió y le pago.

_Suerte_ oyó que le gritaba

Ella se volvió y le sonrió despidiéndose de él agitando la mano.

Había llegado a tiempo, abordaría ese avión y dejaría todo atrás. Tal vez volvería cuando hubiera superado esto, cuando olvidara aunque fuera un poco. Inconscientemente se llevo la mano al vientre el cual ya se notaba un poco, afortunadamente sus tíos no notaron esos cambios en ella.

Sabía que estaba mal ocultarle esto, pero no quería que la amistad de Irene y su tía se viera dañada ahora con esto. Porque a pesar de que era un inocente sabía muy bien que sus tíos exigirían que Darién cumpliera con su deber. Y ella no quería ser una carga y mucho menos que Darién la culpara o lo que sería peor culpara a este inocente por no estar con Beryl.

Subió al avión y trato de dormir, tal vez así al abrir los ojos en un nuevo mundo sentiría que todo había sido un sueño, una pesadilla de la cual había despertado.

Y así lo hizo, durmió tranquilamente.

**EN LA MANSION CHIBA…**

Darién miro a los invitados, casi todos amigos de la familia de Beryl. Los pocos que habían ido a la boda por el civil por parte de su familia solo estuvieron mientras se firmo el acta. Después de eso se retiraron despidiéndose de sus padres y de él solamente. Se notaba que a algunos Beryl no les caía bien.

Miro a la que hora era su esposa, se veía tan elegante y bella. Pero al verla no sentía esa felicidad o ansiedad por estar solo con ella para poder tenerla junto a él. Miro a su alrededor tratando de encontrar algo y por más que busco no vio nada.

Suspiro frustrado al ver los adornos que consistían en unas hermosas rosas blancas, verlas la hacían recordar a Serena, el aroma lo tenía al borde de la locura al pensar en el cuerpo de la rubia, en sus senos tan cálidos y suaves, en la noche de pasión que compartió con ella.

_ ¡Maldita sea!_ dijo entre dientes.

_ ¿Está todo bien hijo?_ la mano en su hombro hizo que se volviera para ver la mirada de su padre.

_Si, papa_ le sonrió para tranquilizarlo_ Todo bien.

Miro el rostro de su padre, se veía cansado y viejo. La fusión que pensaron sería una gran inversión para ambas familias tuvieron que detenerla, muchos de los socios minoritarios no aceptaban la forma de los Metalia de manejar los negocios.

Muchos de ellos pensaban que la familia Metalia estaba en la ruina debido a los excesos y no querían que al unir las dos empresas se vieran en la necesidad de invertir un gran capital por tratar de levantar de la quiebra la empresa de ellos.

Lo que su padre pensó seria una fusión no solo por ser un buen negocio si no también por la unión de las dos familias. Estaba saliendo todo mal, su amigo de la infancia empezó a mostrar su verdadero rostro y eso lo tenía desecho a su padre.

Darién hubiera querido solucionar todo esto negándose también a no ver la verdad, pero al estar yendo y viniendo de los negocios pudo constatar el mismo que así era. Los Metalia estaban arruinados y habían engañado a su padre para que se unieran en una gran sociedad.

El padre de Beryl le había mentido a su padre y ahora estaban tratando de que los inversionistas no dejaran las empresas Chiba. Así que después de la boda mandarían un comunicado diciendo que la unión se había mal interpretado y que solo era el matrimonio a lo que se habían referido en esa ocasión.

No les gustaba mentir, pero dependían miles de personas de que se viera nuevamente la confianza en las empresas. Si no tendrían que recortar personal.

Miro a Beryl la cual se veía complacida, no feliz. Se veía satisfecha como si hubiera logrado su meta y viera su logro. Desvió su mirada al ver que ella le sonreía levantando una copa de vino.

_ ¿Dónde está mama?_ le pregunto a su padre.

_Está despidiendo a algunos invitados_ se acercaron a una mesa y se sentaron observando a la gente que reía escandalosamente_ Dijo que subiría a recostarse un rato, no se sentía bien.

_ ¿Aun sigue sin perdonarme?_ dijo triste.

_Le dolió ver como trataste a Serena_ le dijo neutral a pesar de que quería gritarle por lo que hizo.

_Si, lo se_ se paso una mano por su rostro cansado_ Pero el amor que decía tener por mi lastimo a Beryl, no tenia por decirle esas cosas.

_ ¿Estas seguro de eso?_ dijo medio enojado.

_Papa, Beryl no sabía sobre los sentimientos de Serena. Ella misma le dijo todo eso para alejarla de mi_ lo miro molesto_ Pensó que yo me enamoraría de ella, aprovechándose de la confianza que le tenía.

_Yo sabía que te amaba_ lo miro para ver su reacción_ Ella te veía con esos ojos de un lado para el otro, te amaba tanto que callo y soporto verte durante mucho tiempo con tus novias y luego con Beryl.

_Eso no es cierto_ miro hacia otro lado no quería ver a su padre_ Que clase de persona esta así, según enamorada y no estallar.

_Una mujer enamorada, que piensa antes en la persona que ama antes que en sí misma.

_Ella no me amo padre_ se levanto molesto_ Se obsesiono con las ideas de mi madre de ser una hija para ella y yo por idiota le confié mi amistad que solo sirvió para alimentar esas ideas.

_Si decirte eso a ti mismo te sirve para estar bien, por mi no hay problema_ se levanto también_ Pero no creo que te baste para ser feliz._ miro hacia donde estaba la esposa de su hijo_ Yo también tuve la culpa por querer que mi hijo se uniera con la hija de un buen amigo de la infancia. Y eso es algo de lo cual me arrepentiré siempre.

_Yo quiero a Beryl_ le dijo enojado mas consigo mismo que con su padre, porque sentía muy en el fondo de el que ya no era así _ No influyo nada lo de la fusión o lo que decías.

_Si, tal vez_ bajo la mirada_ Pero no sabemos si Beryl no estuvo influenciada por su padre.

Darién se retiro molesto, no quería pensar en nada de lo que le dijo su padre y se sentó en una parte retirada donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta.

Recordó el día que Beryl había llegado a buscarlo a Nueva York donde arreglaba el problema de una de las empresas, el cual lo había hecho salir abruptamente y haber dejado a Serena ese día.

**FLASH BACK.**

__** Señor_ la voz de su secretaria le hizo levantar la vista de los documentos que revisaba_ La señorita Metalia quiere verlo.**_

**__ ¿Beryl?_ se levanto sorprendido tenía un poco más de dos meses que no sabía de ella._**

**__Si, así es ¿Qué le digo?_**

**__Dígale que pase_ se arreglo un poco la camisa y el pelo antes de que entrara._**

**_Esperaba ver a una mujer sexy y haciendo su mollin con la boca pidiéndole perdón por haberse ido así pero la escena que se desarrollo frente a él jamás la espero._**

**__ ¡Darién!_ corrió a su lado en un mar de lagrimas_ ¡Oh! Amor, como te he extrañado._**

**__ ¿Beryl qué pasa?_ la aparto un poco de él._**

**__Lo siento, en verdad lo siento…_ sollozo un poco mas_ es solo que ella me dijo que era lo correcto._**

**__ ¿Ella? ¿De qué hablas?_la miro confundido_ ¿Por qué te fuiste así Beryl?_**

**__Ella me dijo que era lo correcto…me dijo que tu sería feliz solo con ella_ se tapo las manos el rostro dejándose caer de rodillas_ Pero no puedo más, te amo tanto que duele. No quiere perderte…pero si ella logro tu amor…me iré….yo…_**

**__ ¿De qué hablas Beryl? No te entiendo ¿Quién te dijo eso?_ se arrodillo a su lado._**

**__Yo…yo…_ lloro un poco y luego lo grito_ ¡Fue Serena! ¡Ella me dijo que te amaba! Me dijo que tu madre estaba más de acuerdo que ella fuera tu esposa y no yo. Que yo no sería una buena esposa para ti…_**

**__Pero como demonios dijo eso_ gruño molesto._**

**__ Dijo que tú con el tiempo la amarías si yo no estuviera cerca_ se abrazo a él llorando_ Que tu tal vez hacías todo esto por la fusión de las empresas. Que tú te estabas sacrificando por hacer feliz a tu padre._**

**__Eso no es cierto_ la abrazo más a él._**

**__Yo no sabía que pensar…me quede aturdida y me dio miedo que tal vez tu no me amabas_ lo beso ligeramente en los labios_ Pero al estar sola pensando en ti no lo pude soportar, te amo tanto que no puedo vivir sin ti…no me importa que tu no me ames quiero estar contigo._**

**__Beryl…_dudo un momento sus sentimientos estaban confusos._**

**__ Estoy embarazada Darién, estoy esperando un hijo tuyo_ lo interrumpió mirándolo desesperada _ Pero si la amas me alejare._**

**__No, claro que no _ dudo un poco antes de contestarle. ¡Un hijo! Beryl esperaba un hijo suyo, pensó el algo confundido_**

**__Mi vida_ se abrazo a él besándolo apasionadamente._**

**_El trato de corresponder al beso pero no sintió nada y la separo de él suavemente._**

**__Sera mejor que descanses_ vio que lo miraba sorprendida_ Estas un poco afectada con todo esto, hablaremos cuando estés más tranquila._**

**_Ella asintió y le dio la dirección donde estaba hospedada, al salir Darién se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y pensó en Serena. En las pláticas que tenia con su madre y como ellas dos se llevaban tan bien. Siempre estuvo ahí solo que él no lo vio, Serena había hecho algo imperdonable al interferir en su vida, al separarlo de la mujer que amaba, la mujer que tendría a su hijo._**

**_¡Maldita fuera! Por su tonto amor hacia él había huido Beryl y si ella no lo hubiera buscado nunca se habría enterado que sería padre._**

**_Y él que se sentía culpable por haberla seducido esa noche, cuando seguramente fue algo provocado por Serena. Seguramente sabia que la observaba y por lo mismo lo provoco esa noche. Todo este tiempo fingiendo consolarlo cuando lo que quería era ocupar el lugar de Beryl. Ella y su madre estuvieron ahí siempre molestándolo de que debía olvidarse de Beryl. Y ahora entendía por qué._**

**_Furioso marco al piloto que manejaba su jet._**

**__Kelvin _se contuvo para no gritarle el no tenía la culpa de sentirse así de molesto_ Prepara mi avión, salimos mañana temprano._**

**_No dijo más colgó y dejo todo como estaba, ya después regresaría primero tenía que arreglar esto y dejar todo claro. _**

**_Fue a buscar a Beryl y le dijo que partirían en la mañana. Ella insistió en que la acompañara pero le dijo que tenía cosas que hacer además de que ella necesitaba descansar por el bien del bebe._**

**_No sabía porque, pero no tenía ningún deseo por Beryl. Y no entendía por qué, si ella se hubiera presentado un mes atrás seguramente la habría llevado a la cama y se hubiera saciado de ella en un asombroso y rudo sexo como a ella le gustaba. Pero no sabía por qué no sentía esa necesidad por ella._**

**_Tal vez era por el abandono de ella, por las mentiras de Serena y de su madre. Solo sería cuestión de arreglar todo y volvería a la normalidad. Retomaría su vida y olvidaría la noche que paso con Serena._**

**_Si seguramente así seria._**

**_Cuando llego a la mansión y su madre los vio pudo notar la mirada confundida pero a la vez de indiferencia ante Beryl. Su madre no la soportaba y no entendía por qué._**

**__Hijo, es bueno verte tan pronto_ le beso la mejilla_ Hola Beryl ¿Y dime por fin has decidido explicar tus motivos para dejar a mi hijo?_**

**__Mama, por favor_ dijo molesto, esto le confirmaba más las cosas su madre odiaba a Beryl_ Deja de molestarla._**

**__ ¿Molestarla?_ lo miro dolida_ Si solo quiero saber por qué se fue así._**

**__Sabes perfectamente porque lo hizo_ le dijo duramente sin ver la cara confundida de ella._**

**__No lo sé ¿Me podrías explicar?_ se cruzo de brazos mirando a Beryl que bajaba la vista como si fuera a llorar._**

**__Por favor amor…_ sollozo Beryl_ Yo…no quiero que discutas con tu mami._**

**__ ¿Mami?_ rio su madre al oír la forma en que lo dijo, hasta a él lo dejo confundido_ ¿Desde cuándo eres tan tierna querida?_**

**__Mama, déjala Beryl está cansada y en su estado no es conveniente_ abrazo a la pelirroja._**

**__ ¿Su estado?_ la miro confundida._**

**__Estoy embarazada Irene_ la miro sonriendo_ Espero un hijo de Darién._**

**__ ¿En serio?_ dijo mirándola directamente al vientre plano_ ¿De cuantos meses?_**

**__No empieces madre_ Darién la abrazo más fuerte, no permitiría que nadie dudara de su paternidad_ Vamos arriba, debes descansar._**

**__Si, está bien amor_ sonrió ella y subió abrazada a el las escaleras._**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Le dolió decirle todo eso a Serena, mirarla llorar cuando nunca la había visto hacerlo. Se sintió morir por dentro al ver su rostro y su mirada de dolor.

Pero debía hacer lo correcto y defender a la mujer que esperaba a su hijo. No dejar que las manipulaciones de ella y su madre lo separaran de Beryl.

Entonces ¿Por qué se sentía así? Vacio, sin ganas de nada. Lo único que ya le hacía seguir con su vida era la ilusión del bebe que esperaba Beryl.

Por lo mismo se había casado con ella, ya no sentía ese amor intenso. Y se sentía culpable por traicionar así el amor que ella sentía por él. Pensó que con el tiempo todo volvería a la normalidad pero entre mas días pasaban mas se daba cuenta que ya no sería lo mismo.

Además estaba las mentiras del padre de ella, ya no sabía que pensar. Pero su hijo no tenía la culpa de nada y Beryl menos. Ella solo trato de hacer algo pensando que sería por su bien, por su felicidad.

Tenía que olvidar a Serena, dejar atrás el recuerdo de ella. Y tratar de hacer feliz a la mujer que ahora era su esposa.

Con esto en mente fue a buscarla, la miro que seguía tomando. Enojado se dirigió hacia ella y le quito la copa de vino mientras ella le dirigía una mirada molesta.

_ ¿Disculpa?_ le dijo ella

_ Estas tomando mucho y sabes que no debes_ sonrió mientras le decía quedo.

_ ¡Por Dios! Solo he tomado dos copas_ tomo otra de uno de los meseros que pasaba_ Déjame sola Darién y sigue pensando en tu zorra.

_Cállate_ la sujeto del brazo llevándosela con él mientras por el camino le sonreía a los invitados.

_ ¡Suéltame!_ siseo ella al ver que la llevaba hasta la habitación de él _ Es la verdad, ella misma me lo dijo.

_ ¡Ya te dije que fue solo una vez!_ la soltó y la miro furioso.

_ ¡Las que fueran! ¡Me lo grito en mi cara!_ sollozo ella_ ¡Se burlo de mi!_ se tiro a la cama y siguió llorando.

Darién salió molesto dando un portazo y bajo las escaleras. Se metió al despacho de su padre y se acerco donde tenía los vinos, necesitaba un trago. ¿Por qué demonios Serena le dijo? En verdad que nunca la conoció, Serena era cruel y manipuladora.

**FLASH BACK.**

**_Había llegado ese día muy cansado, en otra ocasión habría ido a la casa de sus padres para cenar algo delicioso y descansar tranquilamente. Pero desde el día que tuvo ese enfrentamiento con Serena ya no era lo mismo. Se notaba la ausencia de Luna y Artemis y las risas de Hotaru junto con Serena._**

**_Tenía planeado ir y pedirle una disculpa a Serena, no debió de tratarla así. Pero estaba cegado por la ira de saber que si Beryl no lo hubiera buscado tal vez jamás sabría que era padre. _**

**_Mañana iría a buscarla y pedirle también a Luna y Artemis que regresaran. Si eso haría temprano al día siguiente._**

**_Entro a su apartamento y vio las luces encendidas, en la sala sentada estaba Beryl llorando. Se acerco lentamente a ella y levanto la vista con sus ojos todos llenos de lágrimas._**

**__ ¿Es cierto?_ dijo quedo_ ¿Es…cierto…lo que me dijo?_**

**__ ¿Es cierto que?_ se sentó frente a ella._**

**__Fui a ver a Serena_ dijo entre sollozos_ Fui…para decirle…para pedirle perdón._**

**__ ¿Perdón? ¿Por qué? Era ella la que tenía que pedirlo, no tu_ se levanto para sentarse junto a ella._**

**__Lo hice por ti_ le sonrió triste_ Se…que es tu amiga…y que ella tal vez confundió lo que sentía por ti._ bajo la mirada_ Pero cuando fui a verla se burlo de mi, dijo que era patética y que tu y ella habían estado juntos._**

**_El palideció y recordó la noche que habían pasado juntos en su apartamento._**

**__Beryl…yo…_**

**__ ¿Es cierto, verdad?_ sus labios temblaban_ Estuviste con ella, me engañaste con ella._**

**__ ¡Maldita sea, Beryl!_ se levanto y se paseo por la sala_ Fue solo una vez y solo sucedió, no fue nada de importancia_ al decirlo quería convencerse a sí mismo que así era._**

**__ ¡Eso no dijo ella! Se burlo de mí, me dijo que repetías su nombre una y otra vez y que si ella quería lo haría de nuevo._**

**__Eso jamás pasara_ la abrazo_ Pronto serás mi esposa y la madre de mi hijo ¿Qué mas prueba quieres?_**

**__Que me hagas el amor_ se abrazo a él sensualmente._**

**_Lentamente la beso y ella lo acariciaba atrevidamente. Rápidamente ella bajo y le abrió el cierre sacando su miembro para acariciarlo con la mano._**

**__No sabes cuánto te he extrañado_ dijo entre jadeos._**

**_Lo empezó a lamer y el pelinegro empezó a excitarse, cerró los ojos al sentir como lo metía a su boca mientras que con su mano estimulaba la parte que no podía meter por completo._**

**_Se sentía bien, pero no era lo mismo. Deseaba sentir otros labios, otras manos, a otra mujer. Sacudió la cabeza confundido y levanto a Beryl la llevo a la recamara de él. La habitación de las visitas permanecía con llave y al pasar por ahí su deseo se elevo._**

**_Rápidamente entro en ella, tratando de ser gentil para no lastimarla. La estimulo para que terminara pronto y cuando lo logro el cerro los ojos e imagino que estaba viviendo nuevamente ese día, esa noche, esa pasión con ella, con Serena._**

**_Al terminar salió de ella y se dirigió al baño, al regresar miro a Beryl dormir. Se sentía mal por la forma en que la estaba tratando pero no entendía por qué no podía sacarse de la mente el recuerdo de Serena._**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

Desde ese día siempre ella le recriminaba eso, siempre diciéndole que por haber estado con Serena el ya no la deseaba. Le decía que se sentía una carga, que ella y su bebe eran una carga para él. Y eso era algo que lo hacía sentir muy mal.

Se levanto y miro el estante de libros de pronto vio una caja de puros. ¿Qué hacia esto aquí? La tomo y miro detenidamente. El y su padre ya no fumaban era un vicio que su madre les había quitado después de haber asistido a una plática sobre los efectos del cigarro en el cuerpo humano.

Tal vez su padre aun fumaba a escondidas de ella, se sentó nuevamente y miro que la caja estaba abierta. No le haría mal fumar uno.

* * *

><p><strong>Listo uno mas, no se pueden quejar. He subido tres seguidos.<strong>

**Bueno ahi esta, eso fue lo que hizo Beryl para convencerlo, para volver con el. Darien ya no la ama, o al menos no siente esa pasion ya por ella. Pero Beryl bien que ha sabido manejar sus cartas dejando una vez mal a Serena.**

**Beryl se hace la victima por que conoce al alma noble de Darien, lastima que este no escuche a su corazon y siga solo lo que le dice la mente.**

**Y si, se fue. Asi que ahi esta chicas, se fue y sin decirle nada por miedo a que despreciara a su bebe.**

**Que creen que pase?**

**Descubrira lo que contiene la cajita? Se dara cuenta de su error? Que dira esa nota que escribio Serena? Bastara para convencerlo de su sincero amor?**

**No te pierdas la proxima semana esto y mas...jajajajaja...no es cierto. Ya saben que de pronto doy la sorpresa y subo cap.**

**Bueno nos vemos.**

**Feliz dia.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**La trama es mia**

**07/12/2011**

_**Estoy tan contenta al ver que ha sido de su agrado esta historia y leer los hermosos comentarios que me dejan. Esos son lo que me animas a seguir imaginando mas y mas.**_

_**En verdad gracias por el apoyo que me dan para continuar.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 7<strong>

Alguien toco a la puerta justo cuando estaba por abrir la caja, rápidamente la metió en el último cajón del escritorio. Sonrió pensando que parecía un niño siendo casi atrapado en una travesura.

_ ¿Darién? _ entro su padre_ Hijo debes salir, los invitados preguntan por ti y tu esposa.

_ Ya voy papa_ se levanto y salió junto con él.

Los invitados poco a poco se fueron despidiendo, pudieron ver que la celebración había terminado mucho antes de empezar. Darién estaba despidiéndose de los últimos cuando el padre de Beryl se acerco.

_Espero que cumplas con tu palabra_ dijo autoritario.

_No se preocupe, le daré el dinero necesario para que pueda salir…_ lo miro duramente_ de esta pequeño incidente con su empresa.

_Mira_ se sonrojo un poco_ No quise decirle nada a tu padre porque no quiero que nuestra amistad se vea empañada por esto.

_Si, claro_ dijo irónico_ Solo espero que de esto ninguna palabra a mi padre, además que no creo que Beryl le gustaría enterarse que usted negocio nuestro matrimonio.

_Como sea debías casarte con ella_ sonrió mirándolo divertido_ la dejaste embarazada, así que toma esto como un extra en este contrato.

Darién apretó los puños para evitar golpearlo y es que el cinismo del hombre traspasaba a Darién, definitivamente en el fondo ya estaba más que arrepentido, quizás de lo que acababa de hacer…

Nadie sabía sobre el trato que había firmado con el padre de Beryl. Le entrego una gran suma de dinero para que no dijera nada sobre la fusión empresarial que querían hacer, eso era algo que habían tratado en familia pero misteriosamente se coló en la prensa.

Su padre no quiso negarlo porque estaba feliz por la fusión y el próximo matrimonio de él y Beryl. Pero eso estaba costando mucho y tardo tiempo en descubrir que la empresa de los Metalia hacia en ocasiones trabajos en cierto modo fuera de la ley.

No consulto con nadie y dispuso de su dinero personal y vendió algunas propiedades. Junto el dinero y junto con sus abogados hizo un contrato.

Donde los Metalia no formarían parte nunca de los Chiba y que nunca por ninguna razón se podría decir nada por parte de las dos familias. No se podía decir nada en lo personal o empresarial, de no cumplir con este trato el afectado podría demandarlo por una suma millonaria.

También lo había hecho por Beryl, sabía que no podría con esta carga de saber que ella solo fue un objeto para que su padre consiguiera el dinero que necesitaba. Además se sentía culpable con ella, desde esa noche que estuvieron juntos no la volvió a tocar. Diciéndole que lo hacía por el bebe y que prefería esperar a que se aliviara para estar más tranquilo.

Sabía que era mentira, pero sentía que con el tiempo olvidaría el recuerdo de ella. Con el tiempo olvidaría su aroma, su piel, sus ojos. Su nombre…olvidar era eso lo que le quedaba en definitiva pero… ¿Podría?

Sin querer llevo su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón donde descansaba el dije en forma de medio corazón.

Se lo había puesto ese día porque lo necesitaba. Quería sentir algo contra su piel que le diera valor, pero al estar por firmar el acta de matrimonio sentía que le quemaba la piel. Así que en un acto inconsciente se lo arranco y lo metió en su bolsillo mientras Beryl lo miraba confundida.

Se volvió hacia su madre que lo miraba triste y se acerco a ella abrazándola.

_ No te preocupes mama_ le beso la frente_ Soy feliz.

_ ¿Estas seguro?_ se aparto de él y se alejo dejándolo confundido, pues conocía muy bien a su hijo

¿Era feliz? De eso ya no estaba segura, tantas cosas estaban pasando que sentía que no tenía tiempo para ponerse a pensar en eso. Ahora por el momento se enfocaba en el embarazo de Beryl…Lo demás incluso su felicidad no importaba, inconscientemente sabia que quizás esa felicidad la había dejado escapar de las manos…

Subió las escaleras y entro a la habitación. Ahí sentada mirando la televisión estaba ella, luciendo un negligé muy sexy, pero ni aunque se puso en una pose sugerente no tuvo ninguna reacción en su cuerpo.

Ella al verlo pasar sin inmutarse se levanto para confrontarlo.

_ ¿Es por ella verdad? ¿Por esa perra?_ su rostro se había descompuesto en una careta llena de odio_ ¿Cuántas veces te la cogiste? ¿Cuántas y cómo?_ pregunto exaltada.

_ ¡Cállate Beryl!_ la tomo de las manos al ver que se abalanzaba sobre el_ ¡Tranquilízate! Mis padres pueden escucharte_ decía tratando de controlar a la mujer que estaba más que histérica.

_ ¡Que me escuchen! ¡Que oigan la clase de prostituta que metieron a su casa!_ grito mas fuerte_ ¡Que sepan que se revolcaba contigo mientras con ellos ponía su cara de inocente!_ le grito_ ¡La odio!

_ ¡Maldición! Que no entiendes, solo fue una vez_ la sentó en la cama y la aprisiono con su cuerpo.

_Si, solo una vez_ trato de besarlo_ Pero por esa vez te tiene como un idiota, que no te das cuenta que eso quería.

_Olvídalo, ella es pasado. _ se levanto y camino hacia la ventana_ Ahora tú eres mi esposa.

_ ¡Por favor! _ se empezó a reír_ ¿Esposa? Cuando ni me tocas y rechazas.

_ ¡Te he dicho que es por tu embarazo!_ se volvió molesto tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de esto.

_Si, claro_ se puso una bata_ Esto no me hace bien, ni a mí ni al bebe_ sollozo mirándolo entre lagrimas_ Si algo pasa será tu culpa_ dijo con un aire chantajista.

_ Beryl…

_ ¡Si, tu culpa! Todo será tu culpa, me tienes aquí abandonada, no me tocas y ahora encima me has salido con que tendremos que vivir con tus padres_ lloro mas fuerte_ Tu madre me odia, todos me odian en esta casa_ grito histérica _ ¡Esto no es lo que yo imagine Darién!

_No te odian Beryl_ trato de calmarla hablando tranquilo_ Ya te dije que con mis viajes no podría estar mucho tiempo contigo y quiero que estés aquí por si pasa algo con el bebe_ dijo con voz calmada.

_ ¡Al diablo el bebe!_ grito enojada y se encerró en el baño.

Darién se pasó las manos por el rostro, se sentía impotente de no poder hacer nada. No podía decirle que todo lo había vendido para pagar los desastres de su familia y que por lo mismo vendió el departamento. Definitivamente las cosas empezaban a salirse de sus manos.

Salió de la habitación y entro al despacho. Metió la mano a su bolsillo y saco el dije, lo miro detenidamente.

_Serena_ leyó lo que tenia escrito.

Abrió el cajón donde había metido la caja de puros y lanzo el dije adentro cerrando con llave. Para olvidarla tendría que dejar todo atrás, todo recuerdo de ella. Todo… Y así seria, o al menos lo intentaría.

**BERYL…**

_El muy idiota_ susurro molesta cuando salió del baño y vio que su esposo no estaba_ Te odio, te odio.

Se miro en el espejo de cuerpo entero y vio la imagen que le devolvía, su cuerpo seguía igual. Las señales de que estaba embarazada aun no se notaban.

_Tengo que deshacerme de este bebe_ miro molesta su vientre ya no tan plano_ No lo quiero, no lo quiero_ decía con desprecio.

Se empezó a golpear frustrada al ver que el engendro que crecía dentro de ella le deformaría su hermoso cuerpo. ¡No lo quería! ¡No lo deseaba! ¡Lo odiaba!

_Tu no nacerás_ le hablo_ Y lograre que con esto Darién coma de mi mano, lo hare sentir tan mal que se arrastrara a mis pies_ sonrió con maldad.

Con esto en mente busco su celular, tendría que hablarle a un amigo el cual sabía algo de medicina. Le podría decir que tomar o hacer para que pareciera un aborto natural. Él le daría lo necesario por una buena cantidad.

_Jedite_ sonrió al ver que le contestaba enseguida_ Cariño, necesito lo que te pedí.

**__Te costara mucho Beryl_ sonrió al otro lado de la línea._**

_No me importa, necesito deshacerme de esto_ miro su vientre.

__**Muy bien lo tendré en unas semanas.**_

_ ¿Unas semanas? Idiota lo necesito ya_ se observo detenidamente_ No quiero que esto crezca más y arruine mi cuerpo

__**Tienes poco tiempo, así que no habrá problemas. ¿Cuánto tienes? ¿Cuatro semanas?**_

_No se_ trato de pensar, pero solo se había hecho una prueba casera_ Como sea, me importa muy poco que ya esté formado y todas esas estupideces, ya sabes que ser sentimental no está en mi_ dijo dando una carcajada

**__Muy bien, como quieras_ dijo un poco molesto_ No cabe duda que los animales son mejores que algunos seres humanos._**

_No me vengas con remordimientos_ sonrió ella_ Cuando sabemos perfectamente el por qué te quitaron tu licencia para ejercer como farmacéutico.

**__Te veré en unas semanas_ colgó._**

Sonrió satisfecha, solo unas semanas más y le haría llorar lágrimas de sangre a toda esta familia. Los haría sentir culpables de la muerte de su bebe. Los dejaría sentir todo su odio por considerarlos culpables de la pérdida de su pequeño angelito.

Se empezó a reír como loca imaginado todo esto y sin que supieran que llorarían la pérdida de un bebe que no llevaba su sangre.

_ ¡Por Dios! _ se empezó a reír mas_ Ya me imagino sus caras si supieran la verdad, definitivamente esto sería divertido_ decía riendo a más no poder.

**UN MES DESPUES…**

_ ¡Mama!_ el grito de Hotaru hizo que Darién sonriera.

_Esta niña se está aprovechando de esto_ paso Irene llevando una bandeja con un poco de helado y limonada.

_Vamos mama_ sonrió y se fue detrás de ella entrando a la habitación donde su pequeña hermana estaba acostada_ Hola enana.

_ ¡Darién!_ se levanto feliz.

_Así que varicela_ miro a su hermana que solo sonreía.

_Si y parece que todos los de su salón están afectados por lo mismo_ sonrió ella al ver el cariño que se tenían sus dos hijos.

_Si, pero yo no quería estar enferma_ se cruzo de brazos molesta.

_ ¿No me digas que querías ir a clases?_ se empezó a reír.

_No, quería ir a la boda de Serena_ sonrió pero al mismo instante se tapo la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

_ ¿Serena? E…ella… ¿Se casa?_ miro confundido a su madre quien solo bajo la mirada.

_Si, así es._ le dio un poco de beber a Hotaru que ahora estaba triste_ Me mando una invitación con Luna, pero debido a esto_ señalo a su hija_ No puedo ir, pero le mande un lindo regalo.

_ ¿Con quién…se casa?_ dijo tenso.

_No lo sé_ levanto la vista para mirarlo, se veía muy enojado_ No le quise preguntar a Luna, solo me dijo ella que al parecer era un buen hombre.

_Si, claro_ dijo en un toco que a estas alturas no se sabría explicar_ Discúlpenme_ dijo saliendo de ahí.

Sentía que la rabia y los celos lo consumían, otro hombre la tendría, la acariciaría, la besaría. Sonrió sarcásticamente_ ¡Que poco le duro su amor!_ Era cierto lo que decía Beryl, Serena solo estaba obsesionada con él y ahí estaba la prueba.

¡Se casaría con otro hombre!

Entro a su recamara y miro a Beryl que lo miraba sonriendo. Se quito el saco y se aflojo la corbata preparándose para una pelea con ella. Era ya cosa de todos los días que estaban juntos, siempre peleando y echándole en cara que no la tocara.

_ ¿Ya supiste?_ sonrió ella ampliamente_ Tu zorrita se casa_ lo dijo lentamente recalcando mas cada palabra.

_No quiero discutir_ se quito los zapatos cansado.

_No es discutir amor, es simplemente que te quiero decir la noticia_ se sentó frente a él_ Vez que fácil te olvido, que fácil encontró otro sustituto, te remplazo en un dos por tres.

_Beryl…_ gruño.

_ ¡Es cierto!_ le grito levantándose_ Tu que le eres fiel a esa zorra y a mi…_ Se golpeo en el pecho_ ¡Tu esposa! No me tocas, ni nada.

_Es por tu embarazo_ se levanto para dirigirse al baño.

_ ¡No es cierto!_ grito mas fuerte_ ¡Le eres fiel a esa perra! Y mira ahora, se casa. Te olvido Darién no eras importante para ella_ recalco mirándolo furiosa_ ¡No eres nada para ella!

_Olvídalo_ se metió al cuarto de baño y se encerró no quería que lo siguiera y continuara diciéndole cosas, pero eso era inútil ya que su mujer gritaba.

_ ¡Sal, vamos infeliz, sal!_ escucho que golpeaba la puerta_ ¿Por qué no enfrentas la verdad? Te olvido_ se empezó a reír_ se consiguió a alguien que es mejor en la cama que tú, eres patético _ decía riendo

Darién abrió la regadera y se metió bajo en agua para mitigar el sonido de los gritos de ella. No quería escucharla porque sabía que decía la verdad. Serena lo olvido mientras él seguía obsesionado con su recuerdo.

Termino de bañarse, se seco y se puso una bata. Preparándose para hablar con Beryl, debía de hacer el intento de que su matrimonio funcionara. Decidido salió para tratar de poner las cosas claras sin discutir más.

_ ¿Beryl…?_ la miro tendida en la cama en posición fetal.

_Da…rien…me duele_ se volvió un poco para mirarlo_ Me…duele mucho.

_ ¡Oh por Dios!_ se acerco mirando la sangre que manchaba sus muslos y las sabanas de la cama_ ¡Por favor amor! ¡Aguanta!

_Esto…es…tu...cul…pa_ lo miro con odio_ Tu culpa.

_Shh…tranquilízate_ rápidamente se puso unos pantalones y una camisa y la tomo en brazos_ ¡Mama! ¡Mama!_ grito impotente mientras miraba a Beryl que estaba perdiendo a su hijo.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ entro Endimión y se quedo paralizado al ver la escena.

_Llama al hospital papa_ salió con ella _Diles que tengan todo listo…mi hijo…papa…_ trato de controlarse.

_ ¿Darién?_ Irene salió de la recamara de Hotaru y rápidamente le ayudo al ver lo que pasaba_ Vamos, rápido.

Irene se sentó junto a Beryl en los asientos traseros y le sujeto la mano. Beryl se había desmayado.

_ Mama…_susurro Darién volteando de vez en cuando para mirar atrás.

_Estará bien hijo_ trato de tranquilizarlo_ Ya verás que todo estará bien.

Darién fijo la vista en el camino y rezo para que así fuera. Jamás se perdonaría si Beryl perdía a su hijo, en cierta forma él era culpable de esto.

En cuanto llegaron ya los estaban esperando, rápidamente metieron a Beryl para tratar de detener la hemorragia. El se quedo ahí mirando las puertas cerrarse mientras su madre lo abrazaba.

_Esto es mi culpa mama_ empezó a llorar_ Sera mi culpa si mi hijo muere_ decía abrazando a su madre.

_No digas eso amor_ Irene lo abrazo mas fuerte_ Son cosas que pasan, no puedes culparte de algo que esta fuera de tus manos.

_Debí tratarla mejor, tratar de demostrarle que aun la amaba…_ parecía que no había escuchado_ no dejar que me consumiera el recuerdo de…_ No dijo más.

Se cayó y bajo la mirada observando la sangre que lo cubría. Cerró los ojos y dejo salir las lagrimas sin contenerlas se sentía un miserable y culpable por lo que le pasaba a Beryl y su hijo.

Irene lo miro impotente, ella escuchaba todos los pleitos que ellos tenían. Beryl era siempre la que los buscaba y miraba como Darién siempre se contenía mientras dejaba que le gritara cuanto quisiera.

Siempre echándole en cara el estar viviendo con ellos, que no estuviera con ella. Quería hacer la que no escuchaba pero los gritos de ella se escuchaban en toda la casa, además de que lo seguía a todos lados gritándole.

Escucho en una ocasión decirle que la culpable era Serena, que ella lo había embrujado metiéndose con él. Que solo era una zorra que supo darle un buen sexo y ya. Quiso hablar con él sobre eso, pero sabía que él estaba muy mal como para reganarlo por haber dejado que las cosas con Serena hubieran llegado hasta ese grado.

Siempre veía a Beryl con un vaso de vino y fumando, trato de hablar con ella diciéndole que le haría mal al bebe. Le había dado en número de su ginecóloga que la podría atender pero simplemente le aventó la tarjeta en la cara, siempre le decía que eso a ella no le importaba que era su hijo y ya vería como hacerse cargo del embarazo.

Ese día la vio salir temprano diciendo que tenía que ver con que especialista se trataría, le pregunto a qué hora llegaría Darién y se despidió. Pero desde que llego la vio en mal estado pero no quiso preguntarle nada.

Beryl siempre le contestaba de mala gana y discutía casi con todos por cualquier pequeño detalle. Cuando estaba en el cuarto con Hotaru estuvieron platicando sobre la boda de Serena y no escucharon cuando Beryl se había acercado para preguntarle nuevamente si Darién llegaría a la hora que le dijo.

El brillo en su mirada la hizo saber que las había escuchado, había oído sobre la boda de Serena. No pensaba decirle nada a Darién pero supo que si no lo hacia ella lo haría Beryl. Pero fue su hija la que dio la noticia y fue lo mejor, seguramente Beryl terminaría discutiendo con él como siempre lo hacían desde que se casaron.

Había visto la mirada de enojo de su hijo al informarle lo de la boda de Serena, pero no podía decir nada. Darién había despreciado el amor que sinceramente Serena le entrego y si ella había encontrado a alguien con quien olvidarlo, estaba feliz.

Lo miro salir triste y pálido, le dolió verlo así porque sabía que no era feliz. Beryl estaba haciendo de su vida un infierno.

Después escucho los gritos de él, rápidamente salió y miro una escena horrible. Beryl perdía a su nieto y se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada, no era de su agrado pero jamás le desearía esa clase de mal a nadie. La pérdida de un hijo es muy dolorosa.

Miro como Darién estaba sentado con el rostro apoyado en los brazos que tenia cruzados, sabía que ese bebe era lo único que lo mantenía levantado, lo tenía en pie. Su matrimonio con Beryl era un absoluto desastre.

Y rezo para que todo saliera bien y que ese angelito tuviera la fuerza para aferrarse a la vida. Porque sentía que necesitaba la fuerza divina para hacerlo, ya que Beryl se notaba que le era indiferente el hecho de ser o no madre.

Mientras el tiempo sin ninguna noticia sobre su nieto y Beryl lo tenían angustiado y desesperado. Lo miraba caminar de un lado a otro jalándose el pelo, tratando de contenerse y no gritar

Por cada minuto que pasaba, sabía que su hijo se sentía impotente y culpable…sobre todo culpable.

**CUATRO HORAS DESPUES…**

_Familiares de la señora Beryl de Chiba_ salió una doctora.

_Somos nosotros_ se levantaron ellos tres.

Darién, Endimión e Irene se acercaron a la doctora, los padres de Beryl estaban fuera de la ciudad.

_Lo siento_ la doctora miro al que ella pensó seria el esposo_ Hicimos todo lo necesario, pero no pudimos salvar al bebe.

_ ¡No! ¡Oh por Dios, no!_ grito Darién cayendo de rodillas llorando _ ¡Mi hijo! ¡Mi niño! Mi bebe, mi bebe…_ siguió llorando mientras Irene lo abrazaba.

_ ¿Cómo está la madre?_ Endimión le pregunto.

_Ella está bien…_ retiro un poco a Endimión_ Pero me preocupa su estado.

_ ¿Qué le pasa?_ miro hacia su esposa e hijo.

_ No estoy segura, pero si desea podemos mandar hacer unos análisis_ lo miro dudando_ Al parecer la señora consumía drogas y alcohol.

_ ¿Drogas y alcohol?_ la miro sorprendido_ ¿Eso fue lo que hizo que perdiera el bebe?

_No estoy segura, ella olía a alcohol y pude notar rastros de cocaína en sus fosas nasales. Sería cuestión de hacer los estudios.

_No_ miro a su hijo_ Deje todo así, como sea no hay más que hacer. Eso no le devolverá la vida a mi nieto.

_Si, tiene razón_ dijo triste_ Pero les recomiendo meter a la señora a una clínica de ayuda.

_Si, gracias por todo_ se despidió de ella y se acerco a su esposa quien sostenía a su hijo que parecía estar en otro mundo_ Iré a preparar todo.

Irene solo asintió y siguió abrazando a su hijo. El dolor era evidente en Darién.

**DOS DIAS DESPUES…**

_Hola papa_ lo saludo sin ánimo_ Vaya, hasta que apareces.

_Lo siento, tuve que arreglar algunas cosas_ se acerco a ella mirándola duramente_ ¿Es cierto? ¿Le has pedido el divorcio a Darién?

_Si, espero lograr un gran acuerdo_ sonrió satisfecha_ Después de todo por su culpa perdí al bebe.

_ ¿El te hizo algo?_ la miro sorprendido conocía a los Chiba y sabia que no eran hombres violentos.

_Claro que no_ se empezó a reír_ Pero es tan tonto que se creerá mis lagrimas y lo que le diga.

_Eres una…

_Soy lo que tú me hiciste_ dejo de reír mirándolo fríamente_ Me manejaste para poder conquistarlo y poder ser parte de los Chiba, yo ya cumplí ahora me toca recibir mi recompensa_ sonrió _ Además no me vayas a salir con sentimentalismos baratos papa.

_ ¡Darién no tiene nada imbécil!_ le grito acercándose a ella_ Me dio todo su dinero para poder levantar la empresa.

_ ¿Cómo que todo su dinero?_ lo miro confundida _ ¿El es muy rico? Para el sería cosa de nada.

_El rico es Endimión idiota_ se paseo frustrado por el cuarto _ Darién vendió todo lo que el tenia para poder cumplir el trato que hicimos.

_ ¿Trato? ¿Qué trato?_ dijo furiosa_ ¿Qué hiciste a mis espaldas padre?_ pregunto molesta.

_Hice lo necesario para mantener en alto en apellido de los Metalia.

_ ¡Al diablo con los Metalia! ¿Qué hiciste con mi dinero?

_Lo tengo invertido_ la miro serio_ Y tu, será mejor que olvides lo de el divorcio.

_ ¡Claro que me divorciare! Darién es un pobretón.

_El heredara a su padre_ le grito_ Además, el es muy brillante lograra recuperarse.

_Y para entonces estaré vieja_ dijo furiosa_ El muy maldito de Endimión está más sano que tu y yo juntos y eso de que salga adelante lo dudo.

_ ¿Y qué harás? Darién no tiene nada, el dinero de Endimión no entra en el acuerdo matrimonial.

_Le sacare lo mas que pueda_ sonrió mirándose el vientre_ Después de todo perdí a su bebe por su culpa y creo que convencerá a su padre para que me dé lo suficiente para recompensarme_ lo miro calculadoramente_ Es cuestión de mover las cosas a mi favor ¿Acaso no aprendí bien padre?

_ ¿Acaso no lo amas?_ dijo sorprendido ¿Qué clase de hija había tenido?

_Claro que no, ame lo que tú me decías…su dinero, su posición, el respeto de todos por apellido Chiba_ dijo burlándose_ Pero ahora sin todo eso Darién no me sirve, perdió su principal atractivo : su dinero_ lo miro aburrida_ Soy lo que tú me hiciste padre, así que no vengas con lecciones de moral. No me sirven y la verdad no me interesa escuchar.

_Has lo que quieras_ se volvió para salir_ Pero con nosotros ya no cuentes, se que haces Beryl y eso no le conviene a nuestra imagen.

_Si…como sea_ se recostó en la cama_ A mí también me da igual lo que pase con ustedes._ sonrió al ver la cara de su padre.

Al estar sola pensó que todo había salido bien, se deshizo de lo que crecía dentro de ella, supo esperar el momento para hacerlo. Por lo mismo quiso saber exactamente a qué hora llegaría, necesitaba que todo pasara justo en el momento adecuado y ahora Darién creía ser el causante de la perdida. Por el momento sería cuestión de sacarle una buena cantidad. Ya no tenía caso seguir con él, cuando lo único por lo cual seguiría con el ya no lo tenía, su dinero.

Y esperar a que heredara… ¡Jamás!...tendría que vivir con las limosnas que le dieran los padres de Darién.

Buscaría a su amante y se daría la gran vida, después de todo el la amaba. Seguramente le creería que tuvo que casarse para que sus padres no perdieran su empresa y que había dejado a Darién por los malos tratos y ser el causante de la pérdida de su amado bebe. El la recibiría con los brazos abiertos, después de todo ella era la victima de todo esto.

Sonriendo cerró los ojos tranquila sin importarle el sacrificio que había hecho, había matado a un inocente. Había matado a su hijo.

Pero para ella parecía ser algo tan simple y normal que en lo que menos pensaba era la manera tan cruel de la que se había deshecho de su propio hijo. Y sin remordimiento alguno y sin temor a las consecuencias de esto…durmió tranquila.

* * *

><p><strong>Listo. <strong>

**Ufff como me costo este cap.**

**Cuando lo tenia en mente no sabia lo cruel que era esto de un aborto. Al tratar de averiguar los modos de recurrir a esto para hacer mas real esto, me encontre con una pagina que mostraba unas imagenes duras y crueles...desgraciadamente muy reales.**

**Tal vez vivia en un mundo rosa y no sabia el modo tan cruel de terminar con un embarazo no planeado. Se que hay situaciones en que es lo mas indicado...pero si no estas en ese grupo...Por favor cuidate, proteguete...exigele a tu pareja que tambien lo haga, no dejes que un momento de pasion te haga tomar una decision que te marcara de por vida.**

**Una vida es una gran responsabilidad y un gran regalo ya sea solo un feto o un ser totalmente ya formado. **

**Este es un tema delicado y que llevaria mucho tiempo entre ver si es lo correcto o no. Por lo mismo no dire mas, solo que por favor...si tiene la madurez para tener una vida sexual activa la tendran para informarse sobre los diferentes modos de evitar un embarazo y exigirle a su pareja que tambien lo haga y que por mas que diga que no siente "rico" las convenza de que el no usara proteccion.**

**Acaso sera "rico" tomar la decision sobre la vida que algun dia llevaras dentro de ti, sera "rico" tener ese miedo de no saber si te apoyara tu pareja, si te rega~aran tus padres o juzgara la gente.**

**No soy quien para juzgar, solo soy una madre que de tres hermosas nenas a las cuales amo. Y como muchas mujeres tengo mis altas y bajas...no soy perfecta pero gracias a Dios me ha dado fuerza para salir adelante y nunca pensar en esa alternativa.**

**Sin mas que decir .**

**Que Dios las bendiga y les de fuerza y sabiduria.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi**

**La trama es mia.**

**07/15/2011**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 8<strong>

**DOS A**Ň**OS DESPUES…**

_ ¿Estas bien Serena?_ pregunto la mujer mirando a su amiga.

_S...si...Yo…_ miro hacia la mujer que le hablaba_ Es mi tía, ella tuvo un accidente.

_ ¿Está bien?_ de inmediato se acerco a ella y le tomo las manos.

_Si…yo… no sé. Mi tío me dijo que todo estaba bien_ las lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus bellos ojos_ Pero lo escuche alterado cuando le dije que iría a verla, necesito ir_ la miro desesperada.

_Mandare que preparen un avión.

_ Necesito avisar que no asistiré a la junta escolar_ dijo ida sin saber qué hacer.

_No te preocupes por eso_ le tomo la mano haciendo que la mirara_ Ellos entenderán el por qué tu partida.

Serena solo asintió sin mirar a su amiga que salía rápidamente.

Si tío le había hablado diciéndole que su tía Luna había sufrido un accidente automovilístico. Él le dijo que estaba bien pero lo noto muy nervioso cuando le dijo que viajaría para allá. Necesitaba verla y comprobar que no era nada de cuidado.

Su tío le decía que no era necesario pero sí que lo era, hacia más de dos años que habia salido de ahi y era tiempo de dejar atrás sus miedos. Su familia la necesitaba y con esto en mente salió hacia su recamara para empacar.

Era hora de volver y dejar atrás sus miedos y ver a su querida tía Luna

_Está todo listo Serena_ se encontró con su amiga en el corredor_ Ya mande que arreglen tus cosas y Zafiro viajara después es necesario que salgas ya o si no te morirás de angustia _ sonrió un poco para alegrarla.

_Muchas gracias_ medio sonrió_ Por favor avisa el por qué de mi viaje.

_No te preocupes por eso, lo importante es la familia_ le sonrió abrazándola.

_Si, lo sé.

Una hora después se encontraba en el aeropuerto despidiéndose de su amiga que lucía hermosa embarazada. Estaba muy ilusionada con su bebe al igual que el padre de este. Al verlos juntos la hacía sentir algo de envidia por algo que ella jamás tendría…amor.

Agito la cabeza para quitarse esos recuerdos y se despidió de los que estaban ahí. Sonrió pensando en todo el cariño que esa gente le había brindado, sacándola de ese lugar que se había refugiado llena de dolor. Y eso era algo que agradecería siempre.

Miro por la ventanilla del avión pidiendo al cielo que su tía estuviera bien, a pesar de que ella la visitaba casi frecuentemente no era lo mismo. Había querido estar con ella en todo ese tiempo, pero sabía que Luna no dejaría atrás a la gente que quería mucho y ayudaba además que ella no quería ser egoísta en arrastrar a sus tíos en algo que solo le afectaba a ella.

Cerró los ojos tratando de dormir un poco en unas horas estaría en casa, en su hogar, con sus tíos. A su mente vino la imagen de Irene y Endimión al igual que la de Hotaru. Los abrió de pronto tratando de alejar la imagen de él, tenía mucho tiempo cerrando su mente a ese recuerdo. Había jurado que lo olvidaría y lo estaba logrando.

Solo esperaba que este viaje no echara a la basura todo lo que había logrado…Por que si bien lo estaba logrando la verdad había sido muy difícil.

**LEJOS DE AHÍ…**

_Te dije que no le hablaras_ se quejo Luna_ ¿No entiendes que es doloroso para ella?

_Si, lo sé amor_ Artemis le acomodo la almohada_ Pero entiende, ella se habría molestado bastante si le hubiéramos ocultado lo de tu accidente.

_Solo fue un pequeño golpe_ lo miro molesta.

_ ¿Pequeño golpe?_ sonrió_ ¡Mujer destrozaste la parte delantera del auto!

_No quise atropellar a ese pobre gatito_dijo sin mirarlo.

_Lo sé amor, eres una sentimental_ la miro tiernamente, ahora que la veía ahí sin ningún miedo a que estuviera mal podía estar tranquilo.

_ Bueno, será mejor que te vayas_ le apresuro_ No quiero que Serena llegue y no me vea y se asuste mas.

_ Odiara saber esto_ miro el elegante cuarto.

_Si, lo sé_ suspiro despacio_ Pero esto tarde o temprano tenía que suceder.

Artemis asintió y miro como poco a poco ella se quedaba dormida, el sedante estaba causando efecto. Miro su pierna la cual se había fracturado al igual que algunas costillas, afortunadamente solo fue eso. Sintió escalofríos cuando acudió al accidente, verla ahí atrapada entre los fierros retorcidos casi lo mato. Pero al ver su mirada tranquila y escuchar como hablaba con los bomberos mientras la sacaban sonrió.

Su mujer ahí atrapada le coqueteaba a uno de esos chicos musculosos el cual solo sonreía.

_ "_Es el efecto del medicamento que le dimos para el dolor"__ le había dicho el jefe de los bomberos.

Sonriendo subió al auto tenía que esperar a Serena y explicarle ciertas cosas. Solo esperaba que esto no le trajera sufrimiento a su sobrina, ella era feliz y no quería verla sufrir por algo del pasado.

_ Hola, disculpa ¿Esta mi tío Artemis en casa?_ saludo a un joven pelinegro de coleta.

_No, salió a ver a su esposa y recibir a su sobrina_ el joven se acerco y la miro detenidamente_ ¿Eres Serena?

_Si, soy yo_ sonrió ella _ ¿Nos conocemos?

_No, claro que no_ se sacudió el polvo_ Bueno personalmente no, Luna y Artemis me han hablado mucho de ti y también han compartido algunos álbumes.

_ ¿Te los han mostrado?_ se sonrojo_ ¿Todos?

_Si_ afirmo conteniendo una sonrisa_ Me gusto mucho esa donde usas frenos, también otra donde te toco personificar a una bruja y te pusiste a llorar, también donde te caíste en un charco de lodo y…_ platicaba emocionado.

_ Ya, ya _ se empezó a reír _ Déjalo así, no fue mi mejor época_ sonrió melancólica recordando parte de su pasado, un pasado donde estuvo presente el.

_ ¿Te quedaras aquí?_ miro sus maletas.

_Si, claro que si ¿Dónde más?

_No, yo pensé que…

_ ¡Serena!_ Artemis grito en cuanto se bajo del auto_ ¡Mi linda niña!_ decía emocionado

_ ¡Tío!_ corrió ella a su encuentro_ ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y mi tía? ¿Ella está bien?_ lo abrazo fuerte mientras le preguntaba todo esto.

_Yo estoy bien, tu tía Luna también y no te preocupes no tiene nada de cuidado_ rio contento respondiendo a sus preguntas_ ¿Dónde está Zafiro?

_Llegara después, tuve que salir de inmediato_ sonrió al recordar la sonrisa de él, de Zafiro_ Es que por teléfono te escuche tan…no se…asustado _ lo miro fijamente _ ¿Seguro que todo está bien?

_S…si, claro que si_ se aclaro la garganta.

_Entonces vamos al hospital_ camino hacia el auto de ella que había rentado_ Después arreglare mis cosas.

_Ella no está en el hospital_ le dijo haciendo que parara en seco.

_ ¿Entonces? El joven aquel dice que fuiste a verla_ señalo hacia el pelinegro de coleta.

_ ¿Seiya?_ miro hacia donde señalaba.

_Si, el…no se…_ se puso nerviosa_ No me dijo su nombre… ¿Tío que pasa?_ lo miro desesperada.

_ Tu tía está en casa de los Chiba_ soltó rápidamente.

_ ¿Por qué?_ pregunto seria _ ¿Tan mal esta?

_No, claro que no_ dijo con una media sonrisa_ Pero Irene insistió a que estaría mejor atendida allá y Endimión estuvo de acuerdo.

_ ¿La traerás hoy?_ miro hacia la nada.

_Serena, tu tía no tiene nada de cuidado. Pero no puedo estarla meneando de un lado a otro_ hizo que lo mirara_ Entiendo lo que sientes cariño, pero fue por el bien de tu tía.

_Lo siento tío, debo de dejar de pensar en mi y ver que ustedes tiene una gran amistad con los Chiba_ agacho la mirada avergonzada.

_No digas eso Serena, sé que es doloroso aun para ti.

_No, eso ya paso_ sonrió para dejarle ver que así era_ Deja me refresco un poco y nos vamos_ respondió con firmeza.

_Muy bien_ le paso un brazo por los hombros y camino con ella hacia la casa_ Te platicare que paso y los cambios de aquí.

_Si, ya vi muchos_ miro hacia la extensa propiedad.

Su tío le platico que hacía unos meses habían decidido entrar de lleno a un programa de jóvenes huérfanos que tenían ciertos problemas con la autoridad.

Ella sonrió pensando que era una forma elegante de no decir que eran unos delincuentes, pero sus tíos eran así siempre tratando de ayudar y ese programa era una forma de dar todo ese cariño paternal que desgraciadamente la naturaleza no les concedió.

Los campamentos eran todo un éxito y sabia por las llamadas y correo electrónico que sus tíos estaban muy interesados en adoptar a cierto chico. Recordó como su tío le daba instrucciones al joven que conoció cuando llego.

Seiya había llegado allí después de que había sido baleado en un altercado entre pandillas, fue muy difícil ganarse su confianza según le dijo su tía, pero Artemis estaba decidido a que ese muchacho no echara su vida a perder por el miedo a amar y que luego lo abandonaran como lo hicieron sus padres biológicos.

Había pasado por muchos hogares adoptivos pero en ninguno pudo ser comprendido y ver que esa rebeldía era por el miedo a confiar. Poco a poco ellos dos de hicieron amigos y ahora lo veían como al hijo que siempre soñaron. Solo sería cuestión de que se firmaran algunos papeles y cumplir con ciertos trámites para que Seiya fuera parte de su familia.

Sonrió a ver la cara de felicidad de su tío, se veía a lo lejos el inmenso amor y orgullo que sentía por el chico y pudo notar que Seiya también lo sentía hacia ellos, hacia su nueva familia.

Al llegar y ver la reja que se abría para dejarlo entrar a la mansión sintió que se ahogaba, de pronto las imágenes se agolparon en su mente y cerró los ojos, tratando de no pensar en el…en su pasado.

_ ¿Estas bien?_ sintió la mano de su tío sobre su hombro_ Podemos irnos si quieres.

_No, claro que no_ sonrió ella temblorosa_ Quiero ver a mi tía ¿Dónde está? ¿En la casita que vivían?

_No_ bajo la mirada reprochándose a sí mismo por olvidarse de decirle_ Ella está en la casa principal…ya sabes Irene.

Serena sonrió y cuando Artemis se aparco, bajo mirando a todos lados. Sentía una intensa ansiedad, quería correr y alejarse pero sabía que debía enfrentarse a esto algún día. Y tal vez ese día era hoy.

Respiro profundamente tratando de sacar todos sus temores al exhalar el aire que contuvo por un momento. Definitivamente esto no sería fácil para ella, se volvió para decirle algo a su tío cuando de pronto…

_ ¡Serena!_ la alegre voz de Hotaru la hizo sonreír_ ¡Has regresado!_ decía la chica feliz y mas que entusiasmada.

_ ¡Hola hermosa!_ corrió a abrazarla, se veía hermosa a leguas se notaba que sería un dolor de cabeza para Endimión_ Pero mira cómo has crecido_ le dijo cuando la separo de si para verla.

_ ¡Tu también estas hermosa!_ se sonrojo_ Bueno siempre lo has sido.

_No lo creo, hace rato alguien me recordó ciertas etapas de mi vida_ sonrió al recordar lo que le dijo Seiya.

_ ¿Alguien te dijo que eras fea?_ pregunto molesta_ ¿Quién fue? Para darle su merecido.

_No, nada de eso_ se empezó a reír, ahí estaba su pequeña defensora_ Seiya me recordó algunas cosas del pasado.

_ ¿Seiya? ¿Lo conociste ya?_ se sonrojo un poco.

Serena siempre le había pedido fotos a su tía de Seiya, pero este se negaba a tomárselas. Al parecer le daba miedo tener recuerdos de algo que podía tener y nunca podría.

_Si, fui a mi casa y ahí lo conocí_ la miro fijamente, algo pasaba ahí.

_ ¡Es un mal educado! ¡Es un patán! Es…es…es…odioso_ dijo quedo lo último.

_Pues no lo conozco tan bien_ sonrió un poco, al parecer la pequeña Hotaru estaba creciendo_ Así que te daré mi opinión cuando lo haga.

_Si, si… eso quiere decir que… te quedaras por mucho tiempo_ sonrió pensativa.

_Pues, todo depende de cómo progrese mi tía_ entrecerró los ojos algo planeaba.

_ ¿Sabias que…?_ de pronto salió alguien interrumpiéndola.

_ ¡Serena!_

_ ¡Irene! ¡Endimión!_ saludo a la pareja que salía a saludarla.

_Pero mírate_ la hizo darse vuelta_ Te vez hermosa.

_Gracias Irene_ la abrazo feliz mientras Endimión las miraba sonriendo.

_Ya mujer, deja que entre y vea a Luna_ sonrió al ver el sonrojo de su esposa_ No querrás que se levante y salga ella a verla ¿Verdad?

_Claro que no tonto_ tomo del brazo a la rubia y entro con ella_ El no está amor_ le dijo quedo al sentir la tensión de ella.

_Lo siento Irene, yo…no es eso…lo que pasa es que…_ no encontró las palabras para decirlas.

_No te preocupes, entiendo_ la condujo hacia las habitaciones de arriba_ Además el casi no está en casa, se la pasa viajando.

_ ¿Y Beryl?_ pregunto sin mirarla.

A pesar de que le había dicho a su tía que no le mencionara a Darién cuando hablaran o la visitaran, un día le dijo todo lo que había pasado en la vida de este cuando llego muy triste un día de visita y ella le pidió que le dijera para que pudiera sacar ese dolor que sentía.

Así que le platico sobre lo sucedido entre Darién y Beryl.

Después de la pérdida de su bebe, ellos se habían divorciado. Beryl no soporto el dolor por la perdida y se la pasaba acusando a Darién de ser el causante. El se la paso un buen tiempo bebiendo consumiéndose en la culpa, hasta que un día Irene y Endimión le pusieron un alto.

Diciéndole que Beryl había continuado su vida al comprometerse con alguien y si ella había decidido darse una oportunidad, el también debería intentar vivir. Aun así la sombra de ella no lo dejaba avanzar, siempre que lo encontraba le recordaba al bebe que habían perdido, haciendo que Darién mejor se recluyera en el trabajo dejando en cierto modo la vida social que llevaba antes.

Sus tíos se sentían mal por ver así al Darién, al cual lo querían tanto como los padres de él. Ver a sus amigos sufrir por el dolor de su hijo y que estos no supieran que hacer para hacerlo salir de ese encierro que se había impuesto el mismo Darién.

Cada vez que lo trataban él decía merecer esto, que él había causado ese dolor a Beryl. Y más que nada era el culpable por la pérdida de su bebe.

Ese día su tía lloro tanto, diciéndole que se sentía impotente al ver a su amiga sufrir y que la familia que tanto quería se hundía en el dolor junto con Darién.

_ Al parecer lo de su próxima boda la tiene ocupada_ Serena la miro al oírla hablar así sacándola de sus pensamientos_ Por lo mismo no ha hecho sentir a mi hijo culpable cada vez que lo ve.

_ No sé qué decirte Irene, la pérdida de un hijo ha de ser horrible_ la miro triste

_Si, creo en parte entenderla_ agacho la mirada_ Pero ella esta rehaciendo su vida ¿Por qué mi hijo no puede? ¿Acaso ella es Dios para seguir juzgándolo?_ pregunto al azar.

_ Darién debe hablar con ella y dejarle saber que también sufrió la pérdida_ la abrazo_ No quedarse callado y aceptar las palabras hirientes que Beryl le diga.

_ Es que mi hijo siente que esa carga es solo de el_ dijo enojada_ Y créeme Serena, el no tuvo culpa alguna.

_Lo sé Irene_ sonrió un poco para dejarle saber que así era, ella jamás dudaría de que Darién hizo todo lo que pudo para que su matrimonio funcionara_ Pero creo que de alguna manera Darién reaccionara y podrá rehacer su vida.

_Bueno…ya_ se limpio un poco las lagrimas_ Vamos con Luna, por que como dice Endimión es capaz de salir si se entera que ya llegaste.

_Si, eso si_ dijo sonriendo la chica.

Entraron sonriendo y al verlas su tía empezó a llorar.

_ ¡Tía! No llores_ la abrazo de inmediato_ ¿Te duele algo?_ la miro preocupada.

_ No, claro que no_ negó entre lagrimas_ Me alegro tanto verte aquí, a pesar de que le dije a Artemis que no te dijera nada estoy contenta de que no me hiciera caso.

_ ¡Estas loca tía!_ la miro preocupada_ ¡Eso jamás! No quiero que me oculten nada, por muy pequeño que sea quiero estar con ustedes_dijo mirándola con ternura.

_Si, lo mismo le dije a Artemis_ sonrió Irene.

_ ¿Así que andas aconsejando a mi marido?_ la miro Luna sonriendo.

_ ¡Ay, vamos! Es que yo también quería verla_ se sonrojo_ Con tanta cosa que ha pasado nunca tuvimos tiempo de ir a visitarte y acompañarte cuando nos necesitabas.

_No te preocupes Irene, mi tía me ha platicado todo y entiendo_ puso su mano sobre la de ella en un gesto de apoyo_ Como siempre dice tía Luna, primero está la familia.

_Si, así es_ sonrió al ver ahí con ella a su mejor amiga y sobrina.

_ ¿Y Zafiro?_ miro hacia la puerta esperando verlo.

_No pudo venir conmigo, pero llegara esta noche_ sonrió al ver la mirada de decepción de Luna, ella lo amaba.

_Si, yo también ansió conocerlo_ Irene sonrió también al ver a su amiga_ Luna me lo presume a la menor oportunidad.

_ ¡Eso no es cierto!_ la miro sonrojándose.

_ ¡Claro que sí! _ sonrió al verla _Serena…_ miro pícaramente a su amiga_ ¿Si te platico Artemis sobre los coqueteos de tu tía?

_ ¿Coqueteos?_ miro a ambas y pudo ver que su tía se sonrojaba aun mas, mientras Irene reía.

_Si, estuvo coqueteando con un bombero durante el accidente_ se empezó a reír mas cuando Luna la pellizco.

_ ¿Tía? ¿Es cierto?_ se empezó a reír.

_ Es que estaba algo mareada con el medicamente contra el dolor_ agacho la mirada_ Y Bueno… no voy a negar que el chico era guapo.

_ ¡Tía!_ Serena casi grito sorprendida.

Luna se puso seria y de pronto las tres empezaron a reír. Serena miro a las dos mujeres que quería tanto, hacia mucho que no estaba así era como en los viejos tiempos. Y no pudo evitar pensar en el, en Darién. Definitivamente todo ahí se lo recordaba.

Estuvieron todos reunidos en la amplia habitación, Irene había escogido esa misma porque sabía que todos les encantaría estar reunidos y estar platicando sobre lo que había sucedido en la ausencia de la rubia y también ver que había pasado con ella en esos dos años.

Luna estaba muy feliz con ver a todos ahí juntos, pero tuvieron que dejarle para que descansara. Serena se despidió de todos y le dijo a su tío que se quedara, ella podría volver sola a casa.

Manejo relajada y tranquila de ver que todo estaba bien y pensó que podría pasar unos cuantos días ahí. Solo llamaría para que vieran lo de los nuevos estudiantes y que se hicieran las labores pequeñas en su ausencia.

En eso sonó su celular sacándola de sus pensamientos.

_ ¿Si?_ silencio_ ¡Hola amor! ¿Ya llegaste? _ silencio_ Nos vemos mi vida besos.

Colgó feliz al saber que había llegado Zafiro, el era su vida, el que la había sacado adelante después de tanto dolor. Contaba los minutos para poder abrazarlo y sentirlo, estar con él la hacía sentir que nunca saldría nada mal, lo amaba tanto.

Llegando lo vio, bajo contenta del auto y corrió hacia el abrazándolo, aspirando su suave aroma el cual la hacía sentirse tranquila.

_Mi vida, te amo_ dulcemente lo beso y este sonrió complacido.

* * *

><p><strong>Listo uno mas.<strong>

**Siiii, a que no se lo esperaban.**

**Bueno nada mas una me hizo el comentario sobre con quien se podria haber casado jajaja.**

**Si, lo se, lo se...**

**Que paso con el bebe de ella?**

**Lo tuvo?**

**Lo perdio?**

**Eso se sabra en el siguiente y ya saben algunas cosas conforme avance la historia se sabran ciertos detalles.**

**Gracias muchisimas gracias por todos los comentarios, esos son los que me animan a seguir e imaginar. **

**He tenido dos sue~os realmente medio raros, y de uno de ellos ya tengo una idea para otro fic. **

**Pero ya saben primero termino este y luego sigo con los demas que tengo en mi mente.**

**Millones de gracias por apoyarme y seguir leyendo.**

**Feliz dia**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**La trama es mia.**

**07/17/2011**

_**Muchisimas gracias por los comentarios y bienvenidas a las que se estan sumando a dejarlos. Algunos los contesto tratando de aclarar algunas dudas, pero no todos debido a que lo que preguntan son detalles que saldran mas adelante pero igual trato de contestarles sin dejar ver esto hasta que sea el momento adecuado y algunos no puedo por que no tiene cuenta.**_

_**Pero las dudas que tienen se contestaran en este cap.**_

_**Asi que espero que lo disfruten, millones de gracias en serio. **_

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 9<strong>

A la mañana siguiente Seiya estaba con Serena desayunando, a pesar de que no se conocían personalmente parecía que se conocían de años por las cartas y anécdotas que sus tíos le platicaban de él y a él de ella.

Reían cuando platicaban de ciertas anécdotas, pero también se pusieron algo tristes al pensar en sus respectivos padres.

Los de Serena muertos trágicamente en un accidente de auto, por lo mismo su angustia cuando su tío le había hablado sobre el de su tía. Por unos instantes se sintió nuevamente esa niña asustada.

Y los de Seiya los cuales el padre primero los abandono por sus vicios y poco después su madre lo dejo abandonado en las puertas de un hospicio. El decía que lo único que le agradecía a su madre es que no lo hubiera dejado botado en la basura, nunca más supo de ninguno de los dos y no le ha interesado buscarlos.

Cuando los dos se quedaron callados, se miraron a los ojos.

_Ellos te aman Seiya_ le tomo la mano_ Y yo ya te veo como un hermano.

_No lo sé Serena_ agacho la mirada_ Tengo miedo de que algún día se den cuenta que no soy lo que ellos esperaban.

_Te querrán con tus errores y todo_ le sonrió_ Ese es el amor, saberte aceptar tal cual eres. Además nadie es perfecto Seiya.

_ Siempre he deseado una familia, pero cuando sentía que lo conseguía algo pasaba_ la miro fijamente_ Algún hijo celoso, una esposa que le daba miedo mis posibles genes, un esposo que se sentía menos hombre por no poder darle hijos propios a su esposa, tantas cosas…

_ Yo no estoy celosa, al contrario estoy feliz_ dijo con una mirada soñadora_ Siempre he querido tener una enorme familia_ lo miro luego seria_ A mis tíos no les interesa eso de la genética, y mi tío créeme hará lo que sea por ver feliz a mi tía Luna y si eso es adoptarte lo hará…aunque no creo que se esté sacrificando mucho, el te adora.

Se empezaron a reír al recordar la llamada de Artemis diciéndole que él era el hombre de la casa, que tenía que ver que Serena y Zafiro estuvieran bien y que se encargara de los demás niños que estaban en el campamento.

_ Y dime ¿Cuantas cabañas son?_ salió con él hacia afuera, por la parte de atrás de la casa.

_Solo son tres_ bajo los escalones y se sentó en el último mientras Serena se sentaba en el columpio.

Serena miro las pequeñas cabañas las cuales según le dijo su tía estaban diseñadas para que estuvieran perfectamente para las necesidades de los chicos. La comida se hacía en la casa debido a que la cocina era muy amplia y los chicos comían en las mesas que estaban instaladas afuera.

Muchos de los chicos hacían diferentes labores en la propiedad, Serena miro un huerto y también vio los talleres de electrónica y motores. Sus tíos le habían pedido permiso para hacer todos estos cambios los cuales acepto gustosa, si eso a ellos los hacía feliz ella también lo era.

_Mira, ahí vienen dos de los voluntarios que ayudan a Artemis_ señalo hacia dos hombres que bajaban de una camioneta.

_ ¡Hola Seiya!_ saludaron los dos _ ¿Y tú debes ser…?

_Serena, Serena Tsukino_ sonrió y saludo a los dos.

_Mucho gusto, yo soy Yaten Kuo y este es Andrew Furuhata_ señalo al rubio que sonrió al ver a su amigo queriendo desplegar su encanto.

_ Ella es muy amiga de Mina_ le dijo Seiya y de inmediato Yaten retiro la mano.

_ ¿Algún problema?_ sonrió al ver su reacción.

_Yaten intento hacerse el play boy con Mina y esta lo golpeo en los...

_ Olvídalo_ lo interrumpió Yaten poniéndose muy rojo.

Serena solo sonrió y empezó a platicar con ellos, los dos eran importantes hombres de negocios y estaban contentos de poder ayudar debido a que ellos mismos habían pasado también por malas situaciones y lamentaban que no hubiera sitios así cuando ellos lo vivieron.

Yaten Kou era un reconocido productor de música, el cual había intentado pasarse de listo con Mina cuando la había invitado a cenar, pensando que ella caería como la mayoría de mujeres lo hacía con él, eso le había platicado Seiya disimuladamente cuando paseo con ellos por las instalaciones.

Pero ella conocía a Mina, tal vez era algo alocada pero no era una chica fácil. Y eso al parecer tenía muy desconcertado al joven productor el cual decidió conquistarla. Una tarea muy difícil, Mina era muy difícil de convencer en ciertas cosas.

Andrew Furuhata era un reconocido chef y dueño de unos importantes restaurantes, desde el primer día que se conocieron Andrew y Lita fue un flechazo. Los dos estuvieron en la cocina haciendo maravillas y compartiendo recetas.

Seiya se empezó a reír causando que los dos hombre quienes estaban con algunos chicos se volvieran a verlos curiosos de ver por qué lo hacían.

Serena se disculpo y salieron fuera del taller.

_ ¿Y entonces que paso?_ lo tomo del brazo y camino con él.

_Bueno, es raro _ sonrió al recordar_ Todos vemos claramente la atracción de ellos dos, pero son tan tímidos.

_Lo que pasa es que Lita tuvo una muy cruel experiencia con alguien_ dijo triste.

_ ¿La golpeaba?_ Serena miro que apretaba los puños.

_No, claro que no. Lita parecerá frágil, pero créeme que de querer ella te podría derribar_ sonrió al ver la mirada de Seiya_ El hombre con el que salía jugaba con ella, estaba comprometido y solo la ilusiono. Por lo mismo le cuesta confiar en un hombre nuevamente.

_Vaya_ se rasco la cabeza pensando él lo difícil de la situación_ Por lo mismo no me enamorare, es muy complicado.

_Pero es hermoso_ sonrió al ver la mirada confundida de él_ Ya lo entenderás cuando llegue el momento.

_No lo creo_ pateo una piedra_ ¿Quién se fijara en un chico como yo? No sé de dónde vengo, ni sé que podrá ser de mi futuro.

_De donde vengas no importa mucho, importa lo que hagas de ahora en adelante_ sonrió recordando algo_ ¿Por qué Hotaru tiene una mala impresión de ti?

_Ni idea_ dijo molesto_ Cuando la conocí unos chicos nuevos la estaban molestando, llegue y la defendí y solo me dijo que ella podía sola que no era necesaria mi ayuda.

_Vaya, así que eso fue_ se empezó a reír_ Hotaru es muy independiente para su edad, cualquier problema que tiene lo trata de solucionar ella sola. Irene ha tenido que intervenir discretamente en una u otra cosa sin que ella se dé cuenta.

_Pues el caso es que desde ese día siempre me mira mal_ se quedo pensativo_ Lo raro es que siempre coincidimos en los lugares, como sea es solo una niñita_ dijo tratando de sonar lo mas indiferente posible.

_ ¿Cuántos años tienes Seiya? ¿Quince?_ lo miro.

_ Cumpliré pronto dieciséis_ saco el pecho un poco haciendo que Serena disimulara una sonrisa.

_ Ella tiene diez_ pensó_ Pero no creas Seiya las mujeres maduramos mentalmente más rápido que ustedes.

_ ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con todo esto?_ la miro interrogante.

_Olvídalo, cosas mías_ sonrió al pensar que tal vez estaba Hotaru estaba más interesada en el chico que molesta_ Bueno Seiya será mejor que me vaya, quede con mi tía de ir a verla hoy e ir con Zafiro.

_Está bien, no te preocupes por nada_ se despidió de ella_ Dile a Artemis que todo está bien, y a Luna que…_ dudo un poco_ que…la quiero.

_Gracias, a ella le dará mucho gusto saberlo_ se metió a la casa para ver a Zafiro y llevar unas cosas que necesitaba.

Poco después sonreía con su Irene y su tía sobre las travesuras que Hotaru le hacía a Seiya. Las dos estaban nuevamente de Cupido con esos dos.

_Ustedes deberían hacer algo con su vida_ dejo de reír Serena.

_ Es que es tan linda_ Irene puso sus ojos tiernos_ Si vieras como se afana por arreglarse cuando sabe que vamos a visitar a Luna.

_ Seiya se la pasa quejándose de cómo lo sigue_ sonrió ilusionada_ Pero vieras la sonrisa que tiene siempre al verla ahí junto a él…se ve tan lindo mi niño.

_ ¿Ya firmaste lo papeles tía?_ observo la manera de referirse a Seiya.

_Si, todo está listo_ aplaudió como una niña pequeña a la que se le concede el más maravilloso regalo_ Es cuestión de que un juez autorice la adopción y legalmente Seiya será un Tsukino.

_ Mi tío está muy contento, en cuanto llegue de inmediato se fue a ver como estaba todo_ sonrió al recordar que solo la saludo y se subió al auto diciendo que necesitaba ver que todo estuviera bien y Endimión también se fue con él.

_Si, Artemis lo quiere mucho_ sonrió triste_ Agradezco a Dios por haberme dado un esposo que me acepto así, sin poder darle la oportunidad de ser padre.

_Artemis te ama cariño_ Irene la abrazo delicadamente_ Ese hombre es capaz de caminar sobre fuego por ti.

_ Irene tiene razón tía_ también se acerco abrazándola.

Estaban ahí en silencio disfrutando ese silencio cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió.

_ ¡Luna!

Serena se levanto rápidamente de la cama poniéndose tensa, no esperaba verlo. No ahora que no estaba lista para hacerlo…definitivamente ahora no.

_ Hola, Serena_ la miro detenidamente al parar en seco y verla ahí.

_Hola, Darién ¿Cómo estás?_ no supo ni como le salió la voz, estaba muy nerviosa. Deseaba salir de ahí.

_Bien, yo…_ miro a la mujer que yacía en la cama_ Luna… apenas me desocupe vine directamente hacia acá ¿Estas bien?

_ Sí, claro que si_ sonrió ella también nerviosa mirando a su sobrina y a Darién_ ¿No sé por qué todos se asustan con esto? Solo fue un pequeño choque.

_ Donde destrozaste la parte delantera del auto_ dijeron Irene y Serena a la vez causando que se empezaran a reír.

_ Tendré que decirle a Artemis que deje de platicar la historia de esto_ se cruzo de brazos haciendo una mueca cuando se lastimo un poco las costillas.

_ ¿Estas bien tía?_ la rubia se acerco para acomodarle las almohadas.

_Si, estoy bien_ se recostó.

_Te daré el medicamento para el dolor_ tomo las pastillas y se las dio con un poco de agua _ Subiremos después de que duermas un rato.

_Si, creo que… _ Luna se vio interrumpida ante la entrada de la hermana de Darién.

_ ¡Serena! ¡Serena! ¡Zafiro te llama!_ entro gritando Hotaru y se detuvo al ver a su hermano_ ¡Darién!

_Hola enana_ la abrazo.

_ ¿Dónde está Zafiro?_ la rubia paso a un lado de ellos saliendo junto a Irene.

_Esta abajo, en la cocina_ le dio un beso a él pelinegro y se bajo de sus brazos acercándose a Luna para darle un beso_ Vendré luego a verte.

_Está bien cariño_ sonrió ella mientras cerraba los ojos, el medicamento la estaba adormeciendo.

Bajaron la escalera y Serena podía sentir la presencia de el detrás de ella. Mientras escuchaba a Hotaru preguntarle sobre su viaje al igual que Irene.

_Iré al despacho_ se retiro haciendo que ella se relajara un poco.

_ ¿Saldrás a comer con nosotros?_ Irene lo miro triste, nuevamente se iba a encerrar.

_Si, creo que si_ miro fijamente a la rubia que miraba hacia otro lado.

_Muy bien diré que cocinen lo que más te gusta_ sonrió feliz sin ver la mirada de él.

Se despidió de ellas y se dirigió hacia su refugio, donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo cuando estaba en casa de sus padres.

**DARIEN…**

Cerró la puerta y respiro profundamente, ella estaba en casa. Después de tanto tiempo estaba de regreso, se veía muy hermosa. Su aroma lo enloqueció en cuento entro a la recamara para ver a Luna.

Le habían hablado sus padres para avisarle sobre el accidente, pero le dijeron que no había sido nada de cuidado y el siguió trabajando en la empresa de Nueva York. Solo que ayer recibió la llamada de su hermana diciéndole que Serena había vuelto, ella estaba en casa.

No sabía qué hacer, en parte sintió una inmensa alegría y otra le entraba la rabia de pensar que ella en cierta forma fue causante de lo que había pasado. Pero no todo fue su culpa, el debió de ver el supuesto amor que decía tenerle y no dejar que se acercara a él para apoyarlo según ella cuando Beryl se había marchado.

Pero esa huida había sido provocada por ella, su tonto capricho por él había dejado profundas heridas en el y su familia. No entendía como sus padres la recibían con los brazos abiertos cuando vieron que a pesar de decir que lo amaba al poco tiempo se caso.

De ella solo sabía que su esposo se llamaba Zafiro, sus padres no le decían más y al parecer tampoco sabían mucho. Luna también no platicaba mucho sobre la vida de Serena para no poner triste a su familia, la cual seguían adorando a la rubia.

Su madre tampoco le decía mas, y el no preguntaba. No quería recordarla, ni soñar con ella. Pensar en ella era una tortura la cual aun lo consumía.

Miro las flores que adornaban un jarrón y las olio. Rosas, el suave aroma de ellas le hizo recordar que casi allá arriba la tomaba en sus brazos. Quería sentirla, saborearla, saber si aun tenía ese poder sobre él. Pero la oportuna presencia de su hermana diciendo el nombre del esposo de Serena lo hizo tensarse y apretar los puños conteniendo la rabia y los celos que sentía hacia ese hombre.

Se sentó en el sofá y miro la flor que había tomado del jarrón. ¿Quería comprobar que ella no tenía ya poder sobre él? No era necesario, desde que lo vio a los ojos supo que Serena siempre seria una obsesión para él.

_ ¡Maldita seas!_ aplasto la flor y una espina le atravesó la piel causando que un ligero sangrado se mezclara con la flor ya destruida_ ¿Por qué Serena? ¿Por qué?

Miro hacia afuera, suspiro profundamente y volvió su vista hacia la pantalla de su computadora. Lo mejor sería trabajar y olvidar, el trabajo había sido su refugio y gracias a él pudo sobrevivir… Y también lo seria ahora.

Por lo mismo había logrado levantarse y pudo reponer su dinero el cual le había dado a los Metalia, pero esta vez invirtió en algo que lo llenaba de paz. No sabía el por qué pero estar en ese lugar lo hacía sentir vivo y tranquilo, como una vez se sintió en el pasado…Ese pasado que aun lo atormentaba, aunque quisiera aparentar que no era así.

Dejo de pensar en el pasado y se concentro en las diferentes propuestas que tenia para una inversión.

**EN OTRO LADO…**

Serena miraba como Irene preparaba la pasta la cual era la preferida de Darién y también la de ella. Veía como la hacía con mucho cariño, realmente se veía contenta de que su hijo aceptara convivir con ellos un poco.

_ ¿Te quedaras a comer?_ le sonrió ella mientras preparaba la carne que completaría el platillo.

_No, creo que es mejor que ustedes coman en familia_ sonrió triste al pensar en que ya no podía considerarse parte de ella, no quería que Darién se molestara.

_Tu lo eres_ la miro sonriendo.

_Déjalo así Irene_ suspiro_ No quiero malos entendidos otra vez_ dijo con un aire de tristeza.

_Independientemente de que te veía como una hija y hubiera querido que así fuera _ suspiro molesta_ Eso jamás hubiera hecho que tratara de imponerle a alguien a Darién que no amara.

_Si, pero ya ves lo que paso_ sonrió triste.

_Si, las mentiras de ella los separaron_ termino de preparar todo y pidió a las del servicio que acomodaran la mesa.

_Hotaru, cariño avísale a tu hermano que está todo listo ¿Si?

_Si, mami_ salió corriendo.

_Irene, será mejor que nos vayamos_ miro a Zafiro que solo le sonreía.

_Claro que no, a Luna no le gustara saber que te fuiste sin comer_ se dio la vuelta y los dejo solos.

Serena le sonrió a Zafiro el cual solo la miro sin decir nada…

Un poco después Darién entraba al comedor, estaba muy nervioso de estar frente a la mujer que lo tenía obsesionado y en cierta forma era la causante del dolor que no lo dejaba continuar.

La miro ahí sentada mirando con amor a…

¡Un bebe!_ el pelinegro al ver eso fue como un balde de agua fría.

Serena miraba con adoración a ese niño, el cual devoraba con gusto la pasta que ella le daba. Se acerco vacilante sin saber que decir ¿Dónde estaba su esposo? ¿Era el hijo de ambos? _ se preguntaba

Cerró los ojos y el dolor de la pérdida de su hijo lo atravesó. Abrió los ojos mirando como el amor que se profesaban ambos hacían que su madre y hermana los miraran con adoración. Simplemente eran un cuadro perfecto: Madre e hijo.

Algo que él nunca podría tener, el dolor y la rabia que sentía consigo mismo no lo dejaba avanzar. Porque sabía que él era culpable de la muerte del suyo. Cerró los puños impotente y estaba por darse media vuelta cuando Hotaru lo vio.

_Darién, mira ¿A que es hermoso?_ sonrió mirando como el niño aventaba parte de la comida hacia ella.

_Si, es lindo_ su voz sonó dura y observo que la rubia se tensaba_ Felicidades, no sabía que eras madre.

_Si, yo…_ no supo que decir, sabia de la perdida que Beryl tuvo y sabia que Irene no quiso comentarle nada para tratar de no recordarle la pérdida del suyo

_Déjalo Serena, no intentes convencerme de algo que no sientes_ se sentó sin mirar como palidecía, no necesitaba de su lastima.

_ ¡Darién!_ Irene lo miro molesto, mientras Hotaru los miraba interrogante.

_ ¿Y tu esposo? ¿Dónde está? Digo, para que complete este perfecto cuadro familiar_ dijo irónico sin ver como los ojos de ella se nublaban.

_Murió_ dijo con infinita tristeza

_ ¿Murió?_ a pesar que lo dijo muy bajo el había escuchado y se sintió como un idiota_ Yo…lo siento…mucho.

_Gracias_ se miro nerviosa las manos_ Irene, será mejor que me despida de mi tía, ya mañana vendré.

_ ¡No! Por favor_ se levanto de inmediato el pelinegro, había sido un idiota _ Discúlpame Serena, por favor acompáñanos a comer, no es mi intención…

_Yo…_ dudo, no sabía qué hacer_ No creo que…sea una buena idea.

_Por favor Serena, quédate_ suplico Hotaru y le dio un poco de jugo al pequeño.

_ ¿Y cómo se llama?_ pregunto él.

_Zafiro_ lo miro fijamente_ Como su padre.

_ ¿Cuánto tiene?_ lo miro por un momento era doloroso hacerlo y es que sin querer ese bebe representaba lo que el anhelaba.

_ Tiene un año y cuatro meses_ dirigió la vista hacia él cuando termino de limpiarle la carita.

Miro que el pelinegro apretaba con fuerza el tenedor, parecía calcular el tiempo y se tenso de pensar que el podría saber la verdad.

**SERENA…**

La comida había transcurrido sin más accidentes y estuvieron hablando del proyecto que dirigían Luna y Artemis. El cual también Irene y Endimión participaban y los hacía sentir muy contentos.

Miro a Hotaru como corría en el jardín detrás del pequeño Zafiro el cual reía feliz. Miro hacia la ventana del despacho y pareció ver que se movía la cortina. Estaba muy nerviosa, Darién estuvo muy callado y temía que hubiera sacado las cuentas del tiempo en que estuvieron juntos.

No debía saber la verdad, saberla causaría gran dolor a mucha gente. Además de que seguramente odiaría al niño por ser hijo de ella, la mujer que supuestamente destrozo su felicidad. Y eso era algo que jamás permitiría, no dejaría que lo lastimara por más que el sufriera por la pérdida que tuvo.

Su hijo era un niño amado y así seguiría, no podía dejar que el dolor y rabia de Darién lo lastimara al saber que Zafiro era la prueba viviente de una supuesta manipulación de su parte. Algo que Beryl manejo para alejarla de su lado.

Y no entendía por qué, ella jamás hubiera intervenido. Sabía que la amaba, la adoraba y eso era con algo que jamás podría competir además de que prefería seguir siendo su amiga que nada. Con eso se conformo siempre sin gritar lo que sentía por mucho tiempo

Pero de nada valió callar sus sentimientos si al final Beryl los hizo ver como algo mezquino y sin valor provocando una ruptura no solo entre ellos, si no que también la confianza que él le tenía a su propia madre.

Beryl no solo había arruinado la vida de Darién, si no la de ella y su hijo. Y no permitiría que Darién odiara a su pequeño. Tal vez estaba siendo injusta, pero ante todo estaba su hijo.

Sonrió al ver como su hijo se acercaba a ella.

_Ma…ma_ balbuceo.

_ ¿Te quedaras esta noche? Por favor_ suplico Hotaru _ Quiero quedarme con él.

_No, lo siento amor_ le sonrió mientras tomaba en brazos al pequeño.

_ ¿Puedo ir contigo a tu casa?

_No sé, necesito preguntarles a Irene y a tu papa.

_Ellos dirán que si, ya lo veras_ se fue corriendo seguramente a preguntarle.

Se sentó un rato con su pequeño y lo miro, se parecía tanto a él que era un milagro que Irene y Luna no se hubieran fijado. Seguramente Irene estaba tan preocupada por tratar de que Darién saliera de esa rutina de solo trabajar que seguramente no se había fijado detenidamente. Y su tía no podía decir nada Zafiro su esposo era más o menos parecido a Darién. Así que por esa parte estaba ya un poco tranquila.

Y era lo mejor, en unos días partiría de regreso a su nuevo hogar y continuaría con su vida. Ella y su hijo estaban bien allá, además de que mucha gente los quería mucho. Lo abrazo un poco mas y le dio un beso el cual él le devolvió causándole cosquillas debido a que el pequeño abría toda la boquita para dárselo en la mejilla.

_Te amo, mi pequeño _ lo acorruco y cerro lo ojos disfrutando del aroma de él.

Si, en unos días partiría y seguiría con su vida… como debía ser.

Espero a su tío el cual venia feliz platicando con Endimión sobre los nuevos planes que tenía en mente para los campamentos, esperaban poder comprar una propiedad cercana para poder construir áreas deportivas para los chicos. Además para agregar las cabañas donde estarían las chicas cuando contaran con más personal.

Hotaru le pidió permiso para irse a quedar con ella y feliz aventó su mochila la cual ya tenía lista. A lo cual Endimión solo sonrió diciendo:

_ ¿Entonces para que preguntas?_ miro su mochila.

_ Vamos papa, sabía que dirías que si_ le lanzo un beso y se despidió de ellos.

Serena miro por el espejo retrovisor como los dos entraban seguramente para ir con sus esposas a hablar sobre todo lo que tenían planeado, se sentía feliz por estar en casa aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

**ESA NOCHE…**

Darién miro hacia la nada estaba acostado sin poder dormir, ver a Serena ese día lo tenía confundido, dolido y furioso. Ella había continuado con su vida, dejando atrás todo el daño que causo y teniendo algo que el debió tener: su hijo.

Cerró los ojos para contener las lagrimas, si hubiera nacido tendría esa edad. Estaría junto a él formando el hogar que siempre soñó, uno como el de sus padres. Junto a la mujer que había elegido, junto a Beryl.

Pero eso no pudo ser, antes de la pérdida de su hijo ya sabía que no amaba a Beryl pero debía estar con ella porque era inocente en todo esto. Ella había marchado pensando que era lo mejor cuando creyó en las mentiras de Serena, pero su amor por él la hizo volver con un maravilloso regalo, su embarazo, su hijo.

_ Serena, Serena, Serena…_ suspiro impotente al seguir pensando en ella.

El recuerdo de Serena no le permitió tener intimidad con ella, no lo dejo amar a la mujer que había dado todo por él y la cual quedo devastada con la pérdida del hijo de ambos.

Beryl ya estaba rehaciendo su vida y se alegraba por ella, sus padres le habían dado la espalda y ella le había dicho que fue por haberle pedido el divorcio, que ellos querían que continuara ese matrimonio. Pero ella no acepto, como podía si por culpa de el había perdido a su hijo.

Ella misma _se lo dijo:_

__ "¿Cómo puedo vivir con el asesino de mi hijo?"_

Por lo mismo no dijo nada cuando Beryl le exigió una suma exorbitante y la cual su padre pago. El cual se sorprendió cuando le dijo del trato que tuvo con los Metalia, se sentía muy decepcionado al enterarse que su amigo de la infancia en cierta forma solo ambiciono la fortuna y el prestigio que conllevaba el apellido de los Chiba.

Todo eso quedo en el pasado y los tratos con ellos al final se terminaron, no solo en los negocios si no también en lo personal.

Beryl siempre que lo encontraba se veía triste y le decía que extrañaba a sus padres, que aun se sentía mal por la pérdida de su bebe. Y en ocasiones lo miraba furiosa y lo culpaba.

Ella tenía razón, el era culpable. Pero también lo era la mujer que se había metido bajo su piel, la cual se caso y formo una familia.

Cansado cerró los ojos, ella solo estaría unos días y el volvería a su rutina. Era lo mejor que se fuera y nunca regresara.

Una imagen se formo en su mente, la imagen de ella en el jardín jugando con su hijo y de pronto se vio a el mismo acercarse y abrazarlos.

Sacudió la cabeza, eso era imposible jamás estaría con una mujer tan ruin y manipuladora.

Lentamente cerró los ojos y empezó a quedar dormido, estaba más que agotado.

**FLASH BACK…**

_Estaba acostado oliendo el suave aroma a rosas, su pecho sintió la suave piel que se pegaba a él._

_Cerró los ojos disfrutando el momento, simplemente era perfecto. Sus manos se dirigieron hacia la suave curva de los senos de la mujer que estaba a su lado y los empezó a estimular mientras daba ligeros besos y mordiscos al cuello y espalda de ella._

_Escuchar sus suaves gemidos lo hizo deslizar una mano a su intimidad acariciándola y sintiendo que estaba lista para él. Despacio la abrió para él y la penetro suavemente._

_Era excitante sentirla, su calor, su humedad, era tan estrecha que tuvo que contenerse para prolongar ese hermoso sueño._

_Su olor, su calor, sus gemidos de pasión lo tenían loco y al final llegaron juntos al clímax._

_Despacio salió de ella y suspiro satisfecho abrazándola a él. Beso su cuello suavemente y se quedo dormido._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK…**

Se levanto sobresaltado, mirando hacia todos lados. Casi podía sentir la piel de ella, su calor, su…aroma.

_ ¡Serena!_ se paso las manos por el rostro frustrado_ No fue un sueño, fue real.

Se levanto rápidamente tomando su ropa para vestirse, debía ir a verla. Tenía que estar seguro de lo que estaba pensando.

Serena dormía plácidamente en la recamara de sus tíos mientras Hotaru lo hacía en la de ella. Seiya había tenido que dormir con los chicos en una de las cabañas debido a que Molly la niñera de Zafiro le toco dormir en el cuarto de él.

De pronto los fuertes golpes de algo que azotaba la puerta principal la hizo despertar sobresaltada. Rápidamente se levanto ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Algún problema con los chicos? Salió y se asomo a su cuarto y miro que Hotaru se tallaba los ojos, también había escuchado.

Le hizo una seña para que no dijera nada y no despertara al pequeño que dormía al lado de su cama en el corralito que había traído Molly con ella. Su pequeño dormía plácidamente y no continuaría así con esos golpes.

Bajo de prisa y se encontró con Molly que salía de su habitación preparada para cualquier cosa.

_ ¿Señora?_ la miro

_No te preocupes Molly._ le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

Se acerco a la puerta y de nuevo los golpes la hicieron saltar esta vez.

_ ¿Quién es?_ grito sosteniendo la perilla de la puerta.

_Soy yo_ de pronto se sintió en otro tiempo y cerró los ojos para despejar su mente.

Abrió la puerta y Darién entro como bólido mirando a todos lados. Molly se puso frente a ella y miro al hombre que la miraba interrogante.

_ ¿Qué demonios…?_ que pensaba esa mujer que lastimaría a Serena, bueno ganas no le faltaban.

_ ¿Deseas algo Darién?_ la rubia hizo a un lado a Molly _ Sube por favor y ve que Zafiro no se haiga despertado.

_Si, señora_ miro al hombre y abrió mas los ojos, pero la mirada de Serena la hizo agachar la mirada y subir a hacer lo que le habían mandado.

Una vez a solas, Darién la miro se veía hermosa en esa bata de seda. ¡Al diablo con eso! Estaba ahí por una razón y tenía que saber si lo que pensaba y sentía era cierto.

_ ¿Es mío? Dime la verdad Serena, por una vez en tu vida se honesta_ le grito.

_ ¡Siempre he sido honesta contigo!_ bramo ella _ Y ¿Qué es eso de que es "tuyo"?

_No te hagas la que no sabe_ se acerco a ella aferrándola de los brazos sacudiéndola_ ¿El niño es mío?

_No_ lo miro directo a los ojos para no dejarle ninguna duda_ ¡No lo es!_ repitió con una firmeza que le costó creer.

_ ¡Maldita seas!_ la aparto de un empujón_ ¡Mientes! Recordé esa noche, estuvimos juntos, no usamos protección…pensé que había sido un sueno el cual enterré porque…

_ Como sea_ grito ella desesperada, no podía dejarlo saber la verdad_ No es tuyo, es de mi esposo.

_Exigiré una prueba_ la miro con odio_ Tal vez ni siquiera sabes de quien sea ¿No es así?

Serena levanto la mano y le dio una bofetada en plena cara. El se lo permitió, sintiendo que la merecía.

_ ¡No vendrás a mi casa a insultarme!_ estallo ella.

_ ¿Y por qué no? Dices amar a un hombre y luego te acuestas conmigo bajo mentiras diciendo amarme también y poco tiempo después te casas_ la sujeto del brazo_ Dime ¿Es eso amor?

_ ¡Suéltame!_ trato de zafarse_ ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

_ ¡Suéltala!_ un grito los hizo volverse_ ¡He dicho que la sueltes idiota!

Cuando menos lo espero Serena se vio violentamente apartada de Darién y arrojada contra la pared. Por un instante perdió el sentido. Miro a su alrededor, aturdida. Darién estaba en el suelo, manando sangre por la comisura de la boca, y se frotaba la mandíbula, moviéndola con cuidado. Seiya se inclino como para atacarlo otra vez.

_ ¡No lo hagas!_ el grito de la escalera hizo que Seiya se volviera y mirara a la pequeña que le gritaba.

_No te metas linda_ Darién se levanto poco a poco, el joven tenía un buen gancho_ Fue mi culpa.

_Hotaru, sube arriba por favor_ Serena le suplico al ver a la pobre no saber qué partido tomar, si el de su hermano o el de Seiya.

_ Está bien_ se volvió para subir las escaleras pero antes de hacerlo Seiya le tomo la mano.

_Lo siento, pero tenía que hacerlo_ la miro suplicante.

_Si, está bien_ le sonrió.

Darién miro la escena y sintió algo dentro de el. Era como ver una imagen del pasado pero protagonizada por su hermana y ese chico.

Al subir Hotaru, Darién observo como el chico se ponía frente a la rubia para protegerla.

_ Vete Darién_ le suplico ella.

_Quiero una prueba de ADN Serena_ se acerco a la puerta y antes de salir agrego_ Si no tendrás que ver con mis abogados, tengo el dinero suficiente para mover hasta el mismo infierno para saber si ese niño es mío ¿Entendiste?

Serena palideció y en cuento salió se derrumbo. Hubiera caído de rodillas al piso si Seiya no la hubiera detenido.

_ ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué voy hacer?_ lloro cuando Seiya le ayudo a sentarse en un sillón_ El no puede saber la verdad, no puede_ se hundió en el.

_ ¿Qué verdad?_ le pregunto Seiya_ ¿Se refería a Zafiro?

_Si…el cree que el niño es de él_ no quiso mirarlo, odiaba mentir.

_ ¿Y lo es?

_ ¡Por Dios! Yo…si es su hijo_ cerró los ojos.

Rápidamente le platico todo a Seiya el cual ya sabía parte de la historia debido a que Luna y Artemis le habían platicado sobre la vida de ella con ellos.

_Le iba a decir sobre el embarazo, pero no hallaba el momento. Su mirada llena de odio y desprecio me perseguía aun en los sueños_ recordó el día que le había revelado su amor por él y como lo había despreciado.

_ ¿Y después?_ Seiya le dio un poco de té para que se calmara.

_Su ex mujer vino a verme.

_ ¿Beryl? ¿Esa odiosa pelirroja?_ Seiya se acordó de la mujer que vio en la mansión Chiba cuando fue a ayudar en el jardín.

_Si ella. Vino a decirme sobre la boda de ellos y me dijo que Darién solo me uso._ agacho la mirada conteniendo las lagrimas_ Me dijo que estaba embarazada y tuve miedo.

_ ¿Miedo? ¿Pero por qué?_ tomo la taza de entre las manos de la rubia al ver cómo le temblaban.

_Pensé que al decirle viera a mi bebe como una amenaza, que pensara que lo usaría para separarlo de Beryl y su futuro hijo.

_Pero ni Luna ni Artemis saben_ pensó en las platicas que tenia con ellos y jamás mencionaron que Serena hubiera partido embarazada _ ¿Ellos no sabían verdad?

_No, no quise decirles porque sabía que les causaría dolor saber hasta dónde había llegado el daño de Darién.

_ Ellos te hubieran apoyado_ se levanto bruscamente_ Sabes que jamás te hubieran juzgado.

_Si, lo sé. Pero la amistad que había entre ellos y la familia Chiba hubiera acabado por completo.

Pensó en Irene queriendo que el bebe de ella se criara como uno más de los Chiba y su tía discutiendo por qué no permitiría que su nieto fuera el que recibiera las migajas por parte de Darién.

Además de su miedo a que odiara a su hijo por la mentira de Beryl, que pensara y sintiera que ese pequeño podría interferir en la felicidad de él con la mujer que eligió para casarse. No quería que su pequeño sintiera el desprecio y odio que Darién sentía hacia ella, eso jamás lo permitiría.

_ Pero es su hijo Serena_ la miro sin saber bien que decir _ ¿Y el que fue tu esposo, lo sabía?

_Si, el sabia que ya estaba embarazada cuando nos casamos_ sonrió al recordarlo él le había dado cariño y apoyo cuando lo necesito_ Acepto a mi hijo como el propio y fue un buen padre.

_ ¿Y ahora que harás? ¿Le dirás a tus tíos?_ miro la foto familiar, donde se observaban las dos familias reunidas _ ¿Les dirás a los Chiba?

_No sé, hay mucho en riesgo_ suspiro cansada.

_ ¿Cuáles riesgos?_ Seiya la miro en verdad no la entendía.

**DARIEN…**

_¡Un hijo!_ Tenía un hijo, y Serena se lo había ocultado.

¡Maldita mujer! Hasta cuando se cansaría de hacerle tanto daño. Pero le arrebataría a su hijo, él era el padre y ella no debió de dejar que otro ocupara su lugar.

"_¿Y con qué derecho le reclamas? Tú la dejaste, la echaste de tu lado para casarte con otra mujer. Y la echaste de una manera muy cruel."_

Pareció que su conciencia le hablaba y sacudió la cabeza, era cierto él la había echado de su lado. Pero las mentiras de ella eran las causantes de muchos de esos problemas. Si estaba embarazada debió de decirle, debió de darle la oportunidad de conocer a su hijo.

Exigiría una prueba de ADN, llamaría a sus abogados, movería toda influencia para que la verdad saliera a la luz de que ese niño era suyo y debía llevar su apellido, aunque dentro de el sabia que ese niño era suyo. No pudo evitar sonreír, un hijo, su hijo.

Tomo su celular y marco a su abogado.

_ ¡Michiru!_ casi grito_ necesito que veas un asunto de paternidad, te mandare todo los datos y consigue una orden para una prueba de ADN. No importa lo que cueste, pero hazlo ya.

Colgó y sonrió, tenía el dinero y poder para lograrlo. Tendría a su hijo y Serena haría lo que él le pidiera para permitirle verlo.

_ Oh, sí Serena harás lo que yo quiera_ se acostó con una sonrisa y sintiendo un ligero calor en la ingle pensando en que pronto se sacaría esa obsesión por ella.

Se saciaría de ella hasta cansarse y le quitaría a su hijo. Una mujer como ella no merecía tener a ese pequeño para que pudiera manipularlo. De eso se encargaría él, a como diera lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Listo uno mas.<strong>

**No se pueden quejar, este es el mas largo que los anteriores. Estoy tratando de enfocarme en los personajes secundarios y que se vea antes del final de la historia que paso con ellos.**

**Pero eso si, como ya saben no dare mucha vueltas con ellos. Las que me leen saben que voy directo a lo que es la trama sin ocupar una escena para tardarla dias en que avance de ahi.**

**Siiii muchas le adivinaron de que Zafiro era el bebe de ella, eligi a Zafiro por que asi no sospecharan del enorme parecido que tiene su bebe con Darien. Y siiiii lo se, por que demonios ninguno de los dos estuvo consiente de esa segunda vez:**

**1- Serena siempre so~o con Darien, en estar con el asi...y oigan quien no ha tenido este tipo de sue~os con el jajaja Pero pues el de ella si se volvio realidad.**

**2-Darien se fijaron que al dia siguiente se sentia mal y confundido, pues por lo mismo enterro muy dentro de el la segunda vez que lo hicieron algo que fue simplemente perfecta para el.**

**Ok, creo que seria todo no? Si tienen dudas tratare de contestarlas.**

**Mas adelante se explicara el motivo del porque se caso con Zafiro.**

**Que creen que pase:**

**Darien se lo quitara usando su poder y dinero?**

**La obligara a estar con el a cambio del bebe?**

**o**

**Serena huira con su hijo?**

**Bueno ahora si tardare un poquito en actualizar ando en proceso del ultimo cap. y me esta costando hacer que Darien sea perdonado, mas que nada por ustedes jajaja. ****Asi que estoy tratando de ver como el se disculpara y conquistara de nuevo el amor y confianza de Serena.**

**Estoy tambien medio distraida pensando en una cancion e imagenes para hacer un video sobre el nuevo fic...seria de caballeros tipo medieval asi que en cierto modo ocupare imagenes de ellos siendo Endimion y Serenity. Asi que si gustan ayudarme pueden subir imagenes a mi face el enlace esta en mi perfil.**

**Muchisimas gracias y bienvenidos a todos(as) **

**Feliz dia.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**La trama es mia**

**07/19/2011**

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios y bienvenidas las que se estan sumando a hacerlo. **_

_**Asi que no les dijo mas...que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 10<strong>

A la mañana siguiente Serena se levanto temprano, no pudo dormir el resto de la noche. Las palabras de Darién se clavaban en su mente una y otra vez, tenía miedo de que cumpliera su amenaza. Pero no podía hacerlo, no debía.

Esta noche fue la más larga quizás de su vida, no esperaba que él se comportara así, tampoco que lo hiciera con amor. Pero definitivamente las palabras de Darién infundieron temor en ella.

Estaba en la cocina ayudando a los chicos a preparar el desayuno, Hotaru estaba junto con Molly cuidando a su hijo. Escucho un auto y de inmediato se tenso.

_ ¡Serena!_ esa voz era inconfundible, se quito el delantal y salió.

_ ¡Mina! ¡Lita!_ corrió hacia ellas_ ¡Chicas!

Se abrazaron mientras lloraban y reían a la vez. Hacía mucho que no sabía de ella, la distancia y diferentes obligaciones de cada una hicieron que perdieran la comunicación.

_ Las he extrañado_ se separo de ellas y se limpio las lagrimas_ ¿Pero que hacen aquí?

_ Serena tonta_ se empezó a reír Mina_ Una, ayudamos aquí y dos tus tíos nos avisaron que habías venido.

_ Es hora de que nos cuentes todo_ Lita le tomo la mano_ Pero lo harás adentro, no quiero que esos chicos destrocen tu cocina.

Las tres entraron y se pusieron a platicar sobre lo que habían hecho Mina y Lita con su vida cuando ella había partido.

Mina se había especializado y era psicología infantil. Su tía Luna le había pedido que le ayudara con ciertos chicos con los cuales tenía muchos problemas. Mina de inmediato con su carácter amistoso se gano a todos. Claro que hubo dos o tres que le costó bastante poder hacer que confiaran en ella pero al fin lo logro.

Lita había terminado su curso en gastronomía y hacia unos meses se había ofrecido para ayudar con el proyecto de los campamentos. Sus deliciosos platillos los conquisto de inmediato y varios chicos estaban interesados en aprender el arte de cocinar.

Los campamentos era una forma de mantenerlos ocupados cuando no estaban en la escuela o no tenían un hogar fijo, sus tíos junto con los Chiba trataban de buscarles un buen hogar a cada uno de ellos.

Solo eran chicos debido a que esperaban luego contar con mas voluntarios para poder tener controlado a los dos grupos que sería el de chicos y chicas.

_ Hola_ el pelinegro de coleta entro mirando a los dos chicos que miraban embobados a Serena_ ¡Hey! eso no se cocinara solo.

_ ¡Seiya! Mi chico favorito_ Mina lo abrazo_ ¿A poco no es guapo?

_ ¡Mina!_ Seiya se sonrojo violentamente _ Deja eso, Yaten no está aquí para hacerlo encelar_ miro disimuladamente a Hotaru que había entrado y al verlos desvió la mirada.

_Shh, calla no sabemos si tiene espías_ miro a los chicos que le ayudaban a Lita a preparar el desayuno_ ¿Y dime que cuenta mi Yaten?

_ ¿Mi Yaten? Pensé que lo odiabas_ Serena la miro extrañada.

_Claro que lo odio_ se sentó frente a ella _ Pero es un odio del tipo romántico, al estilo de Mina Aino_ rio divertida con su propias ocurrencias.

_Tu no cambias_ sonrió al mirarla como parecía estar soñado.

_ Seiya ¿Has hablado con tu oficial?_ le pregunto Lita al momento de dejarle los pancakes para que empezaran a desayunar ellos.

_Si, hoy temprano._ tomo un bocado_ Hoy iré a firmar.

_ ¿Todavía vas?_ Serena lo miro asentir debido a que tenia la boca llena_ Si quieres te llevo.

_No, gracias_ sonrió mirando a Mina_ Yaten se ofreció a llevarme_ miro como Hotaru salía sin verlo y sin saber por qué se sintió triste.

_Jum_ fue toda la respuesta de Mina.

Seiya sonrió y pensó en todos los momentos vividos desde que llego ahí. Como olvidar el día que conocía a los Tsukino, ese día jamás lo olvidaría.

**FLASH BACK…**

_Miro a la pareja que bajaba del auto, habían entrado al banco y espero el momento oportuno. En cuento salieron corrió rápidamente sujetando al pasar el bolso de la señora. Desgraciadamente la mujer lo tenía bien sujeto y lo único que hizo fue tirarla al piso sin lograr su objetivo._

_El dolor en el hombro no le permitió dar el tirón más fuerte y se agarro adolorido sin notar cuando el esposo de ella lo tomo de la camisa._

__ ¡Nino idiota!_ lo levanto._

__No amor, déjalo_ la mujer intervino levantándose_ Es solo un niño._

__Y por lo mismo necesita una lección_ lo miro furioso_ Entra y llama al guardia del banco._

__ ¡Hágalo! No me importa_ trato de zafarse de su agarre_ En unos días estaré fuera de nuevo._

__No muchachito esta vez no_ lo tomo del brazo haciendo que hiciera una mueca._

__ ¡Déjalo Artemis!_ le grito esta vez la mujer_ Lo estas lastimando._

__ ¡Y el te lastimo a ti!_ señalo sus rodillas que estaban sangrando un poco debido a la caída._

__Y…yo…lo siento señora_ bajo la mirada avergonzado, jamás había lastimado a una mujer._

__No te preocupes cariño_ le sonrió_ Estoy bien, esta vieja es dura._

__Muchacho idiota_ dijo bajo Artemis_ Vamos Luna te llevare al doctor._

__ ¡Oh, por Dios!_ grito ella_ Cariño, estas sangrando._

_Miro como la mujer se acerco a él y cariñosamente le reviso el hombro donde tenía la herida de una bala, la cual aun no se había curado._

__ ¿Cuántos años tienes?_ lo miro Artemis un poco preocupado._

__Pronto cumpliré catorce_ dijo con una mueca cuando Luna le puso una mano para detener la sangre que empezaba a salirle más abundante._

__Debemos llevarlo a un hospital_miro asustada a su marido._

__No…no señora, no se preocupe_ sonrió al ver la preocupación de ella, hacia tanto tiempo que nadie se preocupaba por el_ Estaré bien._

__Olvídalo muchacho_ lo condujo hacia el auto de ellos_ Mi esposa es necia y si fuera posible te llevaría de una oreja._

__No le digas eso_ lo miro duramente_ El chico pensara que soy una bruja._

__Una linda bruja_ se acomodo Artemis en el auto cuando todos estaban en el auto._

_Seiya observo cómo se miraban con amor y como tiernamente ella le preguntaba de su vida. Sin darse cuenta le platico todo lo que había sucedido con él._

_Le platico que su madre lo culpaba por el abandono de su padre y a la edad de cuatro años termino abandonado a las puertas de un hospital. Cuando descubrieron que estaba solo y que nadie vendría por él lo llevaron a una Casa Hogar. _

_Ahí sufrió maltratos por niños mayores y por lo mismo escapaba una y otra vez. Su trabajadora hizo que estuviera en varios hogares en los que posiblemente podría ser adoptado. Pero siempre había un problema con él, eso era lo que decían cuando lo entregaban de regreso._

_Como si fuera solo un objeto, como si no importara que el escuchara que no era lo que ellos querían._

_Pudo observar como los puños del esposo de la señora apretaba el volante, no supo porque. Tal vez estaba molesto porque tendría que perder el tiempo con él al llevarlo al hospital._

__ ¿Y esa herida amor?_ le dijo suavemente la mujer que lo miraba con una infinita ternura._

__Yo…bueno me junte con una pandilla. Eran como una familia y al menos ahí sentí que encajaba_ sonrió al pensar qué clase de familia_ Pero cuando hubo un pleito con otra que amenazaba nuestro territorio, Salí herido y ellos simplemente me dejaron ahí tirado._

__ ¡Dios mio!_dijo ella_

__ ¡Idiotas!_ dijo furioso el hombre_ ¿Qué clase de gente rechaza la oportunidad de ser padre? No te preocupes hijo veras que todo estará bien, sabes tenemos unos campamentos donde podrías participar es solo cuestión de que hablemos con tu trabajadora…_

__ ¿Artemis?_ Luna lo miro sorprendida._

__Me podrías ayudar en algunas cosas_ ignoro a su mujer_ Así no tendrás que andar escapando y meterte en problemas, será divertido y vivirás como se debe vivir a tu edad._

_Seiya lo miro sorprendido ¿Acaso estaba soñando? Había intentado robarles y este hombre le ofrecía una oportunidad._

_Al día siguiente su trabajadora le dijo que iría a vivir con los Tsukino. Una pareja muy respetable y que estaban tratando de hacer un proyecto en el cual tenían en mente a varios de los chicos que vivían en la Casa Hogar._

_Se decepciono un momento pensando que a lo mejor lo querían adoptar y durante algunos meses se mostro recio a acatar ciertas ordenes. Pero Artemis fue paciente y Luna muy amorosa._

_Un día que estaban cenando Artemis le pregunto si podía quedarse ahí para platicar con él cuando todos se fueran a dormir a las cabañas._

__Seiya, hijo sabes que muy importante para Luna_ dijo el sin mirarlo._

__Si, señor_ bajo la mirada ya conocía esa platica, donde le diría que no podían adoptarlo, que solo querían ayudarlo._

__También eres importante para mi_ le sonrió_ Y por lo mismo quiero saber si…_ dudo un poco_ ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos tus padres?_

_El se quedo quieto sin saber que decir, jamás pensó que podría tener una familia. Su familia, sonrió y de pronto sintió que algo se deslizaba por su mejilla. Se toco y vio que era una lagrima, hacia tanto que no lloraba._

__Seiya, si no somos lo que tu esperabas…_

__Claro que si_ sonrió llorando_ ¡Claro que me gustaría ser su hijo!_

_Los dos se abrazaron y poco después se unió con ellos Luna._

_Definitivamente desde ese momento a Seiya la vida empezaba a premiarlo con lo que más anhelaba, una familia._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK…**

Así paso la mañana entre risas y anécdotas. Al poco rato llegaron Andrew y Yaten, a lo cual Mina se puso tensa.

_ ¿Sucede algo Mina?_ Serena la miro extrañada.

_Yo…si_ se empezó a reír_ No pasa nada.

_ ¿Te gusta mucho verdad?_ sonrió al verla sonrojarse.

_Si, pero para el solo fui una más a la cual llevo a su apartamento para pasar el rato_ dijo triste_ Esta encaprichado porque lo rechace.

_ ¿Estas segura? Un hombre no haría tanto por eso, sería fácil para el conseguir a otra y ya_ recordó todos los detalles que Yaten le mandaba según le había dicho Seiya.

_No se Serena_ bajo la miraba al ver que Yaten la miraba intensamente_ Me dio mucha rabia que hiciera eso conmigo, me dijo que él pensaba que yo era de esas chicas solo por como soy.

_ ¡Es un idiota!_ dijo enojada Lita_ Esa eres tú, si el interpreto tu carisma, entusiasmo y que seas tan amable con todos, pensando que eras como una de sus tantas amantes pues se equivoco.

Serena asintió, definitivamente Yaten tendría una dura batalla para conquistar a su amiga. Si es que en realidad le interesaba. Presentía que así era y más que nada al ver como hacia todo lo posible por llamar la atención de ella.

En eso llego su tío en su auto y salió saludando a todos, hablo con Yaten y Seiya a los cuales decidió acompañar para de una vez pasar a ver si los trámites de adopción estaban listos.

Miro como el peli plateado subía triste a su auto acompañado de Seiya y su tío, miro por última vez a su amiga y sonrió al ver que esta se despedía. Pero su rostro cambio cuando ella se volvió y sin dirigirle la mirada y noto de quien se despedía era de Seiya y Artemis.

Seiya solo sonrió y miro más allá de ellas y miro que se despedía de Hotaru la cual le sonrió. Este solo se sonrojo y sonrió un poco más. Mientras su tío le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda, seguramente diciéndole algo sobre mujeres.

_ ¿Y bien que haremos hoy?_ Andrew se acerco a Lita_ ¿Vamos al jardín o primero les daremos esas clases a los chicos?

_ Primero al jardín_ sonrió ella tímidamente_ Quiero ver si ya están listas algunas de las cosas que sembramos.

_Muy bien vamos_ la tomo de la mano y caminaron.

_Bueno, yo me voy a ver a los voluntarios para organizar el día de hoy_ se despidió Mina.

Hotaru se acerco a ella y entraron juntas a la casa. Arreglaría todo e irían a ver a su tía.

_ Señora ¿Desea que la acompañe?_ Molly entro al cuarto de ella junto con el pequeño.

_No Molly, gracias_ le sonrió_ descansa y disfruta el lugar.

_Muy bien_ le dejo al pequeño y salió.

_ ¿Molly te cuida mucho?_ Hotaru observo_ Anoche se puso en la ventana de tu cuarto mirando hasta que mi hermano se fue.

_ Quiere mucho a Zafiro_ miro a su hijo que se llevaba su vasito de leche a la boca.

_Es muy lindo_ sonrió ella y lo miro recostarse mientras las miraba atento_ ¿Qué quería mi hermano Serena?

La rubia se tenso, no sabía que decirle. Llegaría el momento en que tendría que decir la verdad, pero aun no era el momento, aun no.

_ Solo quería platicar conmigo.

_ ¿Y por que Seiya lo golpeo?_ dijo triste.

_Amor, mira el problema que tuvimos tu hermano y yo, no lo hemos solucionado_ desvió la mirada no sabía que decirle_ Por lo mismo actuó de una manera…no muy correcta. Pero no te preocupes lo resolveremos.

_ Eso espero Serena_ sonrió_ Deseo verlo sonreír, hace mucho que no es feliz ¡Quiero que sea feliz!_ dijo desesperada.

Ella no supo que decir, solo la abrazo. Odiaba verla sufrir, que tratara de solucionar problemas que estaban fuera de su alcance. Pero así era ella, quería ver feliz a la gente que quería.

Y solo esperaba que su regreso no trajera más sufrimiento a ambas familias.

Poco después estaba sentada cerca de la ventana pensado, mientras Irene y Luna miraban al pequeño bailar. Solo daba vueltas y meneaba la cabecita pero era adorable verlo y más que nada como sonreía. Hotaru había ido a la cocina para mandar traer un poco de limonada y pastel.

Así pasaron el día hasta que de pronto Hotaru menciono lo de anoche.

_Mama, tienes que hablar con Darién_ no noto la mirada angustiada de Serena_ Anoche fue a molestar a Serena.

_ ¿Cómo que a molestar?_ Irene las miro y vio como la rubia agachaba la mirada_ Hotaru ¿Puedes llevar al pequeño a que coma algo? Creo que tiene un poquito de hambre.

_ ¡Claro que sí!_ sonrió feliz, le encantaba estar con el bebe.

Lo tomo en sus brazos y salió de ahí dejando un silencio total detrás de ella.

_ ¿Y bien Serena?_ su tía pregunto.

_ Darién fue a la casa_ no quiso decir más.

_ Sí, me pareció escuchar su auto_ pensó Irene_ Pero no llego, seguramente se quedo en la oficina

_ Dice que Zafiro es su hijo_ no sabía si decirles a ellas la verdad o no _ Pero ya le dije que no era así ¿Cómo podría ser hijo de el? _ trato de sonreír había sido una tonta respuesta.

_Serena, no somos tontas_ Irene sonrió_ Sabemos lo que paso entre ustedes, no sabemos si fue cosa de una vez o ya tenían una relación antes de que Beryl apareciera de nuevo.

La rubia se quedo boquiabierta, no sabía que decir. Pensó que jamás se enterarían ¡Dios qué vergüenza!

_Además no somos ciegas Serena_ la miro conteniendo una sonrisa su tía _ ¿Creías que no nos daríamos cuenta del gran parecido que tienen Darién y el pequeño? Hemos criado a Darién desde que nació.

_Sin mencionar que yo lo tuve_ Irene se empezó a reír al ver el rostro de Serena.

_Si, así es_ Luna miro como Serena trataba de decir algo_ Tu esposo Zafiro es parecido a Darién, pero quien los conoce muy bien sabrían notar ciertas diferencias.

_ ¿Y por qué no dijiste nada? _ al fin pudo hablar.

_Serena, cariño. Si tú no me tuviste confianza para hacerlo por algo fue_ la miro triste.

_ ¡No! ¡Claro que no!_ se levanto para acercarse a su tía_ Es solo que tuve miedo.

_ ¿Miedo?_ dijeron las dos mirándola confundidas.

_ Tenía miedo de que Darién viera a mi hijo como una amenaza, que pensara que usaba ese embarazo para manipularlo_ empezó a llorar_ No quería que mi niño sintiera ese rechazo por parte de él.

_ El jamás…_ dudo un poco Irene y suspiro_ Tal vez tengas razón, Beryl lo ha manejado como ha querido.

_No te preocupes Serena_ le tomo la mano y se la beso_ Te apoyaremos, no dejaremos que el pequeño Zafiro sufra porque Darién este de necio.

_Así es, antes de hacer algo contra ti_ dijo muy enojada Irene_ Debería de arreglar su vida primero.

Serena solo asintió, agradecía el apoyo de ellas dos. Pero no quería que esto se volviera una guerra y que Irene le tocara decidir entre ella o su hijo.

No deseaba que esto provocara que él se alejara más de lo que ya estaba de su familia.

Pero ahora estaba tranquila de cierta manera, odiaba mentirles a esas dos mujeres que habían sido como una madre cada una de ellas en su vida.

No sabía si Darién cumpliría su amenaza, tal vez llegaría a pensar en que las mentiras de Beryl si eran ciertas y que siguiera pensando que ella era una mujer fácil y eso lo harían desistir. ¿Por qué perder el tiempo con eso?

Ya era algo tarde cuando regresaba con Zafiro el cual venia profundamente dormido. Al llegar vio el auto de sus amigas y sonrió pensando que se habían quedado para seguir platicando. Bajo del auto y Seiya salió de inmediato mirándola preocupado.

_ ¿Sucede algo?

_ Una abogada vino_ miro atrás de el_ Artemis no sabe nada debido a que estaba ocupado con un grupo de chicos.

_ ¿Es sobre tu caso?_ pensó sobre el asunto en la balacera en la cual él fue herido_ ¿Aun desean que testifiques?

_No, claro que no_ la ayudo a sacar las cosas de Zafiro_ Eso ya paso, hoy fue mi último día para ver mi oficial de probatoria.

_ ¿Entonces?_ lo miro confundida.

_ Dijo que tenias que presentarte mañana temprano con el señor Darién Chiba_ la miro preocupado_ Si no lo haces presentara una demanda ante un juez exigiendo las pruebas necesarias para saber si tu hijo es de él.

_ ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡No puede, no debe!_ agarro a su hijo con fuerza.

_ ¿Qué vas hacer Serena? Artemis no sabe nada pero creo que deberías decirle si no quieres que se entere por otros medios_ miro a la rubia que estaba muy alterada.

_Si…yo… ¿Dónde está?_ miro hacia la casa.

_Esta en la sala con las chicas mirando una película_ camino junto a ella_ Las chicas saben, estaban ahí cuando llego la mujer trayéndote unos papeles.

_ ¿Papeles?_ casi ni lo escuchaba, trataba de pensar que hacer.

_Si, creo que para que no digas que no se te aviso_ entraron y Serena miro a su tío riendo con las chicas, seguramente alguna ocurrencia de Mina.

Ellas al verlo se levantaron y se despidieron, pero antes de salir y mirando que Artemis estaba entretenido con el pequeño hicieron que saliera Serena junto con ellas.

_ ¿Qué pasa Serena? ¿Por qué Darién cree que Zafiro es suyo?_ Lita la miro preocupada al ver su palidez.

_ ¡Serena! No me digas que…acaso tu… ¿Estuviste con Darién?_ Mina la sacudió de los hombros al verla sin decir nada.

_Mina, por favor_ Lita la regano.

_Lo siento_ sonrió.

_Miren, lo que pasa es algo difícil de explicar_ les sonrió al ver las caras preocupadas de ellas_ Darién esta en un error, así que no se preocupen.

_ ¿Segura?_ dijeron las dos.

_Si, segura.

Poco después de verlas partir entro a la casa, necesitaba hablar con su tío. Seguramente el también lo sabia pero no le decía nada.

_Tío ¿Podemos hablar?_ miro como Seiya tomaba al pequeño y salía.

_ ¿Por fin me lo dirás?_ le sonrió al ver como se retorcía las manos en señal de nerviosismo.

_Lo siento_ empezó a llorar_ Se que debí decirles antes de partir, pero estaba asustada...Beryl vino y me dijo que Darién solo me había usado que yo solo…

_ ¿Cómo? ¿Vino esa mujer y no dijiste nada?_ la abrazo para tratar de tranquilizarla, había enfrentado muchas cosas sola_ Esa mujer solo sabe destilar veneno cada vez que habla.

_Lo siento tío, en verdad lo siento_ sollozo en su hombro.

_No pasa nada amor_ le acaricio la cabeza_ Lo que importa es que tu estas bien, que encontraste un buen hombre que te amo y le dio mucho amor a ese pequeño.

_Si, Zafiro fue un gran hombre_ sonrió al recordarlo.

Estuvieron parte de la noche platicando sobre lo que pedía Darién, en cierta forma el tenia el derecho de saber la verdad.

Poco después de que su tío se fuera a casa de los Chiba a estar con su tía Luna y que viera que el pequeño estuviera dormido, marco a alguien que le podría ayudar.

_Hola_ saludo ella algo cansada.

**__Serena ¿Estas bien? ¿Tu tía?_ contesto de inmediato la otra persona al escucharla._**

_No, no…ella está bien_ sujeto con fuerza el celular_ Se trata de Zafiro.

**__ ¿El sabe la verdad?_ dijo con voz tensa._**

_Si…creo que si…no se…_ no pudo decir más.

**__ Estaré ahí_ dijo firme._**

_Gracias.

Colgó y rezo para que todo saliera bien, subió las escaleras y entro a la habitación de sus tíos donde ella dormía, le había pedido a Molly que dejara el corral ahora en ese cuarto para estar ella cerca de su pequeño.

Se acerco y lo miro dormir, se veía tan tranquilo. Y así continuaría, de eso se aseguraría…No permitiría que su hijo sufriera y mucho menos que la alejaran de él; quizás si Darién cambiara su actitud todo sería distinto...Pero eso estaba más que difícil porque el ya no era el mismo.

**DARIEN…**

Estaba llegando justo a tiempo para cenar con su familia, de una vez pasaría y saludaría a Luna. Era agradable tenerla de vuelta aunque fuera en esas condiciones, además esto había provocado el regreso de Serena y eso era algo que en cierto modo lo tenía feliz.

Tenerla cerca era como volver a ese tiempo en que eran felices, donde en su casa siempre había sonrisas y días de organizar siempre un paseo o una comida para poder convivir juntos. Algo que en cierto modo termino desde que la relación con Beryl se volvió formal, a pesar de que siempre hizo todo lo posible porque ella conviviera con su familia ella prefería las salidas a restaurantes elegantes, ir a centros nocturnos de moda o ir a algún evento importante.

Pero tal vez ahora todo cambiaria, obligaría a Serena reconocer que el niño era suyo y así podría hacer que ella se quedara a vivir nuevamente aquí. Según le había dicho su padre ella regresaría al país donde ejercía como voluntaria en un centro educativo y solo estaría unos días.

Sonrió al pensar que eso cambiaria, si ella quería volver a ver al niño tendría que quedarse, de eso se encargaría. Michiru tenía órdenes de exigir la custodia completa alegando el engaño de ella al no decirle de su embarazo y haberle negado la oportunidad de darle su apellido a su hijo.

Justo cuando subía las escaleras su padre le hablo.

_Darién ¿Podemos hablar?_ ni siquiera lo espero el entro al despacho esperando que su hijo lo siguiera.

_ ¿Qué pasa papa?_ lo miro preocupado al notarlo tenso.

_ ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?_ golpeo con las palmas de las manos el escritorio.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?_ se sentó mirándolo extrañado ante su reacción.

_ ¡Has ido a molestar a Serena, exigiendo algo que sabes perfectamente que no tienes ningún derecho!_ grito furioso.

_ ¿Ningún derecho?_ bramo el_ ¡Es mi hijo! ¡Se fue sin decirme nada! ¡Engaño a otro hombre diciéndole seguramente que era de el!

_ ¡Tú la echaste de tu lado! ¡No le diste la oportunidad de hablar contigo!_ le volvió a gritar al ver la actitud de el_ ¡No dije nada porque tu madre me lo pidió!_ suspiro cansado_ Deje que hicieras las cosas a tu modo porque pensé que tenias la madurez para hacer frente a tus responsabilidades.

_ ¡Y la tengo! Y por lo mismo luchare por mi hijo_ se levanto tratando de salir de ahí, no tenía nada más que hablar con su padre.

_ ¡Un momento jovencito! No saldrás de aquí con esa actitud, en el pasado heriste a Serena de una manera muy cruel ¿Cómo querías que te dijera que estaba embarazada si la echaste? ¡Le hiciste ver que el amor que sentía por ti no valía nada!

_ ¡Pero aun así debió decirme!_ se volvió furioso al ver señalados sus errores_ ¿Acaso no debió decirme?

_ ¿Y acaso tu le diste oportunidad de hablar contigo? ¡Prácticamente la corriste de tu lado! ¡Le dejaste ver que la amistad de años de ustedes dos no valía nada!_ grito desesperado su hijo no entendía nada.

_ ¡Si valía! ¡Valía mucho para mí!_ sintió impotencia al pronunciar lo siguiente_ ¡Por lo mismo me dolió tanto! Ella era todo para mí y creo que…aun lo es.

_ Entonces déjala_ le exigió_ No permitiré que le hagas ningún daño, te conozco hijo y sé lo que intentaras.

_ ¡Estoy en mi derecho!_ bramo furioso.

_ ¡Y ella también los tiene!_se sentó mirándolo fríamente_ Y desde ahorita te lo dijo, ella no está sola. Contara con nuestro apoyo, aunque tengamos que ir contra ti.

_ ¿Eso es todo?_ suspiro triste al ver que sus padres no lo apoyarían.

_Si, eso es todo_ agrego antes de que saliera_ Antes de hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas, asegúrate de que Serena es la mujer fría y calculadora que crees. No quiero que nuevamente la lastimes y en el proceso lo hagas tú también.

Darién solo asintió y salió de ahí ¿Por qué sus padres no tenían ninguna duda sobre Serena? ¿Acaso algo se escapaba de sus manos? Ya no sabía que pensar, pero aun así el trataría de luchar por su hijo. Había perdido uno y ahora no dejaría que este también desapareciera de su vida.

Tal vez su familia no lo apoyaría, pero con el tiempo verían que tenía razón.

* * *

><p><strong>Listo uno mas.<strong>

**Para que no quede inconcluso lo de Seiya...asi llego a la vida de Luna y Artemis.**

**Mmmm, si tonta la respuesta de Serena la que intento darles a su tia e Irene jajaja...Pero ya lo vieron todo mundo sabia, menos aquel.**

**Pero no han dicho nada por que han visto como ha actuado Darien y sabian o presentian que este actuaria de mala manera, como lo esta haciendo ahora.**

**Creo que mas o menos aclare ya algunas cosas, en el proximo cap. Se sabra por que Serena se caso...y tambien si Darien podra quitarle a su hijo.**

**Subi imagen de la proxima historia y un corto resumen de que se trataria en el face y un video en youtube. Empezare a escribirla a ver que tal sale, las ideas las tengo pero es dificil plasmarlas en letras y extenderla para que formen algo bueno y que valga la pena leerlo.**

**Pero lo intentare por que ustedes han sido maravillosas (os) conmigo al apoyarme en este mundo de los fic.**

**Feliz dia.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**La trama es mia**

**07/22/2011**

_**Gracias, millones de gracias a todas (os) los que se han ido agregando para comentar, visitar o agregar a favoritos. Cuando abro el correo y veo todos esos hermosos comentarios son los que me animan a seguir imaginando.**_

_**Sin mas que decir...disfrutenlo.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 11<strong>

Darién estaba impaciente por ver a Serena, sabía que asistiría y que aceptaría los términos. Si se negaba a colaborar le quitaría la custodia total del niño. Miro a Michiru su abogada, era una amiga de la universidad y era la encargada del departamento legal. Era toda una experta en esa área y sabia que lograría ganar esta batalla.

A pesar de la plática que tuvo con su padre no podía desistir de lo que tenía en mente, era su hijo y lucharía por él. Le entristecía que sus padres no lo apoyaran en la decisión que había tomado.

Esa noche cuando subió a ver a Luna noto la mirada reprobatoria de su madre, pero aun así Luna lo saludo muy bien. Pero estaba segura de que ella también sabía lo que se proponía ¿Por qué nadie entendía que Serena había mentido? ¿Qué se había marchado mintiéndole a todos? El estaba haciendo lo correcto, de eso estaba seguro.

Miro nervioso por quinta vez a la puerta ¿Acaso no vendría? ¿Pensaría que él no cumpliría su promesa? Pero se equivocaba, demostraría que ese bebe era suyo. Tendría la oportunidad de ser feliz, de tener a su lado al hijo que había perdido.

_ ¿Le diste el citatoria?_ Darién miro hacia la puerta nuevamente.

Había dado órdenes de que dejaran entrar directamente a la sala de juntas a Serena o cualquier persona que viniera a representarla.

_Si, claro que si_ dijo ofendida_ ¿Qué clase de abogada crees que soy?

_Tal vez no le dieron el aviso_ miro nuevamente.

_Ese será problema del chico que la recibió, según se es parte de esa familia por lo tanto tenemos el derecho de poder exigir que directamente un juez ejerza la orden.

_ ¿Seiya ya es un Tsukino?_ pensó en la felicidad de Luna y Artemis y de pronto pensó que con lo que pretendía nuevamente pondría en riesgo la amistad que tenían ellos con sus padres. Porque estaba seguro que llegaría un momento en que habría muchos problemas.

_Si, ayer el juez de lo familiar firmo todo_ miro los papeles que había conseguido_ Averigüe todo sobre la familia Tsukino, cualquier cosa que nos permita quitarle a la señora Serena al pequeño.

_Muy bien_ dijo serio.

Al escucharla hablar así, tan fríamente se sintió mal, el conocía perfectamente a la familia Tsukino. Ellos prácticamente lo habían criado junto con sus padres, siempre estuvieron ahí con él. Conocía a Serena…o al menos eso pensaba.

Ya no sabía que pensar, pero debía luchar por tener a ese pequeño con él. Ella le había mentido y manipulado pero esta vez no permitiría que se saliera con la suya, esta vez no.

_Señor Chiba_ entro su secretaria_ Aquí están los abogados de la señora Serena Tsukino.

_Que pasen_ casi ladro, la muy zorra había mandado abogados. Por supuesto no tenía al valor de enfrentar la verdad.

Miro a su secretaria salir y poco después que la puerta se abría de nuevo. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían…Era…

_ ¡Diamante!_ era su amigo ¿Qué demonios hacia ahí? Pensó _ ¿Tenemos cita? Porque lo olvide.

_No, claro que no_ sonrió fríamente mirando a él pelinegro_ Vengo a representar a mi cuñada y esta es mi abogada._ Señalo a una hermosa mujer.

_ ¿Cuñada?_ pregunto perplejo.

_Si, así es_ interrumpió un hombre de gafas_ La princesa Serena nos pidió que lleváramos este caso en absoluta discreción.

_ ¿Princesa Serena?_ se dejo caer prácticamente en una de las sillas que tenía cerca de él, ¿Princesa?

_Así es, Serena era la esposa de mi difunto hermano Zafiro Black_ explico Diamante después de hacerle una seña al hombre que había hablado para que guardara silencio él le explicaría_ Estas exigiendo saber que el hijo de mi hermano tal vez sea tuyo _dijo con total seguridad.

_ ¡Es mío!_ bramo furioso.

_El hijo de mi hermano_ lo ignoro_ Es el heredero al reino de mi país, es y será el próximo rey_ puntualizo Diamante.

_ Pero según se tu esposa está embarazada_ grito molesto.

_Eso_ dijo tenso_ Es algo que no te concierne_ lo miro furioso_ Si te atreves a poner el nombre de mi familia es una corte te destrozare Darién_ la mirada azul se clavo en Darién fríamente confirmándole que no dudaría en hacerlo_ Te destrozare.

Darién lo miro perplejo. Serena era una princesa_ eso definitivamente lo dejo en un shock total_ había estado casada con Zafiro Black…Zafiro el hermano de Diamante…lo había conocido pero casi no trato con él.

_Zafiro…Zafiro…Zafiro_…siempre escucho ese nombre cuando escuchaba que hablaban de Serena, pero jamás lo relaciono. Jamás imagino que ese Zafiro fuera el que él conocía. Y las dudas y preguntas en la cabeza de Darién no se hicieron esperar, claro que Diamante podría hacerlo pero dudaba que lo hiciera.

_Setsuna_ el peli plateado miro a la abogada de la familia_ Tienes libertad absoluta para manejar esto, dispones de mi consentimiento para disponer del dinero real, te dejo mi agenda donde están todos mis contactos_ miro fríamente a Darién_ Tal vez tengas dinero e influencias_ la frialdad en Diamante era evidente _ Pero yo tengo más y ten por seguro que usare cada una de ellas para hundirte si te atreves a hacer algo en contra de Serena, ella es mi familia y no dejare que te acerques para lastimarla nuevamente ¿Esta claro?

Diciendo esto salió sin esperar respuesta y Darién solo pudo observar como los abogados de ambos discutían. Como sea era una batalla perdida…el lo sabía, por más dinero que tuviera no tenía el poder del que disponía Diamante.

Se levanto molesto y salió de ahí, si Serena pensaba que dejaría así las cosas estaba muy equivocada. Esta vez no se saldría con la suya.

Serena estaba sentada sin escuchar a sus tíos que platicaban sobre los planes que tenían sobre el futuro de Seiya. Estaban muy emocionados al saber que por fin era su hijo legalmente, porque de corazón ya lo era.

Sabía que a esta hora Darién sabría la verdad sobre la identidad de su hijo. Sabría que el niño era el heredero de un reino.

Recordó el día que llego a ese país, un lugar que le ofrecía una nueva oportunidad y sin saber que sería eso y más bajo del avión segura de sí misma.

**FLASH BACK…**

_**Al estar fuera del aeropuerto espero el auto que llegaría ese día para llevarla a donde trabajaría. Un auto algo viejo llego por ella y el chofer en realidad tenía un mal aspecto. Le sonrió diciéndole que había tardado un poco por el tráfico.**_

_**Ella le sonrió diciéndole que no había problema, al ir avanzando miro las grandes diferencias que había de un lugar a otro, las fotos que le habían mandado eran hermosas. Pero esto era algo que no esperaba.**_

_**Llego a una casa bastante deteriorada y vio las instalaciones de la que sería el plantel educativo donde ella trabajaría. Sabía que su labor era el de una voluntaria, pero jamás pensó que esto sería un desastre total. Averiguo que el reino era un lugar prospero por lo que había leído al informarse sobre su cultura y tradiciones.**_

_**No entendía por qué esto no lo mostraba, seguramente el Rey no sabía de esto, y si lo sabia no le importaba que su gente viviera y educara en estas condiciones.**_

_**Al irse integrando, averiguo que el hermano del Rey el Gran Savi era quien manejaba esa parte del reino. Eran conversaciones que duramente pudo sacarle a la gente, nadie quería hablar mal de Savi. Hacerlo sería enfrentarse a su furia.**_

_**Según se fue enterando el hijo de Savi aspiraba al trono debido a que los hijos del Rey no tenían descendencia y estaban peleando esto para poder llegar al trono. Rubeus tenía dos hijos varones y esto era un punto a su favor debido a que si el Rey moría sus hijos no dejarían ningún heredero y eso llevaría al caos el reino.**_

_**Aun así la gente se oponía a esto, sabían que Savi y su hijo solo ambicionaban el poder y no el beneficio del pueblo. Y esto quedaba claramente confirmado al ver el estado en que estaba las regiones que dirigía Savi y sus herederos.**_

_**Un día estaba jugando con los niños los cuales rápidamente se adaptaron a ella al igual que sus compañeros de trabajo, cuando se anuncio que se recibiría la visita de uno de los príncipes.**_

_**Se puso su mejor vestido y salió al patio donde se llevaría acabo una pequeña celebración en honor al príncipe.**_

_**Le sonrió a todos al ver lo contentos que estaban, la visita de el les daba esperanza para que retirara del cargo a Savi y que el Rey tomara nuevamente en sus manos todo el reino. Miro hacia la entrada y lo vio aparecer.**_

_**_ ¡Diamante!_ grito sin mirar que todos quedaron callados_ Oh…lo siento_ se tapo la boca al ver que había cometido un error ¿La castigaría por faltarle es respeto?**_

_**_ ¿Serena? ¡Serena Tsukino!_ se dirigió hacia ella sonriendo acompañado de una hermosa mujer_ Vaya, hace tanto tiempo…mira amor_ se volvió hacia su mujer quien le sonreía amable_ Ella es la amiga de Darién.**_

_**_Hola Serena_ la saludo dándole un beso en la mejilla_ Mi nombre es Esmeralda.**_

_**_Mucho gusto_ sonrió feliz al ver la amabilidad de ellos dos_ Lo siento…creo que no debí dirigirme así hacia ti…digo usted.**_

_**_Olvidado_ sonrió el_ ¿Pero a poco no sabías que yo era el príncipe de este país?**_

_**_No, lo siento_ se sonrojo_ Averigüe sobre la cultura, tradiciones y otras cosas…_ miro como sonreía la esposa de él_ Lo siento no.**_

_**_Vaya, primera vez que conozco a una mujer que no le interesa primero conocer a los herederos y luego ver la cultura y tradiciones de nuestro país_ la miro admirando sus ojos.**_

_**_Si, así es ella_ dijo Diamante mirando a su mujer_ Darién la adora, y como te lo dije sus ojos dejan ver la pureza de su alma_ Serena miro como la mujer asentía en señal de estar de acuerdo con el_ ¿Y dime como esta Darién?**_

_**_Yo…no…_ no sabía que decirle.**_

_**_Déjala amor_ le sonrió al ver como se sonrojaba_ Diamante me ha dicho que eres la mejor amiga de su amigo de la universidad…pero que el presiente que entre ustedes dos había algo más que eso.**_

_**_Esmeralda_ pudo notar como este se sonrojaba un poco_ Solo era una corazonada, a lo mejor me equivoque.**_

_**_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ pregunto ella tratando de desviar el tema al ver que la rubia palidecía un poco.**_

_**_Soy maestra y encargada del plantel de las niñas_ sonrió feliz al ver como empezaba la música.**_

_**_Se notan los cambios_ miro Diamante, su tío estaba destrozando a su gente con su ambición.**_

_**_Bueno, vayamos a disfrutar lo que prepararon los niños_ Esmeralda miro en cierta forma con tristeza a los pequeños que la empezaron a rodear, pero enseguida se desvaneció dejando ver una hermosa sonrisa.**_

_**Así pasaron el día entre baile y comida, en realidad se veía como amaban a Diamante y Esmeralda su gente. Y ellos eran tan sencillos y sociables con ellos que jamás pensaría alguien que era unos príncipes.**_

_**Camino hacia ellos y de pronto sintió que se nublaba la vista. Miro la cara de Esmeralda y que algo le decía a su marido y luego solo vio como este corría hacia ella…después nada.**_

_**Lentamente abrió los ojos y la primera imagen que vio fue el rostro preocupado de Esmeralda la cual sostenía su mano.**_

_**_ ¿Estas bien querida?_ le sonrió poniendo una mano sobre su frente.**_

_**_Si…yo lo siento_ se levanto un poco del sofá_ ¿Qué paso?**_

_**_ Te desmayaste_ Diamante la miro_ Serena ¿Estas embarazada?**_

_**Miro como este observaba los frascos con las vitaminas prenatales y la ropita de bebe al parecer la habían llevado a su habitación.**_

_**_Si, lo estoy_ bajo la mirada_ Pero eso no interfiere con mi trabajo.**_

_**_No Serena_ sonrió el_ No creas que me enoje por eso, mi molestia es que aquí no hay un hospital cerca para las necesidades que tu necesitarías, desgraciadamente mi tío ha ocupado el dinero real para invertirlo en otras cosas.**_

_**_Si…he hablado con tu gente_ pudo notar la preocupación en su voz.**_

_**_Serena, quiero proponerte algo_ la miro serio.**_

_**_Diamante no…_ Esmeralda intervino.**_

_**_Si no lo hago, esto… _ señalo a su alrededor_ Es lo que le espera a toda mi gente.**_

_**_Si puedo ayudar lo hare_ dijo decidida ella.**_

_**_Lo sé Serena, lo sé_ sonrió él.**_

_**Rápidamente le explico que Esmeralda no podía tener hijos y entonces comprendió la mirada de dolor de ella al ver a los niños jugar. El jamás se divorciaría de ella solo por esto, la amaba y seguiría con ella.**_

_**Noto como se tomaban de las manos y le dieron ganas de llorar al ver un amor tan sincero y real. Pero necesitaba poner atención y dejar de compadecerse a sí misma.**_

_**Debido a esto su tío exigía el derecho al trono para su hijo ya que ni él ni su hermano Zafiro habían proporcionado un heredero al trono.**_

_**_ Pero tu hermano se podría casar ¿No es así?_ los miro atenta, tal vez ellos no podían pero su hermano si ¿O no?**_

_**_Mi hermano no puede tener hijos_ dijo triste sin mirarla.**_

_**Esmeralda necesitaba un tratamiento, era algo largo y doloroso pero no garantizaba nada. Y la única manera de que su gente estuviera tranquila y su tío dejara de insistir en el asunto era que hubiera un heredero.**_

_**_ ¿Y en que necesitas mi ayuda?_ los miro como observaban su vientre_ ¡No!_ grito levantándose.**_

_**_ Espera Serena_ la sujeto sentándola de nuevo_ Todos allá afuera vieron la confianza que nos tenemos, sería cuestión de decir que tu eres la prometida de mi hermano.**_

_**_ ¿Prometida? ¿Estas loco? Jamás nos hemos visto…además nadie lo aceptaría_ dijo desesperada.**_

_**_ Serena, eres la única esperanza para este país_ Esmeralda se sentó junto a ella_ Dios no me bendigo para tener un hijo normalmente y daría mi vida por tener un hijo…mas allá de que fuera heredero de un reino quiero ser madre_ unas lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.**_

_**_Yo… lo siento…_ la abrazo.**_

_**_ Zafiro aceptara porque sabe que sería por el bien del reino, por favor piensa en toda esta gente…mira este lugar Serena_ le dijo desesperada_ Y será peor si el tío de ellos toma en absoluto el poder.**_

_**Peor, sería peor…Miro a su alrededor acaso era posible. No podía dejar que esto pasara, ella misma veía las necesidades de esta gente al convivir con ellos durante esas semanas, recordar el rostro de sus alumnos al ver que el príncipe vendría a verlos…mirar sus caritas llenas de esperanza.**_

_**_ ¡Acepto!_ dijo sin más.**_

_**_ ¡Gracias Serena! ¡Gracias!_ Esmeralda la beso y Diamante sonrió feliz.**_

_**Los días siguientes se corrió el rumor de la prometida desconocida que hacía meses circulaba por la prensa mundial al fin se casaría con Zafiro Black, el segundo heredero al trono.**_

_**Desde hacia tiempo Diamante hizo esto para mantener alejado a su tío Savi y que su pueblo estuviera tranquilo y no perder los proyectos millonarios en los cuales su reino y gente se beneficiaba. Un rumor que ahora los beneficiaba para no dejar ninguna duda sobre la repentina boda.**_

_**La imagen de ella se conservo en el anonimato alegando que la nueva princesa necesitaba paz y tranquilidad debido a su rápido embarazo que todo el pueblo lo vio como una bendición. Sin que nadie hiciera caso de los intentos de Savi que todo esto solo era una mentira.**_

_**La prensa respeto esto y además la gente que estaba alrededor de ella la protegía. Poco a poco se gano el cariño de la gente que ella ayudaba, como princesa pudo ayudar a mucha gente y más que nada la región que había sido puesta a cargo de Zafiro, él como nuevo dirigente de esa región le ayudo mucho apoyándola.**_

_**Cuando lo conoció enseguida surgió entre ellos una gran amistad que con el tiempo se convirtió en un gran cariño. Al nacer su hijo fue un día de celebración y por seguridad de la nueva familia real las fotos de ellos jamás se publicaron. **_

_**Zafiro adoraba al niño y hacia todo lo posible por estar con ella y el bebe. Era simplemente el hombre perfecto para cualquier mujer.**_

_**Durante ese tiempo estuvieron tranquilos viviendo en el pequeño palacio regalo de su suegro, donde ella trataba desde ahí poder seguir con su ayuda a los programas de educación y salud los cuales estaban muy abandonados debido al tiempo que Savi estuvo al mando en ese lugar.**_

_**Savi había mantenido distancia con ellos, pero ni Zafiro ni su hermano confiaban en esa actitud pacífica de él.**_

_**Diamante tenia sospechas de que su tío planeaba algo, no directo por que era un cobarde al igual que sus seguidores. Y por lo mismo nunca se dio una imagen a conocer de ellos, tanto Serena como su hijo era un secreto bien guardado.**_

_**Su pequeño hijo tenía solamente nueve meses cuando sucedió la tragedia que confirmo las sospechas de Diamante. **_

_**Zafiro había planeado un viaje familiar hacia la casa de su padre. Pero ese día el pequeño Zafiro había amanecido con calentura debido a los dientes que le estaban saliendo, por lo mismo no viajaron con él. **_

_**Y ese día más tarde le dieron la noticia de que el helicóptero donde viajaba había caído.**_

_**La noticia fue un caos total por que todo mundo pensó que toda la familia viajaba con él, Diamante llego de inmediato y la encontró hecha un mar de llanto.**_

_**_El niño se enfermo_ solo balbuceaba_ Por eso no fuimos con el_ explicaba moviéndose de un lado a otro_ Pero él quiso ir para cuando llegáramos estuviera todo listo…yo debí…debí decirle que se quedara...debí insistir…yo…**_

_**_ Serena, linda…_ se acerco a ella_ No es tu culpa, por favor cálmate te hará daño.**_

_**_Lo siento Diamante…_ lo miro, el seguramente estaba destrozado_ ¿Cómo está tu padre?**_

_**_ Esta devastado, pero sobrevira_ suspiro cansado.**_

_**Serena miro como el trataba de mantenerse firme, no cabía duda que era digno heredero del trono. Esmeralda entro en ese momento junto con su pequeño y de inmediato se levanto a abrazarlo. Si hubiera ido con Zafiro en ese momento ella y su bebe estarían muertos.**_

_**_ ¡Oh, por Dios!_ se dejo caer de rodillas llorando, no había asimilado en tremendo impacto de todo, lo que implicaba en realidad ese accidente_ Mi niño_ lo beso.**_

_**_No pasa nada Serena_ se acerco él a abrazarlos_ Te llevare junto a mi padre y solamente gente de mi confianza estará cerca de ti.**_

_**_Tengo miedo Diamante, mucho miedo_ tembló al pensar en la suerte de ella y su hijo_ No debí…jamás debí aceptar esto.**_

_**_ Lo siento Serena, en verdad lo siento_ se levanto estaba desesperado_ Hare todo lo posible por que tu y el niño estén completamente protegidos. **_

_**_ ¿Qué harás cariño?_ Esmeralda se acerco abrazando a su esposo.**_

_**_Irán a una casa de la que nadie sabe que es propiedad de la familia, ahí pondré solo gente de mi absoluta confianza_ miro hacia afuera y miro el movimiento de la gente del pequeño palacio _Alguien de adentro nos ha traicionado, al parecer la ambición de mi tío ha corrompido a algunos.**_

_**El miro a la rubia que abrazaba a su hijo y la vio tan frágil, tal vez no debió de pedirle ayuda. Pero jamás pensó que su tío llegaría a esos extremos. No tenía pruebas pero las conseguiría, si el consiguió comprar que alguien asesinara a la nueva familia real, el ofrecería el doble por que le dieran las pruebas necesarias para que este enfrentara la justicia de su país.**_

_**Los funerales fueron algo privado y solo la familia acudió. Javi y su hijo estuvieron presentes, pero ella pudo observar desde donde se hallaba oculta como este buscaba entre todos a la esposa de Zafiro, la buscaba a ella.**_

_**Al verlo sintió escalofríos, él y su hijo eran tal vez los asesinos de su esposo. Y los que harían todo por liberarse del heredero al trono…su pequeño, su hijo.**_

_**Salió de ahí escoltada por solo hombres de confianza de Diamante nadie más supo de esto. Y el Rey estuvo solo unos momentos con el pequeño a pesar de que adoraba al niño sabía que no debía ponerlo en riesgo.**_

_**Cuando recibió la llamada ese día de su tío no dudo un segundo en salir a verla, era su familia. Por lo mismo su pequeño viajo después, su salida fue un total secreto y trataron de que nadie supiera que la viuda e hijo del príncipe Zafiro había salido del país.**_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK…**

En cierta forma agradecía que Diamante manejara su vida como la princesa de Zafiro, que nadie supiera quién era en realidad, solo era conocida por su gran amor hacia los niños y su preocupación por la gente de ese país.

Ahora podía sentir que ella y su hijo llevaban una vida normal, lejos de conspiraciones y temiendo que en cualquier momento atentaran contra la vida de ellos.

Pero las amenazas de Darién estaban poniendo la vida de su propio hijo en peligro sin que este lo supiera. Esperaba que Diamante lograra disuadirlo de su intento y le dejara en claro las cosas.

Esmeralda tenía siete meses de embarazo y todo iba bien a pesar de ser de alto riesgo. Mientras el hijo de ellos no naciera, Zafiro era aun el heredero y por lo mismo el objetivo principal de Savi y Rubeus.

_ ¿Cariño estas bien?_ su tía la saco de sus pensamientos_ Te noto lejana.

_Lo siento tía, no te preocupes_ se acerco a ellos y se puso a jugar con su hijo para deleite de este.

_Y bueno ¿Qué piensas Serena? Queremos comprar junto con Irene y Endimión la propiedad de al lado_ le dijo contento su tío_ Con ese terreno podemos construir lo que tenemos pensado.

_Me parece excelente_los miro preocupada_ ¿Pero no será mucho trabajo para ustedes?

_No, claro que no_ sonrió su tía_ Contaremos con ayuda de varia gente.

_ Y ¿Cuándo le pondrán un nombre?_ los miro tan ilusionados.

_Pues pensábamos ponerle el nombre de tu madre_ Artemis la miro_ Serenity, los campamentos Serenity.

_Me parece excelente_ miro la ilusión de su tío al recordarla_ A mi mama le hubiera encantado.

Poco después entro Irene diciéndoles que era hora de comer, Serena bajo junto a Hotaru y Zafiro mientras sus tíos comían en la recamara. Al ir bajando escucho la voz de alguien…

_Así que era cierto_ la miro de arriba abajo_ La mujer perfecta regreso_ su tono detonaba ironía

_Hola Beryl_ saludo la rubia, no tenía ganas de discutir con ella.

_Oh, vamos, no nos vengamos con hipocresías_ dijo tajante_ Así que has venido a levantar lo que yo deje ¡Que patética eres Serena!

_Mira Beryl, por respeto a Irene no te contesto como debe ser_ la miro enfadada_ Vine a ver a mi tía y si no quieres creerme es tu problema.

_ ¡Si, claro! Por favor deja tu cara de niña inocente_ la enfrento poniéndose frente a ella_ Cuando sabemos que te revolcabas con Darién, por lo mismo hizo de mi vida un infierno…tu maldita perr…

Una bofetada se escucho, Serena miro atónita a Beryl mientras esta se tocaba su mejilla.

_ Tu…tu…maldita_ empezó a llorar_ Le diré a Darién, le diré que ustedes son los culpables de todo…yo..._ balbuceaba de la rabia que le produjo la situación.

_ ¡Tu nada!_ grito Irene_ Ya me canse de ver tu cara en mi casa y si no quieres que te de una bofetada nuevamente te callaras_ la reto.

_ ¡Le diré a Darién!_ grito histérica_ ¡El me dijo que tenía las puertas abiertas de esta casa!

_ ¡Dile! No me importa, ya me canse de que mi hijo se deje manejar por ti_ la tomo del brazo al ver que intentaba ir al despacho pensando que tal vez Darién estaría ahí_ Te quiero fuera de mi casa, así que envuelve tu lengua de víbora y sal.

_ ¡Ella mato a mi hijo! ¡Ella es culpable de que Darién me ignorara! Por lo mismo perdí al bebe_ lloro desesperada.

_Olvidado Beryl, mi hijo no está aquí para que gastes esas lagrimas falsas y chantajearlo con la pérdida de su hijo_ ignoro los sollozos de la pelirroja_ No quiero verte nunca más aquí en mi casa, si mi hijo quiere verte será en otro lado ¡Aquí no mas entendido!

Beryl solo asintió y miro a la pequeña Hotaru con un bebe. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendida y miro a la rubia_ ¡La muy maldita!_ Se volvió y sonrió ya vería la forma de hacerles pagar de eso se encargaría…los haría pagar en especial a la estúpida de Serena.

_ ¿Estas bien Irene?_ pregunto la rubia al ver salir a Beryl.

_ ¿Qué si estoy bien?_ sonrió extasiada_ Serena, podría hacer una fiesta para celebrar este día.

_Mama, tu… vaya…eso estuvo_ Hotaru no sabía ni que decir_ ¡Genial!

_ ¿Y que pasara con Darién?_ pregunto preocupada la rubia.

_Esta es mi casa Serena_ dijo decidida_ El es bienvenido, pero no dejare que esa mujer destruya a mi familia ¡Ya no más!

El resto del día la pasó platicando de diferentes cosas y tratando de saber quién era el dueño de la propiedad vecina que al parecer se negaba a vender.

Eso no le preocupaba a Endimión, ni a sus tíos tenían fe en que todo saldría bien y cuando menos lo pensaran estarían construyendo lo que soñaban.

Así llego la noche y Serena se despidió de todos. Le dijo a su tía que mañana no podría venir, debido a que le había prometido que estaría allí para poder ayudarlos a recibir en nuevo grupo que llegaría ese día de la Casa Hogar. Necesitaban toda la ayuda posible y su tía estuvo de acuerdo.

Iba manejando tranquila cuando sonó su celular, puso el altavoz al ver de quien se trataba.

_Hola Diamante_ contesto sonriendo.

_**_Serena ¿Cómo estas?_pregunto **_

_Bien…Diamante ¿Qué paso?_ dijo preocupada.

_**_Todo está bien, lo siento por Darién pero no podemos poner en riesgo a Zafiro_ contesto y ella lo escucho triste, después de todo eran amigos.**_

_ ¿Le dijiste el por qué?

_**_No, lo siento Serena_ se oyó cansado_ No podemos dejar ninguna duda de que Zafiro es hijo de mi hermano, cualquiera podría colar esa información y esto lo aprovecharía mi tío.**_

_Si, lo se_ dijo triste, esto se estaba saliendo de control.

**_**_**No te preocupes Serena, pronto tendré las pruebas de que mi tío Savi fue el culpable de la muerte de mi hermano y todo esto terminara.**_

_Eso espero, en realidad no sabes cuánto lo deseo_ dijo con fervor_ ¿Cuál será el motivo por el cual fuiste a las empresas Chiba?_ le pregunto sabia que Diamante era constantemente vigilado por la gente de Savi.

_**_ Mi viaje es por asuntos de negocios, por lo mismo asistí con el asesor financiero, el es un hombre de confianza y Setsuna es la que maneja la mayoría de asuntos legales, nadie sospechara_ sonrió para tranquilizarla_ Ahora mismo ya salgo para Francia. Donde tengo una invitación para un evento de caridad. Eso hará que los aleje de ti y de cualquier sospecha.**_

_Lo siento Diamante_ dijo triste.

_**_ No te preocupes, esto pronto llegara a su fin_ se escucho seguro de sí mismo_ Nos vemos y un beso al pequeño Zafiro.**_

_Adiós y gracias de nuevo.

Colgó y miro por un momento al hacer una parada en un semáforo a su hijo. Dormía tranquilamente y sonrió.

Diamante viajaba de un lado a otro manteniendo ocupado a su tío el cual pensaba que un día le haría llegar a ella o a Esmeralda.

El embarazo de Esmeralda pensaba tenerlo en total secreto pero alguien de los que ayudaban en la clínica de fertilidad habían dado todos los datos a la prensa e inmediatamente se supo del embarazo tan soñado por Esmeralda y Diamante y por lo mismo el interés por conocer en cuanto naciera al verdadero heredero de la corona debido a ser hijo del primogénito.

Diamante se puso furioso y a pesar de la alegría de que al fin el sueño de su mujer se volvería realidad, movió toda influencia para descubrir a la persona que había violado su intimidad, haciendo que la persona terminara sin empleo y puesto en evidencia para que nadie lo contratara tan fácilmente.

Esmeralda permanecía junto con ella resguardadas con total seguridad en una mansión que no estaba relacionada con la familia real. A la prensa se le dijo que Esmeralda reposaba en una isla en el pacifico debido a su embarazo de alto riesgo, mientras que la princesa de Zafiro estaba viviendo su luto en el palacio junto al Rey.

Por lo mismo todo esto mantenía a Diamante alejado de Esmeralda y en verdad sentía tristeza por ellos los cuales habían estado muy emocionados con la noticia del bebe y querían disfrutarlo juntos. Pero al salir todo a la luz debían estar alejados por la seguridad de ella y su futuro hijo.

Pero Esmeralda decía que valía la pena si con eso garantizaba la seguridad del pequeño Zafiro y la de su futuro hijo. Ella siempre veía lo positivo de todo, sabía que era amada y eso le daba fuerza.

En cierto modo la envidiaba…envidiaba el inmenso amor que se tenían ellos dos. La confianza y seguridad que se profesaban ambos. En verdad era una pareja hecha a la medida de cada uno.

Llego a su casa y se estaciono y de pronto de la oscuridad salió Darién el cual le cerró la puerta cuando intento sacar al su pequeño el cual seguía dormido.

_ ¡Tu pequeña zorra!

Y Serena solo pudo ver la mirada llena de odio que le dirigía el pelinegro e instintivamente se cubrió esperando el golpe.

* * *

><p><strong>Listo uno mas.<strong>

**Aclarada una duda, por ese motivo se caso Serena con Zafiro. Ver sufrir a esa gente en especial a los peques fue lo que la hizo tomar esa decision.**

**Una decision que ahora tiene en riesgo la vida de su hijo...ella no se acobardo ante Darien, sabe sus derechos y los defendera. Pero su temor es que al exponer el caso ante mas gente su hijo estara expuesto a las garras de Savi.**

*** El gran Savi seria el Gran Sabio en idioma Catalan...bueno eso me dio de resultado el Google Translate =P**

**Mmmm...creo que seria todo por el momento no? O si tiene dudas que pueda responder me dejan saber. Unas tienen los mp bloqueados por lo mismo no he podido saludarlas y darles las gracias.**

**A las que no tienen cuenta, un millon de gracias por el tiempo de leer y comentar en serio. Leo todo y cada uno de los comentarios.**

**Ya subi nuevas imagenes al facebook relacionadas a este fic, espero que las disfruten.**

**Feliz dia.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**La trama es mia**

**07/25/2011**

_**Que emocion! Llegamos a los 214 comentarios y 1 critica he contestato todos los que tienen cuenta y sinceramente gracias. A las que no tienen millones de gracias por dejar su comentario.**_

_**Si mas que decir...disfrutenlo.**_

**_Nota: esto seria el idioma del bebe...bueno al menos asi entiendo que me dice mi nena la peque jajaja._**

_*Milla... mia_

_*iya...mira_

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 12<strong>

Serena solo sintió como el pelinegro la tomaba fuertemente de los brazos y ella levanto el rostro enfrentando su mirada. Esa mirada que hacía mucho no tenia así de cerca.

_ ¿Qué esperabas Serena? ¿Qué te golpeara? Ganas no me faltan_ bramo furioso_ ¡Eres cruel y calculadora! Te casaste con un rico heredero…eres una…

_ ¡No más Darién!_ le grito furiosa dándole una cachetada_ ¡Ya basta! Lo que hice con mi vida no te importa, no tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme o juzgarme_ trato de zafarse de él.

_ ¡Claro que si me importa! Llevaste mi hijo en tu vientre y le hiciste creer a Zafiro Black que era suyo_ le grito a la cara ignorando el dolor en la mejilla por el golpe recibido_ ¿Dime, le ofreciste tu amistad? ¿Y luego? ¿Te hiciste la inocente? ¿Cuál fue el truco esta vez? _ la hizo volver el rostro al ver que evitaba mirarlo_ ¡Mírame!

_ ¡Vete al diablo!_ lo empujo al ver como la aprisionaba contra su cuerpo_ ¡Tu me conocías! Pero preferiste juzgarme y condenarme sin escucharme y ahora quieres que te explique que hice con mi vida_ trato de no llorar_ ¡No tienes ningún derecho!

_Ese niño es mío_ rugió furioso_ Mi hijo tendría la misma edad de él, pero lo perdí_ su voz sonaba agónica.

_ Lo siento Darién_ lo miro triste.

_Tu me quitaste la posibilidad de conocer a este_ parecía que estaba en otra parte porque la ignoro_pero te lo quitare y todo estará bien_ dijo ido sin ver la mirada de incredulidad de la rubia.

_ ¡Te estás escuchando!_ dijo sin creer lo que decía_ Mi hijo no es sustituto de nadie, siento tu perdida Darién, en verdad que lo siento_ le acaricio el rostro al ver el inmenso dolor en el _ Pero no dejare que me quites a mi hijo para que tú te sientas bien.

_Te metiste bajo la piel Serena, has hecho de mi vida un infierno_ la sujeto la mano sintiendo su suave tacto_ Pero hare que pagues_ su tono estaba lleno nuevamente de odio.

_No hice nada _ lo miro tristemente_ Lo único que hice fue amarte ¿Y de que sirvió? Te di mi corazón y lo único que hiciste fue tirarlo y pisotearlo_ lo enfrento_ Yo no convertí tu vida en un infierno, tú hiciste eso con tu vida.

_ ¡Mientes!_ bramo furioso_ ¡Jamás me amaste! No sabes lo que es amar_ dijo con enojo.

_ ¡Lo sé mejor que tú!_ grito ella_ ¡Te di todo Darién!_ susurro al final_ Todo.

_ ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!_ cerró los ojos abrazándola, le dolían sus palabras. Tal vez porque en el fondo sabia que eran verdad _ ¿Por qué Serena? ¿Por qué?

Por un momento ella se dejo abrazar cuando de pronto lo oyó gemir con dolor y luego era apartado de su lado brutalmente. Y miro como Darién era aventado al suelo. Al tratar de levantarse fue encañonado haciendo que este se quedara quieto.

_ ¿Está bien princesa?_ su guardia personal la miraba preocupado.

_ Sí, estoy bien_ miro al alto hombre que miraba ahora con furia a Darién_ Por favor, guarda eso_ le ordeno_ Es un…amigo.

_Vi como la tenia princesa_ guardo el arma _ Lamento no haber llegado un poco antes.

_Sabes quién es el Haruka_ observo como Darién se levantaba_ Ya lo habías visto hace unos días cuando vino en la noche.

_Si, por lo mismo no pensé que el tipo actuara así _ lo miro furioso_ De haberlo sabido desde que lo vi llegar le hubiera pateado el trasero.

_ ¿Y crees que me hubiera quedado de brazos cruzados?_ le escupió el pelinegro.

_No, pero igual te hubiera pateado el trasero amigo_ sonrió él mientras lo evaluaba_ No darías batalla en realidad.

_ ¡Haruka!_ dijo enojada la rubia, estaba frente a un pelea de machos_ Quiero entrar y poner a Zafiro en su cama para que este cómodo.

_Lo siento princesa_ se sonrojo un poco_ Deje le ayudo.

_Necesitamos hablar Serena_ le exigió el pelinegro el cual nuevamente se vio amenazado por Haruka.

_ Hoy no Darién, creo que antes de hacerlo necesitas pensar bien lo que sientes y quieres. Piensa bien en lo que me has dicho_ miro a su amigo y escolta_ Haruka informa de todo al señor Chiba, sé que escuchando las cosas como son hará la correcto, o al menos eso espero.

El rubio miro al hombre quien lo miraba molesto. Tenía toda la información sobre él y si la princesa le decía que podía confiar en él lo haría.

_Como lo desee_ la acompaño adentro dejando detrás de ellos a un Darién bastante molesto.

¡Demonios! Pensó molesto el pelinegro_ ¡Dos veces, dos malditas veces lo habían tirado! _ Y el ningún solo golpe había podido dar. Sonrió ante el hecho hacia mucho que no se sentía tan vivo.

Miro como Seiya se acercaba y lo miraba. Vio que sonreía al mirar su estado.

_ ¿Qué pasa niño bonito? ¿No sabes levantar los puños?_ se burlo de él.

_ ¿Nino bonito? ¡Cállate mocoso! Si no te di un buen puñetazo esa vez fue por Serena y mi hermana_ se sacudió el polvo_ ¿Dónde aprendiste a golpear así?

_En la calle_ sonrió él y se recargo en el auto de Serena._ Mas te vale que no la lastimes.

_ Ella fue la que me lastimo_ lo miro molesto ¿Qué demonios sabia el de lo que había pasado?_ No te metas Seiya, esto es un asunto de adultos.

_Si, lo se_ se puso frente a él, casi eran de la misma altura_ Pero Serena es ahora de mi familia y hare lo que sea por verla feliz_ le dijo antes de meterse a la casa.

Darién se quedo pensando, hace mucho tiempo el también se prometió hacerla feliz. Hacer lo necesario para que su amiga no sufriera jamás, y el mismo la había lastimado bastante ¿Acaso estaba equivocado respecto a ella?

Serena era amada por todo aquel que conocía, no sabía ya que pensar. El la conocía o creyó hacerlo ¿Seria cierto todo lo que le dijo Beryl?

Pero si Serena estaba embarazada de él ¿Por qué no le dijo? Esa hubiera sido una manera de lastimarlo ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Tal vez pensó que más adelante el dolor seria mayor al saber que tenía un hijo y que este veía como otro hombre lo criaba.

Ya no sabía que pensar, el día de hoy todo el día Beryl le estuvo marcando. Pero en realidad ya no quería escucharla, siempre era lo mismo con ella al echarle en cara todo el sufrimiento que ella estaba pasando. Que a pesar de los años ella no podía olvidar la perdida que tuvo, por lo mismo no le contesto.

Tal vez su madre tenía razón, debía dejar de lado la culpa que lo carcomía día tras día y mirar hacia adelante. Beryl estaba rehaciendo su vida y al menos el lo intentaría también una vez que pudiera demostrar que ese niño era suyo y tenerlo con él.

No sabía qué era lo que le diría el tipo que vigilaba a Serena _ ¿Más mentiras? _De eso ya no estaba seguro.

_Bien, caminemos_ le dijo al salir_ Escucha, lo que te diré es un asunto muy delicado.

_Serena ya te dijo que soy de confiar_ dijo molesto.

_ La princesa Serena_ le recalco_ Dice que eres un hombre discreto y de confianza, también hable con el príncipe Diamante y estuvo de acuerdo.

Así que por eso había tardado en salir _ ¿Pero por qué demonios necesitaban el consentimiento de Diamante?_ pensó mientras se alejaban de la casa.

_ ¿Y piensas decírmelo o no?_ pregunto ya desesperado al ver como el rubio solo caminaba sin decir nada.

_El tío de el príncipe Diamante no sabe sobre la vida de la princesa Serena ni de su hijo el pequeño Zafiro_ lo miro preocupado_ El gran Savi ambiciona el poder y hará lo que sea para conseguirlo ¿Me entiendes?

_ Pero Diamante espera a su hijo, el pequeño Zafiro no tiene nada ya que ver_ pensó recordando a la familia real Black.

_ Savi no se detendrá ante nada, eliminara cualquier riesgo y tratara de tomar el poder alegando la falta de herederos al trono_ miro hacia la nada_ Ya ha matado y ahora nada lo detendrá.

_ ¿Cómo que matado? ¿A quién?_ no sabía de ningún asesinato importante en el país de Diamante_ ¡Espera! ¿Zafiro…el…?

_Si, así es_ dijo triste_ Se dijo que fue un lamentable accidente para dejar que Savi y sus secuaces confiaran en que nadie los había descubierto.

_ Ahora entiendo un poco_ pensó en la reunión que tuvo hoy con Diamante.

_ La princesa Serena y su hijo iban a ir con él a ese viaje, afortunadamente…no se cosa del destino el pequeño Zafiro estuvo un poco enfermo_ miro a lo lejos triste, él quería mucho a Serena y su hijo.

_ ¡Oh por Dios! Serena y mi hijo estarían muertos ahora_ se puso pálido y sintió que iba a vomitar.

_ ¡Nunca debes decir eso nunca! _ lo tomo de la camisa_ ¡No es tu hijo! Es hijo del príncipe Zafiro.

_ ¡Al diablo con eso!_ lo aparto de el_ ¡Mi hijo pudo haber muerto!

_ No hagas que me arrepienta de haber confiado en ti_ lo enfrento_ Debes callar y no decir nada, la vida no solo de la princesa y su hijo corren peligro, también la de la esposa del príncipe Diamante lo está y su futuro heredero.

_ ¿Y qué piensan hacer?_ lo miro impotente no sabía cómo actuar _ Si tienen pruebas, hagan que enfrente la justicia de su país.

_Es cuestión de tiempo_ dijo pensativo_ Ya muchos de sus seguidores lo están abandonando y algunos han proporcionado pruebas y muy pronto tendremos a la mano asesina que llevo a cabo las ordenes de matar a el príncipe Zafiro y atentar contra la princesa Serena y su hijo en ese supuesto accidente.

**ESA NOCHE MAS TARDE…**

Darién estaba en su despacho, no tenía ganas de estar en su casa ni en su refugio. Tenía tantas cosas en que pensar y lo mejor era trabajar que pasar la noche dando vueltas en la cama.

Serena y su hijo estaban en peligro y no sabía qué hacer. Tenía que llamar a Michiru y decirle que no hiciera ningún movimiento con referente a la demanda contra Serena, sabía que su amiga estaría decidida a ganar ese caso sin importarle pelear contra la realeza. Ella era muy obstinada.

_Michiru_ sabía que era tarde pero había contestado_ ¿Estabas dormida?

_**_No, claro que no_ dijo molesta_ Ando viendo lo del caso, ese príncipe no sabe con quién se metió.**_

_No, olvídalo Michi_ sonrió al escucharla_ Por el momento no puedo hacer nada.

_**_ ¿Por qué?_ dijo irritada_ ¿Por qué es una princesa?**_

_Por qué…bueno…_ no sabía si decirle, Michiru era de confianza y sabia que si no lo hacía insistiría por averiguar ella misma_ ¿Has leído todo sobre ellos?

_**_ Absolutamente todo_ dijo orgullosa de ella misma_ Mira Darién, hay muchos detalles que pueden ser usados a nuestro favor.**_

_No, Michiru_ tenía que decirle todo_ Diamante no quiere que esto salga a la luz porque nadie sabe que Serena es la princesa de Zafiro.

_**_ Eso lo sé, leí todo sobre ella. Un absoluto misterio, nadie sabe cómo es o quién es.**_

_El motivo de ese misterio es que sospechan de que alguien intenta acabar con los herederos directos al trono_ suspiro cansado_ Por lo mismo no podemos llevar esto a corte, la persona que está detrás de esto sabría la verdadera identidad de la princesa de Zafiro.

_**_ ¿Es el gran Savi verdad?_ pregunto ella segura de sí misma.**_

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes? _ se quedo perplejo_ Bueno Savi es el más obvio pero…_ dudo no era conveniente tener esta conversación_ Mira, como sea dejaremos esto así ¿Está bien?

_**_No te preocupes Darién, jamás pondría la vida de alguien en riesgo por ganar un caso.**_

Colgó satisfecho, al menos por esa parte estaba tranquilo. Esperaba que pronto esta situación se resolviera y poder hablar con Serena sobre todo lo que había sucedido en el pasado.

Su padre una vez le dijo que debía hablar con Serena y aclarar las cosas que le había dicho Beryl. Endimión estaba muy molesto con el por haber tratado a Serena de una manera muy horrible, después de todo ella había sido su amiga durante años y debió dejarla decirle su versión y no solo escuchar a Beryl.

Ya tenía tiempo mirando las distintas caras de Beryl, delante de él se mostraba a veces coqueta o furiosa. Pero al estar acompañados de su prometido ella era muy tierna y se mostraba triste y melancólica por la pérdida del bebe.

Su misma madre le dejaba ver como lo manipulaba, pero el siempre le decía que Beryl estaba inestable por que aun no superaba la dolorosa perdida que tuvo, le pedía que la entendiera. Que ella siendo madre debía de sentir el dolor y gran vacío que su ex mujer sentía.

Pero ahora no sabía que pensar, el regreso de Serena le traía tantos recuerdos y uno en especial que se negaba a surgir. Uno que sabía era importante pero se negaba a reconocer.

Miro la pantalla de su computadora y miro las acciones que deseaba comprar, lo mejor sería concentrarse en el trabajo y ya mañana aclararía todo. Por el momento no podía hacer más.

Y así lo hizo sin percatarse que la puerta de su oficina estaba ligeramente abierta dejando que la persona que se mantenía en las sombras se retirara satisfecha sin decir nada. Había escuchado lo suficiente y era momento de actuar.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE…**

Serena y las chicas estaban arreglando todo para la bienvenida del nuevo grupo de la Casa Hogar, hacia unos meses Irene y su tía había colocado a un buen grupo de ellos en distintos hogares y estaban orgullosas de que estos se hubieran adaptado tan bien a su nueva familia.

Este nuevo grupo era de niños más pequeños y por lo mismo todos estaban muy emocionados. Los chicos mayores que quedaban en cierto modo los adoptarían para enseñarles lo que ellos habían aprendido. Era una manera de que ellos se hicieran un poco más responsables.

En eso llego el bus que traía a los niños y Mina feliz se acerco dándoles la bienvenida con su acostumbrada alegría e ímpetu. Yaten la miraba con mucha ternura y emoción, no cavia duda que ahora viera la verdadera Mina, una chica llena de amor y que estaba dispuesta a ayudar a todo mundo.

Algo que desgraciadamente no pudo ver y ahora trataba de arreglar lo que podía ser su felicidad junto a ella.

_ Mina ¿Te ayudo?_ miro como agarraba a uno de los niños el cual se veía era el más pequeño en sus brazos.

_Yo…no se_ lo miro, su mirada era diferente hacia días que lo notaba cambiado.

_ ¿Es tu novio?_ le pregunto el pequeño sin quitarse el dedo de la boca.

_No, claro que no_ sonrió ella nerviosa y Yaten miro lo hermosa que se veía sonrojada.

_Pero me muero por serlo_ susurro quedo_ Yo…digo...bueno_ se avergonzó al notar como lo miraba Mina la cual lo había escuchado.

_ ¿Y por qué no se lo pides?_ pregunto el pequeño mirándolos a los dos y se movió para que la rubia lo bajara.

_Mina…sabes… ¡Demonios!_ se paso las manos por el pelo_ Se que me equivoque, debí de ver desde un principio la mujer que eres…pero siempre he estado acostumbrado a que las mujeres me busquen por lo que tengo y no por mi…_ la miro desesperado_ Si vieras como me alegre cuando me golpeaste ese día.

_ ¿En serio?_ lo miro sonriendo.

_Si…mira ese golpe fue el mejor de mi vida_ aun recordaba lo adolorido que lo dejo_ Bueno no camine bien por uno o dos días_ sonrió al mirarla sonreírle_ Pero ahí supe que eras para mi, que te amaba…que deseaba que estuvieras siempre conmigo iluminándome con tu sonrisa.

_ ¿Me amas?_ empezó a llorar_ ¿En serio me amas?

_Mas que a mi vida_ la tomo en sus brazos y la beso_

Fue un dulce beso suave y tierno, lleno de promesas y felicidad. Estaban simplemente conectados cuando de pronto sintió Yaten que le tiraban del pantalón, este dejo de besar a Mina que lo miro confundida y dirigió su vista hacia donde el miraba.

_ ¿Ya acabaron?_ el pequeño bailaba en su sitio_ Es que me anda pipi_ se sonrojo un poco el pequeño.

Mina y Yaten se miraron y empezaron a reír, juntos los dos lo llevaron al baño más cercano. Más tarde, después de que todo acabaran estarían solos, podrían hablar y seguir diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban.

Lita estaba de un lado a otro cocinando los postres mientras Andrew cocinaba el pollo y la sopa. Varios de los chicos que estaban aprendiendo cocina les ayudaban.

_Lita cuando nos casemos contrataremos un chef_ dijo sin pensar Andrew mientras veía que todo estuviera bien.

_ ¿Casarnos?_ Lita se quedo en su sitio.

Los demás también se quedaron quietos, al fin se había confesado uno de ellos.

_Si, digo me gustaría que alguien nos cocinara_ siguió él como si nada_ Solo por un tiempo y si estás de acuerdo.

_ ¿Qué nos cocine?_ siguió sin moverse.

_Si, ya sabes_ probo la sopa_ Los niños tal vez te tengan ocupada, pero eso si yo cocinare en las fechas especiales y cuando te necesite consentir_ sonrió sin notar la mirada de todos sobre él.

_ ¿Niños?_ al fin se volvió a verlo ¿Estaría bromeando?

_Si, niños…_ pensó un momento_ quiero unos tres_ se volvió sonriendo y de pronto se sonrojo al ver como lo miraba

_ ¿Andrew? ¿Te sientes bien?_ dudo ella al verlo.

_Si, claro que si_ suspiro era el momento de confesarle lo que sentía_ Te quiero Lita, desde que te conocí siento que te quiero.

_ ¿Me quieres?_ se puso pálida.

_ ¡Si, te quiero!_ le grito_ Y basta de pensar en el tipo que te dijo lo mismo_ se acerco a ella tomándola en sus brazos_ ¡Te quiero Lita! ¡Te amo con todo mí ser! Y no quiero que la sombra de él me aleje de ti ¡Cásate conmigo Lita!

_ ¡Oh Andrew! _ Y lo beso dejando sorprendido a Andrew quien solo disfruto del beso de la mujer que amaba.

_ ¿Eso es un sí?_ pregunto uno de los chicos.

_ Por supuesto que si tonto_ le dio un ligero codazo uno de ellos_ Sera mejor que saquemos todo esto_ miro a la pareja que seguía sin notar que ellos estaban ahí_ Ya estos dos se reunirán con nosotros afuera.

Todos asintieron y poco a poco sacaron todo sin que la pareja se inmutara que pasaban a su lado mientras ellos seguían besándose.

Serena miro como transcurría el día entre risas y anécdotas de todos. En realidad esos chicos lo único que necesitaban era una oportunidad de demostrar su valía. Eso era algo que ellos valoraban, sentir que la gente los respetara sin importar de donde provenían, que lo que contaba era el esfuerzo que estaban haciendo por salir adelante.

Los niños estaban fascinados con la idea de pasar ahí una temporada en lo que duraban las vacaciones escolares. Cada uno de ellos fue asignado a un hermano mayor que lo cuidaría y enseñaría lo que tenía que hacer el tiempo que estaría ahí.

Miro a sus amigas las cuales no dejaban de mirar a sus respectivas parejas, ese día estaba lleno de sorpresas. Mina era novia de Yaten y Lita era la prometida de Andrew, definitivamente seria un día para recordar.

Ya más adelante hablaría con ellas para que le platicaran que había sucedido, por el momento solo disfrutaría de ese día.

_ ¡Serena!_ le grito Hotaru_ Zafiro se hizo del baño.

_Cámbialo por favor_ la miro suplicante_ ¿Si?

_ ¡No! ¡Estas loca!_ se lo entrego_ Aun no estoy lista para aprender eso.

_Oh, vamos Hotaru es solo un pañal sucio_ sonrió y entro a la casa seguida de ella.

_ ¡Claro que no! ¡Eso es un arma mortal!_ señalo al pequeño quien solo reía divertido.

_ Deje lo cambio señora_ Molly sonrió mirando como Hotaru contenía la respiración.

_No Molly, sal y disfruta de la fiesta_ le dijo sin quitar la vista de su bebe_ Yo cambiare a este jovencito ¿Verdad amor?

El pequeño solo sonrió agitando las manos y estando quieto para que lo cambiara. Rápidamente lo hizo y el niño se levanto abrazándola.

_Mama_ la beso_ Miya.

_Es posesivo_ Hotaru observo al pequeño quien abrazaba fuerte a la rubia.

_ Si amor, tuya_ lo beso mirando lo mucho que se parecía a su padre.

_ ¿Y Seiya?_ pregunto rápidamente la pelinegra.

_Salió con mi tío y Endimión a comprar algunas cosas.

Miro a la niña que se sonrojaba al mencionar al chico, el motivo de esa salida era seguramente para "delicadamente" decirle que Hotaru era la princesa de ambos y que no dejarían que ningún patán la lastimara. Sabía que Artemis y Endimión lo harían sin dejarle saber que ya habían notado el interés que tenían ambos el uno por el otro.

No intervendrían, pero tampoco dejarían que alguno de los dos saliera lastimado. Seiya no era tonto y sabría perfectamente que se referían a él. Afortunadamente el pelinegro era muy maduro para su edad y Serena sentía que él jamás lastimaría a la pequeña Hotaru.

No sabía que les deparaba a ellos en el futuro, pero presentía que Seiya haría todo lo posible por nunca lastimarla, al menos no intencionalmente.

**MAS TARDE ESE DIA…**

Ya eran más de las cinco y se despidió de todos, tenía que ir a ver a Luna e Irene para contarles todo y mostrarle las fotos. Molly y Hotaru se irían con ella para ir a ver a Luna y mostrarle las fotos y videos que había tomado de la llegada de los niños.

Artemis, Endimión y Seiya se quedarían para organizar a los voluntarios que ayudarían para cuidar a los chicos y que todo estuviera en orden antes de terminar el día, así que ellos las alcanzarían mas tarde.

Al llegar Molly fue con Hotaru al cuarto de juegos junto con el niño. Serena entro esperando encontrar a su tía e Irene disfrutando de un programa que les gustaba ver juntas pero entrar la encontró sola.

_ ¿Dónde está Irene tía?_ le pregunto mientras arreglaba la cámara de video.

_ Está hablando con Darién en el despacho_ sonrió _ Ahora platícame todo mientras vemos esas fotos.

La rubia asintió sonriendo y se sentó junto a ella pasándole la cámara para que disfrutara de cada una de las imágenes. El video lo verían después junto con Irene.

_ ¡Mama, por favor!_ Darién se sentó al escuchar a su madre.

_ ¡Por favor nada!_ le grito molesta, esta vez iba a escuchar_ Beryl vino a mi casa a gritarle a Serena, sin ningún motivo.

_ Ella dice que la corriste sin razón alguna_ se paso la mano por el pelo, detestaba discutir con su madre.

_ "Ella dice, ella dice, ella dice" ¡Por Dios hijo cuando vas a entender!_ dijo desesperada_ Beryl solo dice lo que le conviene a ella ¿Cuándo veras la verdad?

Darién miro a su madre y recordó hacia unas horas Beryl se había presentado en su oficina echa un mar de llanto.

**FLASH BACK**

__**Darién ¿Por qué no me contestas?_ lloro desesperada_ Te llame ayer todo el día.**_

_**_ ¿Qué pasa Beryl?_ la miro desde su asiento.**_

_**_Ayer fui a tu casa y tu madre me corrió_ se dejo caer en el asiento mirándola impotente.**_

_**_ ¿Qué hizo qué?_ la miro sin creer, su madre nunca haría algo así.**_

_**_Si, salude a tu madre y me negué a saludar a Serena_ sollozo_ Y eso basto para que tu madre me corriera.**_

_**_ Ella jamás haría eso y menos por lo que dices_ ignoro la mueca de dolor que puso al dudar de su palabra.**_

_**_ Te he dicho que tu madre siempre la ha querido a ella, por lo mismo nos separo hace dos años_ lloro mas tapándose el rostro.**_

_**_ Beryl, eso ya es pasado_ la miro atento viendo por primera vez a la mujer que pensó una vez amar_ Tu ya tienes una vida hecha y pronto te casaras con…**_

_**_ ¡Pero todo eso destruyo mi vida!_ grito histérica_ Ellas mataron a mi bebe.**_

_**_ ¡Basta!_ se levanto golpeando el escritorio_ ¡No más Beryl! ¡Yo también sentí el dolor por la pérdida de nuestro hijo! Y nadie fue culpable de nada, las cosas sucedieron por algo.**_

_**_ ¡Eso no es cierto!_ sollozo aun mas_ Estabas feliz porque pensaste que así estarías libre para estar con ella ¿Verdad? ¡Eres muy cruel!**_

_**_ ¡Se caso! ¿Recuerdas?_ se paso una mano por el pelo desesperado.**_

_**_Vi a su hijo_ la pelirroja observo su reacción_ Se parece mucho a ti ¿Es tuyo Darién?**_

_**_No, no es mío_ le dolió negarlo pero no podía decirle la verdad.**_

_**_Mas o menos tendría esa edad mi angelito_ suspiro agarrándose el vientre_ Yo…lo siento Darién tengo que irme.**_

_**Y sin más salió dejándolo nuevamente con el dolor de la perdida de ese hijo. Porque siempre tenía que recordarle lo que había perdido cuando sentía que su alma había logrado la paz.**_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

_Lo siento hijo_ su madre se acerco abrazándolo por detrás_ Pero ya es momento de que enfrentes lo obvio, Beryl ha manejado la culpa que sientes para hacer lo que ha querido.

_Eso no es cierto mama_ le beso las manos_ Se que no todo fue mi culpa, pero también descuide mi matrimonio, debí estar con ella.

_Si, pero estabas arreglando lo que en cierta manera su familia casi destruyo_ se puso frente a él_ Se muy bien que fue el padre de ella quien coló a la prensa sobre la fusión de las dos empresas, el causo un caos en los negocios de los Chiba con esta información.

_Si, pero eso no justifica mi abandono_ suspiro, era momento de confesarse un poco_ El recuerdo de Serena me seguía, no se madre_ la miro viendo como lo observaba con amor_ Muchas veces me preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto.

_Pues no lo hiciste, con respecto a ella te cegaste por las mentiras de Beryl_ camino un poco mirando hacia la ventana_ Incluso dudaste de mi, pensaste que actué a tus espaldas.

_Lo siento mama_ se levanto y ahora el la abrazo_ En verdad lo siento.

_Lo sé hijo, lo se_ siguió mirando hacia afuera_ Escucha a tu corazón hijo y recuerda todo lo que viviste con Serena, ella te amo e hizo todo por verte feliz_ se aparto un poco de él para verlo de frente_ Hasta soportar que le platicaras de tus "aventuras"

Darién se sonrojo al recordar todo lo que platicaba con ella, había muchos buenos recuerdos. Tantos que sonrió nostálgico al recordarlos. Pero había uno que por más que trataba de recordarlo no podía.

_Sera mejor que vaya a ver a Luna_ miro su reloj_ Seguramente ya llegaron a traerle noticias.

_ ¿Vendría Serena hoy?_ dijo feliz.

_Si, por supuesto que si_ le dio un ligero jalón de oreja_ Recuerda que Luna esta aquí convaleciente.

_Oh, es cierto.

Irene solo sonrió y salió dejándolo solo. Por el momento esperaba que con esa platica el por fin dejara atrás esa tremenda carga que llevaba. Tanto a ella como a su esposo le dolía verlo sufrir y más que nada estar dándole la espalda con referente a lo de Serena, pero no lo apoyarían para lastimarla.

Esperaba que esta vez su hijo pensara bien las cosas, que viera la amistad que los unió en el pasado fue algo mas y que las mentiras de Beryl no pudo ser.

Entro al cuarto donde estaba Luna y miro que ahí se encontraba también Seiya y Artemis quienes sonreían ante las imágenes del video.

_ ¿Y Endimión?_ se sentó cerca de su amiga.

_ Se quedo con la directora de la Casa Hogar, estaban poniéndose de acuerdo para ver si dejaban posiblemente tres encargados de los niños_ le explico Artemis_ Uno de ellos es policía y los otros dos bomberos voluntarios que se encargaran estas vacaciones de cuidarlos y ver que cumplan con las reglas del campamento.

_Que bien, eso quiere decir que se está sumando más gente_ sonrió feliz al ver que el proyecto avanzaba.

_Si, así es y si todo sale bien_ miro a su esposa que sonreía feliz_ Integraremos pronto mas cabañas para las niñas.

_ ¿Dónde está Zafiro?_ pregunto Seiya.

_Con Molly y Hotaru en el cuarto de juegos_ sonrió Serena al verlo sonrojarse.

_Iré a verlo_ se levanto ignorando las sonrisas de los adultos.

_ No sabe ni como ir a verla_ sonrió Luna mirándolo con adoración.

_Si, pero donde lastime a mi princesa_ le amenazo Irene.

_ Eso jamás, si no lo castigare de por vida_ dijo serio Artemis_ Además ya platicamos con él, sobre cómo se debe tratar a una mujer.

_ ¿Ya le dieron esa platica?_ dijo entre risas Luna.

_Si ¿Por qué?_ la miro confundido.

_No, por nada_ recordó como "sutilmente" le espantaron a dos pretendientes a Serena en el pasado_ Lo siento Irene, si mi Seiya sale corriendo de aquí no es su culpa.

_Si, lo se_ dijo resignada.

Serena solo rio mirando la cara de confusión de su tío y de pronto el también empezó a reír. Si tenían razón, tal vez Seiya se mantendría alejado de Hotaru.

**DARIEN…**

Darién miro a una pareja caminar y se acerco un poco más al ventanal para ver. La tenue luz del día permitió dejarlo observar a su hermana junto al hijo de Artemis y Luna.

Seiya caminaba delante de ella, mientras su hermana solo lo miraba discretamente. Miro como ella fingía ver a otro lado cuando el chico se volvía a mirarla. Era extraño pero de cierta manera ellos dos le hicieron recordar su amistad con Serena.

Así como ellos estaban conviviendo, el lo había hecho con ella. Sonrió al ver como empezaban a discutir, si definitivamente esos dos le traían muchísimos recuerdos.

Se acerco al escritorio y saco la llave que estaba en el primer cajón. Y después abrió el ultimo con esta, sacando el dije que hacía dos años había lanzado ahí tratando de olvidar. Miro el dije en forma de medio corazón y leyó en nombre.

_Serena_ lo beso y se lo puso.

Estaba por cerrar el cajón cuando vio la caja de puros, sonrió al recordar que por poco el día que los guardo ahí iba a fumar uno. La saco y tiro a la papelera, los del servicio la tirarían mañana a la basura.

Estaba por levantarse cuando vio una cinta amarilla, la caja se había abierto al haberla lanzado. Se agacho para tomarla y al hacerlo una pequeña botita de bebe surgió del interior. Palideció al hacerlo y de inmediato saco la caja de puros que había arrojado a la papelera.

Termino de abrir con cuidado la caja como si fuera una bomba que le fuera a estallar en la cara y para pesar de el, sentía que así seria.

El otro par estaba ahí, lo tomo con delicadeza y los puso juntos en una de sus manos_ ¡Eran tan pequeños!_ Miro una hoja amarilla y la tomo dejando con adoración sobre el escritorio los botines de bebe.

Desdoblo la hoja y miro el nombre de una clínica, la fecha y el nombre de ella: Serena Tsukino.

Miro nuevamente, tratando de controlar las lágrimas. Decía su día de nacimiento, el tipo de sangre de ella y el motivo de los análisis de sangre.

_Resultados positivos, embarazo confirmado._

Decía más pero solo las palabras embarazo y positivo le taladraban el cerebro. Sus ojos miraron que había un papel más en el fondo de la caja, la tomo con miedo y lentamente la abrió.

**_Hola Darién:_**

**_Así es, estamos embarazados y siento una mezcla de emociones por esta noticia dadas las circunstancias como amigos que somos debemos enfrentar esto juntos. Sé que te encontraras tal vez asustado pensando que fue un error lo que paso entre nosotros, pero para mí fue lo más hermoso; hermoso e inolvidable._**

**_¡Te amo Darién! Siempre te he amado, desde niña cuando me diste mi primer beso ¿Recuerdas? _**

**_Sé que para ti ese beso no significo nada, pero para mí lo fue todo. Sé que al confesarte mis sentimientos tal vez te aleje. Pero no puedo mentirte y seguir negando lo que siento; no puedo mentirte y negarte que te amo es imposible._**

**_¡Te amo, te amo, te amo!_**

**_No sabes lo bien que se siente decírtelo, una manera cobarde lo sé pero nunca he tenido el valor de decírtelo de frente sabiendo que jamás tu me amarías. Porque tu corazón pertenece a otra._**

**_Le pertenece a la mujer que habías elegido como esposa y respeto tus sentimientos. Pero esta vez ahora que tengo el valor de escribirlo te lo digo._**

**_No te exigiré ni tratare de obligarte a estar conmigo por el niño, jamás lo utilizaría para retenerte a mi lado; se que podremos criarlo juntos y tal vez algún día me quieras un poquito…Por que yo te amo y te amare siempre._**

**_Bueno, creo que cuando la leas estaré yo en mi casa. Esperando tu respuesta, sea cual sea tu decisión quiero que sepas que jamás te reprochare esa noche y el maravilloso regalo que me has dado._**

**_Mi hijo, nuestro hijo… ¡Dios! _**

**_Es tan hermoso el sentimiento que tengo ahora, por favor Darién perdóname por nunca decirte lo que sentía, pero tu amistad era algo muy querido para mí que no lo quise perder y por lo mismo calle…en verdad perdóname._**

**_Con todo mi corazón, Serena._**

**_Tú amiga fiel._**

Cerró los ojos dejando salir las lagrimas sin temer que alguien lo viera llorar, Serena había ido ese día a verlo a dejarle saber sobre el bebe que esperaba y el solamente la había echado de su lado, sin importarle los años de amistad que había entre ellos.

No solo la había tratado mal sino que desprecio el amor que le había confesado cuando la obligo a reconocer lo que según para él era una mentira. Se dejo llevar por las cosas que Beryl le había dicho, pero ni así justificaba la actitud de el hacia ella ese día.

"_Ella te ha amado siempre hijo ¿Acaso nunca lo viste? "_

"_Todo mundo sabía del amor que Serena sentía hacia ti"_

"_Solo una persona enamorada deja su felicidad por el ser amado"_

"_Oye Darién, la linda rubia se ve que te quiere mucho"_

"_Aquí el único ciego eres tú"_

"_Eres tú"_

"_Eres tú"_

"_Eres tú"_

Todos ellos tenían razón, siempre estuvo ahí. El recuerdo que se negaba a recordar se empezó a formar en su cabeza, la luna, las estrellas, el suave aire de la noche. Ahí estaba ella, hermosa y mirando hacia la luna mientras él la observaba.

Se froto las sienes, la cabeza le estaba doliendo. Se levanto dejando con cuidado las cosas de la caja ahí sobre el escritorio. Tenía que hablar con Serena, debía hablar con ella y por fin hablar sobre lo que sentían ambos.

Salió del despacho y se topo con el pequeño, estaba solo y al verlo se detuvo mirándolo. El pequeño lo miraba curioso, poco a poco camino hacia el. De pronto lo sujeto de las piernas.

_Milla_ levanto su carita y sonrió_ Milla, milla.

Darién se agacho y lo tomo en sus brazos, era agradable sentir su calor y sus manitas que lo tocaban. Metió sus dedos en su boca tratando de que la abriera.

_No pequeñín _ sonrió feliz_ eso no se hace.

_Oh_ dijo formando un círculo con su boquita y siguió tratando de abrirle la boca.

_Mi niño, mi niño_ lo abrazo y sintió como los pequeños bracitos lo rodeaban del cuello.

_Iya_ empezó decir_ Iya…

_ Lo siento señor_ se escucho la voz de la mujer que cuidaba del niño_ Se escapo de repente.

_No te preocupes_ sonrió sin dejar de abrazar al pequeño_ ¿Molly? ¿Así te llamas verdad?

_Si así es_ le tendió los brazos para que le diera al niño.

El pelinegro la miro y no dudaba que se lo arrebataría. Haruka le había dicho que el personal estaba capacitado para proteger a Serena y al pequeño Zafiro de quien fuera. Molly parecía pequeña pero estaba seguro que Diamante la había puesto en ese lugar por algo: la protección del heredero.

_Nos vemos campeón_ se lo entrego y el niño se abalanzo sobre Molly_ ¿Se quedaran aquí?

_No lo sé, señor_ le acomodo un poco el pelo al niño quien solo se dejaba querer.

_ ¿Molly?_ la voz de Serena lo hizo volverse_ ¿Está todo bien? _ miro al niño quien ahora insistía en volver a los brazos del pelinegro.

_ Serena ¿Podemos hablar?_ era el momento de hablar con ella y aclarar todo, dejarle ver lo que sentía.

_Con permiso señora_ se retiro Molly dejándolos solos.

_ ¿De qué?_ Serena espero hasta estar solos.

_Por favor vayamos al despacho_ la tomo del brazo y sintió que se tensaba_ Lo siento Serena_ la soltó al comprender el por qué.

_No, yo…está bien_ se adelanto y entro.

Darién la miro la siguió, había llegado la hora de aclarar todo. Por muy doloroso que fuera debían hablar y dejarle saber cuánto lo sentía y lo mucho que la amaba.

Sonrió feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió.

¡La amaba!

* * *

><p><strong>Listo uno mas y bastante largo.<strong>

**Por fin salio la caja de puros jajajaja...si la tenia que ver para que viera un poquito de la verdad. **

**De que la ama y que toooodo mundo sabia menos el. Si lo se mis Darien son unos idiotas jajaja.**

**Y no...jamas los dejaria llegar a tanto y dejarlo lastimar fisicamente a Serena.**

**Mmmm, dudas? Creo que no, ya en el siguiente cap. se veran mas cositas y detalles. Por que Beryl sigue ahi destilando veneno como siempre, y eso es algo que no lo deja continuar.**

**Ya tambien deje resuelto lo de Mina y Lita...he puesto dos tres detalles para completar cosas pero como saben tampoco me extiendo mucho para no fastidiarlas (os)**

**Y bien que creen que pase?**

**Lo perdonara?**

**Quien demonios estaba detras de esa puerta? Beryl? O algun secuaz de Savi?**

**Al fin se le caera el teatro a Beryl? **

**En el siguiente cap...se sabra todo eso.**

**Estamos cerca del final...gracias millones de gracias por apoyarme, seguir comentando, visitando y agregando a favoritos.**

**Feliz dia.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi**

**La trama es mia**

**07/29/2011**

_**Millones de gracias por el tiempo de leer esta historia, sus comentarios, visitas y que le esten agregando a favoritos.**_

_**Antes de leer el cap...pasen a ver la imagen del peque Zafiro para que tengan una imagen mas clara de el.**_

_**Sin mas que decir...que disfruten este cap.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 13<strong>

_ ¿Y bien? _ miro hacia el jardín, estar ahí le traía un doloroso recuerdo del día que se vieron la ultima vez _ Haruka ya te explico todo ¿No es así?

_Si así es_ se acerco un poco a ella_ Pero no es eso de lo que quiero hablar por ahora.

_ ¿Entonces?_ se volvió a verlo notándole una mirada diferente, una que nunca había visto.

_ Quería pedirte perdón por todo_ la miro triste_ Por lo que sucedió hace dos años en este lugar, por lo que sucedió esa noche en…

_ ¡No quiero escucharte!_ le grito tratando de salir.

_ ¡No Serena!_ se interpuso en su camino_ Tendrás que escucharme.

_ ¿Escucharte?_ dijo ella con serenidad _ ¿Acaso tu me diste la oportunidad de defenderme ese día? Desde que nos conocimos nos confiábamos todo Darién, éramos amigos. Los mejores amigos_ pronuncio con cierta nostalgia.

_ Serena_ él le tomo la mano.

_ ¡No me toques!_ se zafo de el necesitaba desahogarse un poco del dolor que la estaba consumiendo_ Años de amistad y jamás me conociste, sabias que jamás trataría de lastimarte y aun así me clavaste un puñal justo en el corazón.

_Mira Serena tengo algo que decirte y lo hare_ dijo decidido sabiendo que todo lo que le decía era cierto_ Tienes razón en lo que dices, traicione la amistad que nos unía dejando que Beryl manipulara ciertas cosas.

_ ¿Ciertas cosas?_ el tono de la rubia contenía cierta ironía_ ¡Te mintió en todo!_ grito impotente, cuando demonios vería la verdad_ ¡Y tu le creíste! ¡Tu me hiciste daño!_ le golpeo el pecho con el dedo.

_ Creía estar enamorado de ella_ ignoro lo que le dijo, tenía que continuar_ Invente la imagen de una mujer que creí perfecta. Nunca pasamos muchos tiempos juntos, solo breves momentos de vez en cuando y la mayor parte del tiempo peleábamos cuando éramos novios, pero aun así sentí que era la mujer para mí_ en las palabras de él se notaba la culpa.

Serena no respondió y Darién no podía leer sus pensamientos. Así que siguió.

_ Pero después de esa noche que estuvimos juntos empecé a sentir algo que jamás había sentido_ respiro profundo _ Te amo Serena, se con certeza que ahora te amo con todo mi corazón.

Hizo una pausa para observarla, pero la expresión de ella no cambio.

_ ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Quieres que me arroje a tus brazos y te de las gracias? ¿Qué te declare también mi amor? _ le pregunto sin inmutarse siquiera.

Darién la miro sin saber que decir. Eso no era lo que esperaba…imagino otro tipo de reacción, menos esa.

_ ¡Maldita sea Serena! No todo fue mi culpa_ exclamo Darién apasionado_ Beryl me mintió, yo pensé…

_ ¡Tu nada! Le creíste, dudaste de mi a la primera_ lo miro con dolor_ No pensaste.

_ ¡Además estaba embarazada!_ la miro duramente_ No podía dejar a mi hijo, el me mantenía firme a seguir con ella a pesar de ya no amarla_ agacho la mirada_ Desgraciadamente lo perdió y con eso perdí las ganas de seguir…pero ahora tú tienes a mi hijo, podemos estar juntos y todo estará bien.

_ ¡Nada estará bien!_ cerró los ojos para calmarse_ Jamás estaremos bien Darién, sigues con el luto de tu hijo muerto y tratas de que mi hijo ocupe el lugar de él. Y eso no va a suceder, mi hijo no es un sustituto del de Beryl.

_ ¡Eso no es cierto!_ se paso las manos por el rostro desesperado_ He tratado de explicarte lo que sucedió, pero no escuchas. He dicho que te amo ¿Que más puedo hacer?_ pregunto sin saber más que decir.

_ Al parecer, no comprendes. No me importa que me ames o no Darién. Tu amor no es verdadero, porque aun vives bajo la sombra de Beryl_ sonrió con tristeza_ En otro tiempo habría hecho cualquier cosa por oír esas palabras, pero ya no me son dulces a mi corazón. Me hiciste dejar de soñar y creer en cuentos de hadas.

Darién se hizo hacia atrás, no sabía que mas decir. Pensó que…declarándole su amor todo estaría bien, sin embargo en definitiva no esperaba esa reacción de ella. Pero en el fondo sabia que tenía razón.

_Me equivoque en todo Serena, tienes razón en estar enojada conmigo y no darme una oportunidad.

_No estoy enojada_ le sonrió_ Ni siquiera te odio. Pero lo que hubo entre…

No pudo continuar la puerta del despacho se abrió estrepitosamente dejando entrar a Beryl en un mar de llanto.

_ ¿Así que ahora la amas?_ grito llena de dolor_ ¿Por eso me dejaste? ¿Por eso hiciste de mi vida un infierno?

_ ¡Jamás te hice nada Beryl!_ le dijo impotente mientras veía como la rubia solo observaba la escena_ Mi único error fue continuar con algo cuando ya no había amor entre nosotros.

_ ¡Yo te amaba! Pero tú me dejaste de querer por esta…_ se volvió hacia ella_ ¡Zorra!

Serena solo sintió que su mano le ardía, sin darse cuenta le había dado una cachetada a la pelirroja que solo se quedo quieta y pálida en su lugar.

_ Lo vez…mira lo que me hizo_ se volvió hacia Darién y corrió a abrazarlo_ Siempre me ha tratado mal, diciéndome que no valía para ti, que no me amabas…

_ ¡Eso no es cierto!_ grito impotente la rubia al ver la mirada de Darién que dudaba.

_ Por ella perdí el bebe_ levanto el rostro llorando impotente_ Por ti, porque me ignorabas…yo… Darién, me quiero morir, mi bebe ¡Mi bebe!_ se fue deslizando hasta caer de rodillas.

Serena no pudo soportar la escena, Darién jamás podría salir adelante mientras los chantajes y mentiras de Beryl lo siguieran torturando. Ella no podía vivir así con él y mucho menos su hijo, siendo el sustituto de lo que el perdió y por lo cual en cierto modo se sacrifico.

Discretamente se dirigió hacia la puerta cuando lo vio.

El solo le hizo una señal con la mano para que no dijera nada y miro como este observaba a la pareja. Los cuales no se habían dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

_ Siempre te ame Darién y la pérdida de mi bebe me destrozo_ sollozo mas_ Por lo mismo me aleje de ti, no quería que sufrieras mirándome consumirme en el dolor, porque…te amo Darién.

_Beryl…yo…_ el pelinegro la miro sin saber que decir.

_ ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo!_ empezó a aplaudir la figura masculina que había entrado_ Beryl, eres una maravillosa actriz querida.

_ ¡Amor! ¿Qué haces aquí?_ de inmediato la pelirroja se levanto sin mostrar ningún rastro de dolor que hace un momento demostraba_ Pensé que estabas fuera.

_Así es, tenía que comprobar algo por mi mismo_ la miro con odio_ ¿Dime Beryl, aun sufres la perdida de ese bebe?

_Yo…pues claro que si_ rio nerviosa_ Ese angelito era mi consuelo al ver que su padre no me quería_ aparto la vista, llevándose una mano a los ojos.

Darién pudo notar como ella misma se pellizcaba la comisura de los ojos para provocar las lagrimas ¡Que idiota había sido! Recordó el llanto de Serena ese día y vio aun más la diferencia entre ambas mujeres. Le daban ganas de golpearse a sí mismo.

_ ¿Y por que tu amigo Jedite dice que te ayudo?_ dijo con desprecio_ ¿Te acuerdas de Jedite verdad?

_No, claro que no_ rio nerviosa_ No conozco a nadie con ese nombre.

_ Pues él a ti si te recuerda…y muy bien_ se acerco a ella_ ¿Sabes que está muriendo? Quiso confesar todos sus pecados y entre ellos fue que te ayudo proporcionándote cierto medicamento para deshacerte de ese amado bebe que tanto "dices" llorar ahora.

_ ¡Miente! El perdió su licencia por practicar mal y falsificar recetas_ dijo descontrolada sin notar la sonrisa de su prometido_ Seguramente te dijo eso porque…

Callo de inmediato al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

_Sigue querida, sigue por favor_ se sentó en una de las sillas mostrando aburrimiento ante las nuevas lagrimas que derramaba _ ¿De cuantos meses estabas?

_Yo tenía…como… ¡No se!_ dijo desesperada.

_Tenias exactamente ocho semanas Beryl_ bramo él.

Darién se quedo pálido, Beryl tenía ocho semanas. Dos meses…ella y el tenían un mes antes de que lo abandonara que no tenían relaciones. Entonces ese bebe…

_ ¡Te deshiciste de mi hijo!_ se levanto de su lugar el prometido de Beryl mirándola con odio_ ¡Te fuiste de mi lado! Sabias que te amaba y que hubiera dado todo por ti y mi hijo ¿Pero no era lo suficiente para ti verdad?

_ ¡No es cierto! Te amo Malachite, pero mis padres me obligaron por lo de la fusión para que su empresa no fuera a la ruina_ grito tratando de abrazarlo mientras este la rechazaba a la vez_ Darién me trataba mal, por lo mismo perdí al bebe_ dijo tratando de salvarse.

_ ¡Jamás te hice daño Beryl!_ grito el pelinegro mirando con rabia a la mujer que le había mentido _ Me hiciste creer que ese niño era mío, me dejaste cargar con la culpa por tu perdida cuando tú misma la provocaste_ grito desesperado.

_ ¡No! ¡No! Así no sucedieron las cosas_ quedo en medio de los dos sin saber que mas decir.

_ La doctora que te atendió ese día reviso tu caso hace poco debido a que está tratando con chicas que abusan de ciertas drogas y quiso saber un poco del tuyo_ Malachite la miro detenidamente observando las reacciones de su rostro_ Pero descubrió algo mas…el medicamento que tomaste era uno para provocar las contracciones, por lo mismo abortaste.

_ Me había sentido mal ese día y compre un medicamente_ dijo de inmediato_ Eso debió ser.

_ Por favor Beryl, tan idiota crees que soy_ la tomo del brazo_ Es un medicamento controlado y solo se usa en hospitales, Jedite te ayudo con eso.

_ Por favor Malachite_ suplico ella.

_ ¡Mataste a mi hijo! ¡Me hiciste creer que los Chiba fueron los causantes! Me aleje de ellos y hasta los odie por haber hecho que nos separáramos_ sus ojos se nublaron_ Te amaba Beryl, te amaba ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué?

La pelirroja lo miro y su rostro cambio. Ya no había ninguna muestra de dolor y llanto en cambio un gesto de burla y desprecio mal formo su rostro.

_ ¿Por qué?_ pregunto con ironía_ Bien te lo diré_ miro al pelinegro el cual la miraba como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía_ Creí que Darién tenía el dinero suficiente para tenerme como lo que soy; una reina. Pero mi padre me salió que le había dado todo su dinero para levantar la empresa de la ruina. El muy idiota le dio todo y eso hizo que perdiera mi interés.

_ ¡Maldita! _ dijo entre dientes Darién.

_ Por favor Darién_ sonrió mirándolo divertida_ En serio creíste que te amaba, nunca te ame y si…el bebe no era tuyo_ encogió los hombros como si nada.

_ ¡Hice a un lado a la mujer que amaba por ti!_ grito furioso_ ¡La humille! ¡Creí en ti!

_ Ese es tu problema, no el mío_ sonrió con burla.

_ ¿Y ya que viste que Darién no tenía dinero recurriste a mi?_ la tomo del brazo haciendo que lo mirara_ ¡Contéstame!

_ Era lindo estar contigo_ le acaricio la mano tratando de acercarse a él sensualmente_ Éramos buenos amantes, aun lo somos.

_Ya no mas Beryl, lo que sentía por ti murió cuando supe la verdad_ la aparto bruscamente de él.

_ ¡No! ¡Eso no!_ trato de abrazarlo desesperada_ Tu y yo vamos a casarnos, tenemos planes…además estoy embarazada.

_ ¿Embarazada?_ se empezó a reír y la pelirroja se aparto un poco de el incrédula ante su reacción_ ¿Y cómo? Te recuerdo que después que saliste de la clínica sufriste una recaída, las drogas, el alcohol y el medicamento que tomaste te perjudico más de lo que tu pensabas ¿No es así?

_ ¿A qué te refieres?_ lo miro nerviosa.

_ Beryl, lo sabes_ la miro con asco_ Después de perder a mi hijo, tu cuerpo no pudo resistir y te tuvieron que quitar la matriz, no puedes tener más hijos ¡Estas vacía, seca, muerta por dentro! ¡Ahora lo sé todo! ¡Todo!

_No es así…espero a tu bebe_ se arrodillo ante el sujetándolo de las piernas_ No puedes dejarme, te necesito…

_Mi hijo también te necesito y dime ¿Qué hiciste tú? ¡Lo mataste! Sin darle la oportunidad de vivir _ la hizo a un lado y salió de ahí sintiendo que su alma estaba hecha pedazos.

Serena miro atónita todo, miro como Malachite le dirigió una sonrisa triste y sintió compasión por él.

Miro hacia la pareja que permanecía callada, al parecer Darién estaba asimilando todo y comprendiendo al fin que vivió una mentira durante todo este tiempo, salió despacio la verdad no podía seguir ahí. Darién tenía mucho que hablar con ella y lo mejor era dejarlo solos.

Así que salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Mientras que adentro Darién miraba con una mezcla de emociones a la mujer que creyó amar en el pasado.

_ ¿En que mas me has mentido Beryl?_ la levanto sujetándola fuerte del brazo.

_ ¿Y qué importa ya? Has perdido todo_ se burlo de el_ Ella se caso con otro hombre, tuvo su hijo y te olvido, así de simple querido ¡No tienes nada!

_ ¡Ella tuvo a mi hijo!_ grito mirándola asqueado ¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de ella o pensar que lo estuvo?_ Y por tus mentiras perdí la oportunidad de estar con la mujer que en verdad amo, pero voy a luchar por ella y mi hijo.

Beryl retrocedió cuando el pelinegro la soltó. Lo miro con ojos enloquecidos asimilando todo lo que sabía. Miro como este salía dejándola sola.

¡Maldita zorra!

Había tenido un hijo de Darién y engaño a uno de los príncipes Black para hacerlo pasar por suyo. Serena había sido muy lista al atrapar a un rico heredero, pero ella lo era más.

Su plan había cambiado y ahora tendría que hacer algo para llevarlo a cabo. Hoy era el día en que tenía que cumplir lo pactado si quería recibir esa importante suma de dinero. Su vicio a las drogas y sexo habían hecho que terminara con el dinero que Darién le había dado en el divorcio. Y Malachite empezó a sospechar de ella retirándole el exceso a sus cuentas.

Saco su celular y marco.

_Bueno_ grito.

_**_ Mis hombres están en el lugar acordado_ dijo una voz de hombre.**_

_ ¿Y mi dinero?_ saco un poco de heroína de su bolso y la sorbió nerviosa.

_**_ Cuando terminemos con el heredero lo tendrás_ dijo y colgó.**_

_ ¡Maldito!_ absorbió mas, necesitaba darse valor y cerró los ojos dejando que el efecto de la droga la inundara.

Miro hacia el escritorio del pelinegro y miro algo, se acerco tomando una de los botines. Lo apretó con fuerza pensando que era el cuello del niño de su más odiada enemiga.

_ ¡Maldito mocoso!_ lo arrojo al suelo_ Te hare llorar lagrimas de sangre.

**BERYL POV**

_La noche anterior había ido a la oficina de Darién sabiendo perfectamente que en ocasiones ahí se refugiaba. Después de no haberle contestado el teléfono en todo el día decidió ir para decirle la manera en que su madre la trato._

_Claro exagerando uno o dos detalles para que Darién se pusiera de su lado, sabía que la mención de su hijo muerto siempre hacia que el hiciera lo que ella quisiera._

_¡Era un tonto! Sonrió y entro al edificio saludando a los guardias que como ya la conocían la dejaron entrar sin preguntar nada._

_Subió al elevador, al llegar al piso donde estaba la oficina de Darién salió pero no sin tratar de llorar para hacer más real la escena que tenía en mente. Iba a entrar sin tocar fingiendo un dolor inmenso cuando noto que la puerta estaba entre abierta._

_Escucho que hablaba con Michiru, su abogada. Esa mujer le caía muy mal y pensó que tal vez eran amantes, así que decidió escuchar alguna sucia conversación entre amantes. Pero lo que escucho no era una plática de enamorados, era sobre una demanda._

_Atenta se pego más a la puerta para no dejar pasar nada importante._

_**_No, Michiru_ **__escucho que dudaba__**_ Diamante no quiere que esto salga a la luz porque nadie sabe que Serena es la princesa de Zafiro.**_

_¡Serena era una princesa! ¡La muy zorra! Siguió escuchando._

_**_El motivo de ese misterio es que sospechan de que alguien intenta acabar con los herederos directos al trono_ **__lo escucho suspirar cansado__**_ Por lo mismo no podemos llevar esto a corte, la persona que está detrás de esto sabría la verdadera identidad de la princesa de Zafiro.**_

_Así que Serena era la famosa "Princesa de Zafiro" había leído en ella en varios artículos de la realeza y revistas de la alta sociedad. Sabía que muchos medios pagarían sumas importantes por saber la verdadera identidad de ella. _

_Sonrió pensando que al fin conseguiría algo de dinero con esa información, estaba por retirarse cuando escucho que Darién casi gritaba y se asomo un poco por la puerta entre abierta._

_**_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?**__ _ miro como quedaba sin nada que decir _ __**Bueno Savi es el más obvio pero…_**__ miro como dudaba ¿Por qué? ¿Quién era Savi? _ __**Mira, como sea dejaremos esto así ¿Está bien?**_

_Al final colgó y ella se retiro despacio sin hacer ruido. Savi ¿Quién era él? Recordó algunos pequeños comentarios de él en las revistas que leía. Y lo recordó, Savi era el hermano del rey y según decía antes del nacimiento del hijo de Zafiro, Savi y Rubeus su hijo peleaba el derecho al trono debido a que Diamante y su hermano Zafiro no tenían ningún heredero al trono._

_Conoció a ese hombre en una de las fiestas que asistió con Malachite y pudo notar que era un hombre ambicioso, obsesionado con el poder. Una sonrisa se formo en ella al salir del edificio y abordar su auto, se comunicaría con él, seguramente Savi le pagaría una mayor cantidad que la prensa por saber que el hijo de Zafiro, heredero al trono estaba aquí._

**FIN DEL POV**

Había ido en la mañana para conseguir algo de dinero por parte de él, pero noto que sus chantajes emocionales ya no funcionaban. Empezaba a dudar y estaba segura que era por Serena, y por lo mismo se encargaría de llevarla a ese sitio que le importaba lo que pasara con ella y su bastardo.

De una manera u otra llevaría a Serena y su hijo a ese lugar que concordó con Savi. No sabía que planes tenia para ellos dos y no le interesaba necesitaba el dinero, ahora más que nunca. Salió del despacho y miro a la rubia salir fuera de la casa, era ahora o nunca.

Salió detrás de ella cuando la vio salir junto con su bebe y la niñera. Paso a un lado de Irene y Hotaru ignorando las miradas de reproche en ellas, al fin al cabo para lo que le importaban.

Camino directo hacia donde estaba Serena después de ver que acomodaba a su hijo, miro a la joven que la acompañaba acomodar unas cosas que llevaban en el maletero. La cual la miraba detenidamente sin perder detalle de lo que hacía, nerviosa se acerco a la rubia.

_ ¿Podemos hablar Serena? Necesito decirte algo, pero no aquí_ miro a la niñera que seguía observándola_ A solas.

_No, lo siento pero tengo que irme_ le dijo firme sin mirarla.

¡Maldita! Pensó Beryl, tenía que hacer algo no podía dejarla ir, había hecho un trato e iba a cumplir como fuera. Miro como la rubia estaba por subir al auto y sin pensarlo mucho la empujo arrebatándole las llaves en el momento.

Rápido se subió al auto y arranco mirando por el espejo retrovisor que la niñera estaba aferrada al maletero. Al mirar al frente miro el auto de Endimión y freno de pronto para no chocar con él en la entrada, arranco de nuevo cuando tuvo el espacio para poder salir y miro que la joven había caído debido al brusco enfrenon.

Se empezó a reír al mirar detrás de ella la cara de Serena, al fin la muy idiota recibiría su merecido. Ignoraba los planes que tenían para el niño y poco le importaba. Con ese dinero que le darían podría desaparecer y vivir muy bien un tiempo.

Sonrió acelerando y mirando de vez en cuando que nadie la siguiera, de pronto el niño empezó a llorar.

_ ¡Cállate! ¡Maldito bastardo!_ le grito sin quitar la vista del camino_ ¡Ojala que te maten! Eso sería maravilloso y la zorra de tu madre se moriría_ se empezó a reír ignorando el llanto del pequeño.

Para ella escucharlo era como ver las lagrimas de ella, de Serena. Cada lagrima, cada grito, cada gimoteo del bebe era como estar viéndola a ella sufrir y eso la hacia sonreír mas, deseando llegar lo más pronto posible y entregarlo. No le importaba que pasaría más adelante al bastardo de ellos dos, mientras sufrieran no le importaba nada en lo absoluto.

Llego al lugar acordado, lentamente paro el auto mientras el llanto del niño seguía. Bajo de este con una sonrisa al mirar al hombre que tenia frente a ella.

_ ¡Ya cumplí con lo mío!_ le grito_ ¡Quiero mi dinero!

_ ¡Por supuesto, tendrás lo que mereces!_ dijo con una sonrisa que le helo la sangre.

**DARIEN…**

Miraba a través de la ventana analizando todo lo sucedido, no sabía cómo pedirle ya perdón. Se había dejado cegar por las mentiras de Beryl y el por idiota lastimo a Serena. Ella tenía razón, como podía empezar algo cuando aun no terminaba con el pasado que lo atormentaba.

Aunque ya sabía que Beryl había provocado todo, eso no lo hacía menos culpable por el dolor que sufrió Serena al ver como este rechazo su amor. La hizo alejarse de su familia y de la gente que la quería para que él fuera feliz y prefirió callar sobre su embarazo para no causarle dolor. Había destruido el mismo el amor y confianza que le tenía al dudar de su amistad.

Dudo de la niña que conoció, de la adolescente que lo escuchaba y a veces aconsejaba, de la mujer que solo estuvo ahí para dejarle ver que siempre contaría con ella, dudo de la mujer que amaba en verdad.

Miro como Serena acomodaba al pequeño Zafiro en el portabebés y como Molly guardaba la mochila y algunos juguetes dentro del maletero.

Beryl salió y se puso a un lado de Serena justo cuando esta iba a subir al auto, vio que la rubia negaba con la cabeza y de pronto vio como la aventaba a un lado subiéndose ella de inmediato en el auto acelerando.

Por unos segundos se quedo paralizado y de pronto reacciono bajando rápidamente las escaleras y saliendo.

_ ¡Darién! ¡El niño! ¡Se llevo al niño!_ la rubia se levanto ayudada por Irene mientras Hotaru ayudaba a Molly mas adelante del camino, al parecer se había lanzado sobre el coche para detenerlo y fallo.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ fue el grito que oyó de su padre y corrió hacia él.

_ ¡Beryl se llevo a mi hijo!_ le grito al momento de tomar su lugar en el auto_ Llama a la policía.

_ ¡Apúrate Darién!_ Serena le grito al subirse en el asiento del copiloto

Darién asintió y arranco tratando de alcanzar a Beryl.

**SERENA…**

Irene y Hotaru le habían comprado unas cosas a mi pequeño y Molly las llevaba junto con la pañalera mientras ponía yo a mi angelito en su asiento. Mi tío y Seiya habían decidido quedarse, pero llegarían mañana a primera hora para estar ahí y ayudar a los demás con los niños.

Miro a su pequeño, iba muy contento sonriendo agarrando su conejito de peluche el cual adoraba, lo acomodo dándole un beso.

_Mama_ le dijo tratando de abrazarla.

_ ¿Qué pasa amor?_ le sonrió dejando que la abrazara desde su sillita_ En un rato llegaremos a casa para que juegues con tus nuevos juguetes_ le dijo apretándole delicadamente su naricita.

Rodeo el auto y abrió la puerta para subirse mientras esperaba que Molly terminara de colocar todo, no miro cuando Beryl había salido hasta que esta le hablo.

_ ¿Podemos hablar Serena? Necesito decirte algo, pero no aquí_ miro a su niñera_ Y a solas.

_No, lo siento pero tengo que irme_ estaba por subirse cuando de pronto sintió que la aventaban al piso, no sin antes arrancarle las llaves del auto.

En cuanto cayo trato de levantarse pero fue demasiado tarde, Beryl había huido llevándose a su hijo.

Miro como Molly trataba de alcanzarla sujetándose de la cajuela que permanecía abierta, pero Beryl freno cuando Endimión venia entrando causando que esta saliera despedida hacia el frente y al arrancar de nuevo la hizo caer al suelo.

Irene ya la estaba ayudando a levantarse ya que no podía por ella misma debido al shock de ver salir por la reja el auto y en él a su hijo, a su pequeño.

Miro a Darién y corrió hacia él, soltándose de los brazos de Irene.

_ ¡Darién! ¡El niño! ¡Se llevo al niño!_ grito desesperada.

_ ¿Qué sucede?_ oyó la voz de Endimión y miro como Darién se subió

_ ¡Beryl se llevo a mi hijo!_ le dijo _ Llama a la policía.

_ ¡Apúrate Darién!_ en cuestión de segundos ella estaba al lado de él. No lo dejaría ir solo.

Serena miro como Molly marcaba desde su celular, seguramente contactando a Haruka. Afortunadamente el siempre la seguía y esperaba que pronto le diera alcance, solo Dios sabría lo que esa mujer planeaba hacer con su bebe.

_ ¡Dios! ¡Dios!_ gimió quedo cerrando los ojos orando porque todo estuviera bien_ Protege a mi hijo, por favor.

Sintió la cálida mano de Darién sobre la suya y lo miro entre lágrimas, se veía la rabia y desesperación de él.

Serena miro como Darién conducía rápidamente tratado de alcanzarla, pudo ver el auto de Haruka el cual también le seguía a cierta distancia. No podían dejar que los viera ya que esto causaría que acelerara poniendo en riesgo la vida de su hijo.

¡Dios! ¿Cómo estaría su hijo? ¿Se habría dormido? ¿Estaría llorando? Sentía que el corazón estaba por explotarle al sentir la impotencia de no estar ahí con él.

_ Es tan pequeño_ dijo quedo, pero aun así Darién la había escuchado.

_ Lo siento Serena, esto es mi culpa_ no quito la vista del camino y no vio la mirada confundida de ella_ Le dije que el niño era mío y seguramente lo está haciendo para lastimarnos.

_ ¿Pero es solo un niño Darién?_ gimió impotente.

_ Beryl es un monstro Serena_ apretó el volante causando que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos por la fuerza con la que lo hacía.

Serena miro hacia el camino era cierto, esa mujer no había dudado en matar a su propio hijo y sintió escalofríos al pensar que su pequeño estaba con ella ¿Qué planeaba hacer? ¿Por qué se lo había llevado?

Observo como Beryl tomaba rumbo a la zona industrial, al poco rato entro a una calle .Confiados Haruka y Darién dejaron que tomara más delantera sabiendo que esa calle no tenía otra salida.

De pronto la luz de un relámpago ilumino la noche junto con el estruendoso ruido de este…pero otro ruido hizo que se le estrujara el corazón ¡Disparos!

La escena que se desarrollo delante de ella era brutal, miro como Beryl caía al piso al momento de salir del auto. Rápidamente bajo sin notar que Haruka empezaba a disparar mientras Darién intentaba detenerla.

Serena no veía nada de eso, lo único que quería hacer era llegar hacia donde estaba su pequeño. El cual parecía escucharlo llorar.

_ Zafiro, Zafiro, Zafiro_ susurro mientras intentaba soltarse de Darién quien la sujetaba firme.

De pronto la escena parecía desarrollarse en cámara lenta ante sus ojos, los disparos que estaban siendo dirigidos hacia ellos se desviaron hacia el auto donde estaba su pequeño. Serena solo vio como una lluvia de balas destrozaba el auto.

_ ¡No! ¡Zafiro!_ golpeo a Darién para que la soltara su bebe estaba ahí adentro, necesitaba estar con el _ ¡Mi niño! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame maldita sea!

Lo siguió golpeando encajándole las uñas para que la soltara y de pronto vio como los autos salían disparados dejando atrás de ellos el cuerpo inerte de una mujer y un auto destrozado por las balas.

Serena se quedo quieta, el silencio era total. Ya no escuchaba a su niño llorar y sintió como los brazos de Darién la soltaban.

Camino despacio tratando de escuchar el quedo sonido de su bebe cuando después de llorar solo gimoteaba. Pero no escuchaba nada _ Seguramente se quedo dormido_ Pensó y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, si eso había pasado después de tanto llorar se quedo dormido el pobrecito y lentamente abrió la puerta donde estaba el esperando verlo con sus ojitos cerrados y sus mejillas llenas de lagrimas por el susto.

_ ¡Zafiro!_ grito al ver la imagen dentro del auto y se llevo las manos a la boca tratando de contener un sollozo mientras caía de rodillas.

* * *

><p><strong>Listo...<strong>

**Lo se...pero actualizara pronto.**

**Lo siento, en verdad lo siento pero desde que lo escribi asi tenia que ser.**

**Espero haber logrado plasmar muy bien el dolor y angustia de Serena.**

**Y ustedes que creen que pase.**

**Feliz dia**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**La trama es mia**

**08/01/2011**

_**Millones de gracias por todos los comentarios y visitas, al igual que las que la estan agregando a favoritos.**_

_**Sin mas que decir...**_

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**AP. 14**

Darién miro como el cuerpo de Beryl caía a consecuencia de la ráfaga de balas que la recibió en cuento bajo del auto. Observo como Haruka salía de su auto disparando hacia los hombres que habían abierto fuego contra ella.

Vio como Serena salió de prisa intentando llegar al auto donde estaba su pequeño bebe. Pero corrió detrás de ella colocándose detrás del auto de Haruka para protegerse de las balas.

Escucho los gemidos desesperados de Serena al escuchar el llanto del bebe.

_ Zafiro, Zafiro, Zafiro_ la sujeto firme cerrando los ojos ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

Al abrir los ojos miro como los hombres desviaban la lluvia de balas hacia el auto donde estaba su hijo. Apretó fuerte la mandíbula conteniendo un grito de agonía e impotencia.

_ ¡No! ¡Zafiro!_ sintió los fuertes golpes de la rubia que trataba de soltarse de su agarre_ ¡Mi niño! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame maldita sea!_ la miro lleno de dolor, no podía perderla a ella también, no podía.

Lo golpeaba más fuerte al igual que le encajaba las uñas para que la soltara y el solamente dejaba que lo hiciera eso era nada para el ante el dolor y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, absolutamente nada. Desvió la mirada del rostro de la rubia que estaba lleno de lágrimas al escuchar las órdenes de alguien.

__ ¡Ya está hecho! ¡Vámonos_!_ miro como arrancaban mientras Haruka recargaba su arma.

Miro el rostro de la rubia nuevamente el cual estaba pálido y miro hacia donde ella lo hacía. El cuerpo sin vida de Beryl yacía en el suelo y el auto estaba destrozado. La soltó sin sentir que lo había hecho parándose lentamente mirando incrédulo el escenario que tenía delante de él.

Miro como Serena se levantaba y caminaba despacio hacia el auto. Ya no se escuchaba nada, el silencio era total. Ella se acerco a la puerta donde estaba su hijo y la abrió.

Solo un grito lleno de dolor se escucho.

_ ¡Zafiro!_ y corrió hacia ella al ver que caía de rodillas confirmando tal vez una perdida que los destruiría por completo.

Se paró en seco al mirar la escena dentro del auto, ahí sonriendo con un rastro de lagrimas en sus mejillas estaba su hijo, su pequeño…su ángel.

¡Estaba vivo!

Empezó a reír como loco y se apresuro a sacarlo de su portabebés. Lo empezó a besar tratando también de buscar alguna herida o algo, pero estaba perfecto.

_ ¡Serena! Míralo cariño_ se arrodillo a su lado_ Esta bien, Serena amor míralo_ decía emocionado al ver como su bebe les sonreía.

_ ¡Oh Dios! Mi amor_ lo abrazo besándolo en su pequeño rostro limpiándole sus lagrimas_ Mi niño precioso, mi angelito lindo _ siguió besándolo mientras el pelinegro sonreía entre lagrimas.

Darién miro como Haruka corría hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Beryl y se levanto para ver si estaba viva, Haruka le hizo una señal de negación con la cabeza cuando este verifico que nada se podía hacer por ella.

A lo lejos se escucharon las ráfagas de unos disparos y de inmediato Darién corrió hacia la rubia y su hijo mientras Haruka los hacía subir a su auto.

_ ¡Suban! El auto esta blindado_ les grito haciéndolos subir atrás mientras él se ponía al volante.

¡Estaba blindado! Miro el auto de Serena y Haruka lo vio a través del espejo retrovisor.

_ El auto de ella también lo estaba, se le rento uno especial cuando llego aquí_ le sonrió_ Ordenes de Diamante.

Darién asintió y agradeció infinitamente que su amigo hubiera prevenido cualquier cosa. De solo pensar que si ese auto no hubiera estado blindado ahora su hijo estaría… ¡Muerto!

¡Dios! ¡Dios! Abrazo con fuerza a las dos personas que estaban junto a él. Escuchaba como Serena le cantaba una canción haciendo que el pequeño empezara a dormirse.

Haruka se dio la vuelta y se dirigió detrás de una bodega mientras hablaba por teléfono.

_ Ella está bien_ miro hacia donde estaba el vehículo de Serena destrozado_ Muy bien, iré hacia allá.

_ ¿Qué pasa?_ pregunto el pelinegro al ver que salía hacia donde se habían marchado los tipos.

_ Al parecer la policía embosco a estos malnacidos_ sonrió alegre_ Han logrado capturarlos después del enfrentamiento que tuvieron.

Darién pensó en los disparos que habían escuchado a lo lejos.

_ ¿Y qué paso?_ miro hacia la rubia que los escuchaba atenta.

_ Algunos murieron y entre ellos…_ detuvo el auto por un momento y se volvió para mirar a Serena_ Estaba Rúbeus.

_ ¿El hijo de Savi?_ dijo incrédula.

_Si, así es_ se acomodo nuevamente y siguió su camino_ Con esto los tenemos princesa, pronto todo terminara_ dijo Haruka con confianza.

Al irse acercando a la zona donde estaban los autos vieron los cuerpos de tres hombre tirados mientras cuatro más estaban dentro de las unidades de los policías. Haruka disminuyo la velocidad y se detuvo cuando un oficial le hizo una señal.

Haruka y Darién bajaron del auto para explicar lo que había pasado. Un agente se acerco y le dijo algo al oficial.

_Perdonen caballeros_ se disculpo el agente_ Soy el encargado de esta misión, tenemos ordenes de llevar a la princesa y a su hijo a un lugar más seguro.

_ ¡No! _ grito Darién_ ¡No pueden llevárselos!_ no quería separarse de ellos.

_ ¡Darién!_ le dijo entre dientes Haruka que lo tomo del brazo para alejarlo del oficial_ Serena es la princesa y su hijo el príncipe es el heredero de una gran nación, no puedes decir una tontería y echar a perder por lo que tanto han luchado el príncipe Diamante y ella_ señalo con la mirada a la rubia que los miraba sin entender_ Estarán bien, yo iré con ellos.

_ ¡Júrame que estarán bien!_ le exigió tomándolo de la camisa_ ¡Júramelo!

_ ¡Te lo juro!_ dijo con fervor.

Darién lo soltó y se dieron la mano, tenía que dejarla ir. Era el sacrificio que tenía que hacer por no haber visto la verdad y haberla puesto a ella y su hijo en esa situación… Dejarlos ir para que estuvieran bien.

Se acerco al auto donde estaba la rubia abrazando a su hijo el cual dormía ajeno ya a toda situación que se desarrollaba a su alrededor. Abrió la puerta y vio la mirada de miedo en ella.

_ Haruka te llevara a un lugar seguro_ se metió y cerró la puerta necesitaba privacidad_ Perdóname Serena, todo esto es mi culpa_ dijo con su voz a punto de quebrarse.

_No es cierto_ le sonrió ella con dulzura.

_Claro que lo es, si hubiera visto en verdad la mujer que era Beryl esto no habría pasado_ le tomo la mano que había puesto sobre la de el_ Además debí confiar en ti, tenias razón desconfié de ti a la primera mentira de alguien y…

_ No era cualquier persona, era tu prometida_ bajo la mirada al interrumpirlo_ La mujer que amabas.

_Nunca la ame, de eso estoy seguro_ le tomo la barbilla para hacer que lo mirara_ Muy dentro de mi siempre lo supe, pero me negué a verlo.

_ Darién…_ no la dejo continuar.

Le dio un beso depositando en el todo el amor que sentía por ella, pidiéndole perdón por todo el dolor causado por haber sido tan ciego y necio. Un beso de desesperación por qué presentía que tal vez nunca más podría estar junto a ella.

_ ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! _ le dijo con pasión aun rozando sus labios_ ¡Siempre te amare!

Alguien toco a la puerta rompiendo la pequeña burbuja en la que se encontraban.

_ Princesa es hora_ Haruka los miro triste, sabía todo lo relacionado con ellos pero no podía hacer nada_ La llevaremos a un hotel.

_Si, gracias_ apretó delicadamente a su hijo al pecho y con ayuda de Darién bajo del auto.

Miro como varios agentes rodeaban el vehículo donde viajaría, se subió y detrás de ella Haruka. Al cerrar la puerta el auto partió. Se volvió para mirar al pelinegro que se quedo ahí solo mirándolos partir mientras la lluvia empezaba a caer…Como si le mismo cielo llorara esa separación junto a ellos.

_ Todo estará bien princesa_ la voz de su amigo la hizo mirarlo_ Volaremos directo al palacio del Rey.

_ ¿Y el hotel? ¿Qué paso?_ lo miro confundida.

_Solo fue una carnada, no sabemos si hay gente corrupta en este gobierno comprada por Savi_ le sonrió_ Iremos directo a un avión privado de un amigo del príncipe Diamante.

_ ¿Qué pasara ahora?_ miro a su pequeño que seguía dormido.

_Ya todo está siendo mandado al Rey y los consejeros_ dijo con voz triunfal_ Sera cuestión de tiempo para que Savi acepte sus delitos una vez que vea que todos le han dado la espalda. Haber mandado a su hijo a matar al heredero fue un gran error.

Serena solo asintió y beso a su hijo suavemente para no despertarlo. Al fin se terminaría esta pesadilla y podría vivir una vida normal con su pequeño sin estar con el miedo de que algún día atentaran contra la vida de ella y su hijo.

Miro a través de la ventana del avión observando cómo se alejaba de su hogar, nuevamente salía de ahí con el corazón destrozado. Le dolía no haber podido despedirse de sus tíos, de Seiya, de sus amigas de todos. Pero en especial del hombre que siempre amaría, no sabía qué pasaría con él, ni si volvería a verlo de nuevo.

Por el momento tenía que enfocarse en los problemas reales y seguridad de su pequeño, después el destino o la suerte decidirían.

**CINCO MESES DESPUES…**

El niño corría feliz por el jardín real, mientras Molly lo seguía junto con el pequeño cachorro que el Rey le había obsequiado. La rubia miro como su majestad abrazaba a su nuevo nieto.

Esmeralda había tenido por fin a su bebe, un hermoso y robusto varoncito orgullo de sus padres el cual le pusieron el nombre de Helios.

Diamante le sonrió a su esposa mientras le traía un poco de limonada, en verdad que la tenía muy consentida. Pero era lógico después de tanto tiempo separados aprovechaban cada momento para estar juntos.

Afortunadamente todo salió bien. Savi fue traicionado por sus seguidores los cuales proporcionaron todas las pruebas en contra de él. Además la muerte de su único hijo lo tenía devastado.

Los hijos de Rubeus fueron mandados junto con la madre a Europa donde estarían cómodamente instalados y viendo que no les faltaran nada, después de todo ellos no eran culpables de la ambición de su padre y abuelo.

Savi fue condenado a cadena perpetua por la muerte de Zafiro y el intento de asesinato de dos miembros de la realeza. Pero días después fue encontrado muerto en su celda, al parecer se había suicidado.

Diamante estuvo presente el día del parto y ese día las cámaras de la prensa se regocijaron al ver una faceta del príncipe, al verlo llorar. Había salido para mostrar a su pequeño dos días después de su nacimiento y no había podido evitar hacerlo al ver el pequeño milagro que Dios les había dado a ella y su mujer.

El Rey estaba realmente complacido viendo los grandes cambios que estaban pasando y su pueblo estaba más que feliz. Por fin su país salía de la sombra amenazadora del Gran Savi, eran tiempos de esperanza, de luz.

_ ¿En qué piensas Serena?_ la voz de Esmeralda la hizo volver a la realidad.

_ En nada…es solo que_ no podía decir nada_ Olvídalo, cosas sin importancia. Si me disculpan_ dijo la rubia levantándose.

_Esta triste, muy triste_ observo Esmeralda al verla caminar hacia el pequeño Zafiro.

_ Es por el verdadero padre de Zafiro ¿Verdad?_ pregunto el Rey ante la mirada atónita de su hijo y nuera_ ¡Por favor! Soy viejo pero no senil.

_ Creía que…bueno pensé que habías creído todo_ se sonrojo Diamante mientras su esposa sonreía.

_Hijo, se todo lo que sucedía en mi país. Pero tenía fe en que mi hermano un día recapacitara, que dejara de lado su ambición y poder._ los miro triste_ Me avergüenzo de haberlos puesto en esta situación y mas ver sufrir a ese ángel_ miro a la rubia que corría ahora ella detrás de su pequeño.

_Si, Serena ha sacrificado mucho_ reconoció Diamante_ Es una gran mujer y muy valiente.

_Y por lo mismo, debemos hacer algo_ Esmeralda dijo pensativo.

_ ¿Qué tienes en mente?_ su marido la contemplo sonriendo feliz al verla tan radiante.

_No sé, tal vez provocar un encuentro_ sonrió al ver como su suegro asentía consintiéndolo

**DARIEN…**

Habían pasado varios meses desde que la vio y su partida era aun más dolorosa que la primera vez. Ahora era consciente del gran amor que tenia hacia ella y el por idiota lo hecho todo a perder. Dejo que la imagen que Beryl le brindo de ser una mujer perfecta lo cegara. Definitivamente estaba pagando con tristeza y desesperación sus errores.

Pero ni así podía justificar lo injusto que había sido con ella. Como deseaba retroceder el tiempo y jamás haberla lastimado de esa manera y haber visto lo que todo mundo veía, menos él. Estuvo ciego por una mujer que solamente le amargo la vida haciéndole cargar con culpas que no le correspondían.

Todos estaban tristes por la partida de Serena aunque sabían que era lo mejor, para seguridad de ambos. Aun recordaba las caras de angustia que tenían todos cuando llego.

**FLASH BACK**

**_Después de haber pasado unas cuantas horas testificando y tratando de localizar a los padres de Beryl para que dispusieran del cuerpo de su hija. Llego a su casa cansado, triste, angustiado y lleno de dolor por haber perdido a Serena por segunda vez por haber sido un idiota._**

**_Al entrar miro a su madre que lo miraba angustiada, ya había hablado con ellos por teléfono diciéndoles todo pero aun así se veía la mortificación en el rostro de cada uno de ellos._**

**__ Serena se fue mama_ sonrió triste_ Era por la seguridad de ella y Zafiro._**

**__Si, lo sé hijo_ lo abrazo_ Le iré a decir a Luna, ha estado llorando sin que Artemis la pueda controlar. Dice que todo esto es su culpa._**

**__ ¿Su culpa?_ pregunto extrañado._**

**__Si, piensa que si no se hubiera accidentado ella no habría estado aquí tan expuesta_ se separo de él y subió._**

**__Pero…_ subió con ella molesto consigo mismo._**

**__ ¿Está todo bien Irene?_ le pregunto Luna en cuento la vio entrar._**

**__Si, querida todo bien_ le sonrió._**

**_Darién entro detrás de su madre y miro a la pareja que durante años les ayudaron a sus padres a criarlo a él y su hermana. Ellos habían criado también a Serena y le habían dado amor y seguridad cuando quedo huérfana. _**

**_Para ellos Serena era una hija a la cual amaban y ahora nuevamente la perdían. Hace dos años se fue destrozada por él y ahora por algo que en cierto modo también fue su culpa por no ver la verdad._**

**_Se sentía mal porque sabía que todo esto era su culpa, solo suya. No podía dejar que los demás sufrieran por sus errores._**

**__ ¡Esto es mi culpa Luna!_ exclamo de pronto_ Si yo hubiera visto el amor que tan sinceramente Serena me daba esto jamás habría pasado, no puedo dejar que te sientas mal por algo que yo provoque._**

**__Hijo…_ Endimión trato de confortarlo._**

**__No papa, esto es mi culpa_ se contuvo para no llorar_ Me cegué, deje de creer en mi amiga en la mujer que en verdad amaba. Yo…quiero que sepan que si es necesario me alejare de aquí para que ella sea libre de venir a visitarlos y no incomodarla con mi presencia._**

**__ Darién…no puedes…_ su madre lo miro triste._**

**__ Es lo justo mama, Serena se fue de aquí para que yo fuera feliz_ los miro a todos_ Y ahora me toca a mí, si alguno de ustedes llega a hablar con ella díganle que no la molestare. Díganle que espero que sea muy feliz._**

**_Y sin decir más salió, no quería que lo vieran llorar y se fue a su refugio. Era lo único que le quedaba, un lugar que pronto dejaría y se dedicaría al trabajo…tal vez eso lo haría sobrellevar este gran dolor._**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Se paseaba por el jardín de su casa, camino más al fondo donde había un árbol enorme el cual sostenía la casa que había construido su padre para Serena. Sonrió y subió con un poco de dificultad hasta llegar.

Miro el lugar, hacia mucho que no subía allí. ¿Desde cuándo? Hizo memoria y recordó, ahí fue donde le dio su primer beso a Serena… ¡Su primer beso!

¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Ese día se veía realmente hermosa, la luna la iluminaba y la dejaba ver casi etérea, casi divina. Nunca supo como paso, solo supo que sintió sus suaves labios y de pronto se miro en sus ojos que lo miraban sorprendida.

A pesar de que fue lo más hermoso, hundió ese recuerdo al sentirse mal. Era solo una niña, apenas tenía diez y el diecisiete. Su madre siempre la miro como a una hija y eso también lo hizo sentir peor, Serena era como una hermana como él.

Desde ese día se separo un poco de ella, saliendo con chicas y empezando su vida sexual refugiándose en ellas para olvidar ese día…y lo consiguió. Por lo mismo retomo esa confianza de nuevo con ella, enterró ese bello recuerdo al sentirse culpable, de haber besado a una niña.

Busco a la amiga, sin tratar de desenterrar ese amor que desde hace años había surgido. Por miedo, por la edad, por lo que fuera… como haiga sido había sido un cobarde. Se recostó y miro el cielo despejado, estaba tranquilo y sabia que tal vez sería la última vez que estaría ahí.

Pronto se marcharía a Japón a ver lo de la nueva empresa que abrirían ahí, se encargaría por completo de ella. Así podría enfocarse en esto sin pensar en ella y su hijo, aunque sabía que esto sería imposible porque siempre los tendría en su corazón… Pero lo intentaría, por la felicidad de todos los que amaba, lo haría.

_ ¡Niño bonito! ¿Hasta cuándo piensas revolcarte en tu dolor?_ oyó una fastidiosa voz_ Digo para ver cuando iras por Serena y Zafiro.

_ ¡Cállate mocoso!_ le grito sonriendo, ese chico lo sacaba de sus casillas.

_ Eres un cobarde_ dijo mientras subía_ Tomas el camino más fácil.

_ ¿Ir a levantar una empresa?_ sonrió al verlo sentarse a su lado.

_ ¡No! Huir, siempre huyes_ lo miro serio_ Preferiste creerle a esa mujer porque tenias miedo de lo que Serena te provocaba y ahora lo haces por no enfrentar tus errores ¡Cobarde!

_Ya le pedí perdón_ dijo pensativo_ Se que no basta, pero no puedo hacer mas.

_ ¡Ella estuvo contigo! ¡Demonios Darién! Serena estuvo contigo en los momentos difíciles, amándote y dejando de lado lo que sentía por ti_ grito impotente, si no hacia algo sabia que todos estarían tristes ante la partida de él_ Ve, búscala, lucha por ella. Hazle ver el nuevo hombre que eres, no basta con un "lo siento" debes mostrarlo con acciones.

_ ¿Y donde la busco?_ dijo impotente_ Es una princesa, a pesar de que ya no corre ningún peligro. No creo que sea fácil ver a alguien de la realeza.

_Un mes después de lo sucedido Savi termino encarcelado, todos sus seguidores le dieron la espalda confesando todo. Desde el modo en que desviaba los fondos para el pueblo e invertirlo en su propio beneficio además de que había sido el asesino intelectual de el príncipe Zafiro y haber atentado en dos ocasiones también sobre la vida de Serena y el hijo de ella._

_Después de eso su destino fue la cadena perpetua, el hombre no se defendió ni protesto. Al parecer la muerte de su hijo acabo por enloquecerlo, provocando que días después de su encierro se suicidara._

_Al menos en ese sentido estaba tranquilo, Serena estaba a salvo y su hijo también. Tal vez nunca estaría con ellos pero le reconfortaba saber que tendrían una vida tranquila y llena de gente que los amaba. La imagen de Serena inundo las revistas y televisión al fin se daba a conocer la imagen de "la princesa de Zafiro" y el hijo de ella._

_Se veía tan hermosa y se veía el gran cariño y admiración de la gente reconociendo que aun en las sombras por las amenazas contra su vida se preocupo por ellos, brindándoles nuevos centros educativos y clínicas de salud._

_Diamante es tu amigo ¿No es así?_ le pregunto sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

_Pues en realidad…no lo sé_ recordó el día que llego a su oficina furioso.

_Habla con él, creo que entenderá lo que ha pasado_ se acostó y observo el cielo pensativo_ Según se acaba de ser padre, te entenderá. Además está en su punto débil ¿Lo viste llorar?

_Si, fue todo un espectáculo_ sonrió al recordar las imágenes de él ante la prensa mundial_ Pero cualquiera lo haría al ver un milagro realizado.

_Entonces llámalo, explícale. Si eso no funciona recurriremos con Luna_ arranco una hoja cercana a él_ Ella sabe dónde está y dentro de unos días irán a verla.

Darién se levanto y bajo, tenía razón no podía quedarse así sin hacer nada. Eso hizo en el pasado se resigno a una vida sin ella y lleno de dudas. Pero ahora no, lucharía por ella le demostraría que la amaba, que siempre la amo.

Sabía que sería algo difícil reconquistarla, pero cuando en la vida las cosas son fáciles. Tendría que dejarle ver todos sus miedos, sus inseguridades sin importar dejar al descubierto su alma.

_ ¡Oye! Más vale que me vayas respetando, algún día seremos de la familia_ le grito desde abajo.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?_ se asomo sonrojado

_ A Serena y a mi ¿Qué pensabas?_ lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados_ ¡Ni te le acerques! ¡No me agradas para mi hermanita!

_ ¡Olvídalo, eso es cosa mía!_ sonrió al verlo, al menos enojado y no paseándose con su cara de tristeza que tenia a todos mal_ ¡Mejor vete niño bonito!_ se volvió a acostar ignorándolo al ver que trataba de subir de nuevo.

Darién sonrió y desistió de subir, tenía razón debía buscarla y reconquistarla. Otro día vería lo de Seiya y quitarle esa manía de llamarlo "niño bonito" ya lo tenía cansado de que lo llamara así.

Corrió hacia su casa y entro directo a su habitación. Busco entre sus cosas y revolvió todo pero no encontró lo que buscaba. ¡El álbum de fotos! Si así era ahí estaba, revolvió sus libros que tenía en una caja y ahí lo encontró. Lo abrió con cuidado y observo cada foto, en cada una de ellas estaba esa pequeña rubia que lo traía loco desde que la conoció.

Busco una en especial y al fin la encontró. El la despego y saco detrás de ella el papel que buscaba ¡Lo tenía! Ahora era momento de hacer lo más difícil.

Rogarle a Diamante que le dijera dónde estaba Serena. Tomo su celular y marco, bueno al menos no lo había bloqueado y sonrió nervioso.

_**_ ¿Bueno? ¿Darién?_ pregunto al ver que nadie contestaba.**_

_Si, bueno…yo…_ no sabía que decirle_ ¡Amo a Serena!_ soltó de repente, que mas podía decir.

_**_Lo sé, siempre lo supe_ sonrió al escuchar la declaración_ Pero como siempre eres medio lento amigo.**_

_ ¿Podrás ayudarme?_ suplico esperando que lo hiciera.

_**_Tienes en que apuntar_ fue todo lo que necesito escuchar para sentir que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo.**_

**DOS DIAS DESPUES…**

Serena estaba en el palacio donde vivió con Zafiro, había regresado para retomar los proyectos que habían quedado inconclusos. Molly había salido con su pequeño a pasear junto con Esmeralda y su bebe, ella decidió quedarse para avanzar era momento de enfocarse en sus cosas y dejar de pensar en Darién.

Miro el pequeño lago artificial, se acerco a él mirando a los peces multicolores.

Darién, Darién, Darién…susurro pensando en el, sería difícil olvidarlo.

Miro de pronto la imagen de él en el lago y sonrió pensando que su mente se burlaba de ella mostrándole al hombre que nunca vería de nuevo.

_ Serena_ escucho hasta su voz.

Cerró los ojos solo era una ilusión y al abrirlos de nuevo esta seguía ahí. Por un momento pensó que estaba alucinando.

_Serena, lo siento.

Se volvió esperando no verlo quizás su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada y al hacerlo empezó a llorar.

_ ¡No Serena! ¡Por favor!_ se arrodillo junto a ella y la abrazo_ ¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname! Fui un idiota al dudar de ti, al pensar que tan solo decirte que te amaba me perdonarías todo.

_ ¡Darién! ¡Oh, Darién!_ lo abrazo fuerte.

_ Debí de reconquistarte y no tratar de pensar que tu amor siempre permanecería intacto para mi, fui vanidoso al pensar que al escuchar palabras de amor me abrirías los brazos y perdonarías olvidando todo el dolor que te provoque._ se separo de ella un poco_ Pero hare lo correcto esta vez, mira te traje flores.

Le señalo varias arreglos florares y junto a ellos varios globos con la leyenda de "Te amo" "Eres mi corazón" "Quieres ser mi novia" "Besa al sapo"

Sonrió ante cada una de las frases que estaban escritas en ellos, Serena sentía que su corazón latía aceleradamente ante la sorpresa. Lo que menos imagino era verlo ahí…junto a ella.

_ Quiero empezar desde cero, te llevare a cenar, a pasear, llenarte de detalles, te tratare como debí de haberlo hecho en el pasado y si todo sale bien con el tiempo te pediré que seas mi novia_ se levanto junto con ella para acercarse a las flores que ella empezó a tocar como si fueran solo un sueño _ Después de un corto noviazgo, te pediré que te cases conmigo y me aceptes como el padre de tu hijo. Sé que tomara tiempo en que creas en mí, pero no importa me dedicare día a día a que confíes en mi.

_Eres el padre de mi hijo_ confeso en un susurro_ Zafiro es tu hijo_ Lo miro entre lagrimas ahora podía decirle la verdad.

_ Lo sé Serena, pero quiero ganarme ese derecho_ la abrazo_ Y si todo esto no funciona_ señalo todo.

_ ¿Qué harás?_ lo miro dudando ¿Qué tenía en mente?

_Te obligare, me lo debes_ le mostro un papel.

_ ¡El vale!_ miro la nota llena de varias pegatinas de corazones, flores y escrito en él:

"_**Valido por cualquier cosa, en cualquier momento. Serena Tsukino"**_

_Si, así es_ sonrió feliz_ Te conquistare Serena y si todo no resulta recurriré a esto_ mostro con veneración ese trozo de papel que ella le había dado de niña… Esa niña que siempre lo amo

La rubia lo abrazo fundiéndose en un beso lleno de esperanza ante una nueva oportunidad. Ajenos a las sonrisas de la familia Real que los veía complacidos, Serena había hecho mucho por ellos y era momento de que ella fuera plenamente feliz…Ella y Zafiro tendrían por fin lo que merecían.

* * *

><p><strong>Si lo seeee...pero no podia hacerle eso al peque. Tengo corazon de pollo jajaja <strong>

**Mmmm si, tal vez algunas querian que durara mas esa reconciliacion, pero creo que ambos en cierto modo han sufrido y el mayor sufrimiento al pensar que perdian a su hijo en ese atentado.****Ademas mismo Darien ha dicho que la conquistara, demostrara con acciones su amor y no se atendra a que el amor de Serena es incondicional.**

**Serena reacciono asi en el cap. anterior por que el shock en el que estaba de pronto la hizo ver lo peor sin mirar el milagro de que su hijo estaba vivo, Darien fue quien la saco de su error mostrandole que su angelito estaba bien.**

**Bueno solo falta un capitulo mas y se termina esta historia.**

**Espero que este sea de su agrado y muchisimas gracias a las que han tomado un poquito de su tiempo para leerla.**

**Ahora si...Feliz dia.**


	15. Epilogo y agradecimientos

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

**La trama es mia**

**08/03/2011**

**Muchisimas gracias a Patty Ramirez de Chiba **

**Por nuevamente ayudarme a expresar ciertas emociones de mis personajes y ampliar un poco mis ideas.**

_**En este día tan especial termino esta historia dedicándosela a ese hombre al cual amo y siempre lo hare por sobre todas las cosas. Aunque el tenga su princesa yo seré su más fiel amante con todo mi cariño a mi amado Darién Chiba.**_

_**Feliz cumpleaños amor**_.

***.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎ ･ ✿.｡.:*FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DARIEN *.:｡✿*ﾟ¨ﾟ✎ ･✿.｡.:***

* * *

><p><strong>CAP. 15<strong>

**Diez años después…**

_ ¡Mama! ¡Rini no nos deja jugar!_ grito desde el jardín Zafiro.

_ ¿Qué está haciendo?_ dejo el aderezo en la mesa mientras su esposo solo sonreía.

_No nos deja estar solos en la casa del árbol_ miro a su pequeña hermana quien solo le sonreía.

_Por mí no hay problema tía_ el otro pequeño tomo de la mano a la niña.

_ Vez, te lo dije_ feliz le sonrió a su defensor.

_ ¡Helios! ¿Cómo vamos a jugar a los vaqueros si ella está ahí? ¡Es una niña!_ diciendo esto se fue a sentar junto con Seiya.

_Lo siento no quería que pelearas con el_ dijo triste la pequeña.

_No te preocupes se le pasara_ le sonrió y le beso una mejilla.

_Cof, cof_ Darién simulo una tos mientras ponía otra carne en el asador.

_ ¿Estas enfermo Darién?_ Diamante tomo otro pedazo de carne para llevárselo a su esposa.

_No, claro que no_ se sonrojo al ver que todos contenían la risa_ ¿Qué? Es mi bebe, no deseo verla todavía caminado hacia el altar.

_ ¡Por Dios Darien!_se empezó a reír su mama_ Es solo una nena, apenas tiene cinco años.

_Si, pero al parecer en esta familia nos comprometemos desde temprana edad_ miro hacia donde estaban su hermana y Seiya.

_Ni lo menciones_ Endimión se acerco mirando a la pareja también_ Aun siento que fue ayer cuando le cambiaba los pañales

_No seas mentiroso Endimión_ su esposa lo miro molesta_ Eso nunca quisiste hacerlo con ninguno de tus hijos.

_Bueno mujer, no me dejes en vergüenza_ se sonrojo_ No vez que estamos frente a la realeza.

El Rey, Diamante y Esmeralda se empezaron a reír, habían ido a festejar el cumpleaños de Zafiro y a pasar unas vacaciones con ellos. Simplemente se la estaban pasando de maravilla y estaban disfrutando cada momento vivido ahí.

_Mi hijo es todo un caballero_ le dio unas palmaditas para tranquilizarlo.

_Ya te veré cuando tu hija nazca_ miro hacia Esmeralda que con gusto comía la carne y disfrutaba de un helado a la vez…antojos de embarazada.

_Ni lo menciones_ palideció_ Mi princesa será recluida en uno de los palacios.

_ ¡Diamante!_ le grito su mujer molesta.

_Es broma, es broma_ luego le dijo quedo a Darién__ Pero el que se acerque a mi princesa lo encerrare en una de las cárceles más frías y oscuras de mi país._

Las mujeres solo negaron con la cabeza, los hombre eran todo un caso.

**DARIEN…**

Miro a su familia y amigos. Todos ahí reunidos era algo que jamás había imaginado, jamás soñó en tanta felicidad. Pero después de la tormenta y desesperación, tuvo su recompensa; una recompensa por la que tuvo que luchar.

Cuando fue a buscar a Serena hizo todo un plan y lo cumplió. La conquisto poco a poco, invitándola a salir como amigos y conociéndose más de lo que ya lo hacían. Después le pidió ser su novia y como lo que era la trato, siempre teniendo un detalle con ella y su hijo el cual estaba más que feliz con él.

La prensa estaba muy contenta con esta relación y siempre salían notas diciendo del maravilloso cuento de hadas que se realizaba delante de ellos. El pueblo de Diamante estaba también feliz con esta relación, amaban a Serena y si ella era feliz ellos lo eran.

Seis meses después de ese día le pidió matrimonio, estuvo muy nervioso mirándola mientras ella miraba el anillo sin responder nada. Por un momento pensó que nunca tendría la confianza de ella, que la sombre del pasado no los dejaría ser felices.

**FLASH BACK**

__ ¿Me amas Darién?_ lo miro ella._

__Con todo mi corazón_ dijo con voz temblorosa que ni supo ni como le salió._

__ ¿Aun sabiendo que otro hombre estuvo conmigo?_ dijo seria._

__No puedo decirte nada sobre eso, ni reclamarte_ expreso seguro de sí mismo_ Eras libre y si él fue un hombre que supo ganarse tu confianza y amor no puedo más que decir que lo envidio._

__ ¿Lo envidias?_ lo miro extrañada._

__Si, por haber visto lo que yo nunca vi_ le beso la mano_ A una hermosa mujer la cual anteponía todo antes que a ella misma. _

__ ¡Acepto!_ sonrió feliz._

__ ¡Te amo!_ le beso nuevamente la mano una vez que deslizo el anillo en su dedo._

_Luego la levanto y dando vueltas con ella sonrió feliz a su hijo quien solo aplaudía emocionado al escucharlos reír._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

La boda se celebro tres meses después y fue una ceremonia intima donde solo la familia y amigos cercanos estuvieron presentes. Fue una hermosa boda, digna de un cuento en donde el sueño de un cuento de hadas se volvía realidad.

Pero algo lo tenía triste al saber que su hijo no podría llevar el apellido de él, no era algo que importara por que su hijo siempre sabría la verdad. Pero aun así era triste.

Un día el Rey dio una conferencia de prensa, diciendo que era el momento de hablar y desvelar todos los secretos de su familia. Pidió disculpas por no haber detenido a su hermano y haber permitido que las cosas terminaran trágicamente para toda la familia Real.

Pero lo que dijo después fue algo que no esperaba, al escucharlo hablar de pronto dijo que se sentía un mal padre por haberse alejado de sus hijos y no apoyarlos en los problemas que tenían.

Diamante el difícil momento que pasaba el ver a su esposa sufrir en los tratamientos de fertilidad y de Zafiro no haberlo aceptado tal cual era.

**FLASH BACK**

__ Mi hijo Zafiro fue amado y respetado_ dijo triste_ Por obligación se olvido de sí mismo y trato de complacerme dejando de lado el amor de su vida._

_Darién miraba extrañado a Serena la cual solo lloraba ¿Lo amo? No lo sabía y no podía reclamarle nada, como bien se lo dijo ese día, Zafiro vio algo que él nunca supo apreciar._

__Mi hijo Zafiro_ suspiro cansado_ Era…homosexual._

_Un exclamor de la prensa inundo la sala, Darién miro con los ojos muy abiertos a Serena quien solo sonreía. ¡Era homosexual! ¡Nunca la toco! Al menos no como se debe tocar a una mujer._

__Lo siento_ le dijo ella_ Era un secreto que no me correspondía a mi decirlo._

__Lo sé amor, lo se_ le beso la mejilla mientras se enfocaban en la conferencia._

__Al parecer era un secreto a voces, que todo mi pueblo acepto menos yo_ dijo avergonzado_ Como padre debí apoyarlo y como Rey debí buscar una solución a los problemas de mi reino antes de dejar esa carga tan pesada a mis hijos. Pero ahora sé que mi reino pasara a manos de un heredero competente que sacrifico mucho para lograr esto._

_La prensa enfoco a Diamante quien subió al estrado para agradecer a su padre y tomar su lugar._

__ Sé que muchas cosas se hicieron por un bien y que mi pueblo sabia esto_ sonrió nostálgico_ Mi hermano trato de complacer a mi padre pero eso era algo que estaba por encima de él, aun así sacrifico mucho y acepto su responsabilidad. Su bondad y trato hacia nuestra gente hicieron que lo aceptara tal cual era. Pero aun así era un secreto a voces que nunca se confirmo por temor a mi tío Savi._

_Miro a todos con una mirada firme y decidida._

__ Nuestro pueblo nos apoyo en todo y no pidió explicaciones por que confió en nosotros y agradecemos esto, mi hermano estaría feliz de ver el cambio que hemos sufrido durante este tiempo. Su muerte no fue en vano y sé que donde este está contento de ver estos cambios_ miro hacia donde estaban ellos Serena y Darién_ No solo nosotros sacrificamos cosas, mas personas están sacrificando un pedazo de sí mismos y por lo mismo hemos decidido dejar todo en claro._

__ ¿Hará lo que estoy pensando?_ dijo el pelinegro quien miro a Serena quien sonreía feliz._

__La esposa de mi hermano, Serena_ señalo hacia ella_ Nos dio un hermoso regalo al bendecir a mi familia con su hijo, un hijo que permitió que tuviéramos tiempo para solucionar nuestros problemas y sacrifico su felicidad por nosotros y ahora es justo de que ella y el verdadero padre de Zafiro lo sean por completo_ miro hacia la prensa que había quedado sorprendida, pero menos la gente de su pueblo que estaba reunidos ahí, ellos solo sonreían_ Así es, Zafiro es hijo de Darién Chiba amigo de la familia Real._

_Diciendo esto fue un caos total, haciendo preguntas y tratando de averiguar más. Pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo de que Serena y Zafiro siempre serian parte de ese país, sin importar que llevaran sangre real o no, la gente los quería de corazón._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

Si, su felicidad era completa. Tenía una hermosa familia no podía pedir más. Y su vale lo tenía guardado en su caja fuerte, nunca se sabía cuándo podría utilizarlo. Miro a su mujer la cual se veía radiante y dio gracias a la vida por la nueva oportunidad que le había dado, una oportunidad que el aprovecharía al máximo.

**SERENA…**

Sonrió feliz mirando a su familia, sus amigas no pudieron estar presentes debido a que Mina estaba viajando con Yaten promocionando a varios talentos musicales, además que habían llevado de vacaciones a sus gemelos.

Lita y Andrew no podían viajar debido al embarazo de ella el cual estaba cercano, así que tuvieron que posponer su visita, algo que puso muy triste a sus dos niñas las cuales se llevaban de maravilla con Rini.

Malachite se había distanciado de la familia Chiba, la vergüenza por haberles fallado y no haber confesado que él había sido el hombre con el que Beryl había huido en esa ocasión no lo dejaba verlos a la cara. Pero sabía que estaba ya felizmente casado y con un bebe en camino.

Miro hacia donde veía Darién y sonrió, su pequeña tenia conquistado a Helios que hacia cualquier cosa por Rini. Algo que molestaba a Zafiro diciendo que era de tontos el amor.

Se volvió y miro a Hotaru y Seiya los cuales estaban ya comprometidos desde hacía un mes, Seiya se había especializado en la reparación y construcción de autos antiguos y le iba bien. Haruka le ayudaba mucho cuando tenía tiempo, además les gustaba mucho molestar a su marido.

Esos dos eran en verdad una tortura para Darién, siempre lo sacaban de sus casillas.

Haruka estaba en platica con Michiru y se les veía discutir, esos dos no se decidían pero Darién decía que si Haruka no se animaba, un día ella lo llevaría arrastras al altar. Pero no lo creía y mas al ver el apasionado beso que este le daba a la peli verde que solo se dejo querer.

Sus tíos estaban felices con los campamentos Serenity, al igual que los padres de Darién. Era un proyecto que los mantenía activos y felices. La propiedad que deseaban comprar era de Darién el cual la había adquirido para estar cerca el día que ella volviera a casa, en cierto modo siempre la espero dentro de su corazón esperaba su regreso.

Pero decidió donarla al proyecto y se hicieran las ampliaciones que se tenían en mente y gracias a eso el área de las niñas era un sueño hecho realidad.

Ellos dos junto con sus hijos vivían en la mansión, mientras que Seiya y Hotaru tenían planeado vivir en la casa principal de los campamentos y seguir ayudando. Se contaba con más personal y estaba todo perfectamente controlado por Molly la cual decidió quedarse y ayudar en la sección de las niñas.

Esmeralda y Diamante esperaban a su tercer hijo el cual sería una niña, miro al pequeño Diamante que andaba detrás de un saltamontes el cual en cuento lo atrapo se lo llevo a la boca.

_ ¡Diamante!_ le grito Esmeralda_ ¡Deja eso amor!

Sonrió al ver al pequeño escupir el insecto ante la mirada divertida de todos y las nauseas de la madre.

Poco a poco las cosas fueron tomando su rumbo y cada uno tomo su camino. Darién y ella se conocieron nuevamente dándose una nueva oportunidad, sin celos, sin mentiras y más que nada siendo sinceros uno con el otro.

Estaba por sentarse cuando sintió un agudo dolor en el vientre.

_ ¡Darién!_ gimió tratando de no espantarlo.

_ ¡Ya es hora!_ aventó lo que traía en la mano

_Si, creo…que si_ gimió ante otra contracción.

_ ¡Oh, por Dios!_ corrió hacia la casa.

_ Por favor que alguien vaya con el_ dijo sonriendo mientras todos miraban al pelinegro entrar a la casa.

_ ¿A dónde va?_ pregunto Diamante.

_De seguro ya se fue al hospital_ se empezó a reír Seiya.

_ ¿Y Serena?_ miro a la rubia que se levantaba con ayuda de Seiya y su tío.

_La otra vez llego con ella, pero la dejo en el auto para buscar a un doctor_ explico Irene.

_ Pero se perdió_ sonrió Luna_ No recordaba en que piso era la área de maternidad.

_ Y Serena paso por todo sola_ completo Endimión.

Diamante miro a Serena quien sonreía mientras la subían a la camioneta. Miro hacia la entrada y miro a su amigo que volvía.

_Lo siento_ bajo avergonzado del auto y bajo la maleta con las cosas de ella y su nuevo bebe.

_No puede ser_ se empezó a reír mirando como Seiya y Haruka intercambiaban unos billetes.

_Te dije que saldría sin ella esta vez_ sonrió seguro de sí mismo el pelinegro de coleta.

_ ¡Seiya! ¡Un día te daré tu merecido!_ grito Darién totalmente rojo.

_ ¡Darién!_ le grito Serena _ ¡Otro día lo harás! ¡Ahora sube al auto y vámonos!_ dijo casi en un tono de orden cuando una nueva contracción se lo permitió_ Haruka nos llevara, esta vez estarás conmigo.

_ ¡Por supuesto que sí!_ corrió a su lado y se subió.

Zafiro miro partir a sus padres, los demás se quedaron a esperar noticias de ellos y siguieron con la fiesta. Eso del amor los volvía locos y olvidadizos y eso era algo que a él jamás le pasaría.

De eso estaba seguro, jamás se pondría como los adultos. Y con esto en mente siguió jugando con Helios, Diamante y su hermana. Sin imaginar que años después el caería rendido ante una niña peli plateada y unos hermosos ojos azules.

Una niña que una vez mujer pondría su mundo de cabeza, una princesa que lo haría soñar y creer que el amor es lo más maravilloso. Y bajo la amenaza del padre de que lo encarcelarían en la prisión más fría y oscura de su país.

Pero eso…ya era una historia aparte.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Muy bien hemos llegado al final de esta historia.<strong>_

_**Si lo sé, a lo mejor fantasee demasiado con ese final. Pero no soporto ver a Serena con otro hombre, al Darién tampoco solo le paso las aventurillas que se le atraviesan jajajaja. ( si esas mujeres facilotas que nos lo violan)**_

_**Pero soy una romántica cursi por así decirlo. Asi que solo pondre mis historias en genero de Romance.**_

_**Millones de gracias ha todos lo que han comentado, visitado y agregado.**_

_**Gracias por su tiempo para leer esta historia que hice con mucho cariño para estos personajes los cuales adoro.**_

_**Ojala que este final haya sido de su agrado y ahora agradezco a:**_

**Registrados**

Dayanna_ Angel Negro 29_ mayilu_ CONEJA_ Selenney_ Abril Moon Shields_ nessie black 10_ isabel20_ aRiizaii_ alirt_ Patty Ramirez de Chiba_ goordita_ Tefa-sakura_ Tenshi Karen_ Misc2010_ Sarytma_ Aiven Chiba_ LauraDrazen_ Adileyne_ aleexandra_ ary princxsaku_ analang_ Alex de Andrew_ guerreradelaluna_ MartithaJimenez_ paolac78_ pamcita_ Dertupio_ marilu28_ RICHIE PECOSA_ SerenityEndimion29_ Andrelao_ IceQueenBarbarien_ EdbEll CuLLen_ lis g_ marceila_ Carmenn_ yazbelltsukinochiba _ Sensmoi_ romantic-love-forever_ Ireniuxi_ Elsy82_ TaniaMlafoyFelton_ Jenny Anderson

**No registrados**

yesqui2000_ alejandra_EMILCE_ Juanis_dianazul_ LOLIS TRISTAN_michy_ natalie19_ Ameeran_ Iron_ serena usagi chiba_ IrOnN ( no se si sea la misma pero gracias)_ Lexie_ PATRICIA CASTRO_ coneja_ joana_ adoore1_ nonimamente nonima_ pamcita_ lolis tristan (creo que es la misma, pero como lo escribiste diferente igual lo apunto) _ jadeluna_ flor_ yazbelltsukinochiba_ patricia castro ( creo que tambien seria la misma…pero igual lo apunto)_La jueza de FF_ VAMPIREPRINCESSMIYU_ Ahgr_ Prisset_

**Hay unos comentarios que no firmaron…**

Cap. 5

_AMIX ERES REALMENTE CRUEL JAJJAJA, COMO LA DEJAS ASI MIRA QUE DARIÉN ES TAN TONTO, PERO ME PARECE BIEN QUE SERENA QUIERA DECIRLE SOBRE EL BEBÉ ES LO JUSTO NO POR DARIEN SI NO POR EL PEQUEÑO QUE TIENE DERECHO A SABER QUIEN ES SU PADRE DESDE UN PRINCIPIO. __ACTUALIZA CUANDO PUEDAS BESITOS CUIDATE_

Cap. 9

_DIOS MIO DARIEN ES UN ANIMAL AHORA LE QUIERE QUITAR AL PEQUEÑO A SERENA, AMIX SIEMPRE LA DEJAS EN LA MEJOR PARTE... BUENO AMIX ESPERO PRONTO TU ACTUALIZACION FELIZ DIA PARA TUS NIÑAS AQUI EN MI PAIS HOY ES EL DIA DEL NIÑOS BESOS A TUS PRINCESAS_

Cap. 10

_Por dios Darien, hazle caso a tu padre, luego no vengas como el perro arrepentido... con el rabo entre las piernas!_

Me parece muy bien que Endimion apoye a serna y se lo deje en claro al mongo de su hijo. me da mucha curiosidad saber quien es la persona con la que serena habala por telefono.. que raro, sera diamante! quiza lo encontro en algun lado y como zaf es, o era, su hermano or ahi serena se termino caando con el, como sera! que angustia hasta el otro capitulo!

**Muy pronto empezare a subir la otra "cuestion de honor" necesito adelantarla un poco para no tardar mucho en actualizar. Gracias tambien por seguir comentando en las otras dos historias.**

**Ahora si me despido... Feliz dia.**


	16. Gracias, un regalo para ustedes

**Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Taekuchi**

**La trama es mia.**

**08/04/2011**

_**Bueno aqui un regalito, como algunas querian ver que pasaba con ellos pues aqui esta...no es algo largo pero si para que vean un poco de esas parejas.**_

_**Espero que les guste...ya que lo hice para agradecer los 313 comentarios.**_

* * *

><p><strong>20 años después…<strong>

_ ¡Maldita sea! Les dije que debían seguirla de cerca_ grito el peli plateado mirando el teléfono como si quisiera poder traspasarlo y golpear al inepto que seguía a su prometida.

_Lo siento señor, pero se disfrazo y no notamos que la tierna viejecita era la señorita Chiba_ dijo firme pero se notaba el temor en su voz.

_ ¡Iré de inmediato yo mismo!_ colgó el teléfono cortando la comunicación.

Sabía que Rini era algo impulsiva y estaba demasiado molesta cuando el anuncio el compromiso. Eran novios desde hacía un año y no entendía el por qué su reacción. Se conocían desde niños, siempre supo que ella era la mujer para él, su otra mitad y al menos pensó que ella también lo pensaba.

Sonrió al recordar todas esas aventuras que vivió con ella cuando sus padres visitaban a los Chiba-Tsukino para celebrar ciertas fechas o simplemente convivir. La verdad es que siempre ella estuvo presente en su vida y la amaba.

Pero no entendía su enojo, simplemente ese día que anuncio el compromiso ella se volvió y pensó que aceptaría gustosa el anillo familiar de compromiso. Pero no, simplemente le lanzo encima la copa de vino delante de los cientos de invitados que habían asistido a su cumpleaños.

La vio darse la media vuelta y salir con la elegancia de toda una reina hacia la salida y simplemente se fue de ahí dejándolo entre todos los invitados que miraban como alguien rechazaba al heredero al trono. Fue la comidilla de la prensa internacional y eso lo puso furioso, ella se atrevió a dejarlo en ridículo.

Le daban ganas de mandar todo al demonio y mejor buscar una mujer no tan impulsiva y apasionada. Pero eso era lo que le gustaba de ella, su pasión y entrega a las cosas. Además no se veía con otra mujer para compartir su vida entera.

Suspiro y llamo a su piloto para que tuviera todo listo, seguramente Rini estaría en casa de sus padres en ente momento.

_ ¡Como se atreve a pensar que lo aceptaría!_ dijo furiosa aventando todas las cosas que le había regalado Helios.

_ Pensé que lo amabas_ dijo una rubia mirándola dulcemente.

_ ¡Claro que lo amo!_ dijo con pasión_

_ ¿Entonces?_ sonrió ella mirando como dudaba en seguir tirando todo.

_No se mama_ se sentó en la cama_ Helios es un poco cerrado y no me deja ver lo que siente ¿Crees que me precipite?

_ ¿En qué sentido? ¿En lanzarla la copa de vino? ¿O haber escapado?_ se sentó junto a ella abrazándola_ Mira cariño, Helios te ama pero le cuesta un poco demostrar sus sentimientos.

_Pero aun así me molesta que no pueda hacerlo conmigo_ dijo ella dolida_ Da por seguro mi amor y otras cosas…sabias que me dijo que era su novia y dio por sentado que yo aceptaba.

_Un momento... ¿No te pidió que fueras su novia?_ la miro extrañada.

_No, solo dijo "Quiero que seas mi novia"_ dijo imitándolo_ Ni siquiera pude responder por qué me beso y pues ya de ahí no supe mas_ se sonrojo.

_ Pues…vaya parece que será un buen rey_ sonrió ella.

_ ¡Mama!- dijo molesta.

_Lo siento amor_ se disculpo_ ¿Y por qué no hablas con él?

_No sé, cuando estoy con el dejo de pensar y dejo que haga lo que él quiere_ se sonrojo bastante al ver la mirada de su madre.

_ Que no te escuche tu padre_ dijo quedo_ Por que es capaz de estar presente de ahora en adelante con ustedes para que estés segura.

_Nunca hemos estado así…en ese sentido_ se dejo caer totalmente en la cama tapándose con una almohada_ Mama, por favor esto ya es vergonzoso.

_ Está bien cariño_ se levanto mientras miraba como su hija miraba fijamente al techo_ Piensa bien lo que vas a decirle, estoy segura que vendrá a buscarte.

En ese momento entro Darién y apretó los puños al ver los ojos rojos de su hija, muestra de las lagrimas que había derramado por ese príncipe de pacotilla.

_No te preocupes amor_ se sentó junto a ella_ Es un idiota por no saber lo que vales.

_ ¡Darién! Ni siquiera sabes que paso_ lo regano Serena.

_No, claro que no se. Pero mi nena linda no debe derramar ninguna lágrima por ese…_

_ ¡Darién!_ le advirtió ella.

Desde que ellos dos se hicieron novios, el se la paso solo gruñendo cada vez que se mencionaba que venía a verla o que salían juntos.

Darién era en verdad un padre muy posesivo, demasiado. Si por él fuera su hija se estaría colocada en una cajita de cristal para que nadie se la tocara.

_ No te preocupes, conocerás otros chicos_ luego agrego quedo_ _Dentro de unos cinco o diez anos._

___Pero ninguno como Helios_ dijo ella conteniendo las lagrimas.

_Claro que no_ dijo serio, agregando de inmediato_ Mejores que ese paliducho.

_ ¡Papa!_ lo miro ella duramente.

_ ¡Darién Chiba!_ grito Serena tomándolo de la oreja_ Sera mejor que salgas y dejes de molestar a la niña.

_ No amor, de la orejita no_ sollozo él mientras Rini veía como su madre lo sacaba de su habitación.

_Sera mejor que te arregles cariño, conociendo a Helios seguramente ya está en camino. Así que si lo amas déjale ver lo que sientes y piensas, si él te ama te entenderá y actuara correctamente esta vez._ le sonrió ella antes de salir.

_ ¡Si pone un pie en esta casa lo mato!_ grito su padre desde afuera de su cuarto_ ¡No Serena no jales tan fuerte!

Rini solo sonrió mirando el gran amor que se tenían sus papas, aunque a veces su padre se extralimitaba con ella con referente a Helios. Y su madre siempre tenía que hacer eso para que dejara de decirle todos los "defectos" de Helios para según él, abrirle los ojos.

Pero no sabía que pensar, las palabras venenosas de la mujer que conoció en la fiesta la tenían muy confundida.

**FLASH BACK…**

__Hola ¿Tu eres Rini Chiba?_ le pregunto mirándola de arriba a abajo._

__Si, soy yo ¿Por qué?_ ella la miro igual ¿Quién demonios era?_

__Helios me ha hablado de ti_ sonrió ella maliciosamente_ Decía que para que fueras la mujer perfecta para él te mantendría vigilada._

__ ¿Vigilada?_ pregunto extrañada._

__Si, el decía que la madre de sus hijos debía llegar virgen al altar_ sonrió ella_ Al parecer te tenia vigilada…ya sabes asegurando la…"mercancía"_ dijo con un brillo en la mirada._

__ ¿Y tú qué? ¿Tienes la tuya asegurada?_ pregunto molesta pero al instante se arrepintió sabiendo lo que le podría contestar._

__ Por supuesto que no_ se empezó a reír_ Eso lo sabe perfectamente Helios_ dijo en tono muy sensual_ Es un amante maravilloso, lástima que para poder estar con él tendría uno que ser virgen._

__ ¡El me ama!_ le grito, pero enseguida dijo quedo cuando vio que algunos invitados se volvían a verlas_ Nos amamos._

__No me importa_ encogió los hombros con indiferencia_ Tu serás la esposa virginal que él quiere…pero yo… _ la miro duramente no dejando ninguna duda en lo que decía_ Seré su amante apasionada que el necesita._

_La miro alejarse cotoneando las caderas y observo cómo se acerco a Helios diciéndole algo al oído a lo cual él le sonrió. Ella se volvió a mirarla y le guiño el ojo dejando ver que todo lo que le dijo era cierto._

_Por lo mismo reacciono así, como podía casarse con alguien que solo la tenía en cuenta por que era virgen, que todos esos años en que ella le fue fiel y espero a que se diera cuenta de la mujer en que se había convertido no contaran solo porque… ¡Era virgen!_

_Pues al diablo con él, que se consiguiera a la santa virgen si quería, ella no sería valorada por ese simple detalle. Y con toda la dignidad que pudo hizo lo que hizo._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Ya era algo tarde cuando salió al jardín, las luces iluminaban perfectamente todo así que decidió ir a la casa del árbol. Subió ágilmente y al estar ahí pensó en el pasado, en el tiempo que compartió ahí con él y sus hermanos.

Desde pequeña lo amo pero aun así no dejo ver sus sentimientos por miedo a que la alejara de él. Y en cierto modo lo hizo cuando durante un tiempo se alejo de ella sin mandarle ninguna carta, mail o una llamada.

Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro al pensar que el solo la valoraba por su inocencia y no por la mujer que ahora era. Por el estudio idiomas y se preparo para estar al mismo nivel que él, pero eso no bastaba. Necesitaba ser virgen para ocupar ese puesto, sonrió con ironía al pensar que le podría decir que ya no era virgen. Que no era la inocente mujer que podría ocupar ese puesto.

_ Rini_ la voz de el la sobresalto _ ¿Podemos hablar cariño?

_ ¡No! ¡Vete! Lárgate con tu amante_ sollozo al pensar que tal vez estuvo con ella la noche que lo dejo ahí parado en la fiesta.

_ ¿Cuál amante?_ subió el con trabajo y la miro que estaba sentada sujeta de las piernas y la cabeza agachada.

_ Por favor Helios, lo sé todo_ sollozo ella mas_ Se que necesitas que tu futura esposa sea virgen… ¡Y yo no lo soy!_ dijo tratando de hacer que se fuera no soportaría mirarlo y que le dijera que todo era cierto.

_ ¡Pues no me importa!_ dijo apasionado_ ¡Por que me encargare de ser el ultimo!

Ella levanto la vista y miro como tenia tensa la mandíbula. Pero sus ojos mostraban lo vulnerable que se sentía.

_ ¿Estas seguro? ¿Puede que haya tenido miles de amantes?_ dijo ella tratando de lastimarlo como a ella la habían lastimado todas esas revistas y chismes de sus amigas.

_ ¡No me importa! Borrare cada caricia, cada beso, cada suspiro de tu cuerpo para tatuar con los míos todo rincón de este cuerpo que me tiene loco desde que cumpliste los quince.

_ En serio_ dijo ella esperanzada.

_ ¿Por qué crees que me aleje de ti? Tu padre habría sido capaz de matarme si hubiera visto como te miraba en las ocasiones que vine. ¡Te deseaba Rini! ¡Aun te deseo!

_Pero esa mujer dijo…

_ ¿Qué mujer?_ pregunto mientras la abrazaba, no dejaría que escapara esta vez.

_Esa castaña que se acerco a ti en la fiesta, te susurro algo al oído y tu le sonreíste.

_ ¿Isabella? Es mi secretaria, me dijo que todo estaba listo para darte la sorpresa_ dijo confundido _ ¿Qué te dijo?

_Que tu y ella eran amantes, que solo estabas conmigo porque mi intachable conducta y por ser…virgen_ dijo quedo conteniendo las lagrimas_ Que tú me vigilabas.

_ ¡Maldita sea! Isabella solo es mi secretaria, ha insistido ella en ser algo mas pero nunca le he respondido_ pensó en las innumerables ocasiones en que ella se comportaba bastante coqueta con el_ Mira, tal vez mi culpa por no haberla despedido desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero la verdad…es muy buena en su trabajo_ enseguida dijo cuando Rini lo miro furiosa_ ¡Como secretaria! Solo ese amor, como secretaria.

_ ¿Entonces no te importa que no sea virgen?_ dijo ella esperanzada.

_No, porque ya te dije seré el ultimo_ la miro apasionado.

_ ¡Te amo Helios!

_ Y yo a ti cariño.

Los dos empezaron a besarse y se recostaron para disfrutar más de las caricias que ambos se daban. Rini no sabía cómo actuar pero la pasión que sentía la hacía actuar por instinto.

Cuando la mano de Helios se deslizó entre los dos y se cerró sobre uno de sus pechos, ella se sorprendió a sí misma al dejar salir una especie de gemido. De inmediato Helios tiró un poco del pelo de ella para que su cabeza se echara hacia atrás, y deslizó sus labios suavemente hacia su garganta. Rini de nuevo emitió un gemido de placer, luego hizo presión con su mano sobre la mano de él, como estimulándolo. Le gustaba lo que él hacía, y quería más.

Helios soltó una sonrisa felina al sentir esa exigencia y, en lugar de responder a ella, le soltó el pecho.

Rini empezó a hacer un ligero gesto de desagrado cuando él la cogió para levantarla y empezar a bajar del árbol. Lo que él tenía planeado no podría hacerlo ahí arriba, no creía que resistiera.

_ Helios, te deseo_ suplico ella una vez abajo besándolo nuevamente.

Él respondió de inmediato, besándola de nuevo y volviendo a situar su mano sobre su seno; después de unas suaves caricias, centró su atención en el pezón erecto, pellizcándolo a través de la tela y jugando con él.

Cuando, de repente, Helios dejo de besarla para bajar su boca hacia el seno que estaba acariciando se detuvo al llegar al pezón para tomarlo con su boca, lamiéndolo y mordisqueándolo, Rini estuvo a punto de desmayarse, pero luego volvió a emitir un quejido mientras toda clase de interesantes reacciones corrían por su cuerpo.

Las manos de el vagaban por todo su cuerpo y sentía morir en cada una de ellas, de pronto una de sus manos se abrió paso entre el vestido y las bragas para acariciarla mas íntimamente. Sin darse cuenta, sus piernas se abrieron para darle más espacio a él, luego volvió la cabeza y apretó los dientes sobre su hombro al sentir que sus dedos se dirigían hacia una parte de ella que deseaba ser acariciada, se movía bajo él, besaba la piel de su hombro y lo mordisqueaba excitada al sentir sus caricias.

Ella se movió para poder acariciarlo y besarlo tratando de darle también a el placer.

—Quieta —le ordenó, y Rini hizo un gesto de desagrado. Eso había sonado a una orden y no se lo iba a permitir

—No pienses que vas a poder mandarme… —le dijo con firmeza

Pero Rini casi se desmaya cuando él, de repente, tiró de su tobillo, lo separó del otro y se inclinó para poner su boca en el lugar donde, momentos atrás había estado su mano. Quiso protestar pero estaba moviéndose en respuesta a las caricias de Helios.

Su cuerpo se estremecía de placer en cada caricia de su boca y lengua. Hubo un momento en el que ya era demasiado, entonces trató de cerrar las piernas y obligarlo a detenerse, pero Helios se limitó a poner los brazos sobre sus caderas y abrirlas para luego redoblar sus esfuerzos hasta hacerla sollozar con desesperación.

La sensación que sintió la hizo caer en un profundo abismo, nunca se había sentido tan fuera de control o tan indefensa, nunca había experimentado ese placer tan inmenso que él le estaba proporcionando. Sus caderas se retorcían. Su cabeza iba y venía sobre la hierba del jardín y podía escuchar sus quejidos.

Fue entonces cuando sintió que algo entraba en ella. . Luego, se deslizó dentro de ella y Rini se puso tensa, arqueándose bajo su cuerpo. Un grito de sobresalto se escapó de sus labios.

_ ¡Rini! No me dijiste que…_ la miro furioso pero a la vez lleno de emoción al ver que era el primero.

_Quería que me amaras por mí, no por un simple himen_ dijo ella quedo deseando que se moviera mas para sentirlo por completo_ Por favor….Helios te necesito.

Ahora que estaba dentro de su tibia y húmeda profundidad, y su cuerpo ansiaba moverse, no sabía qué hacer. La deseaba pero no quería lastimarla y mucho menos que su primera vez fuera ahí, atrás en el jardín de sus padres. Pero ella estaba tan apretada y caliente a su alrededor, sujetándolo, que él simplemente quería…Poseerla por completo.

Sin poderse contener se hundió por completo soltando un gemido de absoluto poder al tenerla así. Era suya de nadie más, rápidamente las envestidas fueron en aumento era un vaivén hacia dentro y fuera de ella sintiendo como lo recibía con toda la pasión contenida que ahora estaba a todo.

Helios miro a la mujer que el amaba, se veía hermosa con sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de sus caricias de su ir y venir dentro de ella, disfrutaba escucharla gemir y decir su nombre.

De pronto sintió que lo apretaba mas, si es que era posible dejándole saber que estaba cerca.

_ Déjate venir amor _ le susurro al oído_ Córrete conmigo.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miro sonriendo, jadeando, gimiendo de placer. Lo amaba, siempre lo amaría.

Ése fue el último pensamiento que tuvo Rini, por que el orgasmo intenso que sintió no la dejo, fue maravilló como una ola tras otra de placer la invadían hasta arrancarle un grito, sus músculos se aferraban a los de él y lo mantenían contra ella. Sus miradas se encontraron dejando ver el inmenso amor que sentían cuando los dos se encontraron en la cima del placer y luego cayó sobre ella y ambos quedaron temblando y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

_ Te amo Rini _ dijo el besándole los labios suavemente_ ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

_ ¡Si! ¡Si!_dijo ella emocionada abrazándolo.

_ ¡Rini!_ el grito de su madre inundo la noche_ ¡Cariño, tu padre ya sabe que Helios esta aquí!

Los dos de inmediato se levantaron tratando de vestirse, nerviosos lo hicieron pero sin dejar de mirarse con amor.

_ ¡Cariño, tu padre tomo el rifle de Mamoru!_ grito su madre medio divertida_ ¡Si lo sé, solo es un arma de painball! ¡Pero dile a Helios que finja que es de verdad!

Helios solo sonrió, su suegro en verdad lo odiaba. Y como no, se llevaba una hermosa joya.

Unos meses después se realizo la boda real, fue un gran acontecimiento en el país de Helios. Toda la familia se reunió, solo una persona hizo falta y la extrañaba.

_ Hola cuñado_ el pelinegro lo saludo_ ¡Felicidades!

_ ¡Gracias Zafiro!_ se abrazaron fuertemente.

_ ¿Y dónde está la pequeña Esmeralda?_ busco entre los invitados.

_ No pudo venir_ dijo triste_ El avión no pudo despegar.

_Sigue viajando por el mundo_ dijo irónico.

_ Mi hermana se dedica a distribuir alimentos a diferentes países donde se necesita_ lo miro serio.

_ Como sea, usa de pretexto esa supuesta ayuda para vagar por ahí.

_ No la conoces en verdad ¿Cuánto hace que no la vez?

_Mmmm…creo que unos diez anos_ dijo el pensativo.

_Pues no es la misma niña traviesa y caprichosa que conociste_ sonrió el recordando los constantes pleitos de ellos.

Zafiro solo sonrió y se despidió de él para atender a la mujer que lo había acompañado. Una modelo de renombre que hacia todo lo posible por complacerlo, una mujer que estaba más interesada en el poder que tenía el apellido Chiba que en el mismo.

Recordó a la pequeña Esmeralda, era una niña muy hermosa y despertaba en el sentimientos que no debía sentir por ella. Por lo mismo la molestaba tanto cuando acudían a las reuniones familiares y luego con el tiempo se distancio de ellos empezando el mismo su propia empresa que ahora era todo un éxito.

Hacia tantos años que no la veía y en cierto modo la extrañaba ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Tendría novio? Se encogió de hombros y se enfoco en la mujer que había llegado a su lado.

_ ¿En qué piensas querido?_ dijo ella en un tono meloso.

_ En nada_ dijo indiferente.

Y sin decir más la tomo en sus brazos para bailar y disfrutar de la fiesta.

**Dos años después…**

_ Esme, la pequeña Estrella pregunta por ti_ le grito Molly desde la ventana de la cocina

_ Ahora voy_ dijo ella limpiándose la grasa.

Entro directo a la cocina para terminar de lavarse y subió las escaleras para ver a la pequeña de tres anos que lloraba desconsolada.

_ ¿Qué paso amor?_ se sentó junto a ella tomándola en sus brazos para arrullarla.

_ Pensé que te habías ido_ sollozo_ Igual que mi mami.

_Eso jamás amor_ le beso la frente_ Aquí estas rodeada de gente que te quiere.

_Gracias_ dijo ella metiéndose el pulgar en la boca para poder dormir.

Esme espero a que durmiera por completo para poder acostarla de nuevo, le daba mucha ternura esa pequeña la cual había sido abandonada en una tienda por la madre. Ahí solita estuvo horas esperando a su madre muy quieta porque era lo que ella le había ordenado, pero al ver que no llegaba se puso a llorar.

De la madre no se supo nada y Esme decidió cuidarla personalmente el día que llego a los campamentos Serenity de visita. Así que ya tenía un mes ahí viviendo tratando de que la pequeña olvidara los malos tratos de la madre pero sobre todo esa sensación por el miedo de que de nuevo la abandonaran.

Despacio salió dejando una pequeña luz encendida para que la niña no se asustara. Bajo las escaleras y ahí lo vio, al hombre que desde niña amaba.

_Mira Zafiro…_ Esme miro que Molly iba a decir quién era y de inmediato la interrumpió.

_Hola que tal, me llamo Esme_ se acerco ella tendiéndole la mano.

_Mucho gusto_ la miro fijamente tratando de reconocerla.

Había ido ahí porque necesitaba descansar de los acosos de su antigua amante. En verdad era una lata esa mujer y ya lo tenía desesperado. Así que ese era el lugar menos probable donde ella lo buscaría. Miro a la mujer que estaba frente a el, el pelo negro le caía hasta cintura y su figura era simplemente perfecta…pero sus ojos azules le recordaban a alguien. ¿Pero a quien?

_ Esme…_ Molly los saco a ambos de sus pensamientos_ El señor Zafiro se quedara unos días con nosotros.

_Solo dime Zafiro, Molly_ le sonrió, esa mujer lo conocía desde que nació y le tenía un gran cariño.

_Muy bien_ sonrió ella feliz de ver al niño que ella había cuidado de pequeño_ Te mostrare tu habitación.

_Por favor no le digas a mis padres que estoy aquí_ dijo el detrás de ella mientras subía con sus cosas.

_ ¿Otra vez huyendo?_ sonrió ella.

_No, claro que no_ dijo el sonando ofendido.

Esme los escucho mientras subían y sabía perfectamente de que huía, Molly la había puesto al tanto de esos doce años que no se veían. Le conto de sus múltiples amantes y lo que algunas eran capases con tal de atraparlo.

¡Era un idiota! Pensó furiosa, no merecía el amor que le tenía. Pero por más que se lo repetía su corazón no parecía escucharla.

Durante unos días ella y Zafiro estuvieron conviviendo y noto que era muy diferente a como lo pintaban las revistas que publicaban cosas de él y sus relaciones. Era un hombre sencillo y lleno de sueños, era alegre y le gustaba mucho convivir con los niños del campamento.

_Esme ¿Me puedo dormir contigo?_ vio como la pequeña se arrimaba a los pies de su cama.

_ Claro que si amor_ levanto la cobija para que se acurrucara con ella.

_ Te quiero mucho Esme_ dijo ella acurrucándose a su lado con una sonrisa.

_ Yo también amor_ apago la luz y se acomodo con ella.

Zafiro pasaba por ahí cuando vio a la niña entrar, escucho la forma tan tierna que le decía "amor" y sintió un calor en el bajo vientre de pensar como sonaría esa palabra en un momento de pasión, de placer.

Sacudió la cabeza, no podía pensar así. Había ido ahí para librarse de las mujeres por una temporada y no quería caer en una relación por el momento. Y menos con una mujer como ella, una mujer que seguramente soñaba con boda, damas de honor e hijos.

Algún día buscaría una esposa, pero por el momento no.

Ella era muy divertida y se veía que se llevaba muy bien con todos ahí, le gustaba su rebeldía que demostraba, su sencillez, la manera de expresar lo que sentía o veía. Simplemente era una mujer para tomar en serio y el no podía desplegar sus encantos con ella.

No podría jugar con una mujer como ella, simplemente era increíble. O al menos eso pensó hasta ese día.

Había salido temprano para correr y miro como Esme platicaba con alguien, al irse acercando miro que era su pequeño hermano Mamoru el cual estaba muy cerca de ella…demasiado cerca.

Miro las dos motos y observo cómo se subían a ellas y arrancaban. Así que la inocente Esme era en realidad una rebelde como su hermano Mamoru. Y conociendo las amistades femeninas de su hermano, sabia la clase de mujer que era ella. Tal vez se precipito al pensar que la joven era una chica virginal y tímida.

Y con una sonrisa siguió corriendo, pensando en que después de todo podría disfrutar de los favores que seguramente su hermanito recibía de ella. La deseaba y estaba seguro que ella también a él, lo había notado cuando estaba cerca de ella, al mirar cómo se sonrojaba o tensaba cuando la tocaba.

Bueno no creía que su hermano se molestara si probaba una de sus mujeres, total todo quedaba entre familia.

Unos días después se presento la oportunidad cuando Molly llevo con ella a la pequeña que vivía en la casa principal de los campamentos a la casa de sus padres. Donde se celebraba el cumpleaños del hijo de su hermana Rini y Helios. Así que como nadie sabía que estaba ahí le dijo a Molly que no podría acompañarla.

Esme también se quedo arreglando una moto junto con los chicos del campamento. Espero a que llegara, tenía todo preparado para sorprenderla.

La miro llegar y espero a que entrara.

_ Hola_ lo saludo ella.

_ Hola ¿Ya cenaste?_ le pregunto al verla llena toda de grasa, seguramente no. Ella se perdía cuando estaba arreglando motores o esas cosas.

_No, en realidad no_ sonrió y esa sonrisa lo hizo pensar en alguien.

_Bueno, súbete a bañar y tendré todo listo_ dijo el sonriendo.

_Muy bien_ se apresuro ella subir las escaleras para hacerlo.

Un rato después los dos habían terminado de cenar, Zafiro se levanto y puso un poco de música.

_ ¿Bailamos?

Ella acepto y bailaron la pieza la cual era una lenta muy romántica. Lentamente se dejo abrazar por el disfrutando de sus brazos, de sentirlo cerca de ella como tantas veces sonó.

El simplemente la fue conduciendo lentamente al sofá y antes de acostarla sobre él, la beso. Un beso suave y tierno para que ella cediera poco a poco. Despacio la acostó en el sillón y el sobre ella, era tan agradable sentirla, nunca había sentido esto con nadie y por un momento se sintió confundido.

Pero dejo de pensar cuando ella le levanto la camisa para poder acariciar su piel, ella estaba ansiosa y no iba a decepcionarla.

Zafiro se puso en sobre desabrochando los botones de su vestido y luego deslizándolo por sus hombros y tiraba de él hasta la cintura. La imagen de sus pechos desnudos y de sus rosados pezones, duros y apetitosos, le dejaron casi sin aliento. La piel de Esme era suave y sentía que su sabor seria único, cuando cogió sus pechos con las manos y le acarició ligeramente los pezones con los pulgares, Zafiro bajo su cabeza para saborearlos.

Cuando se introdujo aquel duro pezón en la boca para chuparlo, ella gritó y se agarró a él, que sintió su reacción en lo más profundo de su ser y se preguntó si tendría fuerzas para ir despacio con ella.

Lentamente la desnudo sin desatender su tarea de proporcionarle placer, simplemente se sentía tan bien tenerla así. A Zafiro le extrañó comprobar que le temblaba ligeramente la mano mientras la dirigía hacia su feminidad, sentía muy dentro de el que esa mujer era simplemente para adorarla eternamente.

Muy despacio, Zafiro se colocó sobre ella, experimentando el mismo escalofrío que sintió Esme cuando sus pieles se rozaron. El placer recorrió con tanto fuerza su cuerpo que Zafiro apoyó su frente contra la de Esme mientras refrenaba la urgente necesidad de poseerla. Deseaba enterrarse en ella, sentir su humedad, oírla gemir su nombre y que olvidara el de su hermano.

Lentamente la acaricio haciendo que ella gimiera su nombre y escucharlo de los labios de ella esa simplemente lo hacían sentir poderoso.

El la beso, empujando su lengua dentro de su boca al mismo tiempo que introducía un dedo en el interior de ella. Esme sintió un escalofrió y arqueo su cuerpo al sentir la caricia

_Zafiro_ dijo ella con voz ronca que ni ella misma se la reconoció_ Te deseo, te he deseado tanto.

_ Y yo a ti cariño_ la beso apasionadamente.

No podía soportarlo mas, necesitaba sentirla así que simplemente le tomo las temblorosas piernas de ella y se las coloco alrededor de su cintura. Y así sin más entro en ella duramente, Zafiro sintió una especie de cosquilleo en el fondo de su mente, pero no tenía tiempo para eso. Había escuchado el grito de dolor de Esme y notó cómo, por un momento, su delicado cuerpo intentó retroceder. Zafiro tuvo que recurrir a toda su voluntad que poseía para mantenerla inmóvil. Luego se quedó mirándola y frunció el ceño al ver que estaba un poco pálida y que las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos.

_Esme…yo lo siento_ la beso suavemente bebiendo sus lagrimas.

_Te amo Zafiro, te amo_ fue lo único que ella pudo decir.

Y eso basto para que el dejara de estar tenso y entregarse al placer. Los movimientos de Zafiro se hicieron más intensos y sus embestidas más violentas y exigentes. Miro como ella gemía y la veía que no sabía llegar al clímax así que deslizó una mano entre los dos, acariciándola allí donde sus cuerpos se unían. El contacto con uno de sus dedos hizo que ella tensara todo su cuerpo, expectante, y un segundo contacto la hizo explotar.

El siguió embistiéndola sintiendo como estaba también a punto de llegar, sabía que debía salir de ella y no derramar su semilla en su interior, pero el ultimo espasmo de ella de placer lo hizo olvidar todo al sentir como lo apretaba y se libero en su interior con un rugido.

Poco rato después los dos yacían en la habitación de él. La había llevado con él para poder limpiarla, algo que la hizo sonrojarse cuando él la lavo tan íntimamente. Era tan bella que sintió que el corazón se el hinchaba al saber que había sido su primer amante y seria el ultimo de eso se encargaría.

Poco después se durmieron abrazados. Al día siguiente se encontró solo en la cama y con una sonrisa se levanto para bajar a desayunar con ella. Al bajar la escena que se desarrollaba ante él le resultaba imposible de creer.

Ahí junto a Esme se encontraba Isabella, esa mujer era muy insistente. La había contratado por qué Helios no quería armar un escándalo con ella por despedirla y el la contrato. Con el tiempo ella se acerco a él dulcemente haciéndole ver que era una gran amiga, pero un día terminaron con un sexo salvaje el cual disfruto mucho, no iba a negarlo . Pero desde ese día esa mujer no lo dejaba en paz.

Ya la había despedido dándole cartas de recomendación para que consiguiera el puesto que quisiera, pero esa mujer quería más.

Sin saber cómo reaccionar no supo qué hacer cuando ella corrió a su lado estampándole un beso en los labios. Solo escucho como la puerta de la casa era azotada y cuando por fin pudo deshacerse del abrazo de esa mujer, Esme ya no estaba.

_ ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?_ la confronto, ya después hablaría con Esme.

_ Vine a verte amorcito_ dijo ella con un puchero.

_ ¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Lo nuestro se termino! ¡Demonios, ni siquiera había un "Nuestro!_ le grito furioso.

_ Vamos cariño se que nadie te puede complacer como yo_ deslizo ella su mano hacia la bragueta de su pantalón acariciándolo por encima.

_ Si quisiera una zorra la buscaría_ dijo sonriendo_ Eso es lo que eres Isabella.

_ No decías eso cuando gemías en mi cama_ le contesto burlona.

_ Solo fue sexo, no más_ le quito la mano bruscamente_ Quiero que te vayas ahora…Si vuelves a ponerte delante de mi hare que te arrepientas. He tratado de ser un caballero contigo, pero al parecer tu no entiendes nada de eso…necesitas que se te trate como lo que eres…Una zorra.

_ ¡Idiota! ¡Te vas a arrepentir!_ grito ella saliendo de la casa.

_ ¡Ya lo estoy!_ grito él.

Salió a buscar a Esme, pero no la veía por ningún lado. Fue a todas las cabañas pero en ninguna le dieron razón de ella. Llamo a su casa para preguntarle a Molly donde podría localizarla, ella al parecer la conocía muy bien.

_**_ Lo siento Zafiro no puedo decirte mas_ dijo ella a través del teléfono.**_

_ Por favor Molly_ dijo desesperado.

_**_Está bien, ella viajo con Rini_ dijo quedo para que no la escucharan, Zafiro era su consentido y lo escucho muy desesperado.**_

_ ¿Con Rini? ¿De dónde la conoce mi hermana?_ pregunto confundido_ ¿A dónde fueron?

_**_ Mira será mejor que apuntes.**_

Dos días después se encontraba fuera del palacio. Esme era en realidad la pequeña Esmeralda, como demonios no se dio cuenta. Bueno el color del pelo no era el de ella, además hacia años que no la veía, doce largos años que no la había vuelto a ver.

Hubiera llegado un poco antes si no hubiera pasado por la cárcel primero. En cuanto bajo del avión se vio arrestado por los de seguridad del aeropuerto. Estuvo encerrado en una cárcel realmente horrible, bueno al menos eso creía él. Nunca antes había estado en una.

Estuvo ahí incomunicado y sin poder saber el por qué lo habían encerrado. Entonces recordó lo que su tío Diamante siempre le decía

"_**Si alguien toca a mi princesa, lo refundiré en la cárcel más fría y horrible de mi país"**_

Y al parecer lo estaba cumpliendo. ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo se enteraría?

Pero ahora estaba ahí afuera y era momento de luchar por la mujer que amaba, se acerco un poco pero los guardias reales de inmediato le cerraron el paso.

_ ¿Asunto?_ pregunto el más alto.

_ Vengo a ver a la princesa Esmeralda_ dijo el serio mirándolo directo a los ojos.

_ ¿Tiene cita?_ pregunto el otro.

_No…pero creo que…

_ Olvídelo, dese la vuelta y váyase_ dijo otro hombre que venía saliendo.

_ ¿Olvídelo? ¡Olvídelo un cuerno!_ y sin pensarlo se lanzo encima de ellos.

Rápidamente golpeo a uno de ellos en la ingle, mientras al otro de un derechazo lo dejo fuera de combate. Su tío Seiya le había ensenado bien sonrió seguro de sí mismo, el tercer hombre corrió para cerrarle la puerta pero él fue más veloz lo tomo por detrás haciéndolo a un lado y cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

Corrió veloz hacia las habitaciones de ella, sabia donde estaban. Seguramente aun usaba la misma desde que era niña. Abrió la puerta bruscamente haciendo que ella se sobresaltara.

Ahí estaba ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y eso lo desarmo por completo. Se arrodillo a su lado mirando por fin el verdadero color de pelo. Era simplemente hermoso.

_ Lo siento Esmeralda_ dijo quedo mirando como ella sollozaba mas.

_No necesitas disculparte_ dijo ella quedo_ Si la amas, ve con ella. Yo jamás me interpondré.

_ ¿Amar? ¿A quién?_ dijo el sorprendido.

_ A esa mujer, esa mañana me dijo que estaban comprometidos y me mostro el anillo_ dijo ella sollozando_ Pensé que…mentía...pero luego vi como la besaste.

_ Más bien dicho, ella me beso_ dijo el furioso_ Te amo Esmeralda, siempre lo he hecho.

_ ¿Y entonces porque nunca me buscaste?_ le grito desesperada.

_ Porque no sabía dónde, siempre andabas de un lado a otro_ se paso una mano por el pelo muestra de nerviosismo y desesperación_ Siempre preguntaba por ti , y me decía a mi mismo que lo hacía por pura cortesía cuando en realidad era porque deseaba verte.

_ Sabias donde trabajaba.

_ Helios solo me dijo que estabas en una organización_ la miro desesperado_ Nunca me dijo cual.

Ella lo miro detenidamente y el solo espero que por ser tan estúpido y no haberla buscado antes ahora pudiera perderla.

_ ¿En serio me amas?_ dijo ella quedo.

_Con toda mi alma.

Y solo eso basto para que ella se lanzara a sus brazos, besándose, acariciándose se entregaron de nuevo al amor. Poco después el yacía dormido mientras ella lo miraba con adoración, por fin tenia al hombre que amaba a su lado y sonrió pícaramente mientras lo acariciaba.

_ Si sigues así harás que te haga mía nuevamente_ dijo el suspirando, disfrutando de la caricia que le daba.

_ Esa es la idea._ sonrió ella felinamente.

De pronto los fuertes golpes a la puerta los hicieron saltar de la cama.

_ ¡Abre Esmeralda!_ era Diamante el padre de ella_ ¡Se que está ahí adentro!_ bramo el furioso.

_No, padre no está aquí_ dijo ella levantándose mientras Zafiro buscaba su ropa.

_ ¡Maldición! ¡Como que no está! Los guardias que derribo ya me avisaron así que será mejor que salga ahora mismo_ grito el furioso al escuchar como su hija le mentía.

_ ¡Papa ya soy mayor de edad!_ grito ella indignada, mientras veía como Zafiro hacia malabares para vestirse, si la situación no fuera tan seria estaría riendo de verlo así.

_ ¡Al diablo! Dile que se prepare, regresara de nuevo a la cárcel de la cual escapo sobornando un guardia.

Esmeralda lo miro y sonrió al ver que su padre había cumplido la amenaza que siempre les repetía a todos los chicos que ella conocía.

_ ¡Pues entonces tu nieto conocerá a su padre en la cárcel!_ le grito ella.

En ese instante Zafiro se quedo quieto mirándola boquiabierto ¡Un hijo! Bueno era muy pronto para saberlo pero no dudaba que podría estar ella esperando un hijo suyo. Y sonrió de imaginarla llevando en su interior el fruto de su amor.

Los golpes y gritos cesaron fuera de habitación, solo un silencio y algunos murmullos quedos que se escuchaban.

__Pero amorcito_ escucho que decía su padre_ Esta con mi bebita_

__ ¡Por Dios Diamante! Ya no es un bebe, tiene veintidós años_ su madre se escuchaba molesta._

__Pero cariño…_

__Pero nada_ ella lo interrumpió_ Si sigues así dormirás en el maldito sillón real_ le amenazo._

__ ¿No lo dirás en serio?_ se escucho aterrado_ ¿Verdad que no? Por favor mi vida._

Esmeralda se tapaba la boca para no reír, esa amenaza seguramente lo convencería. Miro como Zafiro la miraba con adoración, más específicamente miraba su vientre.

__Ah no, no empezaran con sus arrumacos_ se escucho su hermano Ante_ A un lado papa, yo te ayudo a tirar la puerta._

__ ¡Ante! Ve a continuar con tus cosas_ le grito su madre._

__ ¡Vamos mama!_ seguramente habría hecho el puchero que siempre hace para convencerla._

__ ¡jovencito!_ se escucho ahora su padre_ haga lo que dice su madre, nosotros solucionaremos esto_ si como no, la amenaza de su madre había funcionado._

__Está bien, está bien_ luego grito_ _¡Zafiro un gusto saber que nos visitas!

_ ¡No hay problema!_ le grito el ganándose un almohadazo por parte de Esmeralda quien solo contenía la risa para no hacer que se enojara mas su padre.

_ Muy bien_ dijo Diamante con un suspiro_ Dice tu madre que los espera en la sala del té.

Esmeralda sonrió y escucho como se alejaban, miro como Zafiro se arrodillaba delante de ella y le besaba el vientre con adoración.

_No sé si mi hijo está aquí ya_ dijo quedo_ Pero… ¡Gracias hijo por salvarme la vida!

Ella solo sonrió ante la ocurrencia de él. Pero si tenía razón, si estaba embarazada ese bebe le había salvado la vida a su padre.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Listo ahora si fin... jajaja<em>**

**_Ya si alguien quiere hacer un Rini/Helios usando esta historia pues adelante...solo quise hacer esto para complacer a todas (os) ustedes que me siguieron en toda esta historia._**

**_Gracias Angel Negro 29...si le puse el nombre que sugeriste. Asi que ahi esta la otra parejita Zafiro/Esmeralda_**

**_Ahora si, a enfocarme en la otra._**

**_Ahhh antes de que se me olvide...Isabella es propiedad de S. Meyer...es que no se...simplemente me cae mal jajajaja...cuando leo fics de ese personaje me imagino otro tipo de mujer, nunca viene a mi mente ella. Es que los primeros fics que lei ella era mala, mala con Edward. _**


End file.
